El Beso Mas Oscuro
by Isis Gremory
Summary: Segundo libro de la serie de los Señores del Inframundo: Aunque contaba siglos de existencia, Serena, la diosa de la Anarquía, no había conocido el placer. Hasta Darien, la encarnación de la Muerte, un guerrero condenado a llevar a las almas al Más Allá durante toda la eternidad. Él la atraía como ningún otro, y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar Cualquier cosa...
1. Chapter 1

**Les dejo el Segundo libro de la Saga de los señores del Inframundo. Para ello he cambiado personajes de sitio, respetado algunos y puesto otros nuevos. Para no hacernos bolitas, les recuerdo que la pareja del primer libro sería Mamoru y Usagi**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El beso Mas Oscuro de **GENA SHOWALTER** Contiene lemon. Espero que disfruten con esta nueva adaptación. Besos y abrazos.**

Argumento

Aunque contaba siglos de existencia, Serena, la diosa de la Anarquía, no había conocido el placer. Hasta Darién, la encarnación de la Muerte, un guerrero condenado a llevar a las almas al Más Allá durante toda la eternidad. Él la atraía como ningún otro, y Serena estaba dispuesta a

arriesgar cualquier cosa por tenerlo.

Sin embargo, cuando aquel despiadado Señor del Submundo recibió de los mismísimos dioses

la orden de tomar el alma de Serena, la incontrolable atracción se convirtió en angustiosa

persecución.

Debían vencer a las fuerzas que los controlaban antes de que la sed que sentían el uno por el

otro les exigiera un sacrificio de amor más allá de lo imaginable

PRÓLOGO

Era conocido como El Oscuro, Malach Ha-Maet, Yama, Azreal, Shadow Walker,

Mairya, Rey de los Muertos... Era todas esas cosas y más, porque era un Señor del

Submundo.

Mucho tiempo atrás había abierto dimOuniak, una poderosa caja hecha de los

huesos de una diosa, y había liberado una horda de demonios en la Tierra. A modo de

castigo, tanto él como los guerreros que lo habían ayudado fueron obligados a albergar a los demonios en su interior, uniendo luz y oscuridad, orden y caos, mientras los feroces espíritus no fueran capaces de dominar a los guerreros disciplinados que todos ellos habían sido una vez.

Como él había ayudado a abrir la caja, se le había impuesto el demonio de la Muerte.

Suponía que era un intercambio justo, porque su acción había estado a punto de causar la muerte de la humanidad entera.

Tenía la responsabilidad de captar las almas humanas y acompañarlas hasta su lugar

de descanso final. Debía hacerlo aunque no quisiera. A él no le gustaba separar a los

inocentes de sus familias, y no se alegraba de llevar a los culpables a su tormento, pero hacía ambas cosas sin cuestionar las órdenes, sin vacilar. Había aprendido muy pronto que la resistencia provocaba una agonía tan completa e inexorable que incluso los dioses temblaban al pensarlo.

¿Significaba su obediencia que era dócil, que era considerado? No. Oh, no. No podía

permitirse determinadas emociones. El amor, la compasión y la piedad eran enemigos de su difícil situación.

¿Ira? ¿Rabia? Algunas veces sí se permitía sentirlas.

Pobre del que lo presionara demasiado, porque él se convertiría en un demonio. En

una bestia. En una entidad siniestra que no titubearía a la hora de agarrar un corazón

humano y estrujarlo. Estrujarlo con tanta fuerza que el humano perdería el aliento y

rogaría que le diera el beso dulce del sueño eterno, que sólo él podía ofrecer.

Oh, sí. Tenía muy poco poder sobre el demonio. Y si los demás no tenían cuidado,

irían por ellos...

* * *

Aquí les dejo el argumento del segundo Libro espero les guste tanto como el primer libro mañana les subo los primeros 3 capitulos

Isis Gremory


	2. Chapter 2

**Les dejo el Segundo libro de la Saga de los señores del Inframundo. Para ello he cambiado personajes de sitio, respetado algunos y puesto otros nuevos. Para no hacernos bolitas, les recuerdo que la pareja del primer libro sería Mamoru y Usagi**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El beso Mas Oscuro de **GENA SHOWALTER** Contiene lemon. Espero que disfruten con esta nueva adaptación. Besos y abrazos.**

**Aqui veremos a una Serena mas abierta a comarse a un buenazo Darien y los roces entre ellos entre la caza y el deseo me encanta como dije espero les gusten y dejen Review ^^**

1

Serena diosa de la Anarquía, hija del Desorden y portadora del Caos, se hallaba en el

borde de una abarrotada pista de baile. Todos los bailarines eran mujeres humanas, bellas y casi desnudas, que habían sido elegidas específicamente por los Señores del Submundo para que les proporcionaran una noche de entretenimiento. Tanto vertical como horizontal.

Había volutas de humo que formaban una niebla a su alrededor, y la lámpara

estroboscópica giraba y lanzaba una lluvia de luces dentro de la discoteca, dibujando

círculos lentos. Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio el duro trasero de un inmortal embistiendo hacia delante y hacia atrás a una muchacha embelesada.

«Las fiestas que me gustan», pensó con una sonrisa de picardía..., aunque no la

habían invitado. «Como si eso me impidiera venir».

Los Señores del Submundo eran guerreros inmortales poseídos por los demonios

que una vez habían escapado de la caja de Esmeralda. Y en aquel momento, con unas cuantas rondas de alcohol y de sexo, los guerreros estaban despidiéndose de Budapest, la ciudad que había sido su hogar durante cientos de años.

Serena quería entrar en acción. Con un guerrero en particular.

—Apartaos —susurró, conteniendo su tendencia a gritar « ¡Fuego!» y observar cómo

los humanos corrían presas del pánico, gritando histéricamente.

«Deja que lo pasen bien».

Un ritmo trepidante de música rock, que iba al compás de los desacompasados

latidos de su corazón, salió a todo volumen por los altavoces, haciendo imposible que

alguien pudiera oírla. Sin embargo, todos obedecieron, impelidos por una obligación que probablemente no entendían.

Le abrieron paso, lentamente... muy lentamente...

Por fin, el objeto de su fascinación apareció ante su vista, y ella se estremeció.

Darién. Lleno de cicatrices, irresistiblemente estoico y poseído por el espíritu de la Muerte.

En aquel momento estaba sentado en una mesa del fondo, hablando con Endimión su amigo y compañero en la inmortalidad.

¿De qué estaban hablando? Si Darién quería que el guardián del Dolor le

proporcionará a una de aquellas mujeres mortales, la menor de sus preocupaciones sería una alarma de fuego falsa. Apretando los dientes, Serena ladeó la cabeza se concentró en ellos y, tras borrar el ruido que los rodeaba, escuchó.

—...ella tenía razón. Revisé las fotografías en el ordenador de Andrew. Esos templos se están alzando desde el mar —dijo Endimión —. Uno está en Grecia y el otro en Roma, y si continúan elevándose a esa velocidad, estarán lo suficientemente adelantados como para que podamos explorarlos mañana.

—¿Y por qué los humanos no saben nada de ellos? —preguntó Darién, frotándose la

barbilla con dos dedos, un gesto típicamente suyo—. Jedite ha visto las noticias de

diferentes cadenas y no dicen nada. Ni siquiera hay especulaciones.

«Tonto», pensó Serena, aliviada por que el sexo no fuera el tema de la noche.

«Vosotros lo sabéis porque yo quería que lo supierais».

Nadie más iba a verlos. Ella se había asegurado usando eso llamado «caos», su

principal fuente de poder; había escondido los templos con tormentas para mantener a los humanos alejados y, al mismo tiempo, les había proporcionado a los Señores la suficiente información como para que salieran de Buda.

Ella quería que Darién saliera de Buda, que estuviera fuera de su ambiente. Un

hombre desconcertado era más fácil de controlar.

Endimión suspiró.

—Quizá los responsables sean los nuevos dioses.

Estoy casi seguro de que nos odian y están deseando destruirnos, sólo porque somos

medio demonios.

La expresión de Darién seguía perdida.

—No importa quién sea responsable. Iremos mañana, tal y como habíamos

planeado. Estoy deseando registrar uno de esos templos.

—Si tenemos suerte —dijo Endimión—, encontraremos la maldita caja.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los dientes. La maldita caja, dimOuniak, la caja de

Esmeralda. Hecha con los huesos de la diosa de la Opresión. La caja tenía el poder suficiente como para confinar en su interior a demonios tan viles que ni siquiera el infierno podía contenerlos. Era también lo suficientemente poderosa como para succionar a los demonios de nuevo a su interior, sacándolos de los Señores, sus anfitriones. Aunque los Señores no habían querido albergar a los demonios, con el paso del tiempo su supervivencia había pasado a depender de las bestias, y no había ni que decir que los guerreros anhelaban tener la caja en su poder. De nuevo, Darién asintió.

—No pienses ahora en eso; ya habrá tiempo mañana. Ahora vete y disfruta de la

fiesta. No pierdas un momento más en mi aburrida compañía.

¿Aburrida? ¡Ja! Serena nunca había conocido a nadie que la estimulara más.

Endimión titubeó, pero en seguida se levantó y dejó a solas a Darién. Ninguna mujer

humana se acercó a éste. Lo miraban, sí. Se encogían al ver sus cicatrices. Ninguna quería tener nada que ver con él, y eso les salvaba la vida.

—Nota mi presencia —ordenó Serena suavemente. Pasó un momento; él no obedeció.

Varios humanos la miraron, pero Darién siguió observando fijamente el vaso vacío que

tenía frente a sí, con una expresión nostálgica. Para consternación de Serena, los inmortales eran indiferentes a sus órdenes. Cortesía de los dioses.

—Idiotas —murmuró ella—. Cualquier cosa con tal de fastidiar a la Anarquía.

Serena no había sido favorecida durante sus días en el Olimpo. A las diosas nunca les

había caído bien porque pensaban que era una réplica de «la fresca de su madre» y que seduciría a sus maridos. De igual modo, los dioses no la respetaban, también a causa de su madre. Sin embargo, ellos la deseaban. Bueno, hasta que había matado al capitán de la guardia y habían empezado a considerarla demasiado salvaje. Eran unos idiotas. El capitán se merecía lo que le había hecho, por intentar violarla. Ella no se arrepentía de haberlo apuñalado en el corazón; la libertad de elección era muy valiosa, y cualquiera que intentara arrebatarle la suya sentiría el acero de sus dagas.

Elección. Esa palabra la devolvió al presente. ¿Qué demonios hacía falta para

convencer a Darién de que la eligiera?

—Repara en mí, Darién. Por favor.

De nuevo, él le hizo caso omiso.

Serena dio un pisotón en el suelo. Durante semanas se había ocultado en su manto de

invisibilidad y había seguido a Darién lo había observado y estudiado. Y sí, había sentido deseo por él. En parte, lamentaba haberlo conocido, haber permitido a Artemis, el nuevo rey de los dioses, que la intrigara con historias sobre aquellos Señores unos meses atrás.

«Quizá yo sea la idiota».

Artemis acababa de escapar del Tártaro, una prisión para inmortales, y un lugar que

ella conocía muy bien. Artemis había encerrado allí a Zeus y sus cohortes, y también a los padres de Serena. Cuando Serena fue a buscarlos, Artemis la estaba esperando. Le había pedido su mayor tesoro, pero ella se había negado a dárselo, así que él había intentado asustarla.

«Dame lo que quiero o enviaré a los Señores del Submundo por ti. Están poseídos

por los demonios, como animales sedientos de sangre, y no vacilarán en despellejarle».

Bla, bla, bla.

Lejos de asustarla, esas palabras habían provocado en ella el deseo de buscar a los

guerreros. Había pensado en derrotarlos y reírse de Artemis. Sin embargo, en cuanto había visto a Darién , se había obsesionado con él. Había olvidado cuáles eran sus motivos para estar allí, e incluso había ayudado a aquellos guerreros supuestamente malvados.

Las contradicciones la cautivaban, y Darién tenía muchas. Estaba lleno de cicatrices,

pero no roto. Era bueno, pero inflexible. Era tranquilo, un inmortal que se ceñía a las

normas, no sediento de sangre, tal y como había afirmado Artemis. Estaba poseído por un espíritu maligno, pero nunca había traicionado su código personal del honor. Trataba con la muerte todos los días, todas las noches, pero aun así, luchaba por vivir. Fascinante.

Como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente para provocar su interés, Darién desprendía

una fragancia a flores que despertaba en ella pensamientos decadentes y escandalosos cada vez que se acercaba a él. ¿Por qué? Cualquier otro hombre que desprendiera aquel olor la habría hecho reír. Sin embargo, con Darién sólo sentía ansia por sus caricias.

Era muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos más extraños que ella hubiera visto nunca: uno

azul, el otro marrón, y ambos llenos del espíritu de hombre y demonio. Y sus cicatrices...

eran un bello testimonio de lodo el dolor y el sufrimiento que había superado.

—Eh, preciosa. Ven a bailar conmigo —le dijo de repente uno de los guerreros.

Jedite. Serena reconoció al instante la promesa de sensualidad que había en su voz.

Debía de haber terminado de divertirse con aquella humana contra la pared de la

discoteca, y estaba buscando otra chica bonita y tonta con la que saciarse. Pues iba a tener que seguir buscando.

—Déjame en paz.

Sin dejarse afectar por su falta de interés, él la tomó por la muñeca.

—Te gustará, te lo prometo.

Ella lo apartó con un movimiento de la muñeca. Jedite estaba poseído por la

Promiscuidad, y bendecido con una maravillosa piel clara, unos ojos azules muy brillantes y una cara que seguramente hacía cantar a los ángeles, pero no era Darién, y no tenía interés para ella.

—Aparta las manos —murmuró Serena—, o te las cortaré.

Él se rió como si aquello fuera una broma, sin saber que ella haría eso y más. Nunca

profería una amenaza que no estuviera dispuesta a cumplir. Hacerlo sería una debilidad, y Serena se había prometido mucho tiempo atrás que nunca volvería a mostrar la más mínima fragilidad.

A sus enemigos les encantaría aprovecharla.

Afortunadamente, Jedite no intentó volver a agarrarla.

—Por un beso —dijo con voz ronca—, te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras con mis

manos.

—En ese caso, te cortaré también los genitales. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Jedite soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Darién. Éste levantó la vista y

miró primero a su amigo, y después a Serena. A ella le flaquearon las rodillas. Oh, cielos. Se

olvidó de Jedite y respiró profundamente. ¿Era imaginación suya el fuego que había visto arder de repente en los ojos de Darién, o cómo se le dilataban las aletas de la nariz?

«Ahora o nunca». Se humedeció los labios y, sin apartar la mirada de él, caminó

sensualmente hasta su mesa. A medio camino, se detuvo y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que caminara hasta ella. Darién se puso en pie y se acercó, como si un hilo invisible hubiera tirado de él.

Tan cerca, era un metro noventa de músculo y peligro. Pura tentación. Serena sonrió

lentamente. —Por fin nos encontramos, Flores. Serena no le dio tiempo para responder.

Frotó la cadera izquierda contra él, y se dio la vuelta para ofrecerle una visión de su

espalda. Llevaba un corsé abrochado con cintas finas, y sabía que la cintura de la falda se le ceñía tan abajo en las caderas que dejaba al descubierto el elástico de su tanga. Vaya.

Los hombres, mortales o no, normalmente se derretían cuando veían algo que no

debían ver. Darién silbó en voz baja, ella sonrió. Oh, dulce progreso.

— ¿Por qué me has llamado? —preguntó él tranquilo, disciplinadamente.

—Quería bailar contigo —dijo ella mirando hacia atrás—. ¿Es un crimen?

Él no dudó al responder. —Sí.

—Bien. Siempre me ha gustado violar la ley. Una pausa de confusión. Después:

— ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Jedite para que hagas esto?

— ¿Me pagan? ¡Oh, qué bien! —Respondió Serena, y con una sonrisa se acercó a él de espaldas y se frotó contra su cuerpo—, ¿Cuál es la divisa?, ¿orgasmos?

En sus sueños, él siempre la agarraba y penetraba en su cuerpo en aquel momento;

en la realidad, Darién dio un paso atrás como si ella fuera una bomba a punto de explotar, y puso distancia entre los dos.

Ella tuvo una inmediata sensación de pérdida.

—Nada de contacto —dijo él. Probablemente, había intentado sonar calmado, pero

se había notado su nerviosismo. Su tensión.

Serena entornó los ojos. A su alrededor, todo el mundo había visto su interacción y

cómo él la había rechazado. Ella les ordenó con un gesto ceñudo: «Esto no es de vuestra incumbencia. Daos la vuelta».

Los humanos obedecieron. Sin embargo, el resto de los Señores se acercaron a ella,

mirándola fijamente y con curiosidad. Sin duda, querían saber quién era y qué hacía allí.

Debían tener cuidado, y Serena lo entendía. Todavía sufrían la persecución de los

Cazadores, un grupo de humanos que creían, estúpidamente, que podían crear una utopía de paz y armonía librando al mundo de los Señores y de los demonios que éstos llevaban dentro.

«No les hagas caso», se dijo. «Se te está acabando el tiempo, chica».

Volvió a centrarse en Darién, a quien miró sin darse la vuelta completamente.

— ¿Dónde estábamos? —preguntó, y se pasó un dedo por la goma del tanga hasta

que atrajo la mira da de Darién a las alas brillantes del ángel que había en el centro.

—Yo estaba a punto de marcharme —farfulló él.

—Pero yo no quiero que te vayas —dijo Serena con un mohín.

Darién dio otro paso atrás.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño? —respondió Serena, acercándose a él sin piedad —. ¿Es que te da miedo una mujer?

Él apretó los labios y no respondió. Aunque tampoco siguió retirándose. —¿Te doy

miedo?

—No tienes ni idea de con qué estás jugando, mujer.

—Oh, claro que sí —replicó ella, y pasó la mirada por todo su cuerpo.

—He dicho que nada de contacto —ladró él.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y alzó las manos, con las palmas hacia fuera.

—No te estoy tocando, cariño. «Aunque pienso hacerlo».

—Tu mirada dice otra cosa —respondió él con tirantez.

—Eso es porque...

—Yo bailaré contigo —dijo otro guerrero. Jedite de nuevo.

—No —respondió Serena sin mirarlo. Ella deseaba a Darién, y sólo a Darién. No

valdría ningún otro.

—Podría ser un cebo —dijo otro Señor diferente, probablemente mirándola con

sospecha. Serena reconoció el timbre grave de su voz. Seiya, el guardián de la Duda.

Por favor. ¿Cebo? Como si ella fuera a intentar seducir a alguien por una razón que

no fuera completamente egoísta. Los cebos eran chicas tontas, dedicadas al sacrificio: su misión consistía en distraer a los Señores para que los Cazadores pudieran acercarse a ellos y matarlos. Y, realmente, ¿qué clase de idiota iba a querer matar a los Señores, en vez de divertirse un poco con ellos?

—Dudo que los Cazadores hayan podido reorganizarse tan rápidamente después de

la plaga —dijo Endimión.

Ah, sí. La plaga. Uno de los Señores estaba poseído por el demonio de la Enfermedad.

Si rozaba la piel de cualquier humano, lo infectaba con una enfermedad terrible que se

extendía y mataba con una rapidez asombrosa.

Consciente de ello, Andrew siempre llevaba guantes y apenas salía de la fortaleza en la que vivían los Señores, decidido a proteger a los humanos de su maldición. No había sido

culpa suya que un grupo de Ca/adores hubiera entrado en el castillo unas semanas atrás y le hubiera cortado el cuello.

Andrew había sobrevivido; los Cazadores no.

Por desgracia, todavía quedaban muchos ahí fuera. Eran como moscas. Si se acababa con uno, aparecían otros dos revoloteando. Incluso en aquel momento estaban en algún sitio, esperando una buena ocasión para atacar. Los Señores debían tener cuidado.

"Además, no hay modo de que hayan encontrado la forma de traspasar nuestras

medidas de seguridad —añadió Endimión, y su voz áspera sacó a Serena de sus pensamientos.

—¿Como no había modo de que entraran en el castillo y estuvieran a punto de

decapitar a Andrew? —replicó Seiya.

—¡Maldita sea! París, quédate aquí y vigílala mientras yo compruebo que no hay

nadie peligroso por el perímetro —pasos, palabrotas, murmullos.

Vaya, vaya. Si los Señores encontraban alguna pista de que había un Cazador cerca,

no podría convencerlos de que ella era inocente. Al menos, de aquel crimen. Darién nunca confiaría en ella, nunca se relajaría en su compañía. Nunca la tocaría, salvo con furia.

Ella no permitió que aquella preocupación se reflejara en su rostro.

—Vi el gentío y me colé —le dijo a Jedite y al otro Señor que la estaba observando, y

añadió —Y quizá el grandullón y yo podamos hablar durante los próximos minutos sin

interrupciones. En privado.

Tal vez captaran la indirecta, pero no se marcharon.

Muy bien. Pues trabajaría delante de ellos.

Comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música y, sin apartar la mirada de Darién, se pasó

los dedos por el liso abdomen. «Cambia mis manos por las tuyas», proyectó hacia su

mente.

Por supuesto, Darién no lo hizo. Sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron cada uno de los

movimientos. Tragó saliva.

—Baila conmigo —dijo ella en voz alta, con la esperanza de que él no la ignorara con

tanta facilidad en aquella ocasión. Se lamió los labios para humedecérselos.

—No —susurró él.

—Por favor. ¿Es que no me encuentras deseable, Flores?

—Ése no es mi nombre.

—Muy bien, cariño. ¿No me encuentras deseable?

—Lo que yo piense de ti no importa.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta —dijo ella con un mohín.

—No lo pretendía.

¡Grr! Qué hombre tan frustrante. «Intenta otra cosa. Algo más descarado».

Como si no hubiera sido ya completamente descarada.

De acuerdo. Se dio la vuelta y se agachó. La falda se le subió por los muslos,

ofreciendo una visión mejor de su tanga azul y de las alas que se extendían desde el centro.

Cuando Serena volvió a levantarse, imitando los movimientos del sexo, giró lentamente y le ofreció una visión de todo el cuerpo.

Él inspiró bruscamente, con todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos.

—Hueles a fresas con nata —dijo Darién y mientras hablaba, parecía un depredador

a punto de atacar.

«Por favor, por favor, por favor», pensó ella.

—Seguro que también es mi sabor —le dijo, pestañeando con coquetería pese al

hecho de que él había mencionado su olor como si fuera una terrible afrenta.

Darién emitió un gruñido y dio un paso hacia ella.

Entonces Serena aprovechó la oportunidad y cambió la música rock de la discoteca

por una canción suave, lenta.

—Vamos, baila conmigo —le pidió a Darién —. Es la única manera de librarte de mí.

Y, para provocarlo un poco, se acercó, se puso de puntillas y le mordió suavemente

el lóbulo de la oreja. Él volvió a gruñir, pero por fin, la rodeó con sus brazos. Al principio, Serena pensó que era para empujarla, pero Darién la pegó a su cuerpo e hizo que apretara los pechos contra su torso y que montara a horcajadas sobre su muslo izquierdo. Ella se sintió muy excitada.

—Si quieres bailar, bailaremos. Lentamente, él la meció de un lado a otro sin que sus

cuerpos se separaran. Serena sintió cientos de punzadas de placer.

Por los dioses del cielo, aquello era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Cerró los ojos.

Darién era muy grande. Tenía los hombros muy anchos y la parte superior del cuerpo tan musculosa que la envolvía. Y, durante todo el rato, su respiración le acariciaba la mejilla como un amante atento. Temblando, ella deslizó las manos por su espalda y las enredó en su pelo oscuro, sedoso. Sí. Más. «Tranquila, chica», se dijo. Aunque Darién la deseara tanto como ella lo deseaba, no podía tenerlo. No completamente. En aquel sentido, Serena estaba tan maldita como él. Sin embargo, de todos modos podía disfrutar de aquel momento. Por fin, ¡él la estaba respondiendo!

Darién le acarició la línea de la mandíbula con la nariz.

—Todos los hombres del local te desean —dijo suavemente, aunque sus palabras

eran tan afiladas que podrían haber cortado con un cuchillo—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque sí —respondió Serena, inhalando su perfume de rosas.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—No lo pretendía —replicó ella.

Entonces Darién la agarró con fuerza.

—¿Te parece divertido burlarte del hombre más feo de todo este sitio?

—¿El más feo? —preguntó Serena. Él la atraía más de lo que nadie la había atraído en toda su

vida—. Pero si no estoy cerca de Jedite, cariño.

Darién frunció el ceño y la soltó. Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando

aclararse las ideas.

—Sé lo que soy —dijo con cierta amargura—.Decir que soy feo es ser amable.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirando sus ojos seductores. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo

atractivo que era? Irradiaba fuerza y vitalidad. Irradiaba una masculinidad salvaje. Todo en él la cautivaba.

—Si sabes lo que eres, cariño, entonces sabrás que eres sexy y deliciosamente

amenazante.

Y ella necesitaba más de él. Sintió un escalofrío que hizo vibrar todos sus miembros.

«Acaríciame otra vez».

—Supongo entonces que mis cicatrices no te molestan —dijo él, sin mostrar ninguna

emoción.

—¿Molestarme? —aquellas cicatrices no lo afeaban. Lo hacían irresistible—. Me

excitan.

—Mentirosa.

—Algunas veces —admitió ella, «pero no en esto».

Serena observó su cara. El modo en que se había hecho aquellas cicatrices no debía ser agradable. Había sufrido. Mucho. De repente, esa idea le provocó ira. ¿Quién le había hecho daño, y por qué? ¿Una amante celosa?

Parecía como si alguien hubiera tomado un cuchillo y hubiera cortado a Darién como

un melón, y después hubiera intentado juntar las piezas sin orden. Aun así, la mayoría de los mortales sanaba rápidamente, y no quedaban marcas de sus heridas. Así pues, incluso si lo habían cortado, Darién debería haberse curado por completo.

¿Tendría cicatrices similares en el resto del cuerpo? Al pensarlo, se sintió muy

excitada. Lo había espiado durante semanas, pero no había conseguido ver su cuerpo. Él siempre se las arreglaba para ducharse y cambiarse después de que ella se marchara.

¿Acaso había sentido su presencia y se había escondido?

—Si no te conociera, pensaría que eres un cebo, como mis amigos —dijo él.

— ¿Y por qué piensas que me conoces? Él arqueó una ceja. — ¿Eres un cebo?

— ¿Quieres que lo sea? —preguntó ella, en el tono más seductor que pudo—. Porque

puedo ser lo que tú quieras, amor.

—Déjalo ya —gruñó él —. No me gusta este juego al que estás jugando.

—No estoy jugando, Flores. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí? Y no me mientas.

—Aceptaré un beso —dijo ella, mirando sus labios suaves, rosados—. En realidad,

insisto en que me des un beso.

—No he encontrado ningún Cazador —dijo Endimión en aquel momento; había

aparecido de repente junto a Darién.

—Eso no significa nada —protestó Seiya.

—No es Cazadora, y no trabaja para ellos —dijo Darién, sin apartar los ojos de Serena

mientras les hacía una seña a sus amigos para que se retiraran—. Necesito estar un

momento a solas con ella.

Aquella afirmación asombró a Serena. ¿Y además quería estar con ella? ¡Sí! Salvo que sus amigos no se marchaban. Idiotas.

—Somos dos desconocidos —dijo Darién, continuando su conversación como si no

se hubiera interrumpido.

— ¿Y qué? Los desconocidos se relacionan todo el tiempo —dijo ella—. Besarse un

poco no tiene nada de malo, ¿no?

— ¿Y qué vas a conseguir con un solo beso?

Todo. Serena sintió una gran impaciencia, y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

— ¿Siempre eres tan hablador?

—No.

—Bésala, Darién, antes de que lo haga yo, sea un cebo o sea lo que sea —dijo Jedite

con una carcajada. Aunque fuera una risa bondadosa, tenía un toque de acero.

Darién continuaba resistiéndose. Ella notaba los latidos de su corazón contra las

costillas. ¿Acaso se sentía azorado por su público? Era una pena. Ella estaba dispuesta a arriesgar cualquier cosa, y no iba a dejar que él se le escapara. —Esto es inútil —dijo Darién. — ¿Y qué? Lo inútil puede ser divertido. Vamos, deja de vacilar. Actúa.

Serena tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo, hacia su rostro, y aplastó sus labios contra los de él. Al instante, él abrió la boca y sus lenguas se encontraron en una profunda y húmeda acometida. Ella sintió una oleada de calor cuando el sabor a rosas y a menta la invadió.

Se pegó a él. Lo necesitaba. Mientras el fuego la devoraba, se frotó contra su cuerpo,

incapaz de contenerse. Él la agarró por el pelo y tomó el control absoluto de su boca. Ella

se había visto atrapada en un remolino de pasión y sed que sólo Darién podía calmar.

Había entrado por las puertas del cielo sin dar un solo paso.

Alguien vitoreó; otro silbó. En un instante, Serena sintió como si la levantaran del

suelo y no tuviera ninguna sujeción. Al cabo de un momento, sintió una pared fría contra la espalda. Los vítores habían cesado repentinamente. El aire frío le mordía la piel.

¿Fuera?, se preguntó. Mientras tanto estaba gimiendo, sin preocuparse, y rodeando

la cintura de Darién con las piernas mientras su lengua la conquistaba. Él le agarró la

cadera con fuerza con una mano, y con la otra la tomó del pelo, entrelazando una vez más los dedos en la espesa cabellera, y haciendo que ladeara la cabeza para obtener más contacto.

—Eres... eres... —susurró ferozmente.

—Estoy desesperada. No hables más. Bésame.

Él perdió el control. Volvió a hundir la lengua en MI boca, y la pasión y el calor se

convirtieron en un infierno ardiente. Verdaderamente, Serena estaba abrasándose. Estaba frenética. Él estaba en todo su cuerpo; se había convertido en una parte de ella.

No quería que aquello terminara.

—Más —dijo Darién con voz ronca, y le puso la palma de la mano en un pecho.

—Sí —susurró ella—. Más, más, más.

—Es estupendo.

—Asombroso.

—Acaríciame —dijo él con un gruñido.

Al oír su petición, ella sintió que su deseo se intensificaba. Quizá él la deseara.

Después de todo, le había pedido que lo acariciara, lo cual significaba que quería algo más que un beso.

—Será un placer —dijo.

Con una mano, le subió el borde de la camiseta; con la otra, le acarició el abdomen.

Al sentir unas cicatrices se estremeció; la piel fruncida era muy cálida.

A él se le tensaba los músculos a cada roce, y le mordió el labio inferior a Serena.

—Sí, así.

Ella estuvo a punto de llegar al clímax; la reacción de Darién había sido como

combustible para un fuego que ya era abrasador. Gimió.

Con los dedos, dibujó los círculos de sus pezones antes de pellizcárselos

suavemente. Cada vez que se los acariciaba, notaba que su propio cuerpo latía de deseo.

—Me encanta tocarte.

Darién le lamió el cuello y dejó un rastro de calor sensual en su piel que hizo que

Serena abriera los ojos de repente, y estuvo a punto de jadear cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente estaban fuera, apoyados contra el muro exterior de la discoteca, en un rincón oscuro. Darién debía de haberlos tele transportado en un instante.

Él era el único Señor capaz de trasladarse de un sitio a otro con un solo

pensamiento. Una capacidad que ella también poseía. Serena sólo lamentó que no los

hubiera transportado a un dormitorio.

No, no, pensó entonces con desesperanza. No a un dormitorio. Estaba mal que

pensara en aquello, aunque sólo fuera un segundo. Las demás mujeres podían disfrutar de la sensación eléctrica de la piel contra la piel y los cuerpos desnudos haciendo esfuerzos por llegar al éxtasis, pero ella no. Ella nunca.

—Te deseo —susurró él.

—Ya era hora —respondió ella —. Yo también necesito sentir más de ti. Necesito

acariciarte más —dijo.

Bajó las piernas y llevó las manos hasta su entrepierna para abrirle el pantalón y

rodear con los dedos su erección; sin embargo, oyó el eco de unos pasos. Darién también debió de oírlo, porque se puso tenso y se apartó de ella.

Él estaba jadeando, y ella también. A Serena le flaquearon las rodillas mientras sus

miradas quedaban atrapadas durante un segundo. La pasión todavía chisporroteaba entre ellos; nunca habría pensado que un beso pudiera provocar semejante ignición. —Colócate la ropa —dijo él.

—Pero... pero... —Serena no estaba lista para terminar, con público o sin él. Si Darién

le daba un instante, ella podía transportarlos a otro sitio en un segundo.

—Hazlo. Ahora.

No, no iba a haber tele transporte, se dijo Serena con desilusión. Por la expresión dura

de Darién, comprendió que él había terminado. Con los besos y con ella.

Se colocó la falda y el corsé con las manos temblorosas, y casi al instante, varios

Señores torcieron la esquina y aparecieron ante ellos con expresión malhumorada.

—Me encanta que desaparezcas así —dijo uno de ellos, Alan, con un tono de

irritación que dejaba bien claro que no le gustaba en absoluto. Serena sabía que estaba poseído por el espíritu de la Mentira, y que no podía decir una sola verdad.

—Cállate —ordenó Endimión. El pobre Endimión, siempre torturado, guardián del Dolor. Le gustaba herirse a sí mismo. Una vez, ella lo había visto saltar de lo alto de la fortaleza en la que vivían y disfrutar después del dolor de sus huesos rotos —. Quizá parezca inocente, pero no la has registrado para ver si llevaba armas antes de tragarte su lengua.

—Estoy prácticamente desnuda —dijo ella con exasperación, aunque nadie le hizo ni

caso—. ¿Qué arma voy a estar escondiendo?

Bueno, en realidad ocultaba unas cuantas. No era para tanto. Una chica tenía que

protegerse.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control —dijo Darién —. Creo que puedo manejar a una mujer

sola, vaya o no armada.

Serena siempre se había sentido fascinada por su calma. Hasta aquel momento.

¿Dónde estaba su pasión? No era justo que se hubiera recuperado tan rápidamente

mientras ella todavía estaba intentando recuperar el aliento. No podía dejar de temblar.

Peor todavía, le latía el corazón como un tambor. — ¿Quién es? —inquirió Endimión. —Quizá no sea un cebo, pero es algo —dijo Jedite —. La has tele transportado y no se ha puesto a gritar.

Entonces todos miraron a Serena con los ojos entornados. Ella nunca se había sentido

tan vulnerable en todos sus siglos de vida. Arriesgarse a que la capturaran por besar a

Darién había merecido la pena, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que someterse a ningún interrogatorio.

—Dejadlo. No voy a deciros nada. —Yo no te invité —respondió Jedite y Endimión no

ha encontrado a nadie que sea tu amigo. ¿Por qué has intentado seducir a Darién?

«Nadie intentaría seducir voluntariamente al guerrero lleno de cicatrices»,

proclamaba su tono de voz. Aquello irritó a Serena, aunque sabía que Jedite no quería ser maleducado ni insensible con su amigo. Probablemente, todos lo consideraban un hecho objetivo.

— ¿Por qué me estáis interrogando? —preguntó ella, mirándolos a todos fijamente. A

todos menos a Darién, a él lo evitó. Quizá se derrumbara si su expresión seguía siendo fría y falta de emoción —. Lo he visto, me ha gustado y he ido tras él. Eso es todo.

Los Señores se cruzaron de brazos; era evidente que no la creían. Habían formado

un semicírculo a mí alrededor sin que ella se diera cuenta. Serena tuvo que hacer un

esfuerzo por no mirar al cielo con exasperación.

—No lo deseas de verdad —dijo Endimión —. Todos lo sabemos. Dinos lo que quieres

antes de que tengamos que obligarte.

¿Obligarla? Por favor. Ella también se cruzó de brazos. Un poco antes habían

animado a Darién a que la besara; ¿por qué se comportaban en aquel momento como si Darién no pudiera tentar a ninguna mujer?

—Quería acostarme con él, ¿lo entiendes, idiota?

Hubo una pausa de asombro.

Darién se interpuso entre sus amigos y ella. ¿La estaba protegiendo? Qué dulce.

Innecesario, pero dulce. Su ira se suavizó. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo.

—Dejadla en paz —dijo él —. No merece la pena. La sensación de felicidad de Serena

se desvaneció. ¿Que no merecía la pena? Él acababa de acariciarla y de frotar su cuerpo contra el de ella, ¿cómo podía decir algo así?

Una neblina roja se extendió ante su vista. Así era como siempre debía de haberse

sentido su madre. Casi todos los hombres que habían compartido el lecho de Ikuko la insultaban una vez que habían saciado su deseo. «Eres una mujer fácil», le habían dicho.

«No sirves para nada más».

Serena conocía bien a su madre, sabía que Ikuko había sido esclava de su

naturaleza anárquica, y también sabía que siempre había buscado el amor.

Dioses emparejados, dioses solos no importaba.

Si la deseaban, se entregaba a ellos. Probablemente porque durante las pocas horas

que pasaba en brazos de sus amantes, se sentía aceptada y valorada, y sus deseos más profundos se veían saciados.

Lo cual hacía que las traiciones posteriores fueran aún más dolorosas, pensó Serena

mirando a Darién. De todas las cosas que había esperado y querido que dijera, ninguna era «no merece la pena». Quizá «es mía»; quizá «la necesito». «No la toquéis», seguro.

Ella no quería tener la misma vida que su madre, por mucho que quisiera a ésta, y

hacía mucho tiempo que se había jurado que no permitiría que la usaran.

«Pero mírame ahora. Le he rogado a Darién que me besara, y él me ve como algo que

no merece la pena».

Con un gruñido, aplicando toda su fuerza, su furia y su dolor, lo empujó. Lo echó

hacia delante como una bala de cañón, y él se chocó contra Jedite. Ambos emitieron una

exclamación de dolor y se apartaron el uno al otro.

Cuando Darién se incorporó, se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—No continúes por ahí —dijo.

—No he hecho más que empezar —respondió Serena, y se encaminó hacia él con el

puño alzado para hacer que se tragara sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Serena... —dijo él con un susurro—. Basta.

Ella se quedó inmóvil debido al asombro.

—Sabes quién soy. ¿Cómo es posible?

Habían hablado una vez, semanas atrás, pero él nunca la había visto antes de ese día.

Ella se había asegurado de que así fuera.

—Me has estado siguiendo. He reconocido tu olor.

Fresas con nata, le había dicho él antes, con un tono de acusación. Serena abrió los

ojos como platos. Sintió placer y mortificación a la vez. Durante todo ese tiempo, Darién

había sabido que ella lo estaba observando.

— ¿Por qué me has estado interrogando si sabías quién era? ¿Y por qué si sabías que te estaba siguiendo no me pediste que me mostrara?

—No me di cuenta de quién eras hasta que tuvo lugar la conversación sobre los

Cazadores. Y en cuanto a lo segundo, no deseaba asustarte hasta que hubiera averiguado cuál era tu propósito —explicó Darién, y después hizo una pausa y esperó a que ella hablara. Serena no lo hizo, y él inquirió—: ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

—Yo... tú... — ¡Demonios!, ¿qué iba a decirle?—. ¡Me debes un favor! Salvé a tu amigo, lo liberé de su maldición.

Muy bien. Una explicación racional, cierta, y que, con suerte, apartaría el curso de la

conversación de sus motivaciones.

—Ah —dijo él, y asintió, irguiendo los hombros—. Ahora todo tiene sentido. Has

venido por tu recompensa.

—Bueno, no —por mucho que quisiera preservar su orgullo, Serena se dio cuenta de

repente de que no quería que él pensara que concedía sus besos tan fácilmente—. Todavía no.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Pero acabas de decir que...

—Sé lo que he dicho.

—Entonces ¿para qué has venido? ¿Por qué me has estado vigilando?

Serena se sintió frustrada otra vez. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para responderle,

porque Endimión, Jedite y Alan se acercaron a ella con cara de pocos amigos. ¿Acaso

pensaban que iban a poder agarrarla?

En vez de responder a Darién, se dirigió a los otros.

— ¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo haberos invitado a esta conversación.

— ¿Eres Serena? —preguntó Endimión, mirándola de pies a cabeza con una expresión de repugnancia.

¿Repugnancia? ¡Debería estar agradecido! ¿Acaso no lo había liberado ella de la

maldición que lo obligaba a apuñalar a su amigo hasta matarlo todas las noches? Sí,

demonios. Sin embargo, aquella mirada era una que Serena conocía muy bien. Debido al pasado amoroso de su madre y a la expectación que ella misma despertaba por su forma libre de ver la vida, todos los dioses griegos del Olimpo la habían mirado con la misma repugnancia en algún momento.

Al principio, Serena se había sentido herida por aquel petulante desdén. Y, durante

cientos de años, había intentado ser una chica buena: vestirse como una monja, hablar sólo cuando le hablaban, mantener baja la mirada. Incluso había conseguido controlar su desesperada necesidad de crear desastres. Todo para ganarse el respeto de unos seres que nunca la verían como a algo distinto a una prostituta.

Un día en que volvía a casa llorando porque, en un estúpido curso para diosas había

sonreído a Ares y Ártemisa la había llamado ta ma de, su madre había hablado con ella.

—Hagas lo que hagas, van a juzgarte mal —le dijo la diosa —. Pero todos debemos

ser fieles a nuestra naturaleza. Comportarte como otra persona sólo te causará dolor y hará que parezca que estás avergonzada de lo que eres. Los demás alimentarán esa vergüenza hasta lo ilimitado. Eres un ser maravilloso, Serena. Siéntete orgullosa de ti misma. Yo me siento orgullosa de ti.

A partir de aquel momento, Serena había comenzado a vestirse de manera tan sexy

como quería, y si había vuelto a bajar la vista, había sido para admirar sus tacones de

aguja. No había vuelto a negarse la necesidad de desorden ni a prestar atención a los que la rechazaban, y dejaba claro que le gustaba quién era.

Nunca volvería a avergonzarse.

—Es... interesante verte en carne y hueso después de todo lo que he investigado

sobre ti últimamente. Eres la hija de Ikuko —dijo Endimión —. La diosa menor de la

Anarquía.

—Yo no tengo nada menor —dijo ella—. Pero sí, soy una diosa —añadió, alzando la

barbilla.

—La noche en que te diste a conocer y le salvaste la vida a Usagi nos dijiste que no

lo eras —intervino Darién —. Nos dijiste que sólo eras una inmortal.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Odiaba tanto a los dioses que rara vez usaba el título.

—Mentí. Lo hago a menudo. Es parte de mi encanto, ¿no te parece?

Nadie respondió. Era de esperar.

—Nosotros fuimos una vez los guerreros de los dioses, y vivimos en el cielo, como

seguramente habrás —continuó Endimión, como si ella no hubiera hablado—. No te recuerdo.

—Quizá no había nacido todavía, listo.

En los ojos de Endimión se reflejó la irritación, pero conservó la calma.

—Como te he dicho, desde que apareciste hace unas semanas, he estado

investigando sobre ti. Hace mucho tiempo, fuiste apresada por asesinar a un hombre.

Después de trescientos años de confina miento, los dioses encontraron por fin un castigo apropiado para ti. Antes de que pudieran ejecutar la sentencia, sin embargo, conseguiste escapar.

—Correcto.

—La leyenda cuenta que inoculaste al guardián del Tártaro alguna enfermedad,

porque después de que escaparas, él comenzó a debilitarse y perdió la memoria. Se

pusieron guardias en cada esquina para incrementar la seguridad, puesto que los dioses temían que la fuerza de la prisión dependiera de la fuerza de su guardián. Con el tiempo, los muros comenzaron a agrietarse y a derrumbarse, lo que facilitó la fuga de los Titanes.

¿Y también iban a echarle la culpa de eso a ella? Serena entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo que pasa con las leyendas —dijo—es que la verdad se distorsiona, a menudo

para explicar las cosas que los mortales no pueden entender. Es gracioso que tú, el

protagonista de tantas leyendas, no sepas eso.

—Te escondiste aquí, entre los humanos —dijo Endimión, sin prestarle atención. Otra

vez—. Pero no te conformaste con vivir en paz ni siquiera entonces.

Desencadenaste guerras, robaste armas e incluso barcos. Provocaste grandes

incendios y otros desasiré», que a su vez ocasionaron pánico y levantamientos entre los humanos, muerte y encarcelamientos.

Ella se ruborizó. Sí, había hecho aquellas cosas. Cuando había llegado a la Tierra, no

sabía cómo controlar su naturaleza rebelde. Los dioses habían sido capaces de protegerse de ella, pero los humanos no. Además, estaba fuera de sí después de haber pasado todos aquellos años en prisión.

Sin embargo, finalmente había aprendido que podía saciar su necesidad de desorden

con pequeños delitos, robos sin importancia, mentiras piadosas y alguna pelea callejera, y evitar así grandes desastres.

—Yo también he hecho mis deberes respecto a ti

—dijo Serena suavemente —, ¿No destruiste una vez ciudades y mataste a inocentes?

Entonces le tocó ruborizarse a Endimión.

—Tú no eres el mismo hombre que antes, igual que yo no soy...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un viento sopló alrededor de todos ellos, frío

y furioso. Serena parpadeó, confusa, pero sólo durante un instante.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir después.

Como era de esperar, los guerreros se quedaron inmóviles, como si el tiempo no

existiera para ellos; un poder mucho mayor que el que ellos detentaban se había hecho con

el dominio del mundo que los rodeaba. Incluso Darién, que había estado escuchando la conversación de Serena con Endimión con suma atención, se volvió una estatua viviente.

Ella también.

No, no, no, no, pensó, y con aquellas palabras, los barrotes invisibles de la prisión

cayeron como las hojas de un árbol. Nada ni nadie podría mantenerla prisionera. Ya no. Su padre se había asegurado de ello.

Serena caminó hacia Darién para intentar liberarlo, aunque no sabía por qué, después

de las cosas que había dicho de ella. Sin embargo, el viento cesó tan repentinamente como había comenzado. Serena notó que se le secaba la boca y se le encogía el corazón. Artemis, que se había apoderado del trono celestial unos meses atrás y había impuesto nuevas reglas, nuevos deseos y nuevos castigos, estaba a punto de llegar.

La había encontrado.

Estupendo. Una luz azul y brillante apareció frente a ella y acabó con la oscuridad.

Entonces Serena se marchó en un destello, con una pena que no tenía derecho a sentir por el hecho de dejar atrás a Darién. Sólo se llevó consigo el recuerdo y el sabor de su beso


	3. Chapter 3

2

Una niebla oscura había rodeado a Darién, bloqueando su mente en un solo

pensamiento: Serena.

Estaba en mitad de una conversación con ella, intentando olvidar lo perfectamente

que encajaban sus cuerpos, lo intenso que había sido su deseo por ella, y cómo, durante los cortos minutos que la había tenido entre sus brazos, habría traicionado a todos aquellos que conocía por tener un poco más de tiempo para estar con ella.

Jamás lo había trastornado tanto un beso. Su demonio había ronroneado de verdad,

había ronroneado como un gato doméstico. Nunca le había ocurrido nada semejante y no entendía por qué sucedía aquella noche.

Debía de ocurrirle algo.

¿Por qué, si no, el hecho de decir que Serena no merecía la pena, que no era nada,

había estado a punto de matarlo? Sin embargo, era lo que tenía que decir. Por el bien de ella y por el suyo propio. Semejante necesidad era peligrosa. Y admitirla era renunciar a su control.

Control. Se habría reído si hubiera podido moverse. Claramente, no tenía control con

aquella mujer.

¿Por qué había fingido ella que lo deseaba? ¿Por qué lo había besado como si fuera a

morir sin su contacto? Las mujeres no lo deseaban así, ya no; él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Y, sin embargo, Serena le había suplicado más.

En aquel momento, no podía quitarse su imagen de la cabeza. Era alta, de estatura

perfecta, con cara de duendecillo travieso y la piel dorada, suave y brillante, muy erótica.

Él se imaginó lamiéndole cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Tenía un pelo rubio, claro, que le caía en ondas por la espalda. Los ojos grandes y

muy azules, nariz respingona, labios carnosos y rojos. Los dientes blancos, irradiaba

picardía y placer. Era la fantasía de cualquier hombre hecha realidad. Darién no había

podido dejar de pensar en ella desde que había entrado en sus vidas, semanas atrás, y había salvado a Usagi. Serena no había revelado su exuberante belleza entonces, pero su olor a fresa le había marcado hasta los huesos.

Y después de haberla probado, Darién notaba que le latía el corazón con fuerza en el

pecho y que le ardía la garganta. Era lo que ocurría cuando sus amigos Mamoru y Usagi estaban juntos, susurrándose al oído, acurrucados, casi como si tuvieran miedo de separarse.

De repente, la niebla se disipó y liberó su mente y su cuerpo. Darién se dio cuenta de

que todavía estaba fuera. Serena había desaparecido, y sus amigos estaban paralizados a su alrededor. Entrecerró los ojos y echó mano de una de las dagas que llevaba enfundadas a la espalda. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—Hola, Muerte —dijo una voz grave. No apareció nadie, pero una fuerza le arrancó

la daga de la mano y el arma cayó al suelo —. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Aunque Darién no lo demostró, notó una punzada de miedo. Nunca había oído

aquella voz, pero sabía de quién era.

—Señor Titán —dijo. Antes, quizá se hubiera alegrado de oír a aquel dios; sin

embargo, pocos días antes había sabido que no tenía motivos de alegría.

Nicolás, el guardián de la Ira, había recibido una llamada un mes antes; los Titanes le

habían ordenado que asesinara a cuatro mujeres, sin revelarle el motivo. Nicolás se había negado a cumplir la orden, y en aquel momento estaba encerrado en un calabozo, convertido en una amenaza para sí mismo y para el resto del mundo, consumido por la locura y por la sed de sangre.

Darién odiaba ver a su amigo reducido a aquel estado animal, y detestaba saber que

no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿A qué debo este... honor? —preguntó.

Con la fluidez del agua, Artemis saltó de un rayo de luna. Tenía el pelo y la barba

plateados, el cuerpo esbelto y los ojos oscuros, impenetrables.

En la mano izquierda llevaba la Guadaña negra de la Muerte, un arma que Darién

habría usado gustosamente con aquel dios, porque podía cortarle la cabeza a un inmortal en un instante. Él era la encarnación de la Muerte, así que la Guadaña debería pertenecerle, de todos modos, pero había desaparecido cuando Artemis había sido encarcelado. Darién se preguntó cómo se las había arreglado Artemis para encontrarla, y si podía encontrar también la Caja de Esmeralda.

—No me gusta tu tono de voz —dijo el rey a Darién con una calma engañosa.

—Me disculpo.

Bastardo. Pese al arma, Artemis no parecía tan poderoso como para haberse

escapado del Tártaro y haber destronado al rey anterior, Zeus. Pero lo había hecho. Con brutalidad y malas artes, demostrando más allá de toda duda que no convenía enfrentarse a él.

—Has conocido a la salvaje Serena —dijo el dios.

El miedo de Darién se multiplicó.

—Sí, es cierto.

—La has besado.

—Sí.

—No sé cómo, pero se las ha arreglado para huir de mí durante semanas. A ti, sin

embargo, te busca. ¿Por qué crees que es eso?

—Francamente, no lo sé.

—No importa —dijo el dios. Se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Artemis incluso

olía a poder—. Ahora vas a matarla.

Ante aquella orden, la Muerte se agitó dentro de Darién , pero por una vez, él no supo

si el demonio reaccionaba por entusiasmo o por desacuerdo.

—¿Matarla?

—Parece que te sorprende.

El dios liberó la mirada de Darién y pasó por delante de él como si la conversación ya

hubiera terminado.

—Si os complace... —dijo Darién, pero continuó—: ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la

queréis... muerta?

El dios no se volvió hacia él.

—Es la Anarquía, problemas para todos los que se cruzan en su camino. Eso debería

ser motivo suficiente. Tendrías que darme las gracias por semejante honor.

¿Darle las gracias?

—No deseo hacerlo.

Artemis se movió con la rapidez de un rayo y le colocó la Guadaña en el cuello a

Endimión.

—Tardes lo que tardes, guerrero, cueste lo que cueste, me traerás su cadáver. Si no

cumples mis órdenes, tú y todos aquellos que amas sufriréis.

El dios desapareció tan repentinamente como había aparecido, y el tiempo recuperó

su marcha como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Darién no podía respirar. Con un simple

movimiento de muñeca, el dios podía haber matado a Endimión...

—¿Qué demonios...? —dijo su amigo, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿Adónde ha ido

Serena?

—Estaba aquí mismo —dijo Jedite, paseando la vista por toda la zona con la

empuñadura de su daga en la mano.

«Tú y todos aquellos que amas», había dicho el Titán. Y no era una fanfarronada. Era

la verdad. Darién apretó los puños y tuvo que tragarse la bilis.

—Vamos dentro a disfrutar el resto de la noche —consiguió decir. Necesitaba

tiempo para pensar.

—Eh, espera un segundo —exclamó Jedite.

—No. No quiero hablar más de esto.

Todos miraron a Darién durante un momento, en silencio. Finalmente, asintieron. Él

no mencionó la visita del dios ni la desaparición de Serena y se encaminó hacia la entrada del club. En el interior de la discoteca, se fueron en diferentes direcciones; todos, menos Endimión, a quien Darién señaló una mesa apartada. Ambos se sentaron y Endimión lo miró fijamente.

—Vamos, suéltalo —le dijo.

—Investigaste a Serena. ¿A quién mató para que la encarcelaran? ¿Por qué lo mató?

Endimión se encogió de hombros.

—Los pergaminos que he leído no dicen por qué, sólo a quién. Aias.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Darién. Nunca le había caído bien aquel canalla arrogante —.

Probablemente selo merecía.

—Cuando ella lo mató, era Capitán de la Guardia Inmortal. Supongo que Serena causó algún desastre, Aias fue a arrestarla y lucharon.

Darién parpadeó con sorpresa. ¿El petulante y egocéntrico Aias había ocupado su

lugar? Antes de abrir la caja de Esmeralda, Darién era el capitán, el encargado de mantener la paz y el protector del rey de los dioses. Cuando el demonio había entrado en él, ya no era adecuado para desempeñar esa tarea, y se la habían arrebatado. Después, él y los guerreros que habían ayudado a robar la caja habían sido expulsados del cielo.

—Me pregunto si querrá atacarte a ti también —dijo Endimión.

Quizá, pero si ésa era su intención, había tenido In oportunidad de hacerlo aquella

noche y no la había aprovechado. Él se lo habría merecido, sin duda.

Cuando habían llegado a la Tierra, sus amigos y el habían causado mucha

destrucción y oscuridad, dolor y miseria. No tenían control sobre sus demonios y habían

matado indiscriminadamente, habían destruido familias y hogares, habían desatado el

hambre y la enfermedad.

Para cuando habían aprendido a reprimir a su mitad más peligrosa, ya era tarde. Los

Cazadores se habían organizado y habían comenzado a luchar contra ellos. En aquel

momento, él no los culpaba, e incluso pensaba que merecía su ira. Luego, aquellos

(Cazadores habían matado a Badén, el guardián de la Desconfianza y gran amigo de

Darién. Aquella pérdida lo había destrozado.

Ya no aspiraba a entender las razones de los Cazadores. Había ayudado a diezmar a

los responsables. Después, sin embargo, había deseado la paz, la dulce paz. Otros

guerreros no. Habían querido destruir a todos los Cazadores.

Así pues, Darién y otros cinco guerreros se habían ido a Budapest, donde habían

vivido durante cientos de años. Pocas semanas antes habían llegado los otros seis Señores a la ciudad, con los Cazadores pisándoles los talones, decididos a borrar a Darién y sus hombres de la faz de la Tierra de una vez por todas. Así pues, la lucha a muerte se había reanudado. En aquella ocasión no podría evitarla; y en parte, no quería evitarla más. Hasta que los Cazadores no hubieran desaparecido por completo, no podría haber paz.

—¿Qué más has averiguado sobre Serena? —preguntó a Endimión.

—Como he mencionado antes, es la única hija de Ikuko.

—¿Ikuko?

—Es la diosa del Desorden, y la diosa más vilipendiada entre los griegos. Se acostó

con todos los hombres, casados o no. Ni siquiera se sabe quién es el padre de Serena

—¿Ninguna pista?

—¿Cómo iba a haber una pista, si su madre tenía varios amantes al día? Me

sorprende que una mujer así pudiera tener una hija que parece un ángel. Es difícil creer que la preciosa Serena es en realidad malvada.

Sus besos habían sido pecaminosos. Deliciosos. Sin embargo, la mujer que había

tenido entre sus brazos no parecía malvada. Dulce, sí. Divertida, también. Y por muy

extraño que pudiera parecer, vulnerable y necesitada. De él.

¿Por qué lo habría besado? ¿Quería algo de él? ¿O era meramente un desafío para

ella? Alguien a quien podía seducir y esclavizar, y después abandonar por otro más

atractivo, después de haberse reído de su fealdad e ingenuidad.

A Darién se le heló la sangre ante esa idea. «No pienses eso. Lo único que vas a

conseguir es torturarte». Entonces ¿en qué se suponía que debía pensar? ¿En la muerte de Serena? Dios, no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

—¿Qué más sabes de ella? —interrogó a Endimión. Tiene que haber algo más.

Endimión se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—Serena tiene algún tipo de maldición, pero no había ninguna pista en cuanto a en

qué puede consistir.

¿Una maldición? Aquella revelación lo dejó asombrado y lo enfureció. ¿Sufría ella

por causa de la maldición? ¿Y por qué le importaba a él?

—¿Y hay alguna mención de quién la maldijo?

—Temis, la diosa de la Justicia. Es una Titán, aunque traicionó a los demás Titanes

para ayudar a los griegos cuando exigieron el trono celeste.

Darién recordaba a la diosa vagamente. Era una mujer alta, esbelta, morena. Algunos

días era bondadosa; otros, insoportablemente despiadada.

—¿Qué recuerdas de Temis?

—Sólo que era esposa de Tártaro, el guardián de la prisión.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Quizá maldijo a Serena para castigarla por herir a Tártaro para conseguir escapar.

Endimión negó con la cabeza.

—Si el pergamino es correcto, la maldición es anterior al encarcelamiento de Serena

—dijo, y chasqueó la lengua —. Quizá Serena sea como su madre; quizá se acostó con Tártaro y eso provocó la cólera de Temis —Endimión pasó un dedo por encima de uno de los vasos vacíos que había sobre la mesa—. No me gusta que estemos en deuda con ella. No me gusta que haya venido. Como he dicho antes, deja un rastro de destrucción y caos allá por donde pasa.

—Nosotros dejamos un rastro de destrucción y caos por donde pasamos.

—Antes. Y no disfrutábamos haciéndolo. Ella estaba sonriendo mientras te seducía

—replicó Endimión con cara de pocos amigos —. Vi cómo la mirabas Como yo miraba a Minako.

Minako. Una de las mujeres a las que Nicolás debía matar. Darién sospechaba que

Endimión la deseaba profundamente, pero la había dejado marchar con la esperanza de salvarla de la brutalidad de los dioses. Darién también pensaba que quizá su amigo

estuviera lamentando aquella decisión por no poder protegerla personalmente.

« ¿Qué voy a hacer?», se preguntó. Darién sabía lo que quería: olvidar a Serena y

desobedecer la orden de Artemis como había hecho Nicolás . Sin embargo, desobedecer el mandato de los dioses acarreaba un castigo, y sus amigos ya no podrían soportar nada más. Darién estaba seguro de ello. Estaban en el límite entre el bien y el mal, y si sufrían más presión, se desmoronarían, se abandonarían a sus demonios y dejarían de luchar contra el imperioso impulso de destrucción.

Darién suspiró. Malditos dioses... Aquella orden celestial había llegado en el peor

momento posible. La caja de Esmeralda estaba ahí fuera, y era una amenaza mortal para ellos. Sí los Cazadores la encontraban antes, podrían succionar a los demonios a su interior, y eso significaría la muerte de los guerreros, puesto que hombre y demonio

estaban inextricablemente unidos.

Aunque a Darién no le importara morir, no quería que sus amigos sufrieran ningún

daño. Se sentía responsable por ellos. Si él no hubiera abierto la caja para calmar su

orgullo herido por no haber recibido el encargo de custodiarla, sus hombres no estarían obligados a llevar un demonio dentro. Él no habría destrozado sus vidas; vidas durante las que habían disfrutado en su posición de guerreros de élite para los griegos. Alegres, despreocupados, incluso felices.

Exhaló un suspiro. Para proteger a sus amigos, debía matar a Serena tal y como le

habían ordenado, decidió Darién con una punzada de dolor. Lo cual significaba que tendría que encontrarla, y estar cerca de ella otra vez. Esa perspectiva lo cautivaba y lo atormentaba a la vez.

Mucho tiempo atrás, se había enamorado de una mortal llamada Mariah. Al pensar

en ella sintió una pena de la que nunca conseguiría sobreponerse completamente.

Mariah..., dulce e inocente, la mujer que le había dado su corazón poco después de

que él hubiera aprendido a controlar a su demonio. Él llevaba viviendo doscientos años en la Tierra, pero su vida sólo había empezado a importarle el día que la conoció. Deseaba que ocurriera algo bueno, algo que lo alejara de la oscuridad.

Ella había sido como la luz del sol en su noche, una llama brillante, y él había

albergado la esperanza de pasar con ella la eternidad. Pero, pronto, Mariah había caído enferma. La Muerte había sabido al instante que no iba a sobrevivir. Darién debería haberse llevado su alma en aquel momento, pero no había podido obligarse a hacerlo.

La enfermedad había destrozado su cuerpo durante semanas. Cuanto más esperaba,

con la esperanza de que ella sanara, más había sufrido Mariah. Hacia el final, le había

rogado, había sollozado y había gritado suplicando la muerte. Con el corazón hecho

pedazos, sabiendo que no podrían estar juntos, él había cumplido por fin con su deber.

Aquella noche fue cuando se hizo las cicatrices. Se había cortado con un cuchillo

envenenado; cada vez que las heridas comenzaban a sanar, se cortaba nuevamente. Y otra vez. Incluso se había quemado hasta que la piel no había sido capaz de regenerarse. En su dolor, quería asegurarse de que ninguna otra mujer se le acercara jamás, para no tener que sufrir de nuevo la muerte de su amada.

Nunca se había arrepentido de haber hecho aquello, hasta aquel momento. Había

estropeado cualquier oportunidad de que Serena lo deseara de verdad. Una mujer tan

perfecta físicamente se merecía un hombre que estuviera a su altura. Darién frunció el

ceño. ¿Por qué estaba pensando aquello? Ella debía morir. El deseo no haría más que

complicar las cosas. Una vez más pensó en Serena. Su rostro y su cuerpo eran un festín para los ojos. En tanto que hombre, quería aullar de rabia por tener que destruirla. En tanto que guerrero inmortal, también.

¿Por qué querría Artemis que muriera? ¿Qué había hecho Serena?

—Estoy esperando —dijo Endimión en aquel momento.

Darién parpadeó, intentando aclarar su mente.

— ¿A qué?

—A que me digas lo que ha pasado ahí fuera.

—No ha pasado nada.

—Vamos. Todavía tienes los labios hinchados de besarla. Te interpusiste cuando

íbamos a atraparla, y después, ella desaparece por completo. ¿Y no ha pasado nada?

Cuéntame otra cosa.

Endimión ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones sin tener que cargar también con las de

Darién.

—Diles a los demás que nos encontraremos en Venecia. No viajaré con ellos como

Habíamos planeado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Endimión —. ¿Por qué?

—Me han ordenado que capture un alma.

—¿Que captures un alma? ¿No sólo que la acompañes al cielo o al infierno? No lo

entiendo.

Darién asintió.

—No necesitas entenderlo.

—Sabes que odio que te pongas misterioso. Dime quién y por qué.

—¿Y qué importa? Un alma es un alma, y el resultado es el mismo para todos: la

muerte. Darién le dio unos golpecitos a Endimión en el hombro y se puso en pie. Antes de que su amigo pudiera decirle nada más, salió de la discoteca y no se detuvo hasta que llegó al lugar donde había besado y perdido a Serena.

Con el ojo derecho, el azul, el ojo espiritual, observó la zona. Vio un arco iris de

colores etéreos, brillantes. A través de aquellos colores podía interpretar todo lo que había ocurrido en un sitio; más aún: las emociones que habían experimentado quienes habían estado allí. Algunas veces podía, incluso, determinar quién había hecho una cosa.

Como lo había hecho infinidad de veces antes, encontró con facilidad señales de la

actividad más reciente. Allí, contra la pared del edificio, había estrellas brillantes de

pasión.

El beso.

En aquel reino espiritual, la pasión de Serena era de un color rosa fuerte. Era real, no

fingida, pensó Darién. Aquel rastro rosa refulgía con un brillo que él no había visto nunca.

¿Acaso lo había deseado de verdad? Él no creía que fuera posible, pero allí estaba aquel color brillante que se le mostraba como un camino hacia la salvación en mitad de una tormenta. Se le contrajo el estómago y notó una oleada de calor. Se le hizo la boca agua pensando en su sabor; sintió una opresión en el pecho, un latido agudo y hambriento.

Todo por ella.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía matar a Serena. Apretó los puños.

—¿Adónde has ido? —murmuró, siguiendo las chispas hasta el lugar donde estaba

ella cuando lo había empujado.

Allí había un azul parpadeante. Tristeza. ¿Ella estaba triste? ¿Porque él le había

dicho que no le importaba? Al darse cuenta, se sintió culpable.

Observó los colores con más atención. El azul tenía salpicaduras rojas. Furia. Debía

de haber herido sus sentimientos, y eso también la habría hecho enfadar. El sentimiento de culpa se intensificó. En su defensa podía argumentar que había pensado que ella estaba jugando con él. No había pensado que a Serena le importara si él la deseaba o no.

El hecho de que sí le importara le causó asombro. Mientras continuaba separando

los colores, encontró un pequeño rastro de blanco. Miedo. Algo la había asustado. ¿Qué?

¿Había presentido a Artemis? ¿Lo había visto? ¿Sabía que el Titán estaba a punto de emitir su sentencia de muerte?

A Darién no le gustaba que ella se hubiera asustado.

Todos los músculos se le tensaron mientras seguía la pista del color blanco. Mientras

se movía, permitió que su cuerpo se fundiera con el demonio de la Muerte y se convirtió en un espíritu, en una niebla de medianoche que podía trasladarse de un lugar a otro en un instante.

La esencia de Serena lo condujo hasta la fortaleza, descubrió Darién con asombro. A su dormitorio, más específicamente. Claramente, ella no se había quedado mucho, pero parecía que se había movido de un sitio a otro, de un extremo del dormitorio a otro, hasta que después se había ido a...

La habitación de Mamoru y Usagi. Darién frunció el ceño debido a la confusión. ¿Por

qué allí? La pareja estaba dormida en la cama, entrelazada, con las mejillas enrojecidas, seguramente, de un reciente maratón sexual, Darién estaba seguro.

Con una punzada de envidia, siguió de nuevo el rastro de Serena, que lo condujo a un

apartamento desconocido. Allí vio a Minako, la mujer a la que Endimión deseaba; estaba lanzando dos dagas, repetidamente, a un muñeco de tamaño natural colgado de una pared.

Un muñeco que, sorprendentemente, parecía un cruce entre Nicolás y Endimión.

—Secuestradme, intentadlo —murmuró. Estaba sudando y tenía la ropa deportiva

empapada. Para haber sudado tanto en un apartamento tan frío, debía de llevar horas

haciendo ejercicio.

¿Para qué había ido Serena hasta allí? Minako estaba escondida; dejarla escapar

temporalmente había sido la única forma de concederle algo parecido a una vida antes de que Nicolás le diera caza, poseído por el espíritu de la Ira, tal y como los dioses le habían ordenado. Y lo haría. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Nicolás escapara del calabozo.

Ninguno de los guerreros había tenido valor para encadenar a su amigo con lo único que verdaderamente lo aprisionaría: las cadenas irrompibles, forjadas por los mismos dioses.

Así pues, Nicolás escaparía finalmente.

Darién sintió la tentación de revelar su presencia y hablar con Minako, pero no lo

hizo. Ella no tendría buenos recuerdos de él, y no estaría dispuesto a ayudarlo en su

búsqueda. Fuera cual fuera el propósito de la diosa de la Anarquía, claramente se había interesado por todas las cosas del Submundo.

Él estaba asombrado.

Allí no había respuestas, sólo más preguntas, así que no perdió un minuto más.

Siguió el rastro de Serena, que se había convertido de nuevo en el rojo brillante de la ira, y la encontró en un parque. Por fin.

Al mirarla, se le encogió el corazón. En aquel momento estaba tranquila y no se parecía en absoluto a la mujer de la discoteca. Estaba sentada en un columpio, y la luz del sol la envolvía en un halo dorado. Se balanceaba suavemente. Parecía que estaba absorta en su pensamiento, y estaba chupando una piruleta.

Darién se materializó y se acercó a ella. Serena alzó la cabeza de repente; al verlo,

abrió mucho los ojos, y en ellos se reflejaron una calidez y un anhelo tan intensos que lo abrasaron.

Ella se puso en pie.

—Darién. ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Tú no eres la única capaz de seguir el rastro de un inmortal —respondió él.

La mirada de Serena recorrió su cuerpo, con tanto deseo que parecía que lo estaba

desnudando mentalmente. Las mujeres nunca lo miraban así. Ya no. Y aquella mujer sí...

Cada vez tenía más dificultades para controlar sus reacciones. Se estaba excitando más y

más a cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿Así que has venido a terminar lo que habíamos empezado, Flores? —preguntó

ella con ansiedad.

—No, no he venido a eso —respondió él. «No tienes más remedio. Debes hacerlo».

Ella frunció los labios.

—Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Has venido a insultarme más? Porque debes saber que no

voy a tolerarlo. ¡Yo merezco la pena!

Oh, sí, Darién supo que la había herido, y de nuevo se sintió muy culpable. Era una

tontería, sin embargo, sentirse culpable cuando había ido a hacerle un daño irreparable,

pero la emoción era demasiado fuerte como para resistirla. Darién repitió, de todos

modos:

—Ésa no es la razón por la que he venido. Lo siento, Serena, he venido a matarte.


	4. Chapter 4

3

«He venido a matarte».

Las palabras atravesaron la mente de Serena. Era una promesa truculenta que no

podía acallar. Darién nunca bromeaba. Lo había observado durante semanas sin ver una sola sonrisa en sus exquisitos labios. Además, en aquel momento el espíritu de la Muerte refulgía desde su interior; era una máscara brillante visible a través de su piel.

El olor a rosas se intensificó. Era hipnotizante, casi le suplicaba que hiciera todo lo

que él le pidiera. Incluso morir.

El corazón de Serena dio un brinco. Ella lo había visto llevarse un alma, y había sido

una visión morbosamente bella; sin embargo, era algo que no quería experimentar en

persona. Después de todo, era inmortal, aunque sabía mejor que nadie que incluso los

inmortales podían ser asesinados.

La noche en que le había atravesado el corazón al capitán de la Guardia y había

terminado con su miserable existencia de una vez por todas, la perspectiva de la

mortalidad le había quedado muy clara. Por supuesto, le había quedado más clara todavía después de su arresto y su encarcelamiento, mientras los dioses decidían qué iban a hacer con ella.

Cada día que pasaba dentro de su celda, tenía la sensación de que las barras la

asfixiaban más y más, y los gritos y gemidos de los demás prisioneros se hacían más

intensos. Quizá fueran sus propios gritos. No poder alimentar su necesidad de crear

desorden le hacía un daño insoportable.

Rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que la vida, incluso para un inmortal, podía

quedar destrozada o acabar muy pronto. Y había decidido luchar por la suya, entonces y siempre. Costará lo que costara. Nadie volvería a arrebatarle la libertad, ni física ni

emocional.

Los dioses tenían otra cosa en mente. Habían decidido castigarla convirtiéndola en

esclava sexual de sus guerreros; le habían dicho que era un castigo apropiado. Ella había terminado con su capitán, así que consolaría a su ejército.

Eso la habría destrozado en cuerpo y alma. Su determinación se habría

desmoronado. Sin embargo, su padre había acudido en su ayuda, la había rescatado, pese al castigo que eso le acarrearía. De nuevo, Serena era libre. De nuevo, tenía la oportunidad de conseguir la felicidad que tanto ansiaba.

Y en aquel momento, Darién, el hombre al que deseaba, el hombre al que había

besado, quería terminar con ella. Sintió mil emociones distintas, y no supo en cuál

concentrarse primero. ¿En la furia, la confusión, en el dolor?

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? —preguntó. —No quiero hacerte daño. Tengo

que hacerlo. Parece que eres demasiado libre como para andar por ahí suelta.

¡Oh, aquellas palabras hacían daño! Una cosa era que todo el Olimpo la rechazara; a

eso ya estaba acostumbrada. Pero, por algún motivo y pese a todo, la opinión de Darién le importaba.

—Eso no importa —respondió él con una expresión de frialdad.

—Puedo desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Daré contigo. No importa a donde vayas, siempre te encontraré.

Aquello era seductor y terrorífico a la vez.

— ¿Por qué no me atacas entonces? ¿Por qué no terminas conmigo para que no tenga que haber más persecuciones?

Él alzó la barbilla.

—Podemos hacer esto de un modo fácil, Serena.

—No. Dime otra vez por qué quieres matarme, cariño. Se me ha olvidado.

—Ya te lo he dicho. No quiero matarte, pero los dioses me han ordenado que lo haga.

Y nadie, ni siquiera un Señor del Submundo, podía desobedecer a los dioses sin que

hubiera severas consecuencias. El miedo le atenazó el estómago. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que estaba contenta de que Darién no hubiera aparecido con entusiasmo.

—¿Todos los dioses o uno? —preguntó ella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Uno. Artemis.

—Ese desgraciado —dijo ella, para que lo oyera el dios. «Espero que me estés

escuchando, cobarde avaricioso».

Darién se encogió, demostrando que de verdad temía la ira de los dioses. Y no era de

extrañar. Artemis había faltado al colegio el día en que explicaban lo que era la piedad.

En cuando el Titán había salido de su prisión, había conquistado rápida y

brutalmente a los griegos y había encerrado a los supervivientes. Entonces Serena había vuelto a los cielos y había liberado a unos cuantos. También había sido entonces cuando la habían atrapado y habían vuelto a encarcelarla, exigiéndole que cediera su mayor tesoro a cambio de su libertad. Antes de que Artemis pudiera castigarla por negarse al intercambio,

serena había conseguido escapar. Un punto para el equipo de Serena. Poco después, él la había encontrado una segunda vez y la había amenazado con los Señores. Y en aquel momento, Darién y ella estaban allí, a punto de pelear el uno contra el otro. Un punto para el equipo de Artemis.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres obedecer a ese gusano? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo que hacerlo, y nada de lo que digas me apartará de mi propósito.

Ella arqueó una ceja, haciendo todo lo posible por aparentar seguridad.

— ¿Quieres apostarte algo?

—No. Eso te daría falsas esperanzas.

Una brisa suave sopló entre ellos, y algunos mechones de pelo negro de Darién le

taparon la cara.

Él se los retiró detrás de las orejas para que nada dificultara su visión del rastro

invisible que había entre ellos.

Los trazos oscuros de sus cejas, la fuerte inclinación de su nariz y los planos afilados

de sus mejillas se hicieron más prominentes. Sin embargo, ella no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. El iris azul de Darién estaba clavado en los suyos, como un ancla, y ella se hundía más y más en un mundo en el que sólo él existía. «Obedéceme».

Aquella palabra resonó en su mente. Ella apretó la mandíbula, y el resto de su

cuerpo se tensó. Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer Darién. Quería infundirle una

sensación de calma y obligarla a aceptar voluntariamente su golpe mortal. No. Ella no. Si había una habilidad que había afinado durante los siglos que habían transcurrido desde su maldición, era el arte de resistirse a un hombre. Sacudió la cabeza y se liberó de su dominio sensual.

«No le demuestres ninguna reacción», se recordó ella. Fijó la mirada en su enorme

torso y pensó en qué podía hacer después, sin dejar de chupar su piruleta.

—Me debes un favor, Flores, y te exijo que me lo devuelvas. No vas a matarme. Hubo

una pausa tortuosa.

—Sabes que tengo que hacerlo —dijo él—. Pídeme que lo haga de una manera

indolora. Eso puedo hacerlo. Pídeme que te bese antes de llevarme tu alma, también puedo hacerlo.

—Lo siento, muñequito. Creo que voy a quedarme con la opción de que no me mates.

Y, te recuerdo, hace unas semanas te dije que acabaría contigo si intentabas escurrir el bulto y no pagarme el favor que me debes.

Otra pausa, en aquella ocasión más pesada, más larga. Él se pasó la mano por el pelo

con una expresión de sufrimiento.

—¿Por qué quiere Artemis que mueras? —Eso ya lo has respondido tú. Soy

demasiado salvaje —respondió Serena; se sentó en el columpio y lenta, disimuladamente, deslizó una mano por la pierna y la hundió en su bota alta, donde llevaba ocultas sus dagas. Rodeó con los dedos una de las empuñaduras y esperó. Quizá estuviera loca de excitación por aquel hombre, pero no iba a rendirse sin luchar.

—No creo que ésa sea la única razón —dijo Darién.

—Quizá intentara vencerme y yo me riera de él -dijo ella. Una mentira. Sin embargo,

se negaba admitir la verdad, así que aquella mentira tendría que valer.

Por fin, una emoción se reflejó en el rostro de Darién, aunque ella no sabía cuál era.

Lo único que sabía era que su expresión era dura e inflexible.

—Quizá fuera tú amante y lo traicionaste. Quizá eligieras a otro en vez de a él. Quizá

lo excitaste a propósito y después lo dejaste, haciendo que se sintiera como un idiota.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con una intensidad cortante. —Eso que has dicho es algo muy

grosero. Como si yo fuera a rebajarme a jugar con un hombre que no me interesa.

—Jugaste conmigo.

—Cree lo que quieras, pero no tienes motivo para sentirle herido.

—Eres Anarquía. No creo que te preocupes de los sentimientos de los demás.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí —replicó ella.

—Sé que bailas como si estuvieras haciendo el amor, y sé que sabes como la ruina de

Cualquier hombre.

—Me corrijo. No eres grosero, eres diabólico dijo ella.

—Sin embargo, es cierto. ¿Siempre eres tan liberal con tus afectos?

No lo decía en tono de condena y, sin embargo, el comentario irritó a Serena. Ella

recordaba que varios dioses le habían hecho a su madre la misma pregunta, y recordaba que había visto un reflejo de dolor en los ojos de su madre cada una de las veces que un amante le había sugerido que no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Darién pagaría por aquello.

Serena siguió chupando la punta de la piruleta, intentando fingir indiferencia.

Mientras, apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la daga.

— ¿Y qué importancia tendría? —dijo —. La mayoría de los hombres son

despreocupados con sus afectos, y se les halaga por ello.

El hizo caso omiso del comentario. A los Señores se les daba bien eso, obviamente.

—Antes de mí... —él apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza. Debió de cambiar de

opinión en cuanto a lo que iba a decir, porque no terminó la frase —. Explícame algo, por favor.

Ella pestañeó de un modo coqueto.

Lo que tú quieras, cielito. Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué me besaste? Podrías haber

conseguido a Jedite, a Endimión, a Alan o a cualquiera de los demás. Ellos no habrían puesto objeciones y te habrían deseado.

¡Grr! «Te habrían deseado», repitió ella mentalmente. No como él, que nunca la

había deseado. Ella no era comida para perros, demonios. Además, ¿por qué Darién no podía aceptar que, sencillamente, lo deseaba y no deseaba a ningún otro?

—Quizá sabía que Artemis iba a ordenarte que me mataras, y tenía la esperanza de

ablandarte para que no tuvieras la tentación de obedecer.

Ahí estaba. ¿Cómo iba a tomarse él aquello? —Por fin algo que tiene sentido —dijo

Darién con una ligera decepción.

¿O era aquella decepción un melancólico deseo de Serena? Después de todo, aquel

hombre había ido a matarla. No podía tener emociones más suaves. «Obedéceme».

Oh, demonios. Ella lo había mirado a la cara, y de nuevo estaba atrapada. Su ojo azul

brillaba, y el castaño era tan profundo que Serena se habría ahogado gustosamente en él. Sin embargo, consiguió reaccionar. No podía dejarse llevar por el deseo; debía golpear antes de ser golpeada.

—Te daré una última oportunidad de devolverme el favor que me debes

protegiéndome de Artemis —le dijo.

—Lo siento.

—Muy bien. Entonces ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas —continuó Serena—,

vamos a empezar la fiesta.

Le dio un lametón a la piruleta y se inclinó ligeramente hacia la izquierda; entonces

la falda se le subió por la pierna derecha y, sin poder evitarlo, la mirada de Darién se

desvió hacia su piel desnuda tal y como Serena esperaba.

Hubo un breve brillo de deseo en sus ojos, deseo que no pudo ocultar. Demasiado

tarde. Ella le arrojó la daga.

El plateado metal voló y se le clavó a Darién en el corazón antes de que pudiera

prever las intenciones de la diosa. Abrió unos ojos como platos, y su cuerpo se

convulsionó.

—Me has apuñalado —dijo con incredulidad. Y, con un gesto de dolor, se sacó la

daga ensangrentada del cuerpo y se trotó el pecho con una mano. Después se miró los dedos manchados de color rojo. La ira sustituyó a la incredulidad.

—Quédate con la daga como recuerdo. Serena le lanzó un beso y, con un destello,

desapareció ante sus ojos.

Se trasladó a la Antártida; sabía que él iba a seguirla, y quería que sufriera. Al

instante, un viento helado la envolvió y traspasó la fina capa de ropa que llevaba. Pasó la piel, pasó los músculos y entró directamente en sus huesos. A ella le castañetearon los dientes.

Los pingüinos huyeron torpemente en todas direcciones, y el agua chapoteó a su

alrededor. Era de noche, y la única luz era la que proporcionaban los rayos de luna que se reflejaban contra el hielo.

Si hubiera sido mortal, habría muerto por congelación en segundos. Como era una

diosa, sólo se sintió triste.

—Sin embargo, merece la pena —dijo, y su respiración formó una niebla espesa

trente a su cara. Si ella estaba triste, cómo iba a ser aquello cuando Darién, herido, la

siguiera hasta allí...

El se materializó frente a Serena. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y enseñaba los perfectos

dientes blancos ni un gesto de rabia. Se había quitado la camisa, y rila miró los músculos que se le marcaban en el abdomen. No tenía vello en el torso, y su piel era del color de la miel, suave en un lado, como terciopelo sobre acero, y arrugada y quemada en el otro.

Ambos eran deliciosos, tanto, que a ella se le hizo la boca agua.

Tenía el pecho manchado de sangre, pero la fea herida que le atravesaba la piel

estaba empezando a sanar. El tejido ya estaba cerrándose.

—Serena —gruñó.

—Me alegro de verte otra vez, Flores —dijo ella, v no perdió un segundo. Lo empujó

con todas sus fuerzas hacia el agua.

Al caer en ella, Darién jadeó con rabia de la impresión del frío. A ella le cayeron unas

cuantas golas en el muslo, y también se le escapó un jadeo.

—¡Serena! —gritó él.

—No me des las gracias por el baño. Lo menos que podía hacer después de

atravesarte el pecho era ayudar a que te lavaras. ¡Ya nos veremos!

— ¡No te marches! —dijo él —. Por favor.

Sin poder evitarlo, ella se volvió.

— ¿Por qué no?

En vez de trasladarse al iceberg, él nadó para mantenerse a flote mientras la miraba

con reprobación.

—No querrás que me enfade...

—Y si te enfadas, ¿qué? ¿Vas a convertirte en un monstruo verde? Siento

desilusionarte, Flores, pero me gustan los de ese tipo. Que te diviertas descongelándote.

Con una carcajada, Serena se marchó a una playa de Hawái.

Al instante, el sol y el calor la envolvieron y deshicieron la capa de hielo que se le

había formado sobre la piel. Normalmente, cuando iba a aquella playa, se desnudaba y se tumbaba sobre la arena para disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Algunas veces se encerraba en su casa, que estaba rodeada de palmeras, donde vegetaba y veía películas.

En aquella ocasión, se quedó en la playa con la ropa puesta, tiró la piruleta y sacó

dos dagas de su bota. Las agarró a ambos lados del cuerpo y esperó.

Darien entró en su campo de visión temblando de frío y de muy mal humor. Tenía

los labios azulados y el pelo congelado.

—Gracias. Por la playa —dijo entre el castañeteo de los dientes.

—¿Cómo demonios me estás siguiendo? —preguntó ella, alzando la barbilla y

devolviéndole la mirada asesina.

Finalmente, por alguna razón, Darién se dignó a responder.

—Dejas un rastro de energía allá por donde vas.

Yo me limito a seguirlo. Si no te hubieras revelado en la discoteca, nunca te habría

podido seguir.

Estupendo. Ya no iba a poder deshacerse de él. Estúpidos deseos, que la habían

impulsado a bailar con él. Debería haberse quedado entre las sombras.

Debo de ser más parecida a mi madre de lo que pensaba».

—No voy a ponértelo fácil —le advirtió.

Darién sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso ya me lo imaginaba.

¿Cómo se atrevía a demostrar aquel sentido del humor irresistible en aquel

momento, que le suavizaba la expresión y lo hacía aún más atractivo? ¿Dónde estaba

aquella simpatía el día anterior, o hacia dos días?

—Te lo he dicho una vez, pero te lo diré de nuevo —insistió Darién —. No quiero

hacerte daño.

—Oh, muy bien —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza, de modo que su pelo rubio le

acarició los hombros—. Entonces todo está bien. Adelante, mátame —añadió con

sarcasmo.

—Serena.

—Cállate. Yo no he sido otra cosa que agradable contigo, te he ayudado a ti y a tus

amigos, ¿y así es como me lo agradeces?

—Cambiaría la situación si pudiera. Lo haría... —Puedes elegir. Puedes marcharte...

—No, no puedo.

—Como quieras, Flores. Vamos a acabar con esto. Con tanta charla está empezando a dolerme la cabeza.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Entonces ¿vas a permitir que me lleve tu alma?

—Demonios, no. Creía que había dejado claro que iba a luchar hasta la muerte. Hasta

la tuya, por si necesitabas más aclaraciones. Aquí y ahora. Ya he matado antes a un

inmortal. No me va a resultar difícil hacerlo de nuevo.

—Sí. Endimión mencionó a Aias —dijo Darién —¿Por qué acabaste con él?

—Quería acostarse conmigo, y yo no. Decidió seguir adelante de todos modos, así

que le hice un agujero en el pecho.

Darién asintió.

—Espero que le hicieras daño.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa. Vaya, ¿Un inmortal, además el anterior

Capitán de la Guardia, se alegraba de que ella hubiera matado a un guerrero de élite? Era la primera vez que ocurría. Saberlo la trastornó profundamente. Por fin, alguien se ponía de su lado.

—Sí, no te preocupes —dijo Serena cuando consiguió tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Darién apretó los puños. ¿Por qué? No importaba, supuso. Ella se sintió orgullosa de

haberlo notado, porque eso significaba que no estaba mirando los ojos sobrenaturales de Darién como si fuera una tonta enamorada.

—No tiene por qué ser así —dijo él. —Eso ya lo has dicho, pero yo no voy a aceptar

la situación sólo porque los nuevos dioses quieran espectáculo. No voy a aceptarlo porque ese idiota de Artemis sea avaricioso y quiera robarme. Darién la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere robarte? Ella apretó los labios. Había hablado demasiado.

—No me hagas caso. Cuando estoy asustada digo tonterías. ¿No te acuerdas de que

te dije que me gustaba mentir?

—Creo que no estás asustada de mí, pero dudo que hayas mentido en esta ocasión.

¿No engañaste a Artemis?

¿Y qué importancia tiene? ¿Implica alguna diferencia en cuanto a lo que quieres

hacer conmigo? No. Entonces, no veo ninguna razón para contestar.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara; de repente, estaba exhausto.

—Podría concederte uno o dos días, quizá, para que pudieras despedirte de tus

seres queridos.

—Oh, eso es muy amable por tu parte —respondió ella.

Sin embargo, su sarcasmo no duró mucho. Recordó su corta lista de seres queridos

con una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Su madre. Su padre. Kenji, su único amigo. Si Darién lo conseguía vencerá, lo más probable era que nunca supieran lo que le había ocurrido. La buscarían, se preocuparían.

— ¿Les concedes la misma cortesía a todas tus víctimas?

—No.

—Entonces ¿soy una chica con suerte?

Él frunció los labios con desagrado.

—Sí.

—Tengo que rechazar tu generosa oferta, querido. Creo que prefiero matarte. Verás,

tu presencia está empezando a ofenderme de verdad.

Él se puso tenso.

— ¿Y ahora quién es grosero? —preguntó.

¿Acaso se había creído que ella se refería a su apariencia llena de cicatrices? Tonto.

Responder, sin embargo, habría sido abrir otro tema de conversación, así que Serena se limitó a decir:

— ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?

Tiró las dagas hacia arriba, las atrapó por la empuñadura y las giró en las manos.

Él la miró con resignación.

—Recuerda que eres tú la que has elegido esto, no yo.

—Tú me has seguido, cariño. Tú lo has elegido.

Serena no había terminado la frase cuando él se materializó a dos centímetros de su

cara, nariz con nariz. Ella jadeó del susto, y él aprovechó su desconcierto para darle un golpe en la mano y hacer que tirara una de las dagas. Después, intentó hacer lo mismo con

la otra, pero Serena ya estaba preparada. Apareció por detrás de él y le dio una patada rápida, hacia arriba, en la cabeza. No sabía por qué no lo apuñalaba en la espalda.

El se tambaleó hacia delante, consiguió recuperar el equilibrio y se volvió a mirarla

con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Te he visto matar —le dijo ella—. Conozco tus movimientos. Vencerme no te va a

resultar fácil.

Serena volvió a aparecer detrás de él, pero Darién fue más listo en aquella ocasión; se

dio la vuelta y le rodeó la cintura con uno de los brazos en cuanto ella se materializó.

Después le dio un golpe y le quitó la otra cuchilla de la mano.

Ella estuvo a punto de gemir ante la sensación embriagadora de estar entre sus

brazos; la violencia aumentaba de algún modo su excitación. Se quedó quieta más tiempo del que debería, disfrutando del contacto de su... ¿erección? Oh, sí. ¿Así que a él también le gustaba la pelea? Interesante. Estimulante. Absolutamente delicioso.

—Qué fuerte es mi pequeño Darién. Casi lamento tener que jugar sucio —añadió

justo antes de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Él aulló de dolor y se dobló hacia delante. Ella se rió mientras se trasladaba en un

destello unos metros más allá.

—La traviesa Serena habría sido mucho más amable con esa parte de tu anatomía si

hubieras venido a verme por diferentes motivos.

—Por última vez, mujer, no quiero hacerte daño —dijo él entre dientes —. Estoy

obligado. Ella se miró las uñas y bostezó. — ¿Vas a luchar o no? Esto está empezando a ser

aburrido. O, espera, ¿siempre eres así de débil?

Quizá no debería haberlo provocado. Un segundo después él estaba frente a ella y,

de una patada en los tobillos, la tiró al suelo. Serena cayó sobre la espalda y todo el aire se le salió de los pulmones; quedó momentáneamente sin respiración y se mareó.

Al instante, él se tendió sobre ella y la mantuvo atrapada con su peso; pero Serena

tenía los brazos libres, y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz. La cabeza de Darién giró

violentamente hacia un lado mientras el cartílago se rompía y brotaba la sangre. Sin

embargo, el cartílago recuperó su posición en segundos y la hemorragia cesó.

Él le clavó una mirada asesina.

—Lucha como una chica, por los todos los dioses

—le dijo entre jadeos, intentando agarrarle las muñecas hasta que finalmente lo

consiguió y la aprisionó.

—Me estás haciendo daño —mintió ella.

Y él cometió el error de soltarle las muñecas. Entonces Serena volvió a darle un

puñetazo, en el ojo ni aquella ocasión. El hueso crujió a causa del impacto, se inflamó y se puso negro; ella se rió. Cuando comenzó a sanar, hizo un mohín.

—No vas a escaparte —dijo Darién.

La estaba mirando fijamente, mientras dejaba que el olor a rosas invadiera su mente

para obligarla u calmarse, a no luchar más contra él.

Ella se relajó y se humedeció los labios. Los dos podían jugar al juego de la

seducción. No porque fuera divertido, se aseguró Serena.

—No, no voy a escaparme. Estoy demasiado ocupada imaginando mis piernas

alrededor de tu cintura.

A él se le dilataron las pupilas, y emitió un gruñido.

—Déjalo. Te lo ordeno.

— ¿Que deje qué?

—Deja de decir esas cosas. Y deja de mirarme así. — ¿Te refieres a que deje de

mirarte como si fueras mi cena? Él asintió. —No puedo —dijo Serena con una sonrisa lenta.

—Sí, sí puedes. Y vas a hacerlo.

—Cuando dejes de tener un aspecto tan comestible, entonces obedeceré.

Sin embargo, mientras estaba haciendo una promesa tan ardiente, su mente

trabajaba a toda velocidad.

«Eres una guerrera, Anarquía. Has luchado contra inmortales más fuertes que la

Muerte. Se ha terminado el juego».

Para liberarse del impulso erótico que le provocaba Darién, con el instinto que la

había mantenido viva durante los días más oscuros de su existencia, apareció detrás de él.

Sin su cuerpo como colchón, Darién cayó de cara sobre la arena.

«Tiene que ser así». Mientras él se levantaba escupiendo, ella le dio una patada y

volvió a tumbarlo de cara. Entonces, saltó sobre él, se colocó a horcajadas en sus caderas y lo agarró por la mandíbula para tirar de ella y romperle el cuello.

Sin embargo, él también se trasladó y apareció a varios metros, junto a una palmera.

Serena cayó de rodillas antes de recuperar el equilibrio y ponerse en pie, pero él no hizo ningún movimiento hacia ella, ladeando, Serena se sacudió la arena de las rodillas. La suave brisa estaba impregnada del aroma de los focos y del agua salada. Rosas.

«He estado a punto de matarlo», pensó Serena, temblando.

—A este paso ninguno de los dos va a ganar —dijo Darién.

Ella sonrió de un modo chulesco.

—¿A quién estás intentando engañar? Yo estoy ganando.

Él dio un puñetazo contra el tronco de la palmera, que se sacudió; varias piezas de

fruta roja cayeron al suelo.

—Tiene que haber otro modo. Tiene que haber una forma de evitar tu muerte.

Aquella vehemencia hizo que Serena sintiera un cosquilleo; su súbito deseo de

salvarla la conmovió. Suspiró. Aquel hombre podía mandarla de un extremo emocional al otro en segundos.

—Si estás pensando en rogarle a Artemis, olvídalo. No cambiará de opinión, y te

castigará por intentarlo.

Darién extendió los brazos. Era la imagen de la exasperación masculina.

— ¿Por qué no puede matarte él mismo?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo —respondió Serena, encogiéndose de hombros como si

no supiera la respuesta.

—Serena —dijo Darién —. Cuéntamelo.

—No.

Él exhaló un suspiro de frustración y dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados.

—Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Retozar? —sugirió ella con frescura.

Él palideció como sí lo hubiera golpeado.

Con irritación, Serena se pasó la lengua por los dientes. ¿Acaso la idea de volver a

besarla le resultaba tan horrible?

— ¿Por qué me odias?

—Yo no te odio —admitió Darién suavemente.

—Oh, ¿de veras? Parece que con sólo pensar en tocarme estás a punto de vomitar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa irónica que sólo duró un segundo, y Serena estuvo a punto de

desmayarse. Por fin, una sonrisa verdadera en sus labios. Ella debería haber sabido que sería potente, adictiva. Ya estaba deseando con todas sus fuerzas ver otra. La sonrisa de Darién era radiante como el sol.

—Y sin embargo, tengo una erección —dijo él, en un tono tan irónico como la

expresión de su cara.

Muy bien. ¿Quién era aquel hombre? Primero una sonrisa, y después le gastaba una

broma. De nuevo, Serena sintió una intensa excitación.

—A un hombre no tiene que caerle bien una mujer para que la desee.

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Cállate, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero escuchar tu respuesta —sabía que él estropearía

la vibración de felicidad que estaba sintiendo —. Quédate ahí y sé bueno mientras pienso.

—Estás intentando provocarme, ¿no? Estás haciendo que todo esto resulte muy

difícil.

—Tú eres el que no estás dispuesto a romper las reglas por mí. ¿Es que no me vas a

hacer el favor que te he pedido? Me lo debes. —No puedo. Ella frunció el ceño.

—Voy a darte otra oportunidad para acceder. Estaríamos en paz, empatados.

—Lo siento. Debo negarme otra vez. —Muy bien.

Eso significaba que sólo había un modo de terminar con aquella locura.

Serena se trasladó junto a sus dagas y luego junto a él, con la rapidez de una centella.

Darién no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: Con la empuñadura, ella lo golpeó en el cuello para

cortarle la respiración; mientras luchaba por recuperarla, le asestó un golpe en la sien con la otra daga para dejarlo inconsciente. Sin embargo, él no perdió el conocimiento. Cayó de rodillas con un gruñido. No importaba. De todos modos, el resultado iba a ser el mismo.

Con una gran desilusión por haber tenido que llegar a aquello, Serena hizo girar las dagas en las palmas de las manos y lo apuntó con las hojas.

Le temblaron las manos mientras le miraba la cabeza. Todo su cuerpo gritaba para

que no lo hiciera, pero de todos modos, ella cruzó las dagas. Había pocos modos de acabar con la vida de un inmortal, y la decapitación era uno de ellos. «Hazlo..., no hay otro modo...». Le puso las cuchillas en el cuello; sólo necesitaba juntar con tuerza las muñecas. «¡Hazlo antes de que desaparezca!».

Oh, por todos los dioses. Serena lo hizo. Movió las manos para cortarle la cabeza. Sin

embargo, en vez de carne, sus cuchillas tan sólo encontraron aire. Él había desaparecido.

Ella sintió tanta frustración como entusiasma Antes de que tuviera ocasión de

actuar, unas manos fuertes como cepos la agarraron por los hombros y la obligaron a

darse la vuelta. Unos labios ardientes le cubrieron la boca, la obligaron a abrirla y le

robaron el aliento.

La lengua de Darién se unió con la suya en un beso candente que iba a obsesionarla

durante mil años. Viva o muerta. Era la dicha, y era la agonía. Era el cielo y el infierno.

—Darién —dijo entre jadeos. Con un gemido, dejó caer las dagas para poder

acariciarle la piel.

—No digas nada. Bésame como antes.

Aquel fervor de Darién excitó más a Serena. Parecía que bailar para él y lanzarse a sus brazos no era suficiente. Parecía que tenía que estar a punto de asesinarlo para incitarlo a que la atacara.

Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo cálido. Aquello hizo

que su miembro erecto se frotara contra la unión húmeda de los muslos de Serena. Ambos gruñeron de placer.

Ella quería devorarlo allí mismo. En parte, sospechaba que Darién estaba haciendo

aquello para distraerla. Sin embargo, él no hizo ademán de atacar. Siguió besándola como si no pudiera controlarse.

—Darién —susurró ella, queriendo pedirle que le quitara la ropa. Piel con piel.

Estaba desesperada. Sería una tontería permitir que sus cuerpos se rozaran así, pero en aquel momento lo deseaba más de lo que deseaba la libertad—. Darién, mi camisa.

En aquella ocasión, pareció que su voz rompía el hechizo al que estaba sometido

Darién. Él se apartó bruscamente de ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Serena.

—No puedo pensar con claridad en este momento —respondió él entre jadeos

mientras caminaba hacia atrás —. Necesito alejarme de ti.

En sus ojos había un brillo de enfado, un brillo oscuro, violento y amenazador. Ella

sintió un escalofrío de miedo. Miedo y excitación.

« ¿Qué me pasa?», se preguntó.

— ¿Vas a dejarme así? ¿Sin darme ni siquiera un orgasmo?

Vaya. Ella quería que su tono fuera de indiferencia, pero había sido quejumbroso y

necesitado. Y sin aliento.

El brillo oscuro se intensificó.

—Volveremos a vernos, Serena. Pronto.

Y con aquella ominosa promesa, Darién desapareció.

* * *

Aquí les dejo los primero tres capítulos del segundo libro de la saga de Los Señores Del Inframundo nos leemos en mi próxima actualización ^^

Isis Gremory


	5. Chapter 5

4

Darién estaba perdido aquella noche, cuando acompañó a tres almas al cielo. Seguía

perdido cuando las puertas de nácar se abrieron de par en par y dejaron a la vista las

calles doradas y llenas de piedras preciosas, las farolas arqueadas que colgaban como nubes llenas de diamantes. Los ángeles de alas blancas estaban a ambos lados de la entrada, cantando una melodiosa bienvenida.

Cuando las almas cruzaron el umbral del paraíso, las puertas se cerraron y lo

dejaron fuera, y sólo hubo silencio.

Seguía perdido.

Normalmente, la belleza y la paz de aquel lugar lo llenaban de envidia y

resentimiento, porque a él nunca le permitirían entrar. Aquella noche, sin embargo, no le importó. Sólo podía pensar en Serena; no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella.

Darién se trasladó en un destello a su dormitorio de Buda, y apareció a los pies de la

cama. Se quedó inmóvil, atrapado en unas emociones caóticas que no debía sentir. En lo relacionado con la Muerte, sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de la duda. Sin embargo, aquel día él no sólo había dudado, sino que había estado a punto de hacer el amor con su víctima. Había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con ella, y debería haberlo hecho. —Soy un idiota.

Serena había estado a punto de matarlo, y él sólo había pensado que no podía morir

sin otro beso suyo. Era lo único que le importaba: su beso. Sus labios. Su cuerpo. Ella.

Serena lo estaba utilizando para burlar a Artemis, ella misma lo había admitido; y eso

hacía que el deseo que Dar sentía fuera todavía más estúpido. Sin embargo, no parecía que a ella le hubiera desagradado el beso. No, parecía que había disfrutado, que quería más.

—Maldita sea —rugió él.

Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la pared y dio un puñetazo. Al instante, la piedra se

hizo añicos y surgió una nube de polvo que le nubló la visión. Se sintió bien, así que volvió a dar otro puñetazo. Los nudillos sé le rompieron y comenzaron a latir de dolor. «Relájate.

Ahora».

Nunca salía nada bueno de la ira. Exhaló lentamente y se dio la vuelta para mirar por

su habitación. Ya había amanecido. Todos los guerreros, salvo Mamoru y Andrew, habían salido en avión hacia Grecia y Roma. «Yo tengo que marcharme también. Me ocuparé más tarde de Serena, cuando no esté confuso por su sabor y el contacto de su piel».

Caminó hacia el armario y vio unas flores sobre la cómoda. No estaban allí la noche

anterior, lo que significaba que Usagi había pasado por su cuarto aquella mañana. La

dulce y bondadosa Usagi había querido, seguramente, alegrarle el día con las flores, pero al verlas, a Darién se le encogió el corazón de dolor.

Mariah se ponía flores en el pelo.

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Usagi entró a toda prisa con una

expresión de inquietud. Mamoru, como siempre, estaba a su lado, una amenaza oscura y llena de gracia mortífera. Tenía dos cuchillos preparados para el ataque.

— ¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Usagi, al darse cuenta de que Darién estaba solo. Por

los hombros le caía una cascada de pelo castaño. Tenía las manos agarradas de

preocupación. ¿Por él?—, íbamos por el pasillo y hemos oído unos golpes.

—Sí, todo va bien —dijo él. Sin embargo, miraba a Mamoru, que entrecerró sus ojos

de color violeta. «Sácala de aquí», le pidió por telepatía, porque no quería herir los

sentimientos de Usagi. «No soy yo mismo».

Darién estaba muy cerca de perder su control legendario. La tensión tenía que

reflejársele en las facciones.

Mamoru lo entendió y asintió.

—Usagi —dijo —, Darién se está preparando para el viaje hacia el templo. Vamos a

dejarlo tranquilo.

—Pero... no tienes buen aspecto.

—Todo va bien —mintió Darién.

—Te sangra la mano, y tienes los huesos... Dios santo —dijo ella, y alargó el brazo

para tocarlo.

Mamoru la asió por la muñeca y la detuvo. Era el guardián de la Violencia, pero era

tierno con aquella mujer, tan protector y posesivo que a veces resultaba casi cómico.

—Mamoru —dijo ella con exasperación —. Sólo quiero ver si sus heridas son graves.

Quizá tengamos que recolocarle los huesos.

—Darién se curará, y tú tienes que descansar.

—Descansar, descansar, descansar. Sólo estoy embarazada de cuatro semanas, no

enferma.

La orgullosa pareja había hecho el anuncio sólo unos días antes. Darién se alegraba

por ellos, pero también le preocupaba qué podía resultar de un guerrero poseído por un demonio y de una mujer mortal con poderes poco corrientes. ¿Un demonio a medias? ¿Un demonio completo? ¿Un mortal completo? En el pasado, él se había hecho las mismas preguntas sobre un posible hijo suyo. Suyo y de Mariah. Sin embargo, la había perdido antes de decidir engendrar al niño.

—Mamoru tiene razón —dijo—. Estoy bien. Usagi lo miró decididamente. Era muy

buena, pero también muy obstinada.

Había crecido en un laboratorio científico donde la habían estudiado y utilizado

debido a su habilidad única, que acababa de aprender a controlar: siempre que se quedara inmóvil en un sitio, podía oír todas las conversaciones que se habían producido allí pese a los años que hubieran transcurrido. Sin embargo, no podía oír conversaciones anteriores de los inmortales, lo cual tenía que frustrarla cuando deseaba respuestas que ellos no querían darle.

—He oído decir que has besado a una mujer en la discoteca —preguntó ella

inocentemente —. ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie. Los guerreros no deberían chismorrear.

—Pero yo no soy un guerrero, Darién, así que puedo chismorrear. La besaste. Todo

el mundo dice que...

—Estoy bien, y esa mujer no tiene importancia —dijo Darién, mintiendo

nuevamente. Después cambió de tema bruscamente —. ¿Cómo está Andrew? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a la cama —. No me gusta que esté curándose con tanta lentitud.

—Creo que ya sé por qué no se ha curado tan rápidamente como os curáis los

demás. Él es la Enfermedad, ¿no? Bueno, pues creo que su organismo está afectado por esa enfermedad. Sus células tienen que luchar contra el virus, además de la herida. De todos modos, se está recuperando. Ya come solo. —Bien. Eso está muy bien —dijo Darién. Se sentía culpable por el ataque que había sufrido Andrew. Él debería haber estado allí. Debería haber sentido el dolor de Andrew.

Si los Cazadores que habían conseguido entrar en la fortaleza no hubieran tocado la

piel de Andrew y no se hubieran contagiado de la enfermedad, sus fuerzas no se habrían debilitado, y Andrew habría muerto. Darién pensaba que había tomado las precauciones necesarias para impedir aquello, porque prefería que le cortaran el cuello a él que a ningún otro de sus amigos. Sin embargo, esas medidas habían fallado.

—¿Y cómo está Nicolás?

—Bueno —dijo Usagi, y se mordió el labio —. No está tan bien.

—La sed de sangre es tan intensa que ha empezado a morderse a sí mismo —dijo

Mamoru con una expresión grave —. No hay nada que yo le diga que penetre en sus

pensamientos. Darién se masajeó la nuca.

—¿Vais a estar bien aquí los dos solos?

—Sí —dijo Mamoru, y abrazó a Usagi por la cintura—. Andrew está lo bastante

recuperado como para monitorizar el exterior con los ordenadores, y ahora que mi

maldición de muerte se ha roto —dijo, abrazando a su mujer—, puedo salir cuando quiera a defendernos o a comprar las cosas que necesitemos. Darién asintió.

—Bien. Os informaré de lo que encontremos —dijo. Se echó la bolsa del equipaje,

que había estado haciendo, al hombro, y dijo por encima del hombro—: Gracias por las flores, Usagi.

Sin una palabra más, se transportó a las islas Cicladas, en Grecia.

Los muros de piedra se convirtieron en paredes blancas. La casa que él ya había

alquilado y amueblado era espaciosa y aireada, con columnas blancas y cortinas vaporosas en las ventanas.

Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó a la terraza. Daba al mar, a las aguas más claras

que él hubiera visto nunca. No había olas. Ni siquiera ondas. El sol brillaba, ya era

mediodía, y la vegetación era exuberante alrededor del edificio.

Quizá los demás guerreros y él debieran haberse alojado en Creta o en Atenas para

estar más cerca del templo que querían vigilar, pero en las islas había más privacidad.

Había menos turistas y menos población local.

—Cuantos menos, mejor —murmuro. No recordaba mucho del tiempo que había pasado allí, todos aquellos miles de años antes así que no podía compararlo con el

presente. Aquellos días eran oscuros, estaban llenos de gritos y de dolor de actos tan

malvados que Darién no quería recordarlos.

«Ahora soy un hombre distinto».

Y, sin embargo, se sentía como si todavía tuviera que llevar a cabo su peor obra:

matar a Serena «No pienses ahora en su muerte. Ahora no».

Afortunadamente, tras él se abrió una puerta Después se cerró. Darién oyó unas

voces masculinas y se volvió. Allí estaba Jedite, alto, pálido y perfecto, irradiando

satisfacción sexual. Era evidente que el guerrero acababa de estar con una mujer.

Junto a él se hallaba Rubeus, silencioso oscuro y lleno de secretos. Y Neflyte, cuyo

magnífico rostro resplandecía de buen humor, y que estaba dándole un puñetazo a Alan en el hombro.

—Sabes que estás celoso —le estaba diciendo

—Yo no tengo la culpa —intervino Jedite con una gran sonrisa—de que las dos

azafatas quisieran atender mis necesidades en mitad del Vuelo.

Darién entró en el espacioso salón.

—Contratamos un jet privado, no una cama privada para Jedite.

Los cuatro hombres sacaron sus armas al oír la voz, pero en cuanto se dieron cuenta

de quién había hablado, se relajaron. Incluso sonrieron.

Privado no es la palabra adecuada —dijo Neflyte con los ojos brillantes —. Lo

hicieron delante de todo el mundo. Y no me quejo. La película era muy mala, así que su actuación me mantuvo entretenido. Darién miró al cielo con resignación, haciendo lodo lo que podía por disimular su envidia.

—Bueno, dad una vuelta por ahí y elegid una habitación —les dijo.

Después de unos segundos, Jedite volvió. Había elegido el dormitorio del final del

pasillo.

—Es muy bonito. A las chicas les va a encantar

—comentó.

—Es horrible —dijo Alan, pero todo el mundo le hizo caso omiso, como de

costumbre. Todo lo que salía por su boca era mentira. Había elegido la habitación más

cercana a la puerta principal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Neflyte a Darién cuando volvió al salón.

—Sólo unos minutos.

—¿Y cómo es posible? —inquirió Neflyte.

Neflyte y Darién se habían reencontrado un mes atrás; Neflyte formaba parte del

grupo que se había quedado en Grecia para luchar contra los Cazadores después de que Darién y sus hombres se hubieran marchado a Budapest. Desde entonces, habían pasado cientos de años, y estaban empezando a conocerse los unos a los otros nuevamente.

—No has venido en el vuelo anterior al nuestro —prosiguió Neflyte —, y no has

venido con nosotros tampoco.

Jedite le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Mi amigo tiene la capacidad de tele transportarse —explicó a Neflyte. Después le

contó cómo Darién podía entrar en el mundo de los espíritus y viajar de un sitio a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Aprendió unos años después de que llegáramos a Buda.

Antes de eso, Darién no tenía control sobre su demonio y no podía usar aquella

habilidad. Neflyte asintió, claramente impresionado.

—Muy buena habilidad —dijo —. Pero ¿por qué no nos has transportado a todos?

De nuevo, fue Jedite quien respondió.

—La última vez que lo hizo. Endimión le vomitó encima. Nunca me había reído tanto.

Darién, sin embargo, no tiene sentido del humor, y juró que nunca más nos llevaría.

—Me sorprende que no menciones la parte donde te desmayaste —intervino Darién.

Neflyte se rió.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Te desmayaste? ¡Qué bebé! Vaya, mira las vistas —añadió sin pausa, al

ver la terraza—. Me recuerda al Olimpo.

—Eh —protestó Jedite mirando a Darién con el ceño fruncido—, te dije que me di un

golpe en la cabeza durante el viaje.

—Eso no te hace menos infantil —aseguró Neflyte desde la barandilla de la

terraza—. No importa cuántas veces vea este sitio. Siempre me da la sensación de que es la primera vez.

Jedite no pensaba dejar aquel tema.

—Veamos cómo reaccionas tú al tele transporte, Derrota. Me apuesto lo que quieras

a que...

—Alto —lo interrumpió Darién con la mano levantada.

Jedite sabía que no debía lanzarle un reto a Neflyte.

Cuando el guerrero entraba en una competición, fuera una pelea con cuchillos, de

boxeo, o incluso el juego humano al que a Jedite y a él le gustaba jugar, la videoconsola,

Derrota no podía perder sin sufrir un dolor intenso que lo debilitaba. Tenía que ganar en todo. —Tenemos que trabajar —añadió Darién.

—El trabajo es una porquería —dijo Alan.

Darién no respondió.

—Debemos mejorar las medidas de seguridad del edificio, por si acaso los Cazadores

nos han seguido.

Después nos prepararemos para la expedición de mañana.

Tardaron una hora en llevar a cabo la primera tarea. Pusieron sensores en las

ventanas y alrededor de la casa. Cuando entraron de nuevo al salón, todos estaban

sudando.

—Pedí a Andrew que investigara un poco antes de venir —dijo Jedite, sacándose armas de la bota y dejándolas sobre la mesa—. Él piensa que el templo que vamos a registrar es el Templo de Todos los Dioses. ¿Lo habíais oído mencionar alguna vez?

Darién negó con la cabeza. Serena no había dado ningún nombre. Serena... con sólo

pensar en ella comenzó a hervirle la sangre de excitación, y de furia por el hecho de que los dioses quisieran su muerte.

— ¿Qué creéis que vamos a encontrar? —preguntó Neflyte pensativamente mientras

miraba a Darién —. ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara de asesino? Durante estas últimas semanas, tenías expresión de aburrido. He mencionado los templos y... «hola, demonio».

Los demás miraron rápidamente a Darién, y se quedaron impresionados por lo que

vieron.

—Esperemos que podamos dar con la caja —dijo él, pasando por alto la otra

pregunta de Neflyte—. O, al menos, con una pista de su paradero.

Por desgracia, él tendría que encargarse de Serena mientras buscaba. Serena. Luchar. Morir.

—Vaya, tiene los ojos rojos. Nunca había visto que le sucediera eso —dijo Jedite.

—Recuerdo cómo era antes, en los días de los demonios, y no era bonito —dijo

Neflyte—. ¿No deberíamos encadenarlo?

—Sí, eso sería divertido —dijo Alan.

—Dadme un minuto y me pondré bien —dijo Darién. Antes de que pudieran

responder, se trasladó a la Antártida y se tiró al agua helada. Jadeó al sentirse congelado hasta los huesos tan de repente; sin embargo, aunque el agua ayudó a enfriar la ferocidad de su ira, no sirvió para aplacar su deseo por la mujer que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Estaba empezando a pensar que no lo conseguiría con nada.


	6. Chapter 6

5

Serena permaneció alejada de Darién durante veinticuatro horas. Hacia el final, estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar de preguntarse si él iba a aparecer. Cada pequeño ruido que oía la sobresaltaba. Hacía que se le acelerara el corazón.

Había recorrido varias veces toda su casa de la playa, había intentado ver una película, y había terminado encerrándose en su habitación preferida, la habitación de los tesoros. Allí guardaba todos los recuerdos que había ido robando durante los siglos. Se había puesto todas las joyas de la reina Isabel y había jugado a los dardos con la daga del rey Jorge V. Había tomado zumo de fresa y kiwi en un cáliz episcopal, y le había puesto un bigote a la Monna Lisa original. Serena había pasado algún tiempo con Leo, y sabía que no le importaría.

¿Qué pensaría Darién de sus tesoros?, se preguntó. ¿Se desmayaría, horrorizado por aquel mar de contrabando? Probablemente. Era un aguafiestas. O quizá la entendiera, pensó esperanzadamente. Quizá, después de luchar durante tanto tiempo con su demonio, se daría cuenta de que el robo era su modo de proteger a los humanos del lado más oscuro de su propia naturaleza. Bueno, eso, y que le gustaban las chucherías.

Serena suspiró y salió a la playa. «No va a venir», se dijo con desilusión, mirando las olas del mar. El sol se había puesto, había salido y se había vuelto a poner. En aquel momento el cielo estaba teñido de violeta y naranja y arrancaba destellos al mar azul. La arena le hacía cosquillas entre los dedos de los pies, y el aire estaba perfumado de olor a coco.

Había luchado con Darién y lo había besado allí y por eso no quería marcharse. ¿No era tonta por echarlo de menos?

—Probablemente —dijo ella, moviendo la arena con la planta del pie.

Al cabo de un rato, se puso un escaso biquini de cintas que se ataban en las caderas.

Si él hubiera vuelto, se habrían peleado otra vez, y a ella se le habría salido un pecho «accidentalmente» del biquini; él habría comenzado a sudar, la pelea se habría convertido en un retozo y se habrían besado nuevamente.

Se habrían acariciado otra vez. Serena suspiró. «Eso no va a ocurrir».

La brisa suave le lanzó un mechón de pelo a los ojos. Ella se lo retiró tras la oreja y frunció el ceño.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Darién? ¿La echaba de menos? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

¿Estaba ideando la mejor manera de matarla?

Probablemente, aquel idiota estaba contento de estar lejos de ella.

—Y eso no vale.

Entornó los ojos y apretó los puños. Si él no acudía a ella, tendría que ser ella quien fuera en su busca.

Los Cazadores habían llegado antes que ellos al Templo de Todos los Dioses.

La diminuta isla apenas había comenzado a alzarse sobre el mar unas semanas atrás,

y hasta el momento, el resto del mundo desconocía su existencia. Por tanto, los Cazadores tampoco deberían conocerla.

Entonces, ¿quién se lo había dicho?

Lo que sabía Darién lo sabía por Serena. Cuando ella había ayudado a Mamoru, los había ayudado a lodos revelando la situación del templo y explicándoles qué intenciones tenían los dioses: devolver al inundo al antiguo estado de adoración y sacrificios de sangre hacia ellos. ¿Se lo habría dicho también a los Cazadores?

Quizá lo hubiera hecho para perjudicarlo, pensó Darién. Después de todo, él había intentado matarla.

«Yo no había visto nunca un intento peor. ¡Desgraciado!».

Apretó los dientes con irritación.

«Este no es el momento de pensar en ella».

« ¿Y cuándo?».

«Más tarde».

Casi podía oír a la Muerte aplaudiendo de felicidad en su mente, y no creía que fuera

porque el demonio estuviera ansioso por llevarse el alma de Serena. No entendía por qué su espíritu quena verla, pero no tenía tiempo para dar con la respuesta.

Los Cazadores estaban acampados entre la vegetación circundante, y debían ser

eliminados rápida y limpiamente. En el pasado, él se había alejado de aquella guerra. Sin embargo, no volvería a hacerlo. Todas las acciones de los Cazadores estaban encaminadas a destruir a sus amigos.

Darién no se había percatado de su presencia aquella mañana, cuando había llegado

a la isla a echar un vistazo antes de volver con los demás. Sin embargo, sólo había estado allí unos minutos; la Muerte había empezado a tirar de él: era una llamada espiritual que se convertía en una agonía física en caso de resistencia por su parte.

Había tenido que pasar el día guiando a varias almas humanas hacia su destino final,

y sólo había podido volver al crepúsculo. Entonces era cuando había visto a los Cazadores.

Se había quedado horrorizado. Todavía lo estaba. No sólo porque hubieran llegado antes que ellos al templo, sino también porque habían reorganizado sus fuerzas muy pronto después de la plaga. Su determinación era mucho mayor de lo que él hubiera imaginado.

Hacía unos minutos que se habían alejado de las ruinas y habían vuelto a su base.

Era un campamento que habían camuflado extremadamente bien, valiéndose de ramas para hacer los tejados de los túneles que habían excavado.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Darién ya sabía cuáles

eran sus planes.

—Los mataremos a todos —había oído decir a uno de ellos. Darién estaba en el

mundo de los espíritus, así que no podían verlo.

—Pero antes les haremos sufrir —dijo otro.

—Cuando esos demonios estén encerrados, creo que me haré un collar con los

dientes de uno de sus guardianes. Cada vez que respiran y exhalan su maldad sobre el mundo, tengo la sensación de que alguien a quien conozco o quiero sufre enfermedad o un golpe de mala fortuna, y estoy cansado de eso. Si hubieran desaparecido hace años, mi Marilyn no habría muerto de cáncer. Todavía estaría aquí. Lo sé.

—No estaremos bien hasta que hayan desaparecido. Puede que hayan engañado a la

gente de Buda, cuyos habitantes piensan que son ángeles, pero la historia ha demostrado algo muy distinto. ¿Habéis visto el retrato de Muerte en la antigua Atenas? —un estremecimiento—. Ni un solo superviviente. «Bloquea sus palabras».

Era evidente que buscaban la caja. Y quizá ya tuvieran una pista de su paradero.

Darién sabía por qué la deseaban; después de que hubieran matado a Badén, el demonio de la Desconfianza había salido de su cuerpo sin vida y había comenzado a vagar por el mundo, más enloquecido y destructivo que nunca.

Entonces los Cazadores se habían dado cuenta de que no podían matar a los Señores

y a sus espíritus. Para liberar al mundo de ambas entidades, debían capturar y someter a los Señores, y después confinar a los demonios de nuevo en la caja de Esmeralda. Si la encontraban.

El tiempo era, más que nunca, su enemigo. Darién se trasladó en una centella junto a

sus amigos, que estaban viendo una película en la casa, esperándolo.

—Por fin —lo saludó Neflyte cuando lo vio—. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

—Cazadores —dijo Darién y, al instante, todos se incorporaron.

Jedite se puso en pie de un salto y blandió sus armas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —

¿Cuántos?

—He contado trece en la superficie, pero puede que haya más en los túneles, yendo y

viniendo. Rubeus se sacó una pistola semiautomática de la cintura de los pantalones y

comprobó la recámara.

—No va a haber un baño de sangre esta noche -dijo Alan con una sonrisa.

En vez de tomar un barco, como Darién había planeado al principio, los trasladó a la

isla de uno en uno. Para diversión de todos, Jedite se desmayó durante el viaje y tardó varios minutos en recuperar el conocimiento. Neflyte manejó su primer tele transporte con facilidad, y Rubeus no mostró ninguna reacción. Como había hecho Endimión una vez, Alan vomitó, pero consiguió recuperarse rápidamente.

Durante todo este tiempo, Darién notaba la mirada de Serena sobre él. Aquel calor que le quemaba el alma había vuelto y lo estaba desnudando por dentro. Incluso la Muerte comenzó a ronronear.

El hecho de saber que ella estaba allí le provocó una fuerte tensión. No porque

pensara que iba a atacar; eso lo esperaba, pero no lo temía. Era porque no podía olvidar todas las emociones que había experimentado cuando la había tenido entre sus brazos. En aquel momento, sólo quería salir de aquella isla y estar con Serena, ambos desnudos, en su cama. Y no podía conseguirlo.

Debía concentrarse. Se agachó entre la vegetación húmeda, a la luz de la luna, y

murmuró:

—No interfieras.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Neflyte, confuso, mientras se agachaba a su lado.

—No importa —respondió Darién en un susurro.

—¿Estás seguro de que son Cazadores? —inquino Jedite, colocándose al otro lado de

Darién.

—Sí. He visto sus marcas.

Todos los Cazadores llevaban tatuado en la muñeca el símbolo del infinito. Su lema

era «infinito sin mal».

—Quizá esto sea una trampa —sugirió Neflyte. —No sabían que yo estaba aquí, ni

tampoco parecía que se estuvieran preparando para luchar. Jedite asió la empuñadura de una de sus dagas. —¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?

—Rodearemos su campamento. Cuando os dé la señal, saldremos hacia los túneles

sigilosamente y los encerraremos dentro para que no puedan escapar. Hay cuatro

entradas, lo he comprobado antes. Jedite y Neflyte irán al oeste. Alan, al este, Rubeus al norte y yo iré al sur.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron. —Oh, qué bien. Una batalla —dijo entonces Serena,

riéndose suavemente, después de materializarse de repente junto a Darién. Ella también estaba agachada, preparada para la lucha.

Al instante, él se vio envuelto en un olor a fresas con nata, y notó que le hervía la

sangre. Aquello podía día ser su ruina.

—¿No vas a atacarme? —preguntó Serena.

—No tengo tiempo para ti en este momento. Podemos luchar después.

—Me has estado descuidando, y no me gusta.

—Deberías estar contenta por ello.

—No te halagues a ti mismo —replicó ella, pero no se marchó airadamente, tal y

como él había pensado. Por el contrario, se acercó a él —. ¿Puedo ayudarte a luchar contra los Cazadores? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

—No. Estate callada.

—Pero soy una luchadora experta.

—Lo sé —respondió él secamente. Todavía le dolía el pecho en el lugar en que ella lo

había apuñalado. Debería estar prohibido que una mujer fuera tan sexy y estuviera tan

sedienta de sangre a la vez.

Y a él no deberían parecerle tan atractivas sus ganas de luchar—. ¿Les has hablado

tú a los cazadores del templo?

—¿Por qué iba yo a ayudar a los Cazadores?

—Para que pudieran acabar conmigo y tú no tuvieras que preocuparte más de que

yo te matara.

—No me preocupa eso —replicó ella.

Que los dioses lo ayudaran. ¿Siempre habían sido así las mujeres?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Serena? Te dejé porque necesitaba espacio. Tiempo. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Sí —respondió ella, y se acercó más a Darién —. Es que... no puedo sacarte de mi

cabeza. Te he echado de menos.

Oír aquello fue casi doloroso. ¿Una mentira?

—Serena.

—No, no. No digas nada. Sólo conseguirás que me enfade, y entonces ocurrirán cosas

malas. Oh, por los dioses —añadió con una suave carcajada—. Acabo de hablar como tú.

Mira, deja que te ayude. No te entorpeceré, lo prometo.

Una brisa con olor a sal pasó entre ellos, y un mechón del pelo de Serena acarició la

mejilla de Darién. Él experimentó un instante de duda mientras apartaba el pelo de su

rostro.

—Te dije que estuvieras callada. Tengo que estudiar el terreno —refunfuñó él,

aunque sabía que no podía concentrarse en nada salvo en Serena, mientras su cabello continuaba acariciándolo —. Y, por los dioses, haz algo con tu pelo.

—¿Cortármelo?

—Afeitártelo —dijo él, aunque tristemente, no creía que ni así disminuyera el

atractivo de Serena.

—¿De veras? —preguntó Serena con sorpresa —.Quieres que me lo afeite, como ese

guerrero tan sexy, Vin Diesel?

¿Quién era Vin Diesel? ¿Y por qué, de repente, Darién tenía ganas de asesinarlo? Sacó la barbilla y respondió:

—Sí.

—Si me afeito la cabeza, ¿me dejarás ayudar esta noche?

Había tanto entusiasmo en su voz, que Darién sospechó que Serena sería capaz de

dejarse calva la cabeza. Obviamente, su cabellera no significaba nada para ella. Tal falta de vanidad le causó sorpresa.

¿Por qué eso hizo que la tomara más afecto todavía?

—No —le dijo él finalmente.

—Eres un aguafiestas —protestó ella—. Bueno, pues ¿sabes una cosa? Ya he entrado en esos túneles, y es evidente que los Cazadores llevan una temporada aquí. Incluso tienen prisioneros.

Él se puso muy tenso.

—En primer lugar, ¿has entrado sin mi permiso, poniendo en peligro mi objetivo, y

también arriesgándote tú misma?

—Escucha, cariñito —dijo ella, aunque su tono era de furia—. Pese a lo que tú

pienses, soy un ser poderoso, y yo decido si me arriesgo o no. Además, deberías alegrarte

de que haya entrado. Si me hubieran atrapado, te habrían ahorrado el problema de

cortarme la cabeza.

—Segundo —continuó Darién, como si ella no hubiera hablado. Apenas podía

pronunciar las palabras, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta—. ¿Tienen prisioneros?

—Mmm. Dos.

Finalmente, él la miró y, al instante, lamentó haberlo hecho. Llevaba un vaporoso

vestido blanco con bordados dorados, y estaba más bella de lo que imaginaba. Con el brillo plateado de la luna en el pelo, y el verdor de la vegetación enmarcándola, era una diosa antigua recién salida de un libro de cuentos. Sintió un intenso deseo.

—¿Quiénes son? —se obligó a preguntar.

—¿No vas a decirme nada de mi aspecto?

—No.

«Mirarte es como entrar por fin por las puertas del cielo». Notó una opresión en el

pecho, tan fuerte que casi se le paró el corazón.

En serio, ¿por qué me molesto? —refunfuñó—. Podría pesar quinientos kilos, oler

como una alcantarilla y llevar bolsas llenas de basura, y obtendría la misma respuesta de ti.

—Los prisioneros —insistió él.

—¿Qué quieres saber de ellos? Son humanos.

—¿Y?

—Son gente que quizá tenga el conocimiento que tú deseas poseer —respondió

Serena con una sonrisa lenta—. No me preguntes nada más, porque no voy a decírtelo. Tú ni siquiera me has dicho nada del vestido, y me costó mucho robarlo.

—Robar está mal, pero es... bonito —aquello, claro, era un eufemismo. El vestido era

exquisito en ella, aunque preferiría verlo en el suelo de su habitación. «Un pensamiento estúpido», se reprendió Darién —. ¿Saben algo de la caja de Esmeralda?

—No voy a decírtelo —repitió Serena—. No tenías que decirme que es bonito, sino

que me lo quitara porque estaría mejor sin él. Darién, te juro por los dioses que estoy muy cerca de darte por perdido.

«No pienses en sus palabras». Los prisioneros sabían algo de la caja, estaba seguro.

Sí, aquél era un lema mucho más seguro. ¿Por qué otro motivo iban a tenerlos cautivos los

Cazadores? Fijó la vista en los túneles. No podía arriesgarse a herir a los humanos. No sólo

quería proteger las vidas de inocentes, sino que quería averiguar lo que éstos sabían.

—¡Eres tan frustrante! Preferiría que me mataras u que me ignores así.

Con un suspiro, Darién miró por la vegetación que los rodeaba. Los guerreros

estaban esperando su señal, y seguramente se estarían preguntando por qué se retrasaba.

Sin decirle nada a Serena, se trasladó junto a Jedite y Neflyte, les advirtió que tuvieran

cuidado con los prisioneros humanos y les dijo que necesitaba unos minutos más. Después hizo lo mismo con Rubeus y Alan. Salvo por el predecible silencio de Rubeus, los demás refunfuñaron.

Después, Darién volvió junto a Serena. Aterrizó encima de ella, para ser más exactos,

intentando no deleitarse con el contacto del cuerpo cálido contra su pecho. «Podías haber aparecido a su lado». Sí, podría haberlo hecho, pero no había querido hacerlo. Así se aseguraba de que ella no huía. Ésa era, al menos, la razón que se daba a sí mismo.

—Por qué, tú, pequeño... Mmm —la voz de Serena se extinguió y gimió de gozo. Cerró los ojos y sus pestañas proyectaron largas sombras en sus mejillas—, ¿Quieres retozar? Sí.

—No. Espera aquí.

Volvió a su habitación de Budapest. Mientras maldición de Mamoru había estado

vigente, tenían que encadenarlo cada noche a su cama para evitar que estallara en una violencia sin control y los pusiera a todos en peligro.

Mamoru había querido destruir las cadenas de metal, que habían forjado los mismos

dioses, una vez que la maldición había perdido su efecto, pero no habían podido fundirlas ni romperlas con ningún método. Como no habían podido deshacerse de ellas, y nadie quería usarlas con Nicolás, y como temían que los Cazadores las encontraran y las usaran contra uno de los Señores, Darién las había escondido en su habitación.

En aquel momento, las sacó del armario, se guardó la llave en el bolsillo y ató cada

uno de los extremos en los postes de su cama, dejando los otros dos extremos abiertos y preparados. Decidido, volvió junto a Serena. Ésta no se había movido y, de nuevo, aterrizó sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que había vuelto, le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y

le pasó la lengua cálida por la garganta.

—Sea lo que sea lo que ha sacado esta vena traviesa tuya a la superficie, lo apruebo.

Él sintió que le ardía la sangre. De repente estaba desesperado, más ansioso de lo

que hubiera estado en su vida. La mujer a la que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, con la que soñaba de noche y de día, estaba bajo su cuerpo, moviéndose, acariciándolo, tan excluida como él.

«Un beso. Eso es todo».

Darién no supo si él pensó aquello o fue el demonio quien se lo dijo. Sólo sabía que,

si besaba a Serena, no sería capaz de parar. Ya había comprobado que besar a aquella mujer era más estimulante que hacer el amor con cualquier otra. Y, aunque el sitio y el momento fueran apropiados, no debía permitirse besar a una mujer a la que pronto tendría que matar. « No dejes que se repita la historia. Termina con esto».

—Darién —susurró ella—. Bésame.

—Pronto —dijo él.

Y era cierto. Por depravado que pudiera parecer, por mucho que quisiera

convencerse de lo contrario, no podría darle el golpe final hasta que hubiera probado

nuevamente su boca.

Permaneció sobre ella mientras los transportaba a los dos a su habitación, sobre la

cama. Cuando Darién notó el colchón frío en la espalda, él aprovechó su sorpresa para atraparle las muñecas con las cadenas. Clic, clic.

No protestó, tal y como él había imaginado.

Miró a su alrededor y murmuró:

—Mmm, tu habitación. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me invitaras.

Con una sonrisa, arqueó la parte inferior del cuerpo hacia él y ronroneó en su oído.

Aquel delicioso sonido se mezcló con el zumbido de aprobación del demonio.

—¿Es un juego nuevo? —preguntó ella mientras le mordisqueaba la oreja—. Lo que

suceda en Buda, se quedará en Buda. Prometido.

La erección de Darién latió mientras el placer se extendía por sus músculos y su piel.

Notó un escalofrío, caliente y hambriento. De nuevo, su sangre hirvió, se convirtió en lava por sus venas. Estaba abriendo la boca, preparándose para darle el beso que le había prometido, pero consiguió detenerse.

Nada de contacto. Nada de besos. Todavía no. Tenía que matar a los Cazadores.

Tampoco debía enamorarse de ella. No podía desear más. Más pronto o más tarde,

ella moriría. Ser su amante, además de su verdugo, lo convertiría en un ser tan

despreciable como el demonio que lo habitaba.

—¿No vas a jugar conmigo? —preguntó ella en voz baja—. ¿No vas a besarme?

—Serena...

El no sabía qué decir. Su peso la mantenía pegada al colchón, y Serena separó más las piernas de modo que él se hundió entre ellas. Estaba increíblemente excitado, y su

erección se estaba frotando contra ella como si tuviera voluntad propia.

Serena le mordisqueó el cuello y se movió contra .u cuerpo, prolongando el contacto.

Él la agarró por caderas para que se detuviera, pero esa acción le costó cara. Tuvo que apretar los dientes para soportar nueva oleada de deseo.

—Me gusta este juego —dijo ella, sin aliento—. ¿Hay alguna regla?

—Sólo una —respondió él, entre dientes.

—Dímela.

—La única regla... —Darién alzó las manos y le acarició las mejillas, suaves como el

terciopelo. Oh, podría estar allí para siempre —. La única regla es que tú te quedas aquí.

—Mmm, me encanta romper... ¿Cómo? —Serena frunció el ceño—. Me quedo aquí

contigo, ¿no?

—No.

Darién se levantó de la cama y, al interrumpir el contacto, todo su cuerpo protestó:

su demonio lo maldijo. De todos los crímenes de Darién, el peor le pareció, de repente,

dejarla así.

—¿Darién? ¿Qué...? —Serena intentó levantar los brazos, pero no pudo. Con los ojos

entrecerrados, miró el cabecero de la cama, y después de un instan dio otro tirón. Después volvió a mirar a Darién—. No lo entiendo.

—Quédate aquí —dijo él—, y estate quieta. Volveré por ti, te doy mi palabra.

— ¿Que volverás por mí? —preguntó ella, con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Adónde vas?

—Al templo. Volveré en cuanto hayamos derrotado a los Cazadores.

Ella emitió un jadeo de asombro. Quizá también de dolor, pero él no quiso

reconocerlo.

—Puedo ir contigo. Las cadenas no pueden sujetarme.

—Estas sí. Son para inmortales. Pasó un segundo. Después otro. Ella lo miró con

asombro, con los labios apretados.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo tele transportarme? —preguntó.

—Exacto.

— ¿Y vas a dejarme así?

—Sí. Pórtate bien.

Entonces él se materializó en el lugar exacto que acababa de abandonar.

En cuando se vio rodeado por la vegetación, se, sintió muy culpable; había dejado a

Serena indefensa. Probablemente, ella lo odiaría en aquel momento Nunca le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Serena… apareció junto a él y le dio un puñetazo en un ojo.

—Desgraciado.

Darién la miró con asombro y dolor. Demonios, qué fuerte era. Había conseguido

romperle el hueso, porque notaba cómo se le estaba hinchando la lesión.

—¿Cómo has conseguido liberarle?

Aquellas cadenas habían sido irrompibles durante siglos.

—Tengo mis recursos.

— ¿Cómo?

—No se me puede atar, ¿de acuerdo? Da igual qué método uses, no se me puede

contener. Y si vuelves a hacer algo así... —dijo, apretando los puños —. La libertad lo es todo. Tú debes saberlo mejor que los demás, porque estás obligado a albergar un demonio. Incluso tenías que acompañar al infierno al alma de tu amigo durante siglos, obligación de la cual yo te liberé. ¿Lo recuerdas? El hecho de que hayas intentando despojarme de la libertad... ¡Oh! Me dan ganas de cortarte en dos con una de mis unas.

«Así es mejor, ¿no te acuerdas?».

—Esas cadenas se han usado con dioses, y nunca han fallado. Sólo se pueden abrir

con su llave, y la tengo en el bolsillo.

—Ya te he dicho que soy poderosa, y no es culpa mía si no has escuchado. Ahora voy

a ayudarte a luchar contra los Cazadores, y tendrás suerte si no fallo la puntería a propósito y te mato. De hecho, creo que no voy a esperarte.

Miró hacia los túneles y señaló con el dedo.

Te veré en... el segundo por ahí, cariñito. Ahí es donde estaba el Cazador más grande,

el más agresivo, la última vez que lo comprobé. Me imaginaré que eres tú y le clavaré el trasero a la pared.

Desapareció un instante después, y sólo dejó una nube de fresa, de nata y de furia

petulante. ¡Maldición! Él soltó un silbido y saltó hacia delante. Los guerreros, impacientes, lo siguieron.

En silencio, apartaron hojas y ramas. Cuando Darién llegó al segundo túnel, el de

Alan, apartó el techo improvisado y se dejó caer dentro. Alan lo siguió. Cada uno de

ellos llevaba las armas preparadas.

Oyeron un gruñido. Un grito. Darién se puso tenso, buscando... buscando... demonios,

no veía a Serena, ni veía a...

Cazadores. Allí. Había dos en un rincón. Uno estaba golpeando a un humano mayor, y

otro estaba sujetando a uno más joven. Ambos prisioneros les rogaban a sus captores que pararan.

—Decidme lo que quiero saber —dijo uno de los Cazadores, en un tono razonable

que no correspondía con la violencia de sus acciones —, y terminará el dolor. Es todo lo que tenéis que hacer.

—Estoy harto de volver con las manos vacías —dijo el otro, más alto y musculoso, y

le dio una patada en el estómago al anciano.

Hubo un gruñido de dolor, y el joven gritó:

—¡Dejadlo! ¡Él no sabe nada más!

—Sí lo sabe. Tiene que saberlo. Decídnoslo, o moriréis. Son vuestras únicas opciones

ahora.

—Si elegís la muerte —dijo el otro —, no será rápido e indoloro, ¿de acuerdo?

Moriréis pedazo a pedazo.

—Dejad en paz a mi padre —insistió el joven, que abrazó al mayor para protegerlo

con su cuerpo—. Os juro que os hemos dicho todo lo que sabíamos. Dejadnos marchar, por favor.

—No. Estáis defendiendo a esos demonios, quizá incluso trabajéis con ellos.

Como si hubiera estado esperando la llegada de Darién, Serena se materializó detrás

del Cazador más alto y le cortó el cuello antes de que él supiera que estaba allí. Su cuerpo se desplomó al suelo, y ella le lanzó a Darién una sonrisa que quería decir «mira lo que he hecho».

Acababa de matar a un hombre sin vacilación, y estaba cubierta de sangre. Ver aquella sonrisa hizo que el mundo de Darién diera un vuelco. Serena era un ángel exuberante y bello; también era una asesina. Como él.

Aunque estaba intoxicado por su imagen y quería seguir mirándola, Darién se las

arregló para lanzarle dos dagas al otro Cazador. Una se hundió en el cuello del hombre, y la otra en su muslo. Ambos eran puntos mortales, pero él había decidido que dos eran mejor que uno. Por si acaso. No le gustaba lo cerca que estaba Serena de la acción, inmortal o no.

Podía resultar herida, y la idea de que alguno de aquellos cazadores le pusiera un dedo encima lo enfurecía.

— ¡Detrás de ti!—gritó ella de repente.

Él se volvió, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Un Cazador se había ocultado entre

las sombras, y en aquel momento, con sigilo, se lanzó sobre Darién. Ambos chocaron y cayeron al suelo, y el Cazador intentó clavarle un cuchillo en el cuello. No parecía que le preocupara liberar a su demonio si lo mataba.

— ¡Maldito hijo del demonio! Llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Darién se trasladó y se colocó detrás de aquel hombre; lo agarró por el cuello y se lo rompió. Al mismo tiempo, Serena apareció a su lado y apuñaló al Cazador en el pecho.

Jadeante, Darién se incorporó y preguntó:

— ¿Dónde están los otros?

—Ya he matado a dos, pero no he visto al resto dijo ella, y se limpió las manos ensangrentadas en el vestido blanco—. Buena puntería —lo alabó.

Él paseó la mirada por su alrededor. Los Cazadores habían elegido bien su escondite, y además, estaba bien fortificado. Había múltiples habitaciones y pasillos, y los muros de barro estaban sujetados con maderos. Al fondo había una mesa, llena de latas de conserva y ramitas para hacer fuego.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Luden vio a Serena acercarse a los prisioneros. La diosa se agachó frente a ellos, que estaban encogidos en el suelo. Probablemente, temían que aquel ángel exterminador los hiriera a ellos también.

—Yo sólo destruyo a los chicos malos. No tenéis nada que temer de mí. Vamos a sacaros de aquí. Qué ternura. Incluso Luden quedó embobado.

Desde alguno de aquellos pasadizos, él oyó un gruñido y un golpe, seguido de un agudo grito di1 dolor. Un segundo después, resonaron unos gritos humanos, que cesaron rápidamente. Darién saltó frente a Serena, preparado para la batalla si alguien emergía del túnel.

Entonces, Jedite saltó al punto en el que se encontraban, con la cara cortada y magullada, y Darién se relajó.

—Los míos están muertos —dijo el guerrero con orgullo.

Rubeus entró desde otro túnel, con las mejillas manchadas de sangre. No dijo nada, porque él nunca hablaba, pero asintió. También había cumplido su misión.

Neflyte y Alan llegaron tras él, y ambos sonreían.

—Yo acabé con tres —dijo Neflyte, y Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba cojeando—.

Me dieron una cuchillada en el muslo, pero la victoria es nuestra.

—Yo fracasé —dijo Alan con arrogancia. —Supongo que las cavernas están conectadas —comentó Jedite.

Serena se acercó a Darién, y todos los ojos se fijaron en ella. Los tres hombres dieron un respingo. Reverencia, excitación, sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué demonios está ella aquí? —Preguntó Neflyte—. ¿Y por qué iba una diosa menor a luchar contra los Caza...?

— ¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy menor! —dijo Serena, y dio un pisotón en el suelo.

Darién no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. La Muerte comenzó a tirar de él con insistencia, casi de un modo doloroso; su necesidad por llevarse a las almas era más fuerte de lo normal. Muerte también estaba quejándose en su cabeza, porque quería permanecer cerca de la preciosa Serena tanto como quería actuar.

¿Qué poder tenía Serena sobre aquel ser? ¿Cómo lo ejercía?

—Volveré —dijo él.

Se introdujo por completo en el mundo espiritual, y dejó de ver a Serena y a sus amigos. Sólo veía a los Cazadores, yaciendo en el suelo, y a sus espíritus que se retorcían, esperándolo.

Suspiró y estudió a sus encomendados. Cada uno de ellos tenía un halo negro que revelaba la corrupción de su naturaleza. Aquellos hombres se quemarían pronto en el

fuego del infierno, y Darién no se sorprendió por ello. Aunque algunos Cazadores iban de verdad al cielo, él había sabido que aquellos no. I irán demasiado fanáticos, y habían torturado a unos inocentes para obtener respuestas.

Darién abrió la mano y la metió en el pecho de uno de los Cazadores. Cuando palpó

un bloque helado, cerró los dedos. Con el espíritu bien agarrado, se trasladó a las puertas del infierno: eran dos peñascos enormes que se abrieron desde el suelo, mostraron las llamas naranjas, fieras, y dejaron escapar un fuerte olor a azufre que se mezclaba con el hedor a carne quemada y a tejidos putrefactos.

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas y los forcejeos del espíritu, Darién lo lanzó al infierno. Hubo un grito de dolor, ensordecedor, y después los peñascos se cerraron de nuevo.

Darién repitió el viaje con cada uno de los Cazadores y, cuando terminó, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en el reino físico. Las paredes de la cueva se erguían a su alrededor, oscuras y tenebrosas. Reinaba el silencio, pero Darién no estaba seguro de si aquello era mejor que los gritos del infierno. Su mente quería llenar todo aquel silencio con pensamientos de Serena.

Estaba obsesionado con ella. Y Serena se había marchado. Se sintió decepcionado. Al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, sus hombres habían continuado con su tarea y habían ayudado a los dos hombres a incorporarse; o quizá lo hubiera hecho Serena antes de irse.

¿Dónde estaría?

—No lo entiendo —decía Jedite a uno de los dos hombres —. ¿Para qué?

—Artefactos —respondió el anciano con los labios hinchados —. Son artefactos muy valiosos, sobrenaturales, poderosos. Cada uno de ellos conducirá a su poseedor más cerca de la caja de Esmeralda, y lo ayudará a conseguirla.

La caja de Esmeralda. Aquellas palabras captaron por completo su atención. Darién se unió al grupo.

— ¿Y cómo pueden ayudarnos esos artefactos a encontrar la caja?

Rubeus estaba a un lado, observando, pero volvió la cabeza cuando Darién habló.

Neflyte murmuró:

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—¿Y la mujer?

—Todavía está aquí —respondió Alan, dando a entender que ya se había marchado.

Él se acercó a Rubeus y esperó a que alguien se explicara.

—Desapareció justo después de ti —dijo Neflyte—. ¿Por qué sigue viniendo?

Darién no contestó, porque no sabía qué era exactamente lo que impulsaba a Serena.

Ella le había dicho que lo echaba de menos. ¿Sería cierto? Darién no lo sabía. La diosa era tan misteriosa como bella.

— ¿Quiénes son estos hombres y cómo nos ayudarán esos artefactos a encontrar la caja?

Neflyte se encogió de hombros ante el brusco cambio de tema.

—Son mortales que han dedicado su vida al estudio de la mitología. Y lo otro, no lo sé.

— ¿Podemos irnos a casa? —Preguntó el joven con ansiedad—. Por favor.

—Pronto —le prometió Darién —. Sólo necesitamos saber lo que les dijisteis a los

Cazadores.

— ¿A los Cazadores? —preguntaron ambos humanos.

—Los hombres que os tenían prisioneros.

—Canallas —farfulló el joven—. ¿Pensáis matarnos cuando os lo digamos?

—No —respondió Neflyte con una carcajada—Por favor, mírate, y después mírame a mí. Yo no me enfrento con raquíticos.

El anciano tragó saliva y abrió la boca.

—No —protestó su hijo.

—No pasa nada. Se lo diré —dijo el anciano, y tomó aire —. Según la sabiduría popular, había cuatro artefactos: el Ojo que todo lo ve, la Capa de la invisibilidad, la Jaula de la coacción y la Vara de partir.

Dos le resultaron vagamente familiares a Darién, lo cual le agradó; los otros dos le resultaron totalmente desconocidos, lo cual lo dejó desconcertado. La ironía de aquella situación le molestó profundamente. Si aquellos humanos tenían razón, sabían más sobre su mundo que él, un guerrero de los dioses.

—Háblame de ellos, por favor.

Con el miedo en la mirada, el hombre continuó:

—Algunas leyendas dicen que eran de Artemis, y otras dicen que cada uno de esos artefactos le pertenecía a un Titán. La mayoría están de acuerdo en que, cuando Zeus venció a Artemis, los dispersó por todo el mundo para evitar que éste los usara de nuevo si alguna vez conseguía escapar de su prisión.

Porque se había profetizado que los Titanes destruirían al final a los Griegos.

Entonces ¿por qué no había matado Zeus a Artemis, para empezar, en vez de encarcelarlo? ¿Y por qué Artemis no había matado a Zeus después de conseguir su libertad?

Dioses. Él nunca los entendería, aunque pasara tantos años estudiándolos como habían dedicado aquellos mortales.

— ¿Qué más sabéis de esos artefactos?

El joven se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—El Ojo que todo lo ve proporciona la visión en el otro mundo e ilumina el camino correcto. La Capa oculta a quien la lleva de los ojos entrometidos. La Vara puede separar las aguas del océano, aunque eso es muy debatido, y la Jaula esclaviza a quien está dentro.

Como hemos dicho antes, los cuatro son necesarios para conseguir la caja, o eso dice la leyenda, pero no sabemos por qué.

— ¿Y dónde están esos artefactos ahora? —preguntó Jedite.

—No lo sabemos —dijo el anciano con un suspiro —. Los hemos buscado durante mucho tiempo, pero nunca hemos encontrado ninguna pista de que existan de verdad.

—Por eso nos trajeron aquí esos canallas —explicó el joven —. Para que los ayudáramos a encontrar alguna señal.

—¿Habían encontrado algo? —inquirió Darién.

—No —dijo el joven, y sacudió la cabeza—. Y estaban cada vez más frustrados.

Tienen hombres por todas partes del mundo, buscando. Por mucho que yo deseara otra cosa, dudo seriamente que haya algo que encontrar. Si lo hubiera, nosotros ya lo habríamos hallado. Darién sabía que había Cazadores por todas parles, pero no conocía la existencia de aquellos artefactos. Realmente, era culpa suya. Durante mucho tiempo, había permanecido alejado del mundo, conforme ron su vida en la fortaleza; los cielos se habían convertido para él en un recuerdo distante y amargo. Nunca más.

Artemis debía de querer aquellos artefactos. Los desearía desesperadamente. Quizá

Darién pudiera usar ese deseo para su provecho. Tomó nota de que debía visitar a Seiya y a los guerreros que estaban en Roma para ponerles al corriente de todo aquello.

—¿Es todo lo que sabéis? —preguntó a los humanos.

Ambos asintieron con cautela.

—Os agradecemos mucho toda esta información.

Ahora, voy a llevaros a vuestra casa —dijo, tomándolos a cada uno por una muñeca.

—Nuestra casa está en Atenas —dijo el joven, con la voz temblorosa—. Vivimos juntos, y sabemos llegar.

El anciano comenzó a llorar de alivio.

—Gracias. ¿Eres... uno de ellos? ¿De los inmortales? Antes desapareciste.

—Dadme la dirección —dijo Darién, fingiendo que no había oído la pregunta—. Os llevaré.

Cuando el padre se la dijo, con una mirada de reverencia, él se los llevó.

Sorprendentemente, Serena estaba esperando cuando aparecieron en la casa. Estaba recorriendo de un extremo a otro el confortable salón de la vivienda. En sus rasgos no se reflejó ni la más mínima emoción al ver a Darién.

—Yo borraré sus recuerdos —dijo en un tono neutro —. No recordarán nada de los

Cazadores, nada de los Señores.

Sin poder evitarlo, Darién sintió una gran alegría al verla, y también agradecimiento

por el hecho de que ella todavía quisiera ayudarlo. Sin embargo, volvió a la isla sin decirle una palabra. Una sola palabra habría llevado a otra, y después a una petición: «Bésame, acariciadme, por favor», y entonces habría tenido que desafiar a Artemis: «No la mataré, te mataré a ti».

Porque, en aquel momento, a Darién no le importaban las maldiciones que Artemis pudiera arrojarles a él y a sus amigos. No le importaba que el rey de los dioses les infligiera un sufrimiento eterno.

Sin Serena, él iba a sufrir de todos modos.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo otro dos capítulos de esta historia cuando Darien sucumbirá a lo que siente por Serena espero que pronto nos leemos mañana ^^

Isis Gremory


	7. Chapter 7

6

—Afeitarme la cabeza... —murmuró Serena. ¿Y cómo reaccionaría Darién si lo hacía de verdad, si la próxima vez apareciera calva ante él? Seguramente la llamaría fea e ingenua, y se resistiría con más fervor—. Idiota.

Y, sin embargo, lo echaba de menos.

Cuando Darién se había retirado al mundo de los espíritus para llevarse las almas de

los Cazadores, ella se había trasladado al hogar de los humanos, sabiendo que él llegaría pronto. Verlo de nuevo la había trastornado profundamente. Había estado a punto de echarse en sus brazos de pura alegría al comprobar que estaba sano y salvo. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones y sus impulsos.

Después había vuelto a su playa de Hawái. Allí, con su bañador favorito, había ido a pasear por la arena bajo el sol ardiente.

—Lo único que quería hacer era ayudarlo.

¿Y qué había conseguido a cambio de su generosidad? Darién había fingido que la deseaba, incluso la había encadenado a su cama, y después se había desvanecido. Eso le dolía. Ella estaba desesperada por él, y él, por alejarse de ella rápidamente.

—Soy una idiota.

¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

Ningún hombre la había trastornado tanto, y eso que, a pesar de su maldición, había salido con muchos. Todos eran mortales, divertidos durante un rato, mientras le dedicaban todos los cumplidos que rila siempre había deseado de los dioses, pero todos eran tan prescindibles como desearía que fuera Darién. Los únicos memorables se habían convertido en amigos suyos, aunque ella se hubiera negado a acostarse con ellos.

Uno por uno, habían muerto. Y perderlos le había hecho daño. Había comenzado a despreciar las debilidades humanas. No tenía compañía humana desde hacía años, y algunas noches se encontraba tan sola que se acurrucaba con el osito de peluche que había robado en la inauguración de una gran juguetería.

Con Darién no estaba sola. Se sentía excitada, y lodos los momentos con él eran una sorpresa. Y él no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

—Soy una idiota. Una completa idiota.

¿Sentiría Darién algo por ella? Algo aparte del desdén y la irritación, claro. De ser así, lo disimulaba bien. Salvo cuando la besaba. Entonces se convertía en un hombre distinto; era apasionado, tierno y un poco salvaje. La besaba con todo su cuerpo, la llenaba de deseo y de aquel olor a rosas.

— ¿A quién estoy intentando engañar? Voy a volver con él.

Artemis había elegido bien a su ejecutor. Serena no podía permanecer alejada de él, no quería permanecer alejada de él, y quizá incluso le permitiera que volviera a intentar asesinarla, sólo por un beso.

—Puede que sea divertido —murmuró, y desapareció.

Fue el olor a fresas lo que alertó a Darién de la presencia de Serena cuando él se materializó en la isla griega después de haber llevado a un grupo de almas al cielo. Había habido un accidente de autobús en Estados Unidos; un grupo que iba a una reunión en la iglesia. Un conductor borracho los había embestido con su vehículo y todos habían muerto.

Una pena. Afortunadamente, él ya se había entumecido lo suficiente como para que

ni siquiera la muerte de los niños le afectara. No podía permitírselo. Con todas las muertes con las que tenía que tratar, estaría desequilibrado si lo hiciera.

«Ahora estás desequilibrado, pensando en Serena».

Aquel pensamiento fue suyo, pero el demonio respondió rápidamente.

«Necesito otro beso».

Darién no se sorprendió en aquella ocasión. Cuando aquella mujer se le acercaba, la

Muerte ronroneaba como un gato. Un fenómeno que él no entendía. « ¿Por qué la deseas?», le preguntó.

«Sabe bien».

Eso no podía rebatirlo.

Darién notaba cada vez más la ira de Artemis hacía él. Le quemaba en las entrañas, en el alma. El no esperaría mucho más, y pronto lo maldeciría si no cumplía su orden. O maldeciría a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, con sólo pensar en verla, un extraño calor brotaba en su interior y ensombrecía el pensamiento de la muerte de Serena y de su castigo. Desde el enfrentamiento con los Cazadores, dos días atrás, él no había acudido a ella, y ella no había aparecido a su lado. La echaba de menos.

Darién buscó alguna pista suya por el Templo de lodos los Dioses. Vio columnas cubiertas de musgo, montones de arena y charcos de agua cristalina. Ni lastro de ella.

—Serena—dijo.

Ella no respondió.

Después de varios minutos, volvió a llamarla.

De nuevo, nada.

—Sé que estás aquí.

Nada. ¿A qué juego estaba jugando?

Intentando no fruncir el ceño, se inclinó sobre un montón de arena y metió la mano entre los granos. Si pudiera hacer que saliera de su escondite, al menos podría empezar a buscar pruebas de la existencia de los cuatro artefactos.

Algo suave le rozó la espalda, y percibió la fragancia de las fresas, que le cosquilleaba en la nariz, seduciéndolo. Él no se volvió, no reconoció la sensación. Al menos, no por fuera. Por dentro, se echó a temblar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó y ella. Finalmente, apareció.

Al verla, a Darién se le cortó la respiración. Por todos los dioses, su ropa... Tragó saliva, y ella se apoyó en una de las columnas blancas.

Llevaba un vestido blanco transparente que se le sujetaba con un tirante en un hombro y dejaba el otro desnudo. Un cinturón trenzado de oro en la cintura, que le marcaba las curvas. La falda del vestido estaba abierta en toda la longitud de uno de sus muslos, y revelaba centímetro a centímetro de piel suave, hasta llegar a mostrar un atisbo de braguitas blancas como la nieve.

De repente, a Darién le resultó difícil respirar. Con el sol detrás de ella, podía ver la forma de sus pezones de color fresa.

Fresas. Una palabra que él siempre asociaría con Serena.

«Haz que se vaya. Es una distracción que no puedes permitirte».

« ¡Quiero que se quede!», rugió el demonio.

Ojalá.

—No quedan muchas horas de luz, así que... —dijo él con la voz ronca.

En los ojos azules de Serena se reflejó el dolor.

— ¿Que me vaya? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decirme?

—Sí.

Darién le dio la espalda, «es lo mejor, lo sabes», y tomó otro puñado de arena.

«Bésala. Bésala, bésala, bésala». Él apretó la mandíbula. Pasó un momento de silencio.

Entonces...

—No es inteligente que me des la espalda.

—Los demás guerreros están cerca —dijo él. Todos se hallaban en la isla, lo suficientemente cerca como para oírse, pero no tanto como para poder malar a una amenaza inmediata—. Dejaré que ellos me cubran la espalda —mintió.

Sencillamente, no podía volver a mirarla. Despertaba todo tipo de emociones en su alma, y él estaba mejor sin aquellas emociones.

—Y ¿no vas a atacarme, o algo así? Yo... eh... estoy en el primer puesto de tu lista de destrucción, ¿no?

—Más tarde. En este momento estoy ocupado. Él la oyó moverse, y oyó caer una piedra. Quería mirarla, pero no lo hizo.

—Darién —dijo Jedite en aquel momento, más allá del muro del templo, en tono tenso.

Darién se irguió, pero no se volvió hacia Serena —¿Sí?

—Huelo a mujer. A tu mujer.

—Quédate dónde estás —dijo Darién. No quería que los demás la vieran así—.

Quedaos todos allí. Seguid buscando. Jedite refunfuñó. Neflyte gritó:

—Eres un desgraciado con suerte.

Rubeus y Alan no hicieron ningún comentario.

—Supongo que no van a guardarte las espaldas, después de todo —dijo Serena con un tono desprovisto de emoción.

A él no le gustaba que se volviera tan misteriosa. Temía que lo hiciera para protegerse del dolor, el dolor que él le causaba.

—Entonces ¿estáis buscando los artefactos? —preguntó.

—No finjas que no lo sabes —la reprendió Darién—. Tú nos mandaste aquí.

Una vez más, se agachó y le dio la vuelta a una piedra plateada bastante grande; vio piedrecitas y una almeja muerta que había debajo. Apretó los dientes, sintiéndose como un idiota. ¿Qué clase de guerrero jugaba en la arena?

—Este templo ha estado sumergido bajo el aquí miles de años —dijo Serena—.

Probablemente, la sal habrá borrado todo resto del pasado.

—Quizá quede algo —replicó él. Tenía que creer que era así.

—Creía que Usagi le había dicho que la caja la custodiaba Berjerite.

Cierto. Usagi había oído algo sobre Berjerite durante sus viajes con el Instituto

Mundial de Parapsicología. Según numerosas fuentes, Berjerite tenía múltiples cabezas y un aliento venenoso. Se decía que Hércules la había vencido en el lago Lerna. Sin embargo, Usagi afirmaba que la habían visto varias veces durante el transcurso de los años, en diferentes lugares, siempre distintos: en el Ártico, en Egipto, en África, en Escocia e incluso en Estados Unidos. Los humanos la llamaban el monstruo del lago Ness, el Yeti y otras cosas más. Típico de los mortales, no ver lo que tenían ante la nariz.

En parte, Darién quería abandonar aquel templo y buscar en aquellos sitios. Si encontraba a Berjerite, quizá encontrara la caja. Quizá pudiera destruirla y, de una vez por todas, impedir a los Cazadores, y también a los dioses, que atraparan a los demonios y mataran a los Señores del Submundo.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad lo mantenía allí. Los Titanes habían hecho resurgir aquel templo del mar por algún motivo. Sí, querían devolver a los humanos al tiempo en que los adoraban y les ofrecían sacrificios de sangre pero... había algo más. Tenía que haberlo.

¿Por qué si no lo iban a registrar los Cazadores con tanta diligencia?

—Me encanta buscar tesoros —dijo Serena reclamando su atención —. Es tan emocionante...

—No vas a ayudarnos.

Hubo una pausa. Entonces, de repente, ella surgió a su lado, y los mechones de su pelo le acariciaron el brazo desnudo. Darién se había quitado la camiseta una hora antes, porque el sol era abrasador. Las gotas de sudor le resbalaban por los músculos del abdomen, y el pelo de Serena se le pegó a la piel. Él tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir el vértigo que le provocaba tocarla, incluso de un modo tan leve.

— ¿Por qué no? Hasta el momento he sido una ayuda muy valiosa.

Tonto de él, finalmente se atrevió a alzar la vista para mirarla. Era preciosa. Serena se puso en pie, ron las rodillas temblorosas. Inmediatamente, ella le miró el pecho. Fijó la vista en la mariposa negra que él llevaba tatuada en el torso y el hombro. Darién trago saliva y apartó nuevamente la vista. De ella irradiaba el deseo. Incluso hizo ademán de tocarlo, pero finalmente bajó la mano.

«Hazlo. Tócame». Habían pasado demasiados días desde que había sentido por última vez el fuego de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, Serena no lo tocó.

—Es precioso —dijo, refiriéndose a la mariposa.

—Gracias —sintió una gran desilusión cuando ella no lo tocó, pero sabía que era mejor así—. Yo la odio —admitió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es la marca del demonio. Después de que... Muerte se metiera dentro de mí, el tatuaje apareció sin más.

—Bueno, pues para tu información, es un imán para las chicas. Quizá yo me haga uno también. Una daga, o quizá unas alas de ángel. Oh, oh, ya sé. Me haré una mariposa igual. ¡Seremos gemelos!

Serena tatuada, Darién tragó saliva. «Tócame. Por favor, tócame».

—Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, no puedes ayudarnos porque nos distraerías de nuestro objetivo —dijo, con más aspereza de la que hubiera querido. Apenas podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su olor y su belleza cuando estaba junto a ella —. Lo siento.

—No lo sientes, pero como quieras —dijo Serena, y se cruzó de brazos —. No te diré dónde está la caja.

Al instante siguiente, él la había agarrado por los antebrazos.

— ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ella le atrapó las muñecas y apretó. No para apartarlo de sí, sino para mantenerlo en aquella posición.

— ¿Dejarías de intentar matarme si lo supiera?

—No.

Ella frunció el ceño. —No sé por qué me molesto contigo. —Eso ya lo has dicho antes.

—Bueno, es importante mencionarlo dos veces.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Por qué has venido, Serena? Su expresión se volvió obstinada.

—No es asunto tuyo, Flores. — ¿Estás intentando camelarme un poco más? —Eres un pesado, ¿lo sabías? Incapaz de contenerse, él la pegó a su cuerpo, casi nariz con nariz.

No se había sentido tan fuera de control desde los primeros días con el demonio. Los pezones de Serena le rozaron el pecho de una forma deliciosa.

—Y tú. Me estás volviendo loco. —Y un cuerno. Tú me estás volviendo loca a mí. Él la zarandeó. De repente, la ira de Serena se desvaneció, y ella jadeó. Gimió. ¡Gimió!

—Mmm... Debe de ser mi día de suerte, tienes una erección.

A él se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz; un deseo potente le invadió la sangre.

Bueno, más deseo, «concéntrate».

— ¿Qué sabes de la caja, Serena? —No sé dónde está, pero sé que nunca la encontrarás.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Ni siquiera los dioses saben dónde está. Si lo supieran, ya la habrían encontrado y

la habrían usado.

Sí. Eso tenía sentido. -¿Qué más sabes?

—Después de que los Titanes vencieran a los griegos... bueno, de que vencieran a la mayoría de los Griegos, porque algunos se escaparon, hubo tortura e interrogatorios.

Artemis y sus amigos quieren esos artefactos. Zeus le dijo lo que habían hecho con ellos, y Artemis comenzó la búsqueda, pero no tuvo suerte.

— ¿Y por qué los quiere Artemis?

— ¿Y quién no los querría? Son una de poder. Si caen en manos de sus enemigos,

Artemis sufriría la derrota de nuevo. Pero si Artemis los con sigue lo más seguro es que tenga el éxito eterno

—Pero ¿como « Posible que esos artefactos conduzcan a la caja? ¿Y por qué quieren los dioses esa caja? Solo sirve para albergar a los demonios, nada más.

—Eh incorrecto. Piénsalo. La caja está hecha con los huesos de la diosa de la opresión. Puede succionar el espíritu de cualquier cosa. Con el Tártaro desmoronándose, Artemis se ve obligado a utilizar soldados para mantener a los Griegos dentro de la prisión.

La caja sería la solución perfecta: una cárcel para sus enemigos y para vuestros demonios.

¿Qué mejor venganza? Los dioses que le causaron problemas encerrados con los demonios que les causaron problemas a ellos.

Durante un momento, una neblina roja cegó a Darién. La Muerte había soportado miles de años de confinamiento en aquella maldita caja, una existencia que no había sido una existencia en absoluto.

Había habido gritos, muchos gritos. Oscuridad. El demonio no volvería a la caja voluntariamente. La Muerte destruiría a Darién primero, de eso estaba seguro.

—Parece que estás listo para la lucha, Flores ¿.Quieres pelear conmigo? ¿Eh, por favor?

«Cálmate». Él le liberó los brazos e intentó alejarse. Luchar con ella, sujetarla, lamerla... «Cálmate ». Ella siguió agarrándolo por las muñecas, sin permitir que se retirara demasiado.

—¿Y por qué Artemis no ha matado a los Griegos, sencillamente?

—Tú has vivido con los dioses, ¿no?

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso.

Inesperadamente, ella lo soltó. Ninguno de los dos se apartó del otro, sin embargo.

Más bien, se acercaron más.

—Podría decirse que están obsesionados con sus diversiones. Eso, y que viven según el código de la venganza. Zeus no sufriría como ha sufrido Artemis si estuviera muerto. Y Artemis no podría alardear de sus victorias sin los desafíos y las provocaciones de Zeus. La eternidad sería aburrida, sin sorpresas en el horizonte.

— ¿Y por qué Artemis no está aquí, buscando?

Serena sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Tú estás haciendo todo el trabajo en su lugar.

Lo cual significaba que el dios no querría que Darién y los demás guerreros murieran. Y eso significaba, a su vez, que él tenía un poco de tiempo para averiguar lo que podía hacer con Serena. De repente, quería sonreír como ella. Lo único que estropeaba la chispa de felicidad que sentía era que Artemis podía quedarse con los artefactos que él encontrara. A menos, claro, que diera con la forma de esconderlos.

— ¿Y cómo conducen la Jaula, la Vara, el Ojo y la Capa hacia la caja?

—Eso no lo sé —dijo ella, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros contra él.

Darién se mordió el interior de la mejilla, y la Muerte ronroneó con suavidad. El placer de su roce, incluso uno tan inocente, le estremecía el alma.

—Quizá sean como una llave o un mapa, y señalen el camino correcto —dijo Serena, sin aliento—. Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer tú y yo?

El contacto debía de estar trastornándola a ella tanto como a él. No lo sé.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? Él se obligó a decir:

—Continuar con la búsqueda del templo. Sin embargo, lo que quería hacer era pedirle un beso. De repente, envidiaba a Alan, que decía mentiras con tanta facilidad. Sin sentimiento de culpa.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Serena se apartó de él, y Darién oyó el rugido del demonio.

—Me estabas usando para conseguir información, ¿en? Engañándome, mirándome como si me desearas, cuando sólo querías que te contara lo que sé.

—Sí —mintió él.

El rostro de Serena se ensombreció. Él experimentó otra oleada de vergüenza. Tenía que dejar de ser cruel. Quizá ella fuera tan promiscua como Jedite y, probablemente, estaba usándolo en su propio provecho, aunque le hubiera acusado de hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, era dulce, divertida y estimulante.

— ¿Me rechazas? Muy bien. ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo? Muy bien. Pues no lo eres.

No haces nada mientras los dioses te manejan. Yo, por lo menos, intento luchar contra ellos.

—Serena...

— ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando tu amiguito Nicolás se escape de la celda y mate a la

¿Minako y a su familia? ¿Nada? Cuando recupere la conciencia, su vida habrá quedado destrozada para siempre a causa de sus actos. Y tú le habrás ayudado. Tú te habrás llevado sus almas al cielo, aunque sus vidas hayan terminado anticipadamente.

Darién se dio cuenta de que Serena tenía razón. ¿Qué clase de hombre era? Durante todo aquel tiempo había sido la marioneta de Artemis. No había luchado contra el dios como debía hacerlo un guerrero.

—Quizá esas mujeres no sean inocentes —dijo él, sabiendo que no era cierto —.

Quizá haya una buena razón por la que Minako y su familia deben morir.

—En eso tienes razón. Hay una razón por la que fueron elegidas.

—Dímela.

—Adivínalo tú mismo, idiota. Yo ya te he contado suficientes cosas.

Él le dio la espalda. Había visto la mentira en sus ojos. Serena no sabía la razón, pero estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Quería consolarla, pero no podía hacerlo.

—Al menos, dime si pierdo el tiempo buscando aquí —le pidió.

Durante un largo rato, ella no dijo nada. No hizo ningún ruido.

—No estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Gracias. ¿Qué...?

—No. No más preguntas. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que buscar y cómo encontrarlo. Aunque ese «gracias» ha sido asombroso —dijo Serena con sarcasmo.

—De nada —respondió Darién, con la esperanza de ponerla de buen humor.

Ella se colocó frente a él, moviendo las caderas. Tenía una expresión de calma una vez más, y se apoyó contra otra columna.

—Volvamos a nuestro asunto —dijo —. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que intentes matarme otra vez?

Matar. Darién sintió una punzada de dolor agudo en el pecho. Eso era lo que debía hacer, matarla, pensó. Avergonzado, se agachó y retomó su inútil búsqueda por la arena y las piedras.

—No lo sé.

— ¿No se enfadará Artemis si tardas demasiado? —No me dio un plazo.

—Quizá podríamos... no sé, fijarlo en cien años, Darién soltó un resoplido, aunque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba intentando ponerlo de buen humor.

—Ya, ¿eso no va a funcionar? ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Algo así —murmuró él.

— ¿Y mañana? ¿Estás libre?

—Estoy ocupado durante las próximas semanas.

— ¿Y no puedes encontrar un rato para luchar conmigo? —preguntó ella, y casi parecía ansiosa.

«Por ti, cualquier cosa». —Lo siento.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no te estás tomando demasiado en serio el asunto de mi asesinato.

—Oh, sí me lo tomo en serio. No te preocupes.

Ella suspiró.

— ¿Y tampoco tienes tiempo para retozar? ¿Eso puedes hacerlo?

Lo siento. Eso tampoco.

Serena se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, pero él vio la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Ella se miró el pie, calzado con una sandalia, y le dio una patadita a una piedra.

No te sorprendas si me acerco sigilosamente a ti y te corto la cabeza.

— ¡Cuánta amabilidad! Estoy emocionado. Gracias por la advertencia.

—De nada. ¡Mierda! —gritó de repente, como si algo terrible hubiera sucedido.

Él se puso en tensión y tomó su arma. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me estoy mirando los pies. Darién se relajó.

— ¿Y eso es malo?

— ¡Es horrible! Lo peor de todo. Nunca me miro los pies.

Él bajó la vista hasta sus dedos, cuyas uñas llevaba pintadas de un rojo intenso.

—A mí me parecen preciosos —dijo. Con las mejillas ardiendo, añadió—: Quizá encuentre algo de tiempo en mi agenda para acercarme sigilosamente a ti.

Ella sonrió despacio.

—Es muy tierno por tu parte pensar que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Darién tuvo que fruncir los labios para no devolverle la sonrisa. Aquella mujer le divertía tanto romo lo excitaba.

—Quizá yo también me ponga a buscar esos dichosos artefactos —anunció de pronto Serena, casi como si acabara de decidirlo en ese mismo instante —. Si los encuentro,

a lo mejor podría encerrarte en esa jaula. Entonces no te quedaría más remedio que ser agradable conmigo.

Antes de que él pudiera soltar un gruñido a modo de respuesta, ella sonrió de nuevo

y desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8

7

Durante la semana siguiente Serena se dedicó a seguir los pasos de Dar, cuando no estaba robando para no perder la cordura. Lo siguió incluso cuando él guiaba a las almas al infierno y al cielo. Detestaba que Darién tuviera que visitar el infierno; odiaba el calor, los olores, las risotadas y las imprecaciones que surgían de aquel oscuro pozo. Darién siempre intentaba aparentar indiferencia, pero ella veía inquietud en su mirada. Eso la entristecía; él había visto lo peor del mundo una y otra vez, y había tenido que endurecer su corazón para poder sobrevivir.

Serena quería que viera lo mejor, que sintiera.

Se dijo que quería aquellas cosas porque tenía que ser muy entretenido ver cómo el príncipe de la Muerte dejaba entrar algo de luz en su vida. No investigó más profundamente porque tenía miedo de lo que había bajo aquel deseo.

Suspiró, sabiendo que debería haber renunciado a Darién días atrás. Debería de haberlo atacado o haberlo alejado del templo para luchar; pero sospechaba que él no iba a levantar la mano contra ella, y sabía que no iba a seguirla. Sin embargo, permaneció a su lado, invisible. Además, lo que él averiguara sobre aquellos artefactos, ella también lo sabría.

Después de haber mencionado que iba a buscarlos ella también, se había dado cuenta de que Ion quería. Cuando los tuviera entre las manos, haría que Darién suplicara por ellos. Por los dioses, la expresión de su rostro sería inolvidable. Sobre todo, cuando rechazara su oferta y negociara con Artemis. Su vida por un artefacto. ¡Aquello sí que sería una situación ventajosa!

—Vete, Serena —susurró Darién. Él no podía verla, pero ella le sacó la lengua de todos modos. Eso era lo único que le había dicho durante toda la semana. Si se lo decía de nuevo, iba a materializarse y darle una bofetada, y después desaparecer rápidamente. —Lo digo en serio.

Él siempre sabía cuándo llegaba. Una vez le había dicho que percibía su olor. A ella le había encantado, porque eso significaba que era consciente de su existencia. Sin embargo, no podía negar que daba al traste con el elemento sorpresa.

En aquel momento, el guerrero estaba en el Templo de Todos los Dioses, mirando los muros desnudos y agrietados con intensidad. Los demás Señores y él habían acudido allí todos los días, con una determinación que causaba respeto, pese a que no encontraban nada.

Darién se agachó una vez más y movió las rocas, buscando algo. Serena observó con rabia cómo el sol le acariciaba la piel. «Es mío».

—Vete, Serena —repitió él.

Ella se materializó. En vez de abofetearlo, sin embargo, se sentó en una roca, a su lado. Él no llevaba camisa. No se volvió a mirarla.

—He dicho que te vayas.

—Como si fuera a obedecerte. No eres mi padre.

—Serena, por favor.

El sudor se le deslizó por la espalda, e iluminó unas cuantas de las cicatrices que tenía allí. Ella alargó el brazo para acariciárselas, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando oyó a uno de los guerreros.

—Darién, tu mujer...

El que hablaba era Jedite. Tenía un tono de tensión. Seguramente, no había conseguido a ninguna mujer últimamente. Pobre hombre. Sin sexo, Jedite se debilitaba. Si hubiera podido llevar a una mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades, todo habría ido bien en su mundo. Sin embargo, no podía acostarse dos veces con la misma mujer. Promiscuidad, su demonio, no se lo hubiera permitido.

Serena conocía bien las dificultades que conllevaba una maldición relacionada con el sexo, y simpatizaba con él. Aunque la suya era opuesta a la de Jedite, y le impedía llegar hasta el final, las dos maldiciones dictaban sus acciones y limitaban su voluntad. Era asqueroso.

«Nada puede limitarme, salvo esa maldición», pensó ella. Había sido hechizada antes de adquirir la habilidad de escapar de un confinamiento, así que la maldición ya era parte de ella. No podía huir.

Volvió a mirar a Darién y se le hundieron los hombros. No, por mucho que ella deseara otra cosa, no podía huir.

—Quédate dónde estás —gritó Darién a Jedite —.

Ella es responsabilidad mía.

¿Responsabilidad suya? Ella no sabía si sentirse encantada o insultada.

— ¿Por qué no dejas venir a tus amigos a jugar con nosotros?

Él soltó una maldición entre dientes.

—Como antes, mis amigos están detrás de las rocas —respondió —, y se quedarán allí, trabajando, No necesitan distracciones.

¿Cuántas veces iba a decirle que no era más que una distracción? Serena miró la piedra de arenisca que él tenía en las manos y frunció el ceño. Quizá, si demostraba que era útil, la vería como algo más.

—Recuerdo cómo era este sitio al principio. Antes de que lo trajeran a la Tierra, las otras deidades y yo aprendíamos aquí. Nos enseñaban cómo controlar nuestros poderes, cómo comportarnos adecuadamente, bla, bla, bla.

Darién no pudo disimular su interés.

—A mí nunca me permitieron entrar —admitió—, Nosotros sólo íbamos a donde iba

Zeus, y no venía por aquí.

Tener que estar vinculado a un idiota como Zeus debía de haber sido una tortura, pensó Serena.

—Es una pena que este sitio esté tan dañado ahora. Te habría gustado.

— ¿Cómo era?

—Había estatuas enormes alrededor de todo el templo. Algunos muros se hallaban cubiertos de hiedra. y los suelos estaban adornados con diamantes, esmeraldas, zafiros y rubíes. Estoy segura de que el fastuoso Artemis lo arreglará todo cuando él y sus compinches se hagan con las riendas.

Darién resopló. Serena, a su pesar, disfrutó al oírlo.

— ¿Qué más?

—Veamos... Todas las entradas estaban flanqueadas por dos columnas blancas. Se llamaban «los pilares de la fuerza».

— ¿Y cuántas estancias había?

—Estaba la sala del altar principal, claro, en la que tú estás agachado ahora. También estaba el salón de reuniones, donde los adoradores se lavaban y se reunían para los sacrificios. Había también una gran sala interior, y estaba el alojamiento de los sacerdotes.

Él asintió como si estuviera asimilando todas sus palabras.

—Cuéntame más cosas de esta sala del altar principal.

—Si retrocediéramos en el tiempo, habría un altar de mármol blanco ante ti. Y murales en las paredes. Eran maravillosos. Voy a reformar una de mis casas y haré que pinten...

— ¿Murales? ¿Y qué retrataban esos murales? —preguntó Darién, interrumpiéndola.

Se puso en pie y la miró con apremio.

Vaya. Si ella hubiera sabido que sólo tenía que hablar de templos aburridos para hacerse con su atención, lo habría conseguido días antes.

— ¿Y bien? —insistió Darién.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Hazañas de fuerza de los dioses, victorias. Incluso algunas derrotas. A él le brillaron los ojos.

—¿Y estaba la caja aquí, Serena?

—No. Lo siento —respondió ella, aunque odiara decepcionarlo.

Él se pasó la mano por la cara. Ella se acercó, Quería tocarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino, pin que no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción. Desde tan cerca, se dio cuenta de que el tatuaje de la mariposa vibraba... ¿Estaba viva?

— ¿Qué pensamientos se te pasan por la cabeza? —inquirió él.

—Pensamientos traviesos.

—Disfrutas atormentándome, ¿eh?

—Sólo un poco. Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacerte nada. Es sólo una manía mía, la de atormentar a los hombres que quieren matarme.

—Está bien. Se acabó la charla —dijo él —. Tengo que trabajar.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió rebuscando entre la arena.

Pero no antes de que ella viera la pasión ardiendo en sus ojos. ¿Sería posible que la deseara? No podía preguntárselo; Darién lo negaría. No obstante, ¿por qué no quería que ella lo supiera? ¿Por qué no que ría desearla? Era evidente que pensaba que era una mujer fácil. ¿Por qué no quería acostarse con una mujer de la que pensaba que había estado con otros miles de hombres? ¿Y qué haría si se enteraba de lo ridícula que era esa idea, en realidad?

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo con esa arena —le dijo en tono displicente, dignándose por fin a ayudarlo para conseguir su atención de nuevo. «Ven aquí y bésame».

—No más charla. Desaparece.

—Oblígame —«por favor. Deséame como yo te deseo. No me dejes estar equivocada en esto».

Él no respondió.

Llena de frustración, Serena se dejó caer en la piedra más cercana con un resoplido.

—Quiero conseguir esos artefactos tanto como tú refunfuñó —, y tu forma de tratarme no está ayudando a nuestra causa.

Aquello sí llamó la atención de Darién. Se trasladó rápidamente a su lado, la derribó y se tendió sobre ella. A Serena se le escapó el aire de los pulmones bajo el peso de Darién. «Nota: mencionar los artefactos más a menudo». Como su traje era corto, pudo extender las piernas y acogerlo en el hueco de su cuerpo. Al instante, el placer se extendió por todos sus miembros.

— ¿Por qué los quieres tú?

—Poder —respondió Serena.

El poder de tener algo con lo que negociar, pero él no necesitaba saber aquello.

—Creía que ya habíamos hablado de esto —dijo él —. No tendrás nada que ver con los artefactos.

—Para eso tendrías que haberme matado —respondió ella. Se humedeció los labios y lo miró. Como siempre, él le cortó la respiración —. Ahora he decidido que los quiero.

Darién emitió un gruñido suave.

—No. Creo que quieres morir. Estás provocándome a propósito, mientras que yo te he dado la oportunidad de que disfrutes los últimos días de tu vida.

—Vaya, eres muy amable —murmuró Serena. Sin embargo, ni siquiera entonces lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. De hecho, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos —. Sólo estoy intentando sobrevivir, amor. Y divertirme, de paso.

—Aliarte conmigo no te salvará.

—Entonces ¿por qué no me has matado? Y no me digas esa tontería de que me estás dejando disfrutar de los últimos días de mi vida. A otras almas no les permites eso.

Una pausa. La expresión de Darién se ensombreció.

—Quizá te lo haya permitido a ti porque saben algo, algo que puede ayudarme a encontrar los artefactos y, por tanto, la caja. Dímelo.

—Si supiera algo, ya tendría los artefactos, idiota.

—Entonces no me sirves de nada.

Él se retiró un poco y levantó el puño, como sí quisiera golpearla. Durante la semana anterior, ella le había visto hacerlo varias veces. Sabía que no iba a golpearla, sino que iba a llegar hasta su interior con una mano fantasma e iba a sacarle el espíritu, dejando su cuerpo como si fuera una cascara vacía.

No debería haberlo provocado. «Sólo quería estar con él», se quejó. En realidad, sólo pensaba en eso últimamente. En eso, y en sus besos.

—No sé dónde están esos artefactos —dijo rápidamente—, pero puedo enseñarte más cosas sobre el templo. ¿Qué te parece?

Darién asintió, como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella dijera esas palabras.

—Continúa.

¿Acababa de manipularla? Demonio rastrero. Y, sin embargo, saber que la había engañado le provocó excitación. Casi nadie la vencía nunca.

Comenzó a masajearle los hombros, rascándoselos un poco. Él no le ordenó que lo dejara. Su respiración se volvió superficial. Su torso desnudo la embelesaba, y el calor de su cuerpo la envolvía. «Podría quedarme así para siempre».

—Serena —gimió.

Mientras ella seguía masajeándolo, Darién cerró los ojos, rindiéndose.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando? —preguntó ella.

—Del templo —susurró él —. Sí, del templo.

—Está bien. Te contaré un secreto sobre mí misma y todos los dioses que han

pasado por sus estancias —dijo ella.

—Te escucho. No pares.

Ella bajó un poco los dedos por su espalda, sin dejar de moverlos.

—La mayoría de nuestros poderes dependen de algo llamado acción y reacción. La gente actúa, y nosotros tenemos la capacidad de reaccionar. De ayudar. O de hacer daño, también. Por eso no pude ayudar a Mamoru y a Usagi hasta que hicieron algo para dejarme las manos libres, por decirlo de algún modo.

Darién abrió los ojos. Sus profundidades azules y castañas estaban llenas de placer.

—Debe de ser un secreto muy bien guardado, porque yo no lo sabía. Mamoru y

Usagi tenían que realizar un sacrificio para poder conseguir tu ayuda.

—Sí —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Ahora estás pensando como un dios.

—Así que, para averiguar lo que quiero saber, yo también debo hacer un sacrificio.

Asintió y llevó el brazo a su espalda para tomar una de las manos de Serena. Tiró de ella hacia delante y se la colocó en el pecho, sin separarse, no interrumpió el contacto. Por el contrario, le acaricio cada uno de los dedos.

Serena sintió un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo.

Él estaba excitado. Ella notaba su erección entre las piernas. No era el primer hombre que se había tendido sobre ella, pero sí el más grande. El más atractivo. Y el más fascinante. Y a causa de su maldición, también era el primer hombre a quien Serena había deseado sentir así.

Por fin, las palabras de Temis tenían sentido.

Serena llegaba a casa, llorando otra vez después de un encuentro con otro dios joven y demasiado atrevido, cuando se había encontrado con una diosa. Temis la había mirado y había estado a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Serena no se había preocupado de preguntarse el motivo, porque estaba demasiado angustiada, y había continuado su camino apresuradamente. Al día siguiente, Temis había llegado a su puerta.

—Sedujiste a mi marido —dijo la diosa de la justicia a su madre.

Ikuko alzó la barbilla e irguió los hombros, pero no dijo nada para defenderse.

—Tu hija es la viva imagen de mi marido. Es hija suya, ¿lo niegas?

—No, no lo niego.

Serena se había asustado mucho. Ella siempre se había preguntado quién era su padre, y saber que era el poderoso Tártaro la había entusiasmado y al mismo tiempo, la había encolerizado. ¿Por qué no le había prestado ninguna atención durante todos aquellos años?

—Sabías que tenía esposa —grito Temis—, y de todos modos te acostaste con él. Por eso, y por dar a luz a su hija bastarda, serás castigada. Yo haré justicia. El miedo se reflejó en la bella cara de Ikuko, pero ella dijo:

—Nací para ser quien soy.

—Eso no te excusa. De hoy en adelante, te pondrás enferma cada vez que acojas a un hombre en tu cuerpo y no podrás salir de la cama durante días. Nunca volverás a robar los afectos de un hombre.

Así será.

La madre de Serena cayó al suelo de rodillas, llorando.

—Y tú —dijo Temis, mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a Serena, que estaba observando la escena escondida en un rincón.

— ¡No! —Dijo Ikuko, intentando ponerse en pie—. Déjala. Ella es inocente. la diosa continuó despiadadamente.

— ¿Inocente? Es hija tuya, y ése ya es crimen suficiente Un día desearás a un hombre, Anarquía, y él también te deseará a ti. No os importará nada más que estar juntos. No te importará quién es, qué es y a quien pertenece. Lo tomarás. Como tu madre, lo tomarás.

—Y tú morirás sola porque eres mala y odiosa —respondió Serena, incapaz de imaginarse que sentiría algo así por los lujuriosos dioses, y mucho menos por los restos que había dejado otra mujer.

—No tendrás la oportunidad de seguir los pasos de tu madre. Si permites a un hombre que penetre en tu cuerpo, quedarás ligada a él por toda la eternidad. Vivirás para él, y sólo para él. Su placer será tu placer. Su dolor será tu dolor. Si te deja y toma otra amante, sentirás la agonía de su pérdida, pero no serás capaz de alejarte de él. Si muere, nunca te recuperarás de la pena. Así será.

Aquellas palabras la habían envuelto, habían estado a punto de ahogarla. Le había atravesado la piel y los huesos y habían llegado hasta su alma, dejándole una marca que nunca había podido negar. Había caminado como en una nebulosa durante semanas, abrumada por la impresión de haber descubierto que su padre era un hombre emparejado, y de tener que aceptar la maldición.

A medida que el golpe se fue mitigando, Serena había comenzado a odiar a su padre por negar su existencia, y a todos los hombres por lo que podían hacerle si no era cuidadosa. Y había tenido miedo, mucho miedo.

Cuando su madre la había enviado a clases de lucha, con la esperanza de que aprendiera a protegerse con lo mucho que había en juego, Serena se las había tomado en serio. A medida que su fuerza se incrementaba, su odio y su miedo disminuyeron, aunque no su determinación de permanecer sola.

En ninguno de los días que habían pasado desde que había sido maldecida había tenido la tentación de concederle a un hombre tanto poder sobre ella. Y el hecho de perder su libertad, cuando los dioses la habían encarcelado en la prisión de su padre, sólo había servido para fortalecer su decisión.

Hasta aquel momento.

En aquel momento quería conocer la alegría del contacto más íntimo con Darién.

Dentro de ella. Profundamente. Embistiendo, rozándose. Ella sabía que habría querido todo aquello, estuviera él emparejado o no.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —quiso saber Darién. Tenía la voz ronca por el... ¿deseo?

¿Por qué no iba a decirle la verdad?

—En ti. En el sexo. En robar. En otros hombres.

— ¿En tus amantes? —preguntó él, en un tono más oscuro.

¿Celoso? —Algo así. El entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Te enfada el hecho de imaginarme con otro hombre, Flores?

—Demonios, no —rugió él, y de un salto, se separó de ella y se puso en pie.

Serena tuvo una aguda sensación de pérdida. Con cuidado, se levantó y se sacudió la arena. «Es mejor así», se dijo. «Estabas muy cerca de entregarte a un hombre que quizá ni siquiera te desee. Un hombre que quiere matarte».

—Vamos a volver a nuestra conversación previa.

Usagi tuvo que sacrificarse para salvar a Mamoru

—dijo Darién con tirantez. Caminó hacia lo que una vez había sido la sala del altar mayor y giró sobre sus talones para estudiar el espacio—. ¿Qué puedo sacrificar yo?

—Darién —habló Neflyte—. Es la hora de comer.

—Necesito un poco más de tiempo —replicó él, sin apartar la mirada de Serena—.

Serena, ¿sacrificio?

— ¿Me estás preguntando si se hacían sacrificios aquí? Sí. ¿Y?

— ¿Sacrificios de sangre?

—Sí. Cuando el templo fue trasladado a la Tierra, se hacían sacrificios de sangre.

— ¿Y qué sacrificaban exactamente los fieles?

¿Qué era lo que hacían sangrar?

—Sacrificaban a miembros de su familia —respondió ella, con un nudo en el estómago. Oh, cómo había odiado aquello. Era otra de las razones por las que se alegraba de que los viejos tiempos hubieran quedado atrás —. Sobre todo, elegían a inocentes.

Vírgenes. Les cortaban el cuello y observaban cómo se desangraban.

Darién palideció.

— ¿Y eso es lo que se espera ahora? ¿Es necesario?

—No siempre. Algunas veces, la sangre que ofrece uno mismo es mayor sacrificio que matar a otra persona, pero nadie quería pensar en eso. Habrían tenido que hacerse daño a sí misinos, y la mayoría prefiere cortar a un ser querido y decir que es un acto de nobleza.

El recuperó algo de color. Se sacó la daga de la bota, y el metal silbó cuando rozó el cuero.

Ella se retiró con las palmas de las manos en alto. — ¿Estás pensando en sacrificarme?

—Tú no eres virgen, ni un ser querido —murmuró Darién.

Serena apretó los dientes y se detuvo bruscamente. Desgraciado. No tenía ni idea de lo primero y, en cuanto a lo segundo, no necesitaba que se lo recordara.

—Me estoy cansando un poco de tus insultos, Flores. Te he ayudado hoy. Te ayudé la semana pasada. Te ayude hace un mes.

Él suspiró con arrepentimiento. —Tienes razón. Lo siento. Ha estado fuera de lugar, y no volveré a decir nada parecido.

—Sí, bueno.

Ella no esperaba una disculpa y, al recibirla, se quedó desconcertada.

— ¿Qué vas a...?

Se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo él se cortaba la muñeca izquierda, y después la derecha. Horrorizada, se acercó a él corriendo.

—Estás loco, Darién. Completamente loco.

Sabía que no iba a morir, pero de todos modos...

—Ya lo veremos —respondió él. Se había hecho unas heridas grandes, abiertas.

A ella le dolieron las muñecas por empatía. Era cierto que lo había apuñalado una vez, pero no podía soportar verlo sufrir. Lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de la muñeca hacia sí, queriendo cortar la hemorragia con su vestido. La sangre de Darién la manchó, y algo cayó al suelo.

En cuanto tocó la arena, Darién rugió y se puso de rodillas.

—Darién, ¿qué te ocurre?

Era inmortal, y no podía morir por medios normales, pero eso no hizo que ella dejara de preocuparse. Podría estar maldito. Podría...

Darién rugió de nuevo y se agarró el abdomen.

—Darién, ¡dime lo que te ocurre!

Él cerró con fuerza los ojos; jadeando, los abrió lentamente. De repente, los dos eran azules; sobrenaturales, cristalinos, agitados como una tormenta. Se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas y se zafó de ella como si estuviera en trance. Comenzó a caminar hacia delante, hacia la única pared del templo que seguía en pie.

—Puedo verlo —dijo

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ves?

—Quizá haya encontrado algo —dijo en voz alta, haciendo caso omiso de Serena.

Los cuatro guerreros se aproximaron rápidamente. Aparecieron por entre las columnas como ángeles vengadores, Al verla, se quedaron boquiabiertos. No dijeron nada, pero Jedite se humedeció los labios con impaciencia, como si ella fuera una fiesta que habían preparado solo para él. Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Por qué estás sangrando? —Preguntó Neflyte a Darién, sacando la daga. Después miró a Serena con una expresión feroz — ¿Y por qué demonios está manchada de sangre?

—No os acerquéis a ella —dijo Darién, aunque sin dejar de mirar la pared—. Es mía.

«Mía», había dicho él. Serena sonrió a cada uno de los Señores y les hizo un gesto descarado con el dedo.

— ¿Habéis oído? Soy suya, así que os fastidiáis.

—Y será mejor que te guardes las manos, Serena

—Murmuró Darién —, o las perderás.

—Por favor. Como si tus amigos pudieran vencerme —respondió ella, sin saber si él la oía o no. Darién no reaccionó.

Mientras los Señores se arremolinaban entorno a él, ella se abrió paso a codazos hacia el centro del círculo, y por el camino robó unas cuantas dagas. Dios, le sentaba bien.

No había robado nada últimamente, obsesionada como estaba con Darién. Robar calmaba sus emociones descontroladas y su dolor de estómago continuo. Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, o la habrían atacado, estaba segura. Le permitieron entrar sin hacer ningún comentario.

¿Qué había encontrado Darién? ¿Qué estaba viendo?

Darién extendió los brazos, empujó a todo el mundo tras él y siguió mirando la pared.

—¿Darién? —dijo Neflyte, confuso.

Serena lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rojizo, era alto y

musculoso, y estaba bronceado. Tenía los rasgos faciales marcados, duros, y un sentido del humor inteligente, cosa que a ella le agradaba mucho.

¿Por qué no se sentía atraída por él?

— ¿Qué ves? —preguntó Jedite a Darién.

En el grupo reinaban el entusiasmo y la emoción. —Esperar es divertido —dijo

Alan con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Recordáis que los dos investigadores mortales nos hablaron de Zeus y de los artefactos? —preguntó Darién.

Todos respondieron que sí.

—Tenían razón en casi todo. Estoy viendo un mural que parece vivo. Las imágenes cambian, revelan detalle tras detalle. Después de que Zeus hiciera prisioneros a los

Titanes, ordenó a Berjerite a que escondiera y custodiara esos valiosos artefactos. Hidra se dividió en cuatro seres monstruosos que se separaron, y cada uno se llevó una reliquia.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Serena—. Si la guardiana es Berjerite, tenéis trabajo, chicos. Es una¡ bruta. Tiene dos cabezas en un cuerpo de serpiente, así que serán ocho cabezas en cuatro cuerpos, si es que la visión de Darién es correcta, y todas esas cabezas tienen muy mal humor.

—Cada una de las serpientes debía esconderse durante toda la eternidad, sin revelar su hogar, ni siquiera a los dioses —continuó Darién.

Neflyte gruñó.

— ¿Y cómo puede servirnos de ayuda esto, entonces?

— ¿Ves algún símbolo? —preguntó Serena a Darién.

—Sí.

—Bien, ¿qué son? Quizá Zeus no quisiera que los otros dioses conocieran su situación, pero se aseguraría de poder ir a buscar sus artefactos si lo necesitaba. En sus días de gloria, cuando robaba lo que quería de todos los demás dioses, que es lo único que he admirado de él, lo escondía hasta que el asunto se enfriaba, usando sus símbolos de visión como mapas. Los cambiaba si el artículo se trasladaba por algún motivo.

Darién no se volvió hacia ella, pero afirmó:

—Nos has dicho que confesó a Artemis lo que había sido de los artefactos, y que

Artemis los buscó, pero no los encontró.

—Eso no significa que Zeus dijera la verdad.

Eran enemigos, ¿recuerdas? Di me cuáles son esos símbolos.

Darién apretó sus magníficos labios, negándose a contestar.

—Muy bien. No me lo digas. Me alejaré de esta zona y te daré la oportunidad de que se lo digas a tus chicos. No pienso quedarme aquí, escuchando a escondidas, invisible — dijo, y le sonrió, expectante. Darién soltó un gruñido.

—En serio, sabes que al final lo averiguaré, así que no pierdas más el tiempo.

Además, no tendrás que intentar deducirlo por ti mismo. Necesitas mi ayuda.

Otra vez. Admítelo.

—Muy bien. Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo él —.

El primer símbolo tiene dos líneas rectas unidas por otra curva.

—Suráfrica —dijo ella sin titubear.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Jedite, más tenso que antes. Se acercó a ella y le dio un pellizco en la nalga.

Ella le apartó la mano y se alejó.

—Soy más lista que tú, por eso lo sé.

Jedite la tomó por la muñeca, casi con desesperación. Serena no sabía con seguridad lo que quería hacer con ella; seguramente... Darién se interpuso entre ellos y los separó.

Después gruñó a su amigo.

—Muy bien —dijo Jedite con un suspiro—. Entiendo el mensaje: nada de tocar — añadió. Después se miró la cintura—. ¡Demonios! Mi daga ha desaparecido.

Los demás guerreros miraron a Darién y después a ella, y después a Darién otra vez, como si necesitaran instrucciones.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella finalmente—. ¿Piensas que la tengo yo?

—La mía también ha desaparecido —dijo Neflyte con una sonrisa—. Pero puedes quedártela. Acuérdate de mí cuando la uses.

Aquella sonrisa la sorprendió y, sin darse cuenta, se la devolvió al guerrero. Hasta que Darién le gruñó a él también. Ella miró al cielo con resignación, aunque se sintió muy complacida.

—Volvamos al trabajo, Darién —ordenó Serena—.Ya sé que odias las distracciones.

Afortunadamente, los gruñidos cesaron.

—El segundo símbolo —dijo Darién, haciendo que todo el mundo se concentrara en la pared de nuevo—es una sola línea, con picos.

—Eso es el Ártico. Ah —añadió Serena, posándose una mano en el corazón—. Esos climas helados me traen recuerdos de nuestra primera cita. Ésa en la que te diste un baño refrescante mientras yo te miraba desde el iceberg. ¿Te acuerdas? Quizá sea una señal de que estamos destinados a ser los mejores amigos para siempre. Es un gran momento para darse un abrazo, ¿no crees?

Él frunció los labios.

—La tercera línea es horizontal, curva, con otra línea parecida que sale de ella.

Serena interpretó aquello como un «no».

—Eso es Estados Unidos.

—La última es una línea que se curva al final, casi como el final de un machete.

—Egipto —dijo ella. Después sonrió y dio palmadas—. Sabes lo que significa eso,

¿No? ¡Más viajes, más búsqueda del placer! ¿Adónde vamos a ir primero, eh?

—No vas a venir con nosotros, Serena. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—Intenta impedírmelo. Te desafío.

—Sabes que puedo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De veras? Todavía estoy aquí, viva y coleando, ¿no? Además, tienes que admitir que nunca habrías averiguado lo que significan los símbolos de no haber sido por mí. Me necesitas.

—Puede que estés mintiendo.

—Entonces pierde el tiempo investigando. ¿Por qué me molesto? Yo encontraré a las

Berjerites mientras tú te sientas al ordenador. Recuperaré los cuatro artefactos y me haré con la caja, y lo haré antes de que tú y tu «cuadrilla testosterona» hayáis reservado un vuelo.

Los cuatro guerreros gruñeron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un tema sensible? —preguntó ella toda inocencia.

—Vamos a separarnos —dijo entonces Darién , sin apartar la mirada de Serena—.

Jedite, quiero que Alan y tú vayáis a Estados Unidos.

—Oh, no. ¿Por qué tengo que cargar yo con Mentira?

—Es la zona más extensa y poblada. Será mejor que haya dos guerreros buscando

allí —explicó Darién—. Neflyte, tú irás a Suráfrica. Rubeus, a Egipto

—dijo, y después miró a Serena—. Yo iré al Ártico.

—Quizá debas llevar un abrigo —sugirió ella.

— ¿Y dónde deberíamos empezar a buscar cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino?

Como has dicho, Estados Unidos es un país muy grande. Hay muchas mujeres —añadió, como si acabara de pensarlo. Entonces sonrió, y la tensión de su rostro se relajó un poco ante la perspectiva de la carne fresca.

— ¿Dónde deben buscar? —preguntó Darién a Serena.

De nuevo, todo el mundo se volvió hacia ella. Querían que ayudara, después no, y después sí.

—¿Qué? Sólo soy una diosa menor, molesta y tonta. No me necesitáis. No me queréis.

No...

—Puedes venir conmigo —dijo Darién.

Ah, cuánto entusiasmo.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó ella, con una mano en la oreja —. No te he oído bien.

—Que puedes venir conmigo —repitió Darién en voz más alta. Misteriosamente.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Vas a intentar matarme?

—Sabes qué debo hacerlo, pero te avisaré cuando vaya a suceder.

—Está bien. Eso me parece justo. Acepto.

— ¿Por dónde debemos buscar? —repitió Jedite.

—No tengo todas las respuestas, ¿sabes?

—Serena... —le advirtió Darién.

— ¿Qué? ¡No lo sé todo! Serena oyó rumores de monstruos, gigantes, ogros.

Probablemente serán Berjerite, así que seguid esas pistas. Ah, y a Berjerite le gusta el agua, así que seguid las pistas de monstruos que hayan sido vistos cerca de ríos, lagos, glaciares, en la costa...

Los hombres asintieron y de nuevo la olvidaron mientras charlaban entre sí sobre las provisiones y el equipo que iban a necesitar, y sobre cuándo se marcharían, etc., etc.

Serena se acercó a Darién y le pasó la yema del dedo por el esternón.

—Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir.

Él le había estado contando a Neflyte lo que sabía de Suráfrica, pero rápidamente, se quedó callado. Con los ojos brillantes, se concentró en ella. Lo que quisiera decir o no,

quizá Serena no lo supiera nunca. Le lanzó un beso y desapareció.

* * *

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo 2 capítulos mas nos leemos en mi próxima actualización ^^

Isis Gremory


	9. Chapter 9

8

Mientras compraba las provisiones que necesitarían para su viaje y, a ratos, acompañaba a dieciocho almas a su lugar de descanso final, Darién no sintió la mirada ardiente de Serena sobre él. Tampoco percibió su tentador olor a fresa.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

La echaba de menos más que nunca. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia; tenía la sensación dique nada iba bien cuando ella no estaba. Además, sentía preocupación. ¿Se habría cansado Artemis de sus intentos desganados de asesinarla y se habría propuesto destruir por sí misino a Serena?

Darién apretó tanto los puños que se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano. «Está bien», se dijo. Artemis no había podido matarla, razón por la que le había encomendado a él la tarea. Serena estaba a salvo del rey de los dioses.

«Pero el tiempo pasa...».

Darién esperaba que aquel desgraciado llegara en cualquier momento para castigarlo por su fracaso. Sin embargo, el posible castigo cada vez le importaba menos.

Quería pasar más tiempo con ella, y estaba a punto de conseguir su deseo. Era una pena que no fueran a Hawái. Sin embargo, sabía que Serena iba a seguirlo de todos modos, así que había elegido el Ártico con la esperanza de que el clima enfriara su deseo.

Mientras intentaba quitarse a Serena de la cabeza, siguió recorriendo las soleadas calles de Atenas en busca de lo que necesitaba: un abrigo, botas, calcetines gruesos y ropa térmica. Se obligó a observar el entorno: los árboles de color esmeralda se intercalaban con los edificios y proyectaban su sombra sobre Las casas. No había coches; el centro era peatonal. Los comerciantes estaban en la puerta de sus tiendas, ofreciendo el género a los viandantes: fruta, verdura, pañuelos o pomos para las puertas. Ninguna de aquellas cosas le serviría para mantenerse caliente en el Ártico.

—Aquí nunca vas a encontrar lo que necesitas. dijo Serena, que apareció de repente a su lado.

Al instante, él sintió un calor que se extendió por indo su cuerpo. Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie hubiera visto su repentina aparición. Los únicos que la miraban eran algunos hombres, y Darién no supo si estaban perplejos o simplemente cautivados.

Serena estaba más bella que nunca.

Tenía el pelo tan rubio que casi parecía blanco, recogido en la nuca, con una complicada trenza y lazos de color rosa. Llevaba un abrigo ribeteado de piel, y unas botas a juego.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó él, con más aspereza de la que hubiera querido.

«Aquí es donde tiene que estar», pensó de un modo posesivo. «A mi lado. Cuando está conmigo, puedo protegerla».

—Oh —dijo ella, agitando la mano en el aire—. Aquí y allá.

— ¿Y por qué vas así vestida? —inquirió Darién. Él llevaba una camiseta negra y unos pantalones finos, y estaba sudando.

—Porque vamos a ir a Suiza, y allí hace frío. Tú, amigo mío, no vas debidamente abrigado.

—Serena, yo...

—Sólo hay una hora de diferencia —dijo ella, interrumpiendo su protesta —, así que

es el momento perfecto para hacer compras en Zúrich.

Él suspiró.

— ¿Por qué vamos a ir a Zúrich de compras?

—Porque allí nieva, y yo estoy muy guapa de blanco. ¡Te echo una carrera!

Desapareció, dejando un olor a fresa. Al instante, Darién se sintió solo sin ella, y miró

a su alrededor una segunda vez. Varias personas se habían percatado de su desaparición, porque se habían quedado boquiabiertas. Él decidió desaparecer también, sin más, con la esperanza de que los mortales pensaran que lo habían imaginado todo. Necesitaba estar con Serena. No podía esperar un segundo más. Tenía el corazón acelerado desde que la había visto.

Siguió su rastro de color hasta Zúrich. Él había estado allí un par de veces, recogiendo almas, pero nunca había tenido tiempo para explorar sus calles. Encontró a

Serena en una terraza de madera. A su espalda se extendía una maravillosa vista de las montañas cubiertas de nieve.

Ella estaba de frente a él con los brazos extendidos. -¿Qué te parece? -Una maravilla

—respondió él. Y se refería a ella.

Una sonrisa tímida, vulnerable, se dibujó en los labios de Serena. Lo miró fijamente y respondió:

—Yo también lo creo.

¿Se refería a él? En vez de complacerlo, o excitarlo, aquellas palabras de Serena lo enfadaron. Él la deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en toda su vida, y ella jugaba con sus sentimientos como si fueran un entretenimiento. Todo su cuerpo se tensó.

«Ya estamos de nuevo», pensó. «Dejando que ella maneje tus emociones. Dejando que te altere».

—Vamos a terminar con esto —dijo con tirantez.

A Serena se le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

— ¿Con qué? Eres un aguafiestas. Bueno, pues no voy a permitir que me estropees esto. ¿Has comido?

—No.

—Entonces vamos a comer primero. Después iremos de compras.

—Serena, creo...

Ella pasó por delante de él como si no estuviera hablando, y entró por una puerta arqueada a un espacioso apartamento. La vivienda estaba decorada ron colores alegres y sensuales. Sin saber qué hacer, él la siguió.

—Supongo que esta casa es tuya —dijo —. Me esperaba algo más grande.

—Tengo una casa en todas partes y éste es todo el espacio que necesito. Es más... íntimo así.

En el centro del salón, había una mesa centro de madera llena de comida, y Serena se sentó en un cojín de color violeta junto a ella.

—Llevaba tiempo sin venir aquí, por ya sabes quién.

— ¿Artemis?

Ella asintió y comenzó a llenar platos de comida: un estofado de pollo, empanada recién hecha y ver duras humeantes. No era la comida extravagante que él hubiera atribuido a una diosa.

—Siéntate —dijo ella sin mirarlo.

Después tomó un bocado y cerró los ojos, deleitándose.

Él obedeció con una extraña opresión en el pecho ante aquella escena doméstica y el placer que ella sentía con algo tan sencillo. Él nunca había tenido mujer, nunca había estado con una durante más de unos pocos meses, el tiempo que había tenido para estar con Mariah antes de que ésta muriera; así que nunca había experimentado nada que fuera remotamente hogareño. A menos que contara los experimentos culinarios de Jedite, que definitivamente no eran un éxito.

Mariah. Muerta. Pensar en ella no le provocó la acostumbrada punzada de resentimiento, culpabilidad e ira. ¿Estaban, por fin, cerrándose sus heridas? Cada día que pasaba, pensaba menos en ella, lo cual, aunque le producía tristeza, también era liberador.

La Muerte no se había preocupado por ella, aunque Mariah lo había sido todo para

Él.

¿Lamentaría la Muerte perder a Serena? Darién sospechaba que sí. Incluso en aquel momento, el demonio estaba ronroneando.

—Nunca me has dicho cuál es la razón por la que Artemis quiere que mueras.

Serena le dio un sorbito a una copa de vino mientras miraba a Darién por encima del borde.

—No es cierto. Te dije que tengo algo que él desea.

— ¿Tu cuerpo? —preguntó él antes de poder contenerse.

—Según tú, yo le doy eso a todo el mundo —respondió ella con amargura —. ¿Vas a comer, o sólo vas a mirarme?

De repente, el estómago de Darién protestó y éste mordió un pedazo de empanada.

Era deliciosa.

— ¿La has hecho tú? —preguntó. No podía imaginársela trabajando como una esclava en la cocina.

—No, por todos los dioses. Lo he robado.

El disgusto que se reflejó en su cara de duende fue cómico, y Darién sonrió.

— ¿Has robado la comida?

—Sí —respondió Serena, y sus ojos azules se fijaron en los labios de Darién—. Me gusta que sonrías.

Él tragó.

—Artemis —dijo de repente, para intentar detener los pensamientos que habían invadido su mente—. ¿Por qué no te busca y te mata él mismo? Ahora no estás escondida.

Estoy seguro de que puede encontrarte.

—Es un ser misterioso. Nadie sabe por qué se comporta como lo hace.

— ¿Ni siquiera te lo imaginas?

—Bueno... —Serena se encogió de hombros —.Es idiota. Eso es lo que imagino.

Darién se puso tenso, a la espera de que los fulminara un rayo. Pasaron varios minutos antes de qui1 pudiera relajarse nuevamente.

—Tiene que haber algo que desee. Dime qué es. Por favor, Serena dame una respuesta sincera por una vez.

Si él lo supiera, quizá pudiera robárselo y dárselo a Artemis, y terminar con aquella pesadilla.

— ¿Por una vez? Siempre te digo la verdad.

—Entonces otra vez —respondió Darién con un suspiro.

—Si quieres la verdad, te la diré. Pero esa información tiene un precio. Haremos un intercambio.

Pregunta por pregunta.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere Artemis de ti?

—Tengo una... Maldita sea, Darién. Tengo una llave, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Contento?

—Sí. Ahí tienes. Ahora, los dos hemos respondido a una pregunta.

—No, los dos no hemos... ¡Maldito seas! He hecho una pregunta, ¿en? Te he preguntado si estabas contento. Un punto para ti.

—Tienes una llave —continuó Darién—. Una llave... ¿para qué?

—Eso no voy a decírtelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que abre?

—No juegas limpio, así que no pienso seguir respondiendo preguntas.

Él no tenía nada en contra de su sentido de la justicia, pero continuó con el juego.

— ¿Por qué no se la das?

—Porque es mía —replicó ella. Dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y dijo malhumoradamente —: Y ahora, cállate antes de que te transporte a una charca de cocodrilos. Estás estropeando una comida que he pasado horas cocinando.

—Me has dicho que no la habías hecho tú. —Mentí.

—La llave no tendrá ningún valor cuando mueras dijo él, que no quería dejar el tema. Había demasiado en juego.

—Muérete, Muerte.

Serena sólo le llamaba muerte cuando estaba enfadada. De lo contrario, él era «cielo», «cariñito» o «Flores». Y amor, también. Prefería aquellos nombres. Salvo por Flores, los demás apelativos hacían que se sintiera como un hombre, no como un inmortal ni un guerrero maldito. No como alguien feo. Y no como alguien que debía destruirla.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No puedo creer que estés dispuesta a morir por una llave.

—No es una llave cualquiera, y no tienes por qué matarme.

—Debo hacerlo.

—Como quieras —respondió Serena, y se tomó el resto de su vino—. He respondido unas cuantas preguntas más, así que ahora respóndeme tú.

—Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos.

— ¿Alguna vez has desobedecido una orden de los dioses?

—No, pero tampoco me habían ordenado hacer nada desde que los Titanes se han hecho con el mando de los cielos. Los Griegos nos dejaron en paz después de imponerle a

Mamoru la maldición de muerte.

— ¿Y has intentado desobedecer a los Titanes, al menos?

—No personalmente. Pero Nicolás se negó a matar a esas cuatro mujeres, y ya has visto el resultado, la sed de sangre lo ha consumido. Ahora quiere malar a todo el mundo, incluso a sus amigos. Quizá así mismo. Hemos tenido que encerrarlo, quitarle todavía más libertad de la que perdió cuando nos maldijeron con los demonios. Eso es algo que jurarnos que no haríamos nunca.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella, pensativamente—.

Perder la libertad es un castigo peor que la muerte.

—Sí —dijo Darién, y la observó con asombro.

Nunca había visto a aquella mujer tan seria. Debía de estar recordando el tiempo que había pasado encerrada, quizá sufriendo torturas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste prisionera?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareció una eternidad. Creo que los pergaminos antiguos dicen que cien años, pero fueron más de doscientos.

— ¿Y qué hiciste durante esos años?

—Pensar, caminar de un lado a otro, sufrir. Hablar con el hombre que estaba en la celda de al lado. Era un poco atrevido, pero era mejor que el silencio

—respondió con un suspiro —. ¿Has intentado alguna vez luchar contra el demonio

de la Muerte?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Físicamente?

—No. Sé que no puede dejar tu cuerpo a menos que mueras. Sé que está atrapado dentro de ti, y que sois uno. Pero ¿has intentado resistir el deseo de llevarte a un alma?

Él se puso muy tenso. Aquél no era un tema del que hablara normalmente. Serena había revelado parte de sus secretos, sin embargo, y él no podía hacer menos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué ocurrió?

—Si no me llevo un alma, el cuerpo que la contiene sufre una agonía horrible. Más de lo que una persona debería sufrir.

—He tocado un tema sensible, ¿eh? Tienes un temblor bajo el ojo.

En vez de seguir haciéndole preguntas, Serena terminó de comer en silencio. Cuando acabó, se puso en pie.

— ¿Quieres que retocemos un poco, o nos vamos de compras directamente?

Ella no se había quitado el abrigo marrón, y parecía que tenía calor. Más que eso, daban ganas de desnudarla. Él quería ser quien la calentara.

—De compras —dijo, obligándose. Sin embargo, no se puso en pie.

Serena se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y aquello irritó a Darién, aunque sabía que no debería sentir nada.

—Puedes dejar aquí las armas —dijo ella con una sonrisa—. Los Cazadores nunca vienen por aquí. Territorio neutral, y todo eso.

—Nunca me quito las armas. Ella pasó la mirada por todo su cuerpo con una caricia ardiente.

— ¿Ni siquiera para ducharte? Él se excitó al imaginársela en la ducha con él, con el agua resbalando por su cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera.

—Vaya. Eso es una barbaridad —dijo Serena. Se mordió el labio inferior, rodeó la mesa y se inclinó para decirle al oído —: Pero me gustaría verlo personalmente.

Un mechón de su pelo acarició la mejilla a Darién, y éste cerró los ojos con deleite.

Sin embargo, en vez de besarla tal y como deseaba desesperadamente hacer, consiguió levantarse y alejarse de ella.

—Realmente, sabes cómo estropear una fiesta.

—Serena.

—No. Ni una palabra. Salgamos de aquí —dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

Al salir por la puerta, no miró atrás. Él se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente, dejando que el aire frío lo calmara.

«Piensa en los artefactos, en la caja. Piensa en los Cazadores. Piensa en sujetar el cadáver de Serena en tus brazos».

Aquello terminó de despejarle la cabeza.

De repente, oyó un susurro colérico.

—Estoy esperando, Muerte.

Artemis.

A Darién se le heló la sangre en las venas. Finalmente, el rey de los dioses había regresado.

—Me has fallado. Muerte. Una y otra vez.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Mentiroso! Tú no sufrirás por ello, pero sí tus amigos. Comenzaré con Jedite. Lo enviaré a un lugar sin mujeres, y me reiré mientras se debilita. Me reiré cuando tenga que recurrir a los hombres para conseguir fuerza. Y cuando haya terminado con él, iré por Endimión.

«Lucha con él, como hace Serena».

— ¿Los mataréis, entonces? ¿Liberaréis a sus demonios para que puedan vagar por la Tierra? Ningún mortal se inclinará ante Vos cuando los demonios hayan causado estragos.

—Quizá Zeus no fuera capaz de proteger a la Humanidad de los demonios, pero yo sí. ¿Deseas oír lo que haré con Endimión?

—Le impediréis que se haga daño, estoy seguro. Quizá lo inundéis de placer, cosa que no podría soportar.

— ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?

—No. Tampoco deseo hacer lo que me habéis encomendado.

—Eso ya lo sé, Muerte. Estoy cansado de esperar. ¿Cuál de los dos crees que saldrá victorioso y recibirá lo que desea?

—Y sí... —Darién apretó los labios. ¿Debía hacer aquello? Sí. No había otro modo—.

Serena tiene algo que Vos deseáis. ¿Y si lo consigo para Vos?

Durante varios segundos sólo hubo tensión.

Después, con más calma, Artemis dijo:

—Te permitiré que lo intentes. Si fallas, me traerás su cuerpo. Si fallas en eso, no seré tan benevolente. Haré todo lo que he dicho, y más. Y haré que tú tengas que verlo.

Ahora, ¡vete!

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento empujó a Darién hacia delante. Él se incorporó y siguió el camino que había tomado Serena. La encontró en el vestíbulo del edificio, viva y coleando, aunque Artemis estaba cerca. Tenía que conseguir aquella llave. En ese momento era la única forma en que podía salvarla. Si fracasaba...

Cuando salieron del edifico, ella se volvió hacía él y le preguntó qué quería comprar, ajena a sus pensamientos y a su angustia.

Darién abrió la boca para pedirle la llave, pero no lo hizo. Antes, ella había dado por terminada la con versación en cuanto se había mencionado. Tendría que suavizarla primero, supuso, y ganarse un poco su confianza.

—Estaría bien comprar un abrigo —dijo.

—Entonces tendrás un abrigo.

Ella lo condujo por una calle cubierta de hielo por donde pasaban algunos coches; la gente caminaba por las aceras nevadas, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas. Todo estaba rodeado de aquellas grandiosas montañas; los dioses se habían superado, realmente, con aquel majestuoso paisaje.

Aquello podría haber sido el cielo.

—Aquí —dijo Serena, y tiró de él hacia una tienda llamada Machen Teegeback.

— ¿Magdalenas calientes? —tradujo él, que a lo largo de los años había aprendido muchos idiomas. Acabamos de comer. Y creía que íbamos a comprar un abrigo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Esto no es una pastelería, mi amor. Es una tienda de ropa —dentro había abrigos, guantes, gorros y todo lo necesario para abrigarse —. Vamos, no te preocupes. Serena va a vestirte muy bien.

Con otra carcajada, caminó por la tienda, poniéndole en las manos abrigos de distintos colores.

—Éste hace juego con tus ojos. Bueno, con uno de ellos. Éste te quedará muy bien con tu color de piel. Éste parece muy cómodo... ¡Oh, mira éste! —exclamó, y le dio una versión masculina del abrigo que ella llevaba puesto —. Seremos gemelos mientras trepamos por los glaciares.

A menos que él encontrara aquella llave, Serena no iba a viajar con él. Y egoístamente,

Darién se sentía muy decepcionado por ello.

—Sólo necesito un abrigo. ¿Qué vas a comprar tú?

Con una mirada furtiva hacia el dependiente, ella so metió un par de guantes de lana en el bolsillo.

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Robar.

Darién se estremeció.

—Entonces no estabas bromeando con la comida, ¿A sí que estás corta de dinero?

—No. Soy muy rica —dijo ella—. No me digas que tu demonio se ha enfadado. Ya pagaré otro día, querido. Quizá.

—Devuelve los guantes, Serena.

—No.

—Muy bien. Yo los pagaré.

Darién dejó todos los abrigos que ella le había dado, la agarró suavemente del brazo y le quitó los guantes. Después, tomó un artículo de cada cosa que necesitaba, se dirigió hacia la caja y pagó.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta, Serena le dijo con enfado:

—Tengo que hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Aquella intensidad lo sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú tienes tus impulsos y yo tengo los míos

Puedo quemar este sitio, o puedo robar unos guantes sin importancia.

Él lo entendió. Serena también tenía sus demonio, una naturaleza oscura que quería dominar. Él sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser aquello.

—Siento habértelos quitado.

Una pausa. Ella dijo:

—No importa.

Con las compras, salieron de la tienda y caminaron por la acera. Darién sintió el aire frío en las mejillas, pero no sacó el abrigo de la bolsa. Tenía la piel ardiendo cuando Serena estaba a su lado.

—Cuéntame por qué tienes que robar para un quemar un edificio —le pidió él.

— ¿Te acuerdas de las guerras que mencionó Endimión aquella noche en la discoteca? Yo las comencé, Cuando empecé a vivir entre los mortales, me volvía loca con mi necesidad de desorden, y parecía que todos mis movimientos les provocaban furia hacia los demás, no hacia mí. Y peor aún. No podía ver una antorcha sin tirarla. Algunas veces ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que las llamas danzaban a mis pies y la gente estaba gritando. Y aquellos gritos... oh, dioses, los gritos. Eran una delicia para mis oídos.

Quería escucharlos. Necesitaba escucharlos.

—Anarquía significa ausencia de ley. Quizá, ni el fondo, esos gritos representaban el caos que tu naturaleza requiere.

—Sí.

—El demonio que yo llevo dentro es la Muerte

Durante mucho tiempo, anheló la ausencia de vida, y no importaba lo que yo hiciera para cumplir ese deseo.

—-Veo que lo entiendes —dijo ella, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con una expresión de perplejidad —. Un día estaba a punto de tirar una lámpara del techo sólo para oír cómo se rompía el cristal cuando vi pasar a una mujer. Llevaba un anillo de diamantes que resplandecía. Yo quería aquel anillo. La seguí y se lo robé. En cuanto me lo puse en el dedo, aquella necesidad que ardía dentro de mí se... calmó. Desde entonces me dedico a robar.

Él se quedó silencioso durante un instante.

—Puedes robarme siempre que quieras.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias.

El sintió un nudo en la garganta. «La llave. Pregúntale por la llave».

—De nada. ¿Has estado muchas veces en el Ártico?

—Algunas. ¡Oh, va a ser muy divertido! —exclamó Serena, y dio unas palmaditas de alegría—. Sólo nosotros dos, acurrucándonos para darnos calor, sin preocuparnos por los Cazadores. Dudo que un humano pudiera sobrevivir allí mucho tiempo. Vamos. Ya no quiero caminar más. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

Al instante, desapareció.

Él la siguió sin dudarlo...

Llegó a Grecia. A su casa. Dejó las bolsas en el suelo; no sintió la presencia de ninguno de los demás Guerreros. Probablemente, todavía estaban comprando provisiones. Serena se había sentado en el sofá, y sonreía como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Con un suspiro de dicha, se quitó los guantes, las botas, dejando a la vista unas preciosas mallas blancas, y el abrigo, revelando un sujetador de encaje blanco.

A él se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas.

— ¿Eso es lo que has llevado todo el día?

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta?

Él no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo. Tenía el vientre liso y del color de la nata, y su ombligo era un festín para los ojos. Tenía los pechos llenos, turgentes, y los pezones de color rosa. Las mallas se le pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

—Bueno, ¿te gusta? —repitió ella, estirándose—.

Podrías haberlo visto mucho antes, pero estabas muy preocupado poniéndote cabezota. No seas cabezota esta vez.

—Eres preciosa, Serena.

—Entonces, ven aquí y bésame.

—No puedo —dijo él con la voz ronca.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ella, y se pasó un dedo alrededor del ombligo—. No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo, sólo que vengas aquí, me beses y me acaricies. Y, para tu información, deberías saber que es la última vez que me ofrezco a ti. Tus continuos rechazos están empezando a hacer mella en mi seguridad.

— ¿Y por qué nada más que besarte y acariciarte?

—Porque sí.

—Respóndeme.

— ¿Y por qué iba a responderte? Tú casi nunca me contestas —dijo ella, y de nuevo se acarició el abdomen con la yema del dedo.

Él siguió la acción con la mirada. De repente, tenía un nudo en la garganta. Ella se entregaría a otros hombres, pero no a él. Al darse cuenta, apretó los dientes. A él sólo le permitiría que la besara. No era lo suficientemente bueno para nada más.

Quiso odiarla, pero él mismo lo había provocado. Se había desfigurado intencionadamente para que ninguna otra mujer lo deseara. Sin embargo, aunque Serena lo encontrara defectuoso, él quería salvarle la vida.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo, Serena.

— ¿De qué?

—De la llave. Dame la llave que quiere Artemis, y haré lo que tú quieras. Ella palideció.

—No. No te deseo tanto.

Él ya lo sabía, pero oírselo decir le dolió.

—Si me das la llave, salvarás la vida.

—Sin la llave, no merece la pena vivir. Y ahora, no me hagas hablar más de esto.

Quiero hablar de nosotros.

—No puede haber un nosotros hasta que me des la llave.

—La llave es mía —gritó ella—, y no te la daré nunca. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Nunca!

Prefiero morir.

—Morirás si no lo haces. Me estás poniendo al límite, Serena.

— ¿Acaso planeas robarla? Él no respondió.

—Si lo intentas, lo lamentarás.

Él siguió en silencio.

— ¡Olvida la llave! Estábamos divirtiéndonos, y podríamos divertirnos más.

—Artemis vino a verme. Amenazó a aquellos a los que quiero. Se me acaba el tiempo,

Serena. Tengo que llevarle la llave, o llevarle tu cuerpo. Preferiré llevarle la llave.

— ¿Cuándo fue a verte?

—Antes de que saliéramos de compras —admitió Darién.

—Por eso viniste tan fácilmente. Querías endulzarme para que te entregara la llave

—Dijo ella, y siguió con amargura—. O quizá pensabas que se me escaparía dónde está y podrías robarla. Vaya con tus altos principios.

— ¿Qué va a ser? ¿Tú o la llave?

—Yo —dijo ella, y alzó la barbilla—. Te lo he dicho. No te daré la llave.

—Serena. Es la última advertencia.

—Darién, no puedo dártela —dijo ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. No puedo.

Aquellas lágrimas... — ¿Por qué?

—No puedo. No lo haré.

En ese caso, él ya no tenía nada más que decir. «Hazlo. Termina con esto. Ha llegado el momento».

—Aquí está el aviso: lo haré rápidamente. Te mataré primero. Me llevaré tu alma después.

Él apareció sobre ella, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y levantó las dagas para clavárselas. Serena abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y abatió las dagas.


	10. Chapter 10

9

Jedite caminaba por las calles de Atenas bajo el sol brillante y dorado. El aire era sereno y los monumentos del Viejo Mundo, muy bellos. Las olas del mar añadían una banda sonora perfecta.

Debería estar preparándose para su inminente viaje a Estados Unidos.

En lugar de hacerlo, estaba buscando a una mujer, cualquier mujer que quisiera estar con él. Pero por mucho que hiciera o dijera, las mujeres de Grecia no le respondían como las mujeres de Budapest; bueno, como las mujeres del resto del mundo.

No lo entendía. Su aspecto físico no había cambiado. Seguía siendo guapo; era la persona más encantadora que conocía. Antes de llegar a Atenas, sólo tenía que mirar a una mujer para que se desnudara y se preparara para el placer. Allí, nada.

Mujeres de todas las edades, tamaños y colores lo trataban como si fuera un leproso.

Si hubiera podido, habría elegido a una mujer, se habría casado con ella y la habría llevado a todas partes, disfrutando de ella y sólo de ella. No obstante, aparte del obstáculo de la mortalidad de las humanas, el demonio que albergaba nunca se lo hubiera permitido.

Una vez que se había acostado con una mujer, no podía volver a excitarse con ella, por mucho que quisiera.

Por eso había dejado de intentar tener algo más que una aventura pasajera. Habría tenido que engañar constantemente a una esposa, y pensarlo le ponía enfermo.

«Que alguien me mire, que alguien me desee», pensó. Si pudiera encontrar a una mujer...

«Busca una prostituta», sugirió Promiscuidad, que necesitaba el sexo tanto como él.

«Lo he intentado, pero es como si se estuvieran escondiendo de mí». Jedite prefería las prostitutas. Ambos sacaban algo e limpio del trato, y su amante no se marchaba con expectativas de repetir.

Siguió caminando por la ciudad, intentando entablar conversación con algunas mujeres, pero sólo obtuvo rechazos. Una hora después, estaba muy excitado y muy débil.

Le temblaban las manos, y sentía la necesidad sexual en cada poro de la piel. Por eso, cuando alguien chocó contra él por la espalda, estuvo a punto de caer de cara al suelo. Por poco, consiguió mantener el equilibrio.

—Lo siento muchísimo —dijo una voz femenina. Sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y se volvió lentamente. Lo primero que vio Jedite fue un montón de papeles esparcidos a los pies de la mujer, que estaba agachada intentando recogerlos.

—Así aprenderé a no leer y caminar al mismo tiempo —murmuró.

—Me alegro de que estuvieras leyendo —dijo él, agachándose para ayudarla —. Me alegro de que nos hayamos chocado.

Ella alzó la mirada y jadeó.

« ¿De asombro? Por favor, que sea de asombro».

La mujer era corriente; tenía los ojos azules y la piel pecosa, y el pelo blanco y ondulado cayéndole por la espalda. Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes para su cara, y los labios muy carnosos. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que resultaba hipnotizante. Algo que atraía la mirada, que invitaba a disfrutar. Quizá una sensualidad oculta. Una llama de picardía en sus ojos azules.

Las estudiosas y tímidas siempre eran las amantes más lujuriosas.

—Tu nombre no empieza por a, ¿verdad? —preguntó él, desconfiadamente.

Ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto, pero después negó con la cabeza.

—No. Me llamo Viluy. No es que te importe, y no es que me lo hayas preguntado, en realidad. Lo siento.

—Sí me importa —dijo él. No podía esperar para desnudarla.

Ella se ruborizó y, rápidamente, volvió a fijarse en los papeles.

— ¿Eres estadounidense? —preguntó Jedite, entregándole los papeles que había recogido.

—Sí. Estoy de vacaciones aquí, para trabajar en una novela. Aunque tampoco me lo has preguntado. No sé de dónde es tu acento...

—Soy húngaro —dijo él. Bueno, había vivido en Budapest el tiempo suficiente como para reclamar esa nacionalidad. Rápidamente, cambió de tema para volver a ella —.

Entonces ¿eres escritora?

—Bueno, espero serlo. No, eso tampoco es cierto. Soy escritora, pero todavía no tengo nada publicado —respondió. Recogió el taco de papeles y se mordió el labio inferior

—. Siento parlotear tanto. Es un hábito mío. Sólo dime que me calle cuando hayas oído demasiadas cosas de mí.

—Me encantaría saber más —dijo él, que empezaba a sentirse aliviado. Por fin. Una mujer que no salía corriendo al verlo.

Ella se ruborizó y se retiró un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

Jedite observó la acción y sintió un golpe de excitación. Las manos de aquella mujer eran exquisitas, quizá lo más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida. Suaves, delicadas, con las uñas blancas y cuadradas. Llevaba una pulsera de plata en la muñeca, que era igualmente exquisita. Llevaba además tres anillos: dos eran sencillas alianzas, y la tercera era un ópalo grande e iridiscente.

¿Casada?

A él no le gustó aquella idea, pero no iba a permitir que le echara atrás. Se imaginó aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo y estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Tenía que poseerla.

«Podría ser un cebo», pensó. Sin embargo, no parecía probable. Los cebos eran despampanantes, como Serena, como Usagi. Viluy no lo era. De todos modos, él no iba a bajar la guardia.

«Debes poseerla. ¡Ya!», gruñó el demonio.

«Pronto... pronto».

—Sólo estás siendo amable —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado. Se puso en pie con el taco de papeles entre los brazos. Era muy delgada y tenía el pecho casi plano.

Él también se puso en pie; le encantaba lo pequeña que era ella en comparación con su cuerpo.

—Demonios, no. Soy agradable, pero no estoy mintiendo. Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

— ¿De veras? —preguntó ella esperanzadamente.

—Te lo juro.

Su ropa era poco favorecedora, de color azul oscuro y muy amplia. Jedite se preguntó si llevaría ropa interior sexy. Le gustaría verla con lencería color verde esmeralda.

— ¿Te gustaría... eh... tomar un café o algo así?—sugirió ella.

—Sí.

«Por los dioses, sí».

Viluy sonrió lentamente.

— ¿Dónde?

Aquella sonrisa afectó profundamente a Jedite. Sintió su brillo como un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Te sigo a donde tú quieras ir.

Él ya estaba muy excitado, pero en aquel momento se sentía fortalecido. Sería encantador con ella, la halagaría y le regalaría el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Después, cada uno por su lado, y él habría recuperado su fuerza. AI menos, durante el resto del día. Un intercambio justo.

—Vamos —le dijo —. Encontraremos algo.

Pronto.

Mientras caminaban por la acera, ella dijo:

—Hay una cafetería en aquella esquina.

—Perfecto —respondió Jedite. Sintió un temblor, ¿deseo o debilidad? No lo sabía, y no le importaba. «Distráete» —. ¿De qué trata tu manuscrito?

—Oh —dijo ella, y se pasó una mano por el pelo —. Seguramente no es interesante para ti, y a mí me da vergüenza decírtelo.

—Seguro que es una novela romántica.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Lo he adivinado —dijo Jedite con una sonrisa.

Siguieron charlando mientras cruzaban la calle; cuando llegaron a la cafetería, ocuparon una de las mesas de la terraza y pidieron un café.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en Grecia? —quiso saber ella, colocándose el bolso y el manuscrito en el regazo.

—Poco más de una semana, pero he estado trabajando.

—Oh, qué pena. No has tenido ocasión de ver los monumentos, ¿no? —dijo la mujer, y apoyó la barbilla en las manos con una expresión embelesada —. ¿Estás solo o has venido con un grupo?

—Ahora estoy viendo el monumento más hermoso de todos.

«Vamos, Jedite, eso es hortera incluso para ti». En aquel momento, el camarero les sirvió los cafés que habían pedido y, mientras, Jedite se fijó en Pecas. Se dio cuenta de que le parecía más guapa cada segundo que pasaba. Bajo las pecas, tenía la piel blanca como las perlas, y los ojos eran en realidad más azules que negros.

—Gracias por el café —dijo ella, y dio un sorbito. Alargó la mano y le dio una palmadita sobre los dedos. Al instante, un cosquilleo ardiente le subió por el brazo, inesperado y exquisito como ella, de repente.

Viluy jadeó. Él reprimió un gemido.

—Es un placer —respondió Jedite, cada vez más excitado. ¿Era demasiado pronto como para insinuarse? ¿Saldría ella corriendo?

—Bueno, no me has dicho qué haces en Grecia —comentó Viluy, apartando la mano, aunque la miraba como si hubiera ocurrido algo raro.

—Me apetecía viajar —mintió él. Un momento. Hacía poco había mencionado algo sobre el trabajo —. Para trabajar. Soy... modelo.

Era una mentira que usaba de vez en cuando.

—Vaya —dijo ella. Con el ceño fruncido, alargó la mano y volvió a rozarle los dedos.

De nuevo, él sintió aquel cosquilleo. Y ella también, aparentemente. Jadeó otra vez y se miró la mano. Quizá fuera un buen momento para insinuarse, después de todo.

—Me encanta el contacto con tu piel.

Ella se movió con nerviosismo y apartó la mirada.

—Gracias.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Le dio un beso suave en el interior de la muñeca. El cosquilleo suave se convirtió en una chispa entre los dos, y fue algo tan erótico que estaba dispuesto a suplicarle que se acostara con él.

Ella no protestó, así que Jedite le lamió suavemente la piel, donde latía su pulso.

Viluy se sobresaltó; no se apartó de él, pero se sorprendió..., ¿se quedó encantada?

Nunca había tenido que preguntárselo antes con ninguna mujer, pero a aquélla no podía leerle bien la expresión del rostro... Tampoco podía soltarla. Tocarla era como tocar un cable eléctrico que lo mantenía cautivo con descargas.

—Nunca hago esto —susurró ella —. Nunca tomo café con desconocidos ni dejo que me besen.

Y menos a modelos.

—Pero si no te estoy besando.

—Oh, bueno, me refería... me refería a mi muñeca. Estabas besándome la muñeca.

—Me gustaría besarte —le dijo él —. Besarte de verdad.

— ¿Por qué? No me malinterpretes —dijo ella apresuradamente —. Me alegro, pero

¿por qué?

—Eres una mujer deseable.

— ¿De veras?

—Oh, sí —respondió Jedite con la voz ronca de deseo —. ¿Es que no sientes el zumbido de mi deseo?

—Yo... yo... —ella se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Una costumbre? Resultaba atractivo, pero él quería mordisquear aquel labio.

—No sé qué decir —contestó ella.

—Di que sí.

—Pero... somos dos desconocidos.

—No tenemos por qué serlo.

Por los dioses, estaba impaciente por saborearla.

—Podríamos... no sé, ir a mi habitación del hotel —sugirió ella con timidez —. Si tú quieres, claro. Podemos tomar una copa. Quiero decir, algo más que café. Pero no quiero decir que tengas que tomar algo si no quieres. Oh, vaya. ¡Estoy nerviosa! Lo siento.

—Vamos a algún lugar que sea nuevo para los dos.

Jedite nunca entraba en las habitaciones de las mujeres mortales. Sólo había cometido aquel error una vez. Y no podía llevarla a su casa de la isla; eso pondría a los demás guerreros en peligro si los Capadores lo seguían. Él mismo reservaría una habitación de hotel.

—A algún sitio cercano.

—Yo... yo...

Jedite se inclinó hacia ella y la besó. Inmediatamente, ella abrió los labios, y él metió la lengua en su boca para darle un beso caliente, profundo. Viluy tenía un sabor mucho más delicioso de lo que había pensado, a menta y limón, a café y a pasión. Jedite notaba ya una oleada de fuerza en el cuerpo.

—Está... está bien —susurró ella cuando él se apartó —. ¿Adónde vamos?

Jedite se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano. Después, dejó varios billetes sobre la mesa.

—Por aquí.

Tomados de la mano, recorrieron rápidamente la calle, mientras Jedite deseaba poder transportarse como Darién . No estaba seguro de cuánto podría esperar antes de tomar a aquella mujer. Por supuesto, cuando la pasión se terminara, ella perdería su atractivo. Pero hasta entonces...

—Espera —dijo ella de repente.

Él casi jadeaba, y estuvo a punto de gritar «!No!». Sin embargo, tiró de ella hacia un callejón. Estaba desesperado. La calle estaba bañada por la luz del sol, pero se hallaba desierta; al menos allí tendrían privacidad.

—Sí —dijo él, y la empujó contra la pared. La blusa azul marino de tenía una abertura a cada lado. y dejaba ver una ínfima cantidad de piel pálida.

—Ni siquiera sé tu nombre —susurró ella, aunque no lo apartó de golpe, como él había temido, sino que lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—Jedite —dijo —. Me llamo Jedite.

Luego la besó hasta que le cortó la respiración.

Ella gimió, y él se bebió el sonido. Ella separó las piernas. Su erección se frotó contra la parte femenina más dulce, emulando las embestidas del acto sexual. Él fue quien gimió en aquella ocasión.

Era perfecto.

Ella se aferró a él y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Durante todo el rato, sus lenguas no dejaban de entrelazarse. Cuando él le cubrió un pecho con la palma de la mano, el beso se hizo más profundo y se volvió salvaje.

«Necesito el contacto con su piel». Jedite metió la mano bajo su camisa y notó la piel suave, tan deliciosa, por la planicie de su abdomen. Ella tembló. Él volvió a cubrirle el pecho con la mano.

No llevaba sujetador, y Jedite pudo sentir el contacto que necesitaba. Gracias a los cielos. Tenía los pechos pequeños, pero de puntas perfectas. Le pellizcó suavemente un pezón y lo masajeó entre las yemas de los dedos, deleitándose con aquel roce, ella arqueó las caderas para frotarse contra su miembro.

—Qué dulce —gruñó él.

—Jedite —jadeó ella.

—Necesito estar dentro de ti.

—Lo... lo siento.

Él le besó la mejilla y la mandíbula. Aquella mujer no iba a lamentar habérsele entregado. La cuidaría muy bien, y ella lo recordaría siempre con una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por esto —respondió ella.

Su voz ya no era entrecortada, ni excitada. Era decidida.

Jedite notó el pinchazo de una aguja en el cuello. Se apartó de ella con desconcierto.

Se tambaleó. Sintió un extraño mareo que hizo que le flaquearan las rodillas.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué...?

Su cara apareció ante él, pero Jedite se dio cuenta de que llevaba una máscara emocional.

Sus pecas se emborronaron. Él vio cómo cerraba su anillo de ópalo y guardaba en su interior una punta afilada.

—Hay que terminar con el mal —dijo rotundamente.

«Cebo, después de todo», pensó él, y después se sumió en la oscuridad.

Endimión estaba sentado en un rincón de un oscuro club de streap-tease italiano, pensando que todos aquellos bares eran iguales, no importaba en qué país se encontraran.

Había ido a Roma a buscar la caja de Esmeralda, pero le estaba costando mucho concentrarse y sólo había conseguido enfadar a sus compañeros, en vez de ayudarlos.

Al final, le habían dicho que se marchara hasta que estuviera más tranquilo, antes de regresar a las ruinas del Templo de los No Mencionados y continuar la búsqueda.

Así que allí estaba, haciéndose cortes en el brazo por debajo de la mesa para que nadie pudiera verlo. Poseído por el espíritu del Dolor, necesitaba sentir aguijonazos de agonía diariamente. No había nada más que pudiera calmarlo.

Sobre todo en aquel momento en que no podía dejar de pensar en Minako.

¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Lo odiaba o pasaba las noches soñando con él, como él soñaba con ella?

Una imagen llenó su mente. Rubia, esbelta, angelical. Sensual, valiente, apasionada.

Bueno, él imaginaba que era apasionada; ni siquiera la había besado todavía, y mucho menos la había acariciado. Pero quería hacerlo. Lo deseaba. Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza, y ésa era la razón por la que había ido allí. Sin embargo, las cuatro mujeres desnudas que había en el escenario, por muy bellas que fueran, le resultaban indiferentes.

Ni siquiera estaba excitado. No podía excitarse si no pensaba en Minako.

Ansiaba encontrarla, protegerla..., quererla. No podía. Pese a que momentáneamente estaba encarcelado, Nicolás la mataría finalmente para cumplir con la orden de los Titanes.

Por eso, Endimión no quería tener contacto con ella; sabía que iba a perderla.

No había ningún medio de detener a Nicolás. Tendría que matarlo, o condenar a su amigo a una vida eterna de tormento.

Por desgracia, él no era tan egoísta. Nicolás era su hermano. Un guerrero que había estado a su lado. Codo con codo, enfrentándose a los Cazadores. Habían sangrado juntos.

Se habían salvado el uno al otro. Olvidar todo aquello por una mujer, por un placer momentáneo..., se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

Hundió el cuchillo profundamente en su muñeca, cortándose la vena. Notó la sangre caliente derramándosele por el brazo. La herida se cerraría al instante, sin embargo.

Se hizo otro corte, y suspiro de alivio.

— ¿Te apetece que baile en tu regazo? —le preguntó una de las bailarinas en italiano.

—No —respondió él, con más aspereza de la que pretendía. No sabía qué estaba haciendo allí. Cada vez estaba de peor humor.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó ella, tocándose los pechos cubiertos de encaje —. Haré que te sientas bien.

—No, seguro. Vete.

La bailarina se marchó.

Él se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para ayudar a Minako. La idea de que le arrebataran aquella vida vibrante era demasiado dolorosa incluso para él.

Quizá pudiera suplicarles a los dioses, pedirles que rescindieran su mandato de que

Nicolás asesinara Minako.

Quizá, pensó, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento con algo de alivio. Sin embargo, necesitaba ofrecerles algo a cambio, algo que ellos quisieran. No sabía mucho sobre los Titanes, que no habían tenido el poder durante mucho tiempo. ¿Qué querrían?¿Y cómo podría conseguirlo?

Nicolás se acurrucó en un rincón de la celda. Tenía el cuerpo golpeado y ensangrentado a causa de sus ataques de rabia. No obstante, el dolor no le molestaba. No, lo fortalecía.

Matar, matar, matar.

Tenía que escapar de aquel calabozo.

«Soy prisionero dentro de mi propia casa». La sed de sangre lo mantenía atenazado, lo exprimía Sólo veía una niebla roja. No podía comer sin imaginarse hundiendo el cuchillo en el cuello de Minako, en el de la hermana, la madre y la abuela de ésta. No podía respirar, dormir ni moverse sin imaginarlo. Matar.

Durante mucho tiempo, había anhelado perder aquel deseo de matar. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba el impulso era más fuerte. Sus amigos ya no lo visitaban, salvo para deslizar una bandeja de comida en la celda. Era como si lo hubieran borrado de su vida.

Matar, matar, matar.

Tenía que salir de allí. Necesitaba destruir. Después, aquel deseo se desvanecería. Él lo sabía, y casi podía saborear aquellas muertes. Sí, lo necesitaba.

No podía esperar más. No podía pensar que recuperaría la paz. Haría lo que tenía que hacer, lo que le habían ordenado.

Miró hacia los barrotes. En su cabeza estaba empezando a perfilarse un plan. Sonrió.

Pronto...

* * *

Hola aqui les traigo dos capitulos mas que creen Darien le hizo algo a Serena yo presumo que la beso en vez de matarla ^^ y pobre Jedite me muero por saber si el tambien encuentra a su pareja bueno nos leemos mañana si dios quiere besos y gracias por sus review y alertas me inspiran y buena falta que me hace gracias

Isis


	11. Chapter 11

10

Serena no podía creer que Darién hubiera intentado matarla de verdad. Sí, sabía que le habían ordenado que lo hiciera; y sí, él ya lo había intentado antes.

Sin embargo, sus intentos previos habían sido desganados. Aquel último no. Había querido matarla. Si ella no se hubiera esfumado, la habría decapitado. Y en aquel momento, estaba siguiéndola, decidido a terminar la tarea.

Estaba herida y furiosa. Se trasladó de un sitio a otro con tanta velocidad que no era más que un borrón, tratando de perderlo. Aquel mismo día había ido de compras con él y se habían reído juntos. Ella le había hablado de la llave. Por una vez, parecía que él había disfrutado. Y además le había prometido que la llevaría al Ártico.

Y después había intentado matarla.

Su cólera se intensificó. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Ella no había sido otra cosa que amable con Darién.

Bien, pensó con los ojos entrecerrados, aquello iba a cambiar. Sería ella la que acabara con él. Se trasladó a su apartamento de Zurich y rápidamente, se puso ropa negra,

que no se mancharía tan fácilmente con la sangre de Darién. Fue a otros dos lugares para recoger armas; cuando tuvo cuchillos, estrellas y una pistola Taser, se fue a la habitación

del castillo de Darién, en Budapest. Allí tomó las cadenas que él había usado para atarla, se

tele transportó al glaciar del Ártico y se puso las cadenas en la cintura. No sólo iba a

matarlo, sino que iba a divertirse electrocutándolo antes de cortarlo en lonchas.

—Desgraciado —murmuró mientras sentía el aire helado en la piel. Darién no sabía

Que ella era la única inmortal a quien no podían aprisionar las cadenas ni las prisiones.

Gracias a su padre, que le había dado la Llave Absoluta, Serena podía escapar de lodos los lugares en cualquier momento. Podía escapar de todo, salvo de su maldición.

«No la entregaré».

Entregar aquella llave era firmar su destrucción, y ella lo sabía bien. Su padre sabía que se debilitaría cuando se la diera, pero lo había hecho. Para compensarla por su ausencia durante la mayor parte de su vida, para demostrarle que la quería de verdad.

Para horror de Serena, él había empezado a deteriorarse rápidamente. Y en aquel momento, tantos años después, era una sombra de sí mismo. No recordaba quién era, lo que había hecho durante su vida, ni que había tenido una esposa. Apenas podía cuidar de sí mismo. Y como Serena había dejado a Temis pudriéndose en la prisión, era Ikuko quien estaba cuidándolo.

Sin embargo, Serena creía que eran felices. Ikuko, porque tenía un hombre que la necesitaba y no la insultaba. Tártaro, porque la prisión y su horrible mujer ya no lo asfixiaban.

Eso no significaba que Serena fuera a reducir el sacrificio de su padre para negociar con Artemis y perder todo lo que había ganado. Si le daba la llave, volvería a ser vulnerable.

Perdería sus poderes y sus recuerdos. Su habilidad para escapar de cualquier atadura se acabaría.

Maldito Artemis. Ojala nunca hubiera sabido de la existencia de aquella llave. Sin embargo, segura mente había visto cómo Tártaro, que había sido bendecido con ella de niño, se la daba a Serena. Después de todo, estaban encerrados en la misma prisión, así que tenía sentido. Y si ella no la hubiera usado para liberar a sus padres después de que Artemis los encerrara, seguramente el dios se habría olvidado de ella. Pero Serena lo había hecho, y allí estaban todos.

Artemis quería la llave, principalmente, para evitar que la usara en su contra. Serena había intentado convencerlo de que no le importaba lo que hicieran otros dioses, y que no volvería a la prisión. Sin embargo, como la deidad mentirosa que era, Artemis no la había creído. Y, para ser sinceros, acertaba. En el caso de que encerrara nuevamente a sus padres, ella los liberaría.

Darién apareció con el ceño fruncido frente a ella.

— ¿Serena?

— ¿Preparado para la diversión?

No le dio tiempo para responder. Tuvo que trasladarse tras ella a una concurrida calle de Nueva York, con los dedos cruzados para que no lo atropellaran; u continuación, a un club de streap-tease gay en Italia, con los dedos cruzados para que no lo manosearan y a un zoo de Oklahoma, con los dedos cruzados para que el excremento de elefante no estuviera fresco.

—Que lo disfrutes —murmuró ella. Serena se trasladó una última vez, a la casa de

Darién en las Cícladas. Él todavía estaba siguiendo su rastro. Con la rapidez de un rayo, escondió las cadenas bajo la cama y tomó la pistola Taser.

Cuando se incorporó, allí estaba él, frente a ella. Se le cortó la respiración. Darién todavía tenía el ceño fruncido, enseñaba los dientes y era visible el brillo de Muerte en los ojos. Además, tenía una herida en el muslo y olía a excremento.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Has pisado algo?

—Eso no me ha importado. Peor ha sido que me atropellara un taxi y, después, aterrizar en el regazo un hombre desnudo que tenía una erección.

Ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Y ahora —continuó él —, vas a decirme para que has estado en mi habitación de

Buda. —No —dijo ella, y sonriendo más, alzó el brazo y disparó con la Taser.

Todo el cuerpo de Darién tembló, y su expresión fue de angustia e indignación. Sólo cuando escapó el último voltio, Serena soltó el arma. Con un silbido, él se tiró de los electrodos que se le habían adherido a las tetillas. Esa mujer tenía una puntería letal.

— ¡Serena! —rugió.

Con cuidado de que su expresión no la traicionara, ella le lanzó un par de estrellas que se le clavaron en el corazón.

Él aulló de dolor.

— ¿Otra vez en el corazón? ¿Es que no tienes originalidad? —con un gesto de dolor, se las arrancó de la carne y las lanzó al suelo —. Esto no tiene porqué ser así, Serena.

—Sí, claro que sí —ella le arrojó otra estrella.

Darién se agachó, y la cuchilla le hizo un corte en el hombro. Después, dio un paso hacia ella. Valiente.

— ¿Por qué no puedes darle la llave a Artemis?

— ¿Y por qué no me has elegido en vez de elegir a Artemis? ¿Por qué no me has elegido a mí en vez, de a tus amigos?

Darién se detuvo.

—Serena, que yo sepa, podrías dejarme mañana. ¿Por qué iba a arriesgar todo lo que quiero por unos pocos días contigo?

—Yo podría haberte ayudado a encontrar esos artefactos. Podría haberte ayudado a luchar contra Hidra y a encontrar esa endemoniada caja.

A él se le hundieron ligeramente los hombros.

—Lo sé.

Con un gruñido de rabia, ella le lanzó otra estrella, que le cortó el muslo.

—Maldita sea, Serena. Cálmate.

— ¿Que me calme? ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Si quieres matarme, vas a tener que trabajar mucho.

—Muy bien —dijo él, y con los ojos entrecerrados, desapareció.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse adonde había ido, porque apareció de nuevo en pocos segundos con dos espadas.

—Si vamos a luchar, que sea de manera honorable.

Entonces le lanzó una de las espadas, y Serena la tomó por la empuñadura. Era pesada, pero eso no sería un problema. Ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

—En el honor no hay diversión —dijo ella, moviendo la espada hacia delante y hacia atrás.

—Inténtalo. Te sorprenderás.

—En serio, ¿quieres batirte en duelo con una chica?

—Tú no eres una chica típica, así que sí, quiero luchar contigo.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido, Flores.

—Era un cumplido.

Darién estuvo sobre ella al siguiente segundo. Ella alzó la espada para rechazar el golpe y el metal resonó contra el metal. La fuerza del embate hizo que Serena se tambaleara.

Él continuó adelantándose, continuó empujándola hacia atrás; sus acometidas eran rápidas e incesantes, pero ella se las arregló para inclinarse hacia un lado y hacerle un corte en la camisa y en la carne.

La sangre brotó y manchó el algodón. Sin embarro, la herida se cerró rápidamente.

—Suerte —dijo él.

—Talento —replicó ella.

Le lanzó de una patada un jarrón lleno de lilas que se hizo añicos contra el torso de

Darién. Aparecieron gotas de color carmesí, que se mezclaron con el sudor de sus sienes. — Ya lo veremos.

Luego comenzaron una danza de avances y retrocesos mientras se movían por toda la casa esquivando estocadas. Crac. Algo cayó al suelo y se hizo astillas. Crac. Otro objeto lo siguió.

Al cabo de quince minutos, el sofá y la butaca estaban destrozados, así como todos los adornos e incluso la televisión. Las cortinas estaban rasgadas y había agujeros en las paredes. Si seguían así, pronto llegaría la policía. Serena estaba jadeando y empezaba a aburrirse pero se las arregló para hacerle cortes a Darién en el antebrazo, la pantorrilla y otra vez en el abdomen.

Él no había conseguido herirla ni una vez.

Oh. Lo retiraba. La punta de su espada le cortó el hombro izquierdo y le rasgó.

—Me has herido —lo acusó ella, mirándolo con la boca abierta.

—Lo siento —dijo él, y su tono era de disculpa.

Ella gruñó.

—¡Todavía no, pero lo sentirás! -sacó una daga y lo apuñalo en el muslo

—;Ay!

«Termina con esto».

Sólo había una manera de hacerlo. Serena giró sobre sus talones mientras lanzaba cuchilladas a diestro y siniestro, obligándolo a retirarse hacia la habitación; él era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella porque Serena sabía que había estado conteniéndose cada vez que su espada estaba a punto de tocarla. El motivo por el que lo hacía le resultaba incomprensible, puesto que él había decidido en serio matarla.

—No sé por qué me he quedado cerca de ti tanto tiempo —dijo entre estocadas —.

No sé por qué te he ayudado.

—Ya somos dos.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy harta de tu cantinela de «pobrecito de mí». Es muy vieja, cariñito.

—No es una cantinela —respondió él con rabia.

—Y un cuerno —dijo Serena, giró de repente y le dio un puñetazo —. Tienes cicatrices,

¿Y qué? Eso no significa que todas las mujeres piensen que eres feo.

Cuando ella intentó pegarle de nuevo, él consiguió detener su puñetazo golpeándole la muñeca.

—No puedes pensar que soy guapo, así que no puedes desearme realmente. Incluso lo has admitido.

—La gente miente, idiota. Creo que te he contado que yo lo hago regularmente.

Él se quedó inmóvil, jadeando, con los ojos abiertos de asombro... ¿y de esperanza?

—¿Mentiste acerca de por qué te has quedado conmigo?

—No importaría si hubiera mentido —respondió Serena, dejó caer la espada y lo empujó —. Ibas a matarme.

Él se tambaleó hacia atrás y, finalmente, atravesó el umbral de su dormitorio.

También tiró la espada, que cayó al suelo con un gran estrépito.

—Desde el principio, tenía intención de matarte. Mis intenciones nunca fueron un secreto.

—Sí, pero no lo decías en serio —dijo Serena; cuando él hizo ademán de acercarse, volvió a empujarlo. De nuevo, él se tambaleó —. ¿Te habrías llevado mi alma de verdad?

Las rodillas de Darién dieron con el borde de la cama.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. Tú me atormentas como ninguna otra persona, y constantemente estoy dudando de las decisiones que tomo con respecto a ti.

Ella lo empujó una última vez y a él se le doblaron las rodillas. Cuando cayó sobre el colchón, ella se lanzó hacia su estómago y le clavó el hombro, sacándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

—Serena —jadeó.

—No. No hables más.

—No me odias —dijo Darién.

La agarró por las muñecas y tiró de ella hasta que la tumbó encima de él. Entonces la besó y le metió la lengua caliente en la boca. Ella sintió una dulce descarga eléctrica. Aquel hombre sabía besar, desde luego, porque le invadió la boca un calor inusitado. Se le endurecieron los pezones y sintió humedad entre las piernas. Todas las células de su cuerpo despertaron a la vida.

«Se suponía que no debía desearlo más. Pero se suponía que él no iba a besarme.

Saca las cadenas, ¡ahora!».

Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, Serena se obligó a ponerse en acción. Sin embargo, en vez de sacar las cadenas, agarró a Darién por la cabeza y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Él... sabía muy bien, mejor de lo que recordaba. A hombre y a fiebre os cura, a poder y a rosas. Sus caricias eran estimulantes, y le masajeaba el trasero mientras frotaba su miembro erecto contra el hueco entre sus piernas. Si seguían así, ella llegaría al orgasmo. Después le pediría más. Se lo suplicaría.

Por los dioses, odiaba su maldición.

—Quítate la ropa —le pidió él con la voz entrecortada —. Quiero sentir tu piel.

Sí, sí.

—No.

El sentido común habló por ella. Su deseo por Darién no iba a cambiar el final de la noche: Darién encadenado a la cama, a su merced, a punto de ser castigado por intentar decapitarla.

—Te deseo —dijo él —. Ya no puedo seguir negándolo. No voy a intentar matarte durante el acto. Tienes mi palabra.

—Acuéstate conmigo ahora y mátame luego...mmm —dijo ella, que no se sentía ofendida, aunque probablemente debería estarlo —. Bueno, tú puedes quitarte la ropa, pero yo tengo que quedarme con la mía puesta.

—¿Por qué no quieres desnudarte para mí?

—¿Por qué estamos hablando? Creía que te había dicho que ya no te estaba permitido hablar.

Él la tomó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. En sus labios había un gesto de tensión.

—Me dijiste que mis cicatrices no te molestaban —le repitió suavemente.

—Y no me molestan.

—Serena, éste es el momento apropiado para que me digas la verdad. Por favor.

—¡No me molestan!

Darién la tomó por las caderas y se la quitó de encima.

Confusa, ella se sentó al borde de la cama.

—Me deseas, pero no quieres desnudarte ante —dijo —. No creo que me desees de verdad.

—Sí te deseo.

Sin dejar de mirarla, él se desabrochó los pantalones.

Ella apartó la vista de su cara y observó el movimiento de sus dedos. Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se iba a desnudar, tal y como ella le había pedido?

Pero, ¿por qué...?

Oyó el sonido de la cremallera al bajarse, y se quedó boquiabierta al ver libre la erección de Darién. Grande, hinchada, larga, con una punta redondeada que ya estaba húmeda.

—Si me deseas —dijo él —, demuéstramelo.

— ¿Qué?

—Demuéstramelo. Con la lengua.

Ante aquella petición tan cruda, ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara. Estaba furioso, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía las mejillas ardiendo de vergüenza. ¿Acaso esperaba que ella saliera corriendo? ¿Quería darle una lección por jugar con él?

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No me deseas? —le preguntó él en tono burlón —. ¿Es que no puedes hacer otra cosa que besarme?

Oh, sí. Él esperaba que ella se marchara de allí. Serena nunca había hecho aquello, porque lo consideraba demasiado servil e íntimo. Con Darién, sin embargo, estaba excitada por la posibilidad. Su placer sería algo bello, no tenía duda.

—¿Iba a ser esto mí castigo por tratar de asesinarte, o sólo era otro intento por suavizarme? —le preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera hablar —. De todos, modos, los dos sabemos que no pensabas llegar más lejos. Tu crueldad me asombra.

¿Crueldad? ¿Cuándo se moría por él, cuando una parte de ella quería olvidar finalmente la maldición y pasar la eternidad en sus brazos?

—Soy capaz de mantenerme con vida, muchas gracias. No necesito tu ayuda, y nunca he necesitado suavizarte. ¿No lo he admitido ya? Y, para tu información, no tienes derecho

a hablar de intenciones crueles.

—Eso son evasivas —dijo él —. Vamos, hazlo.

Pensaba que estaba siendo duro, obligándola a marcharse. Sin embargo, debería haber sabido que no iba a ser así. Ella nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero quería hacer aquello de verdad. Quizá lo había estado deseando desde el principio.

Lentamente, Serenase movió hacia su cuerpo hasta que su boca estuvo al mismo nivel que el miembro de Darién. A él se le cortó el aliento, y la habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo.

—Serena, tú...

—No voy a hacer esto para demostrar nada —lo interrumpió —. Voy a hacerlo porque no puedo contenerme. Debo hacerlo. Tu sabor..., tengo que averiguar si es tan bueno como me imagino.

Y, dicho aquello, lo tomó en su boca, completamente, deslizándose hasta abajo y sintiendo cómo le rozaba la garganta. Era una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba.

El gruñó entre la agonía y el placer, y enterró las manos en el pelo de Serena.

—Serena. No. No debería haber... Serena.

Arriba, abajo, arriba... Ella se movía por instinto.

—No... no... Ah, por los dioses, Serena. No pares, Por favor, no pares.

De ordenar a suplicar. Ella disfrutó de su poder de la necesidad que él irradiaba. Era suyo.

Serena continuó moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras giraba la lengua y acariciaba cada centímetro de piel que encontraba. Tomó los pesados sacos de sus testículos. El se arqueó. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos. Ella podía sentir el zumbido de la pasión en su sangre. Y quería más. Tenía que conseguir más.

—He cambiado de opinión, Serena. Para. ¡Para!

Sin piedad, ella continuó deslizándose hacia arriba y pasando la lengua por la punta hinchada. Succionó, mordisqueó con suavidad. Hacía con su pene lo mismo que con sus piruletas, pero el sabor de Darién le gustaba mucho más. El deseo... o su deseo.

—Voy a... ¡Serena!

Darién rugió su hombre mientras el clímax se apoderaba de él. Derramó su simiente cálida en la boca de Serena.

Ella tragó hasta la última gota e incluso lamió los pequeños restos, sabiendo que a él

le complacería. Cuando se sentó, Darién continuaba sufriendo espasmos de placer, y tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un gesto maravillado. «Yo he hecho esto», pensó ella con orgullo. Nunca se había sentido más poderosa y nunca había sido testigo de una visión más erótica.

Su propia necesidad aumentó tanto que se sentó a horcajadas sobre Darién. Estaba muy húmeda.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró con una expresión de saciedad.

—Serena. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Quería hacerlo —replicó ella —. Y te deseo. No vuelvas a dudarlo.

La ternura se reflejó en su rostro.

—Entonces ¿qué me estás ocultando? ¿Por qué no puedes desnudarte?

Ella no respondió.

Darién le acarició la mejilla, y Serena sintió un escalofrío.

— ¿Por qué, Serena? He estado intentando resistirme a ti desde que percibí tu olor a fresa por primera vez. Como has comprobado, no me ha servido de nada. ¿Por qué no puedes desnudarte ante mí? ¿Acaso tú también tienes cicatrices?

—No.

No físicas, al menos.

—No me molestaría nada que las tuvieras, te lo juro. Te las besaría —aseguró Darién con la voz ronca.

Ella sintió un temblor en el vientre. Qué hombre tan delicioso. Le posó las palmas de las manos en el pecho y sintió el ritmo desbocado de los latidos de su corazón a través de la camisa rasgada. Iba a contárselo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, se merecía saberlo.

—Estoy maldita —admitió por fin.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Tú también estás poseída por un demonio?

—No. La mía es una maldición normal y corriente.

—Ah, sí. Endimión mencionó una maldición...

—Sólo la conocen unos pocos y, en este momento, están escondidos para evitar que

Cronos los encierre. Bueno, y también lo sabe quién lo hizo, pero esa idiota está entre rejas.

— ¿Quién te maldijo, y por qué? Endimión dijo que quizá fuera Temis.

—Fue ella. Mi madre tuvo una aventura con Tártaro, el marido de Temis, y me engendraron a mí, Temis no lo supo hasta que me vio, y me reconoció, porque me parezco mucho a mi padre.

—Recuerdo a Tártaro —dijo Darién —. Le llevaba los prisioneros. Era un hombre honrado, incluso guapo, pero nunca tuve ganas de desnudarlo.

—Darién acaba de hacer una broma —comentó Serena con una sonrisa —. Bueno, cuando Temis sí dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, se puso furiosa. Yo no entendí las consecuencias de su maldición hasta días después, cuando se me pasó el entumecimiento.

Quería cortarle la cabeza.

—Háblame de la maldición —pidió Darién .

Por los dioses. «Ahí va».

—Si alguna vez permito a un hombre que penetre en mi cuerpo, quedaré atada a él para siempre. Ningún otro volverá a interesarme.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—Es terrible pensar en perder mi libertad a manos de un hombre —prosiguió ella

—, nunca podré permitirlo. No importará lo que ese hombre me haga: incluso si se enamora de otra, si me engaña, yo continuaré queriéndolo, sin esperanza.

Cuanto más hablaba Serena, más comprensión irradiaba Darién

—Durante mucho tiempo, mi voluntad estuvo vinculada a la Muerte. Yo hacía siempre lo que ella quería; no podía detenerla.

—Entonces entiendes lo malo que puede llegar a ser eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Por eso nunca te impondré mi voluntad, y menos en algo así —dijo él. Se humedeció los labios y dejó un brillo que ella quiso probar —. Entonces, nunca has...

—No.

Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, mirándola.

—Te juzgué injustamente —dijo por fin —, y lo siento mucho. Serena... ¿has tenido un orgasmo alguna vez?

Serena no sabía qué reacción había esperado de él, pero no era ésa. ¿Una disculpa?

Asombroso.

—Sólo por mí misma —dijo sin avergonzarse —. No estoy segura de si los dedos cuentan como penetración, así que nunca he permitido que un hombre me acariciara más abajo de la cintura.

—¿Confías en que yo no te penetraré?

—Yo... quizá.

De repente, un fuego intenso se reflejó en los rasgos de Darién.

—Quítate la ropa, Serena. Te juro que no penetraré en tu cuerpo de ninguna manera.

Pero quiero acariciarte por todas partes. Tengo que acariciarte.

Él desapareció antes de que ella pudiera responder y reapareció sobre ella. Estaba desnudo. Serena notó su peso divino, la tentación del contacto de su piel.

—Déjame —le pidió Darién.

—Yo... yo...

—Deja que te posea de todas las maneras en que sea posible sin penetración —le dijo él, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz —. Por favor. Quiero saborearte.

De todos los hombres en los que ella no debería confiar, Darién era el primero de la lista.

Pero, por los dioses, quería sentir su boca. Quería experimentar por una vez un clímax con un hombre. Con aquel hombre. Sólo con él.

Una vez tomada la decisión, apareció junto a la cama. Se desnudó todo lo rápidamente que pudo bajo la ardiente mirada de Darién y volvió a aparecer a su lado. Él estaba tumbado boca arriba, proporcionándole la visión completa de su cuerpo. Las cicatrices se extendían desde su cara hasta la pierna derecha. La luz le acariciaba el cuerpo, y había mucho que acariciar. Era una piel de terciopelo sobre una anatomía de acero. No tenía vello en el torso. El tatuaje de la mariposa negra la hipnotizaba y parecía que incluso latía bajo su escrutinio, como si estuviera pidiéndole una caricia.

Ella alargó el brazo y puso las yemas de los dedos en su borde, como había deseado hacer desde la primera vez que lo había visto. Sintió calor. Darién debió de sentirlo también, porque se arqueó hacia su mano con un gruñido.

—Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto.

—Yo queriendo que lo hicieras.

Siguiendo las líneas negras, ella le preguntó:

—¿Cómo te hiciste las cicatrices?

—Me corté con una cuchilla envenenada. Y me quemé después. Cuando me curaba,

volvía a hacerlo, una y otra vez.

Por los dioses, qué dolor debía de haber soportado.

—¿Querías morir?

—Quizá al principio. La mujer a la que amaba había muerto, y yo fui quien tuvo que acompañar a su alma al cielo.

¿Había estado enamorado? Serena no quería pensarlo, pero mucho menos quería pensar en el sufrimiento que se había causado.

—Lo siento mucho.

Él asintió.

—Cuando me di cuenta de que iba a vivir, recé para que las cicatrices no se borraran.

Alguien debió de responder a esa plegaria, no sé quién, porque finalmente dejaron de sanar.

—¿Y por qué pediste semejante cosa? No es que me esté quejando, sólo es por curiosidad.

—Quería que permanecieran para que las mujeres se alejaran de mí al verme, y no estuviera nunca en peligro de volver a enamorarme. Quería tenerlas para no olvidar nunca mi trabajo, para no vacilar.

—Yo no me alejé de ti.

—No.

—Vacilaste.

—Sí. Y me alegro.

Ella también se alegraba. Serena volvió a observar su cuerpo excitado. Era perfecto.

«Mío», pensó.

—Ven aquí —ordenó Darién con la voz ronca de deseo.

«Última oportunidad para resistirme». Temblando, ella se subió a su cuerpo, ardiendo, llena de necesidad. Estaba desnuda y húmeda, y se deslizó hacia arriba sobre su pene. Ambos inhalaron bruscamente. ¡Asombroso! Oh, ¿qué otras cosas deliciosas se había estado perdiendo?

—Más cerca —dijo él.

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo. Sus pechos se aplastaron contra el torso plano de Darién,

y él la besó y rodó sobre ella. De nuevo, Serena experimentó un momento de pánico por si acaso él rompía su palabra, pero él se limitó a besarle la piel, dirigiéndose hacia los pezones erectos.

Con la lengua, trazó círculos a su alrededor y consiguió que ella se estremeciera.

Después sopló suavemente e hizo que se le endurecieran todavía más. Luego se los succionó, uno y otro, y le provocó corrientes de placer que alcanzaron el centro de su ser.

Era la estimulación más intensa que Serena había experimentado en..., nunca.

Al cabo de pocos minutos estaba retorciéndose, tirándole del pelo, arqueando las caderas.

—Darién —jadeó.

—No le he dado placer a una mujer desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo —dijo él con la voz quebrada —. Avísame si hago algo mal. Algo que no te guste.

—Me gusta, me gusta. ¡Lo juro!

Él siguió besándola, descendiendo por su vientre acercándose más y más a la unión de sus muslos.

—Darién —murmuró de nuevo.

«Detenlo. Haz que pare. No, no le dejes que pare ¡Más, más! No, no más».

—Darién.

Serena apretó las rodillas.

—No te penetraré, ni siquiera con la lengua. Sólo voy a lamerte.

Oh, por los dioses. A ella se le abrieron las piernas como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer por evitarlo. Si no llegaba pronto al clímax, iba a morirse.

A abrasarse. Tenía que haber algo que terminara con aquel tormento.

Quizá aquél fuera el objetivo del encuentro. Matarla de placer. Sin embargo, no le preocupó aquello. Él la tomó por las rodillas e hizo que las abriera más y que las doblara.

Ella quedó en una posición vulnerable. «Si intenta meter un dedo en tu cuerpo, desaparece».

Aunque alejarse de él también podría matarla, pensó.

Además, olvidó su propia advertencia en el momento en que la acarició con la lengua. El placer fue tan intenso que Serena gritó. Tan asombroso, tan real, tan maravilloso,

que no podía creerlo. Nada, en sus siglos de existencia, había sido tan milagroso.

—¿Más?—preguntó él.

—Más. Por favor.

—Tu sabor es tan bueno... tan bueno... Nunca tendré suficiente.

Él lamió y succionó, atormentó y jugueteó, y Serena disfrutó de todo ello. Se arqueó contra su cara, dejó que la lamiera hasta que estuvo a punto de sollozar de deseo.

En aquel momento, le habría dado a Darién cualquier cosa que éste le hubiera pedido, pero él no le pidió nada más que su deleite. Él fue quien dio, y dio, y dio, mordisqueándola, lamiéndola, y fue algo celestial, puro, tan increíble que ella ya nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Y entonces, simplemente, su cuerpo estalló de gozo.

El placer la atravesó con la fuerza de una bala, apoderándose de partes de su cuerpo cuya existencia desconocía. Aparecieron estrellas detrás de sus parpados, y su espíritu dejó su cuerpo para elevarse por el aire, hasta el cielo. Qué apropiado que la Muerte, fuera quien le provocara aquellas sensaciones Tuvo el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, y no supo si gritó el nombre de Darién.

Cuando se desplomó sobre el colchón él dijo:

—No hemos terminado. Ni por asomo.

Entonces, siguió lamiéndola con maestría para provocarle otro orgasmo, que se apoderó de ella en segundos.

—Darién, Darién, Darién —susurró. Era una bendición. En aquel momento, él era su salvador. Serena se sentía libre.

Cuando cesaron los últimos temblores, estaba relajada saciada y resplandeciente. Él podía haberle hundido los dedos en el cuerpo, y ella no lo habría detenido. Sin embargo, él se tumbó a su lado e hizo que rodaran para colocarla sobre su cuerpo

— ¿Todavía no hemos terminado? —preguntó ella entre jadeos.

—No —respondió él —. No hemos terminado.


	12. Chapter 12

11

Darién estaba pensando en muchas cosas.

Serena lo deseaba. Lo deseaba de verdad. Lo había acunado en su boca, había bebido su simiente. Y no parecía que las cicatrices le repugnaran, en absoluto. No, parecía que se había deleitado con él.

Darién todavía estaba impresionado. La Muerte, también. El demonio no había dejado de ronronear. Darién no esperaba que Serena lo tomara con los labios. Creía que iba a desaparecer de repente. Además, no esperaba que fuera virgen. Que aquella mujer llena de fuera, valiente y atractiva nunca hubiera estado con un hombre...

Él la había llamado prostituta, prácticamente, cuando en realidad, era tan pura como la nieve recién caída. Sentía una gran culpabilidad. Qué maldición tan terrible debía arrostrar, sobre todo una mujer independiente como Serena. Una diosa, nada menos, cuyo tormento no terminaría en setenta u ochenta años, sino que continuaría durante toda la eternidad.

Él sabía muy bien lo que era una condena eterna ¿Cómo podía Artemis ordenar la muerte de una mujer tan preciosa? ¿Cómo iba a poder matarla incluso aunque hubiera una amenaza cerniéndose sobre sus amigos?

Darién sabía que no podría hacerlo. Nunca había querido enamorarse nuevamente de una mujer, pero allí estaba. Todo podría haber sido perfecto, porque Serena era inmortal, como él; sin embargo, ella no quería entregarle su llave, fuera lo que fuera, y Artemis no levantaría la sentencia de muerte sin esa condición. Era una pesadilla.

Quizá no tuviera por qué serlo. Si él pudiera robarle la llave..., ella se enfadaría, pero a Darién no le importaba. Era mejor que se enfadara a que muriera.

¿Dónde tendría aquella llave? ¿Estaría guardada en una de sus muchas casas?

—Te toca a ti otra vez —le susurró Serena al oído.

Se elevó sobre él como una sirena sobre el océano, con el pelo rubio cayéndole por los hombros. Tenía la piel sonrosada de satisfacción, y los labios rojos e hinchados por sus besos.

Él nunca había visto nada tan bello, y de repente olvidó la llave y todo lo demás.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —sin embargo, quería que lo hiciera.

Desesperadamente. Él había descuidado su cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, y el placer que experimentaba con ella era tan intenso... —. Ya te has ocupado de mí antes.

—Antes, tú lo has dicho. Además, ya estás preparado para la segunda vuelta y, por si fuera poco, a mí me gusta ocuparme de ti —dijo Serena con una sonrisa lenta, sensual —.Creo que nunca tendré suficiente.

—Creo que yo tampoco —respondió Darién, y le apartó un rizo de la mejilla —. Fui un estúpido al intentar apartarte de mí.

—Sí, estúpido. No te preocupes, te castigaré por ello. Te daré tu merecido con la lengua y nunca lo olvidarás —dijo Serena, y comenzó a derramar besos por sus mejillas y su cuello, recreándose en la cicatrices, lamiéndolas y mordisqueándolas.

Era una criatura asombrosa, fascinante. Debería haber huido de él, no sólo por su aspecto, no sólo porque estuviera poseído por un demonio, ni siquiera porque hubiera intentado asesinarla; sobre todo, por haberla insultado de una forma que no se merecía.

—Lo siento —dijo él mientras le hundía las manos en el pelo.

Al hacerlo, sintió el primer tirón de la Muerte. Oyó un rugido y parpadeó. El demonio se sentía arrastrado hacia las almas que lo necesitaban, y estaba furioso por tener que dejar aquella cama.

—Ya lo he dicho antes, pero creo que no podré nunca decirlo suficientes veces.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes? —preguntó Serena mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua caliente por el ombligo de Darién.

Él intentó resistirse, distraer al demonio.

—Fui muy duro y grosero contigo cuando sólo merecías amabilidad.

Su miembro se puso erecto, buscándola; él dobló las rodillas y clavó los talones en el colchón. Ella rodeó con los dedos la base de su pene, y él gimió. Dulce fuego.

En aquel momento, la Muerte volvió a tirar de él, en aquella ocasión con fuerza, con intensidad. Darién estuvo a punto de rugir, y el sonido se habría mezclado con los gruñidos frenéticos del demonio. «Nos moveremos rápidamente». Era la primera vez que Darién se veía obligado a empujar al demonio. «Quédate».

«Ella seguirá aquí cuando volvamos». «¡Aprisa!».

—Tengo que salir. No te muevas —dijo, y le dio un rápido beso a Serena en los labios

—. Por favor, no te marches.

Con aquello, él permitió que su cuerpo se convirtiera en niebla y se deslizó hacia el mundo de los espíritus. Llegó a una habitación pequeña en la que las paredes estaban cubiertas de sangre. Había dos cuerpos en el suelo, un hombre y una mujer. Gracias a su demonio, Darién supo al instante que el hombre había sospechado, equivocadamente, que su mujer era infiel, y la había matado de un disparo antes de suicidarse.

«Canalla», pensó Darién. Entonces se quedó inmóvil. Él había acusado a Serena de algo muy parecido. Con un gesto ceñudo, Darién arrancó el espíritu del cuerpo del hombre y se lo llevó al infierno. Después volvió y, con más suavidad, recogió el espíritu de la mujer, al que guio al cielo.

Apareció rápidamente junto a Serena, la rodeó con los brazos y de nuevo rodó por el colchón para colocársela encima.

—Mmm, eres tan fuerte... —susurró ella —. Tan decidido. ¿Por qué no puedo saciarme de ti?

Él la miró a los ojos durante un segundo, y se sintió como el hombre más guapo que hubiera pisado la Tierra. Había mucha pasión y mucha admiración en la mirada cristalina de Serena. Sensualmente, ella comenzó a deslizarse hacia abajo, por su cuerpo. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y abrió los labios carnosos sobre el miembro erecto una vez más. Bajó y lo tomó por completo, hasta el fondo de la garganta.

En aquella ocasión, Darién no sintió vergüenza ni culpabilidad; no le había exigido aquello, y podía estar seguro de que ella lo deseaba. Aquella noción hizo que su placer se multiplicara, que lo abrasara, que le atravesara el alma mientras arqueaba la espalda, buscando más y más de aquel calor húmedo.

Ella lo rozó con los dientes y le causó aún más ardor.

—Serena —jadeó, y se agarró a la sábana. Serena le acarició los testículos con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba el abdomen y el pecho. Su boca se movía arriba y abajo sin cesar, y pronto Darién estuvo retorciéndose, presa del placer.

Era más de lo que podía soportar. Él mismo, la Muerte, iba a morir cuando llegara al clímax en aquella ocasión.

En algún lugar de su mente percibió que la puerta del piso se abría y se cerraba, que alguien lanzaba una exclamación al ver los destrozos del salón.

La boca celestial de Serena dejó de moverse. Él casi soltó una maldición. Estaba jadeando, sudando. Dolorido. El demonio estaba protestando ferozmente de nuevo.

—Darién —dijo Serena. Tenía la respiración entrecortada.

Él luchó por controlar su cuerpo, su mente. Respiró profundamente.

—Darién —repitió ella, cuando la voz del hombre se hizo más fuerte.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? —preguntó Neflyte, y sonaron unos pasos que se acercaban.

—Derrota —dijo él —. No entres en mi habitación. Necesito un momento.

—Necesitamos un momento —añadió Serena.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

—Un minuto, y entraré —dijo Neflyte.

Darién intentó sentarse, pero sintió un metal frío en la muñeca. Con el ceño fruncido, miró hacia un lado. Serena lo había atado a la cama.

—Serena —dijo él —, ¿Es un juego?

—No.

Hubo una pausa tensa.

—Las cadenas no pueden sujetarme.

—Éstas sí —dijo Serena. Después se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó al armario, de donde sacó una camisa y unos pantalones —. Lo siento, cariño, pero no hemos terminado de hablar, y no puedo dejar que te vayas hasta que lo hayamos hecho.

Él tiró de la cadena. Resonó, pero no se rompió. Darién sintió miedo. Intentó desaparecer, pero no lo consiguió. Entendió con claridad la razón por la que ella había ido a su habitación de Buda. Había ido a recoger las cadenas de los dioses.

—Suéltame ahora mismo.

Darién lo miró con tristeza.

—No tengo la llave.

—Está en mis pantalones. Aquellos —señaló el armario con la mano libre.

Ella los tomó.

— ¿Estos?

—Sí.

Entonces, sacó la pequeña llave de metal y la sostuvo en la palma de la mano.

Alrededor de la llave se formaron pequeñas nubes oscuras, que desaparecieron al segundo. La llave también. Serena se trotó las manos con satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darién —. ¿Qué has hecho?¿Dónde está la llave?

—¿Darién? —dijo Neflyte, preocupado.

—Todavía no —respondió él.

—No te preocupes —dijo Serena —. No estás indefenso. La llave que quiere Artemis es la Llave Absoluta, que puede abrirlo todo. Incluso esas cadenas.

—Demuéstramelo. Libérame.

—Lo siento, cariñito, pero necesitas un poco de tiempo para ti mismo, y yo soy lo suficientemente buena como para dártelo.

—¡Serena!

Darién estaba desnudo y muy excitado.

—Teníamos una tregua —dijo.

—Por eso estás encadenado, y no muerto.

Serena, completamente vestida con ropa de él se le acercó. La ropa le quedaba enorme, pero nunca había estado más bella.

Él se estiró hacia la diosa, queriendo agarrarla por la muñeca, pero ella se quitó de su alcance, riéndose.

—Te lo mereces, y lo sabes. Acepta el castigo como un buen chico.

—Serena...

Ella tomó la manta y se la echó por encima del regazo.

—Así. De ese modo puedes conservar el pudor.

—Serena...

—Líbrate de Derrota y volveré.

Dicho lo cual, desapareció.

Él dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

— ¡Maldición! —gritó.

Neflyte entró en la habitación de golpe, con dos dagas preparadas.

—Listo o no —dijo —, aquí estoy.

Entonces, miró a su alrededor, y vio la habitación destrozada; también las cadenas.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido en la casa?

—Guarda las dagas —le dijo Darién —. Serena y yo tuvimos una pequeña pelea.

La preocupación se borró del rostro de Neflyte.

— ¿Y entonces decidisteis jugar un poco a la esclavitud sexual? Vaya —dijo, y se rio

—. No creía que te fueran esas cosas.

—Cállate y sal de aquí. Ella no volverá hasta que te marches.

—Demonios, no. No me marcho —dijo Neflyte , y se sentó al borde de la cama —. No voy a dejarte indefenso. Puede que hayan pasado siglos sin vernos, pero no voy a darte la espalda. Y no te hagas ideas raras. Yo no voy por ese camino.

Darién le dio una patada en el pecho y lo echó de la cama.

—Neflyte —dijo, y se cubrió la cara con la mano libre —. Por los dioses, esto es humillante. Por favor, márchate.

—No.

—No estoy indefenso. Ella no va a hacerme daño. Podría haberlo hecho ya si hubiera querido.

Una pausa. Un suspiro.

—Bien.

Neflyte se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de salir, se volvió y preguntó:

—Eh, ¿has visto a Jedite?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Se marchó hace un buen rato de compras, y no he vuelto a saber nada de él desde entonces.

—Probablemente estará con una mujer. O con dos. Yo no me preocuparía.

Conociéndolo, querrá tener todas sus fuerzas cuando se una a la búsqueda, y eso significa que aparecerá unos días después que nosotros. Ha necesitado más sexo de lo normal estos últimos días.

—Y parece que no es el único —dijo Neflyte —. Alan se enfadará si Jedite se marcha sin él. Supongo que los chicos tendrán que solucionarlo entre ellos. Yo tengo que tomar un avión para Sudáfrica. Estoy ansioso por empezar a buscar a la señorita Hidra.

— ¿Has llamado a Seiya?

—Sí. También está ansioso. Dice que no han tenido suerte en el Templo de los No

Mencionados, ni siquiera haciendo sacrificios de sangre, pero percibe que hay algo allí y no quiere marcharse.

—Bien.

Quizá, con suerte, alguien encontrara algo muy pronto.

—Ahora sal de aquí. Serena y yo tenemos que solucionar algo.

—Eres un tío con suerte. A mí también me gustaría solucionar algo con esa deliciosa magdalena.

Darién entrecerró los ojos.

—No hables así de ella.

Neflyte se quedó sorprendido, pero no mencionó más el tema.

—Me quedaré cerca hasta que sepa que estás libre. Nos vemos, Muerte. Que te diviertas.

Neflyte salió del dormitorio, después de la casa, y cerró de un portazo.

—Ahora estoy solo —dijo Darién.

No hubo respuesta.

—Serena.

Nada.

Esperó varios minutos más, y después volvió a llamarla; ella no respondió. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? ¿Lo estaba castigando?

¿O le ocurría algo?

De repente, una imagen terrible se formó en su mente, tan vivida que le hizo sudar.

Serena estaba en su apartamento de Suiza, y Artemis estaba frente a ella. Estaban manteniendo una acalorada discusión.

El demonio de Darién rugió, y Darién comenzó a sospechar que la imagen era real.

Sin embargo, no podía oír nada, y sintió pánico.

¿Habría decidido Artemis matar a Serena personalmente? Darién luchó desenfrenadamente con la cadena, pero no consiguió nada.

—¡Serena!

* * *

Disculpen la tardanza chicas pero es que se me atravesó mi cumple ^^ por eso no pude actualizar pero ya mañana retomo el hilo de actualizar diariamente esta emocionante historia


	13. Chapter 13

12

—Quiero la Llave Absoluta, Serena.

Con una gran tensión, debido a lo inesperado de aquella aparición, Serena se encaró con su enemigo. Allí estaba Artemis, el nuevo rey de los dioses. Y el tipo que había ordenado a Darién que la asesinara.

—Y yo quiero una eternidad en paz —respondió —. Sin embargo, no siempre tenemos lo que deseamos, ¿verdad?

Él apretó los dientes.

Serena había ido a ponerse algo sexy. Estaba tan abstraída pensando en Darién que no se había dado cuenta de que Artemis estaba en su apartamento de Zurich. Eso no era propio de ella. Normalmente, sentía su presencia y huía.

Podría haber desaparecido entonces, pero no lo hizo. Quería oír lo que tenía que decirle aquel idiota. ¿Acaso iba a quejarse de Darién?

—La Llave —insistió Artemis—. Dámela.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. Mi respuesta es la misma.

Él caminó en círculo a su alrededor, mirándola amenazadoramente. Tenía la barba plateada y llevaba una túnica blanca, larga. Olía a ambrosia e irradiaba poder.

Los Griegos también eran poderosos; sin embargo, Artemis los había vencido corno si fueran moscas insignificantes. Y querría hacer lo mismo con ella.

Él habló de repente.

—He visto tu interacción con Muerte.

— ¿Y?

—Te gusta.

—Mmm. sí. Me gustan muchos hombres.

«Por favor, que no detecte la mentira en mi voz».

—Dame la Llave Absoluta voluntariamente y Io uniré a ti para siempre. Te obedecerá durante toda la eternidad.

Oh, aquello era toda una tentación. Seguramente, Artemis no tenía idea del regalo tan grande que le estaba ofreciendo. Por fin estaría en igualdad con un hombre. Tendría a

Darién todo el tiempo que quisiera, y podría pedirle cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, ella misma había pasado siglos luchando contra un destino así. y no podía arrebatarle la libertad a Darién.

—No, lo siento. Me cansaría de él en una semana. En estos momentos, sus intentos de asesinarme son divertidos, y también es divertido jugar con su afecto, pero... —se encogió de hombros como si ya estuviera cansándose de él —. ¿Por qué no me quitas la llave? ¿Por qué no me matas para conseguirla —preguntó a Artemis inocentemente.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?

—Quizá un poco.

Cuando le había dado la llave, su padre le había dicho que muchos seres desearían su posesión, y que estarían dispuestos a matarla por esa llave. Sin embargo, aquel que la matara para conseguir la llave, perdería el poder por los siglos de los siglos. Por ese motivo, según Tártaro, muchos la dejarían en paz; otros, sin embargo, olvidarían las consecuencias de sus actos con tal de saciar su ansia de poder.

Para que el dueño de la llave conservara su fuera, la llave debía de otorgársele por voluntad de quien se la daba. La llave estaba viva y formaba parte de su poseedor, y absorbía partes de su alma que serían transferidas a quien la recibiera. Por eso, Tártaro le había dicho a Serena que nunca debía dar aquella llave. Era su regalo, la prueba de su amor.

En cuanto su padre le había entregado la llave, Serena había comprobado, con horror, cómo comenzaba a debilitarse ante sus ojos.

—No voy a volver a usarla contra ti —dijo a Artemis.

—Como tú misma has dicho, ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo harás.

—Sólo por mis padres. Sólo si vuelves a capturarlos.

—No voy a aceptar tu palabra. Sé que eres una mentirosa.

Eso no podía negarlo.

—Mira, los dos sabemos que quieres que Darién me mate, y de paso, que quede debilitado mientras tú conservas tus fuerzas. Así. Aunque él consiguiera la llave, no podría usarla, y tú podrías hacerte con ella fácilmente. Puedo contárselo. Quizá entonces te diga que lo hagas por ti mismo.

—Tú no lo crees, o ya se lo habrías dicho. Además, eso no hará que me desobedezca.

Quiere mucho a sus guerreros, y no permitirá que sufran, aunque para evitarlo tenga que sacrificar su libertad.

—Entonces ¿por qué no te ha obedecido todavía?

—Lo has hechizado.

—Bah... De todos modos, Artemis, quizá el hecho de tener la llave sirviera para fortificar de nuevo el Tártaro y convertirlo en el bastión que era; los Griegos nunca podrían escapar de allí como hiciste tú. Sin embargo, ¿qué diversión habría en eso?¿Dónde estaría la aventura?

—Yo perdí el sentido de la aventura hace mucho —respondió él con desprecio —.

No permitiré que me derroquen de nuevo. No permitiré que los Griegos escapen, y no permitiré que los ayudes. Para asegurar la continuidad de mi reinado, necesito esa llave.

—Escucha, tú no eres el único que tiene problemas, ¿sabes? Si cedo la llave, perderé mi fuerza, mis habilidades, mis recuerdos..., quizá perdiera mi libertad. Si alguna vez me encierran de nuevo, no podré escapar.

—Te he ofrecido mi protección en el pasado. Tú siempre la has rechazado.

—Y continuaré haciéndolo.

—Dime algo que quieras, y es tuyo. Las cosas no tienen por qué terminar mal para ti.

—No hay nada que quiera. Y ahora, ¿te importa que me vaya? Esta conversación es aburrida, y tengo que ir a algunos sitios...

Artemis la miró con los ojos entornados.

—Un día cercano sabré qué necesito para someterte. Y cuando suceda, te arrepentirás de no haberme dado la llave hoy.

Artemis desapareció con dramatismo en una centella de luz azul. Serena se tambaleó hacia delante; de repente, le flaqueaban las rodillas. Se pasó una mano por la cara, presa de la ansiedad. Enfrentarse ni rey de los dioses no había sido muy inteligente, pero acobardarse u obedecer no estaba en su naturaleza.

«Sabré qué necesito para someterte», había dicho él. Lo único que tenía que hacer

Artemis era amenazar con matar a Darién, y ella le daría cualquier cosa, incluso la llave. No podía permitir que el dios supiera lo mucho que Darién significaba para ella, que sus días y sus noches estaban dedicados a pensar en él.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Artemis debía de sospecharlo, al menos en parte.

¿Por qué, si no, le había ofrecido el afecto del guerrero?

Tenía que hacer algo para distraer a Artemis, Serviría ignorar a Darién, o Artemis leería el deseo en su rostro, la tortura en sus ojos? ¿Sería ella capaz de mantenerse alejada de Darién? Hasta aquel momento no lo había conseguido.

No sería inteligente mantenerse a distancia. Lo mejor sería encontrar aquellos artefactos lo más rápidamente posible trabajando a su lado, en vez de contra él. Se sintió aliviada al pensarlo: «Puedo estar con él».

«Sí, pero no puedes permitir que Artemis sepa lo mucho que te importa».

Ella frunció el ceño, y su alivio se disipó. ¿Significaba que podría haber más placer físico?

La respuesta era deprimente. Besarlo era aceptable, porque había besado a otros.

Sin embargo, hacer cualquier otra cosa podría ser prueba de lo mucho que le importaba Darién. A Serena se lo hundieron los hombros. «Tendré que ser tan superficial como siempre y mantener las cosas en un plano ligero». Nada de caricias, nada de contacto.

—Maldito Artemis —musitó, entre lágrimas.

Cuando Serena volvió al dormitorio de Darién, él estaba fuera de sí. Ella lo calmó, asegurándole que no había ocurrido nada notable durante su encuentro con Artemis, que el dios se había limitado a pedirle de nuevo la llave. Después, lo tomó por la muñeca encadenada y lo acercó un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. Con la otra mano, dirigió el rayo hacia el metal. De entre sus dedos surgió un brillo de color ámbar, y Darién notó un calor suave; después, la cadena se abrió y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Es la Llave Absoluta? —preguntó con asombro.

—Sí.

—¡Dime por qué sólo es una luz que proviene de ti! —le pidió Darién; él había esperado una pieza de metal.

—No. Lo que voy a decirte es que, si me matas para obtenerla, la Llave Absoluta absorberá todos tus poderes. Ésa es la razón por la que Artemis quiere que le hagas el trabajo sucio. Y, antes de que digas nada, no quería decírtelo porque no tenía intención de morir, y porque tú habrías pensado que te estaba mintiendo. Pero ahora ya lo sabes. No digas que no te lo he advertido.

Darién no pensaba matarla, así que su advertencia valía de poco.

—¿Y cómo va a quitarte la llave Artemis si está dentro de ti?

—Eso ya lo sabes. Tú me matas, te debilitas, él aparece y la toma de mi pobre cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿tienes que morir para que otra persona pueda poseerla?

—No. Puedo cederla voluntariamente.

—Entonces, ¡dásela!

—Si se la doy, yo me debilitaré para siempre. Ni siquiera podré trasladarme de un lugar a otro. ¿Lo entiendes?

Oh, sí. De repente, Darién lo entendía todo, y estuvo a punto de vomitar. Él no podía robarle la llave sin matarla, y ella no podía dársela a Artemis sin deteriorarse. Por lo tanto, no tenía nada para negociar con el dios a cambio de la vida de Serena.

—Antes de irte, Serena, dijiste que querías hablar de algo conmigo. ¿Qué era?

Ella se ruborizó.

—Se me ha olvidado.

Darién dudaba de que se le hubiera olvidado, Sere nunca olvidaba nada. Sin embargo, le permitió mentir sin decir nada.

—Entonces ¿para qué has vuelto, Serena? ¿Para pasar unas cuantas horas más en la cama?

Ella se ruborizó.

—He vuelto para comenzar a buscar esos artefactos. Después de todo, me aburro, y la búsqueda parece peligrosa, divertida: caminar entre la nieve y el hielo en busca de unas reliquias.

—¿De qué querías hablar? —insistió él con suavidad —. Dime la verdad.

La sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció.

—Quiero decirte que... no estoy segura de que me guste tu actitud.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues, no lo sé. Supongo que no quiero que seas tan complaciente conmigo. Resulta ridículo.

—¿Ridículo?

—Sí. Eso es.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró con confusión.

—¿Por qué te comportas así, después de haber me rogado que te diera placer?

A ella se le cortó el aliento, y se retiró un poco, Sólo un paso, pero a Darién no le gustó.

—Me he dado cuenta de que ha sido un error.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Ya no confías en mí?

—No.

—¿Por qué? Podría haber penetrado en tu cuerpo, y los dos lo sabemos. Pero no lo hice. Y creo que estabas a punto de pedirme más.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Estaba jugando contigo. Fingiendo.

Él también la miró con furia.

—Creo muchas cosas de ti, cariñito, pero eso no.

—Eso es lo más triste que he oído en mi vida —respondió Serena.

—No me obligues a demostrarte que estás mintiendo. Y ahora, puedes quedarte aquí o irte a casa, pero yo voy a comprar más provisiones, y quiero ir solo.

Ella irguió los hombros y alzó la barbilla.

—No, no vas a venir —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Estoy harto de ti en este momento.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Como quieras. Tengo un amigo que vive en Groenlandia, y él tiene todo lo que podamos necesitar. Iremos a su casa, se lo pediremos prestado y seguiremos hacia el

Ártico.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Por qué no me llevaste a su casa antes en vez de arrastrarme hasta

Zurich?

—Es mi amigo, y no te llevé a su casa porque quería que vieras mi... Quería ir de compras contigo y pensaba que teníamos tiempo de sobra —dijo ella, bajando la cabeza —

. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy mirándome los pies otra vez.

—Bueno, pues déjalo.

Serena había dicho que pensaba que tenían mucho tiempo, así que debía de haber cambiado de opinión. ¿Por qué?

—¿Te ha amenazado Artemis?

En cuanto hubo formulado la pregunta, Darién comenzó a entender el comportamiento de Serena. Ella le dio la espalda.

—Como si a mí me importaran las amenazas de ese desgraciado.

Oh, sí. Artemis la había amenazado.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Déjalo ya. No me ha dicho nada importante. Además, lo que haya entre otro tipo y

yo no es asunto tuyo, ¿no? ¿Vas a venir a visitar a Kenji o no?

—No. No quiero que nadie más sepa lo que estamos buscando. ¿Qué te dijo Artemis?

—Kenji ni siquiera sabrá que estamos allí, ir lo prometo. Y, demonios, Artemis no me dijo nada.

—¿Es que piensas robarle a ese tal Kenji?

—Sí. ¿Estás listo, o no? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

Darién la observó atentamente. La mujer que estaba frente a él no era la misma a la que había besado antes. Era más dura, más distante. A él no le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo hacer que cambiara.

Ojalá tuviera la fuerza necesaria para desafiar ni dios en aquel mismo momento.

Ojalá tuviera la fuerza para alejarse de una vez por todas de Serena Ella lo estaba volviendo loco. Sin embargo, no quería estar solo. No quería estar sin ella.

Como si hubiera percibido su capitulación, Serena se dio la vuelta hacia él. Estaba pálida y tenía la mirada muy triste, pero había una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Nos vemos allí, Flores.

Darién no la siguió al instante. Tomó sus dagas y la Glock. No sabía quién podía ser aquel misterioso Kenji. Y. para ser sincero, su identidad no le importaba. Ya lo odiaba.

Quizá, mientras estuviera en Groenlandia, la Muerte tuviera que llevarse su alma.

Entonces, casualmente, sintió el tirón de la Muerte; debía ir a Estados Unidos a recoger unas almas. Darién suspiró. Rápidamente, se ató al cuerpo todas las armas y desapareció. Serena y su amigo misterioso tendrían que esperar.

¿Durante cuánto tiempo podría seguir así?, se preguntó Serena. El dolor que se había reflejado en el rostro de Darién cuando le había dicho que había fingido con él le había resultado insoportable. Había tenido ganas de llorar. Todavía tenía ganas.

Para no revelarle a Cronos la verdad de lo que sentía por Darién, había decidido alejar al guerrero de ella. «Si tú no puedes resistirte a él, tendrás que conseguir que él se resista a ti».

En vez de materializarse en el interior de la casa de Kenji, Serena apareció en el porche y esperó allí a Darién

. Al instante, el aire helado le mordió la piel, porque no iba demasiado abrigada; debería haberse cambiado, pero tenía mucha prisa por escapar de

Darién antes de que éste descubriera sus mentiras.

Pasó un minuto, y después otro. Darién tardó un buen rato en aparecer. Aterrizó detrás de ella. Serena no lo vio, lo sintió. «No te des la vuelta, no lo mires», se dijo. Con sólo una mirada a aquellos ojos desiguales, quizá se arrojara a sus brazos pidiéndole perdón entre sollozos.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Tengo responsabilidades, Serena.

—¿Recibió Muerte una llamadita telefónica? —preguntó ella, pero, pese a su tono burlón, experimentó una punzada de compasión —. ¿Cuántas almas tuviste que llevarte?

—Doce.

Por mucho que él intentara no implicarse cuando debía guiar a las almas, Serena no se dejaba engañar Probablemente, tenía arrugas de la tensión en los ojos y la boca. «¡No mires!», Incapaz de contener se, le tomó la mano y se la apretó. Él no la rechazó sino que se

la llevó a los labios.

Serena notó un cosquilleo cálido por todo el cuerpo, y se derritió. ¿Cómo era posible que, después de todo, él siguiera tratándola con ternura? Por los dioses, le daban ganas de patearse el trasero a sí misma. Darién se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que ella pudiera darle.

«Supera esto de una vez».

—He decidido que deberíamos hablar con Kenji. No te preocupes, él no contará tus secretos —dijo.

Y antes de que Darién pudiera protestar, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y llamó.

Pasó un momento, y otro, y volvió a llamar con más fuerza.

—Es una casa preciosa —comentó Darién.

—Sí —dijo Serena.

La casa formaba un semicírculo alrededor de un jardín de césped cubierto de nieve.

Tenía un tejuelo con varios picos que se erguían hacia el cielo.

—Kenji no lo hubiera hecho de otra manera.

La luz del porche se encendió y alejó las sombras, y la preciosa y morena cabeza de

William asomó por la puerta.

—¿Serena?

Ella oyó cómo Darién emitía un gruñido amenazador cuando el guerrero, medio vestido, salió de la casa y la abrazó.

—Hola, ángel —saludó ella a su amigo —. ¿Podemos entrar? Hace mucho frío.

—Ponte más ropa la próxima vez —murmuró Darién a su espalda.

Kenji se quedó inmóvil y lo miró con curiosidad, y después arqueó una ceja hacia

Serena.

—Mi capricho de la semana —explicó ella, y se odió por decir aquello. Darién era mucho más que eso, pero no podía arriesgarse a admitirlo —. Tienes buen aspecto, cariño

—dijo a Kenji.

Y era cierto. Era un guerrero alto e impíamente guapo, con tatuajes místicos en el pecho.

Además, irradiaba fuerza sexual. Sexo descontrolado que le había acarreado una condena de por vida en el Tártaro. Había tenido relaciones con Hera y con otros miles de mujeres, y cuando Hera había sabido lo de los otros miles... habían rodado cabezas.

En aquel momento. Kenji llevaba los pantalones desabrochados, como si se los hubiera puesto a toda prisa. Era evidente que estaba ocupado.

—¿Que tengo buen aspecto? ¿«Bueno»? —preguntó William con una carcajada —.

Nunca he tenido mejor aspecto, y lo sé. Pasad y entrad en calor dijo, y se apartó del paso.

Serena y Darién entraron en la casa, y ella hizo las presentaciones.

—Lucy, te presento a Kenji. Es un atleta sexual v pasó algún tiempo en la celda contigua a la mía antes de que una ingenua pagara su rescate y lo liberara. Tuvo que ser una mujer. En cuanto salió de allí, se olvidó de mí y de mi rescate.

—Para ti no había fianza.

—Excusas. Kenji, éste es Lucy. Es mío.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, gruñó. Aquella pequeña confesión se le había escapado contra su voluntad. Con un nudo en el estomago, se volvió para comprobar cuál era la reacción de Darién. Su expresión era neutra, y estaba observando a Kenji.

—Soy Darién, no Lucy.

—Yo soy Kenji, pero puedes llamarme Sexy. Así me llama todo el mundo.

Aparte de eso, los dos hombres no hablaron más,

—Bien, esto es embarazoso —intervino Serena. —Que alguien diga algo, por favor.

—¿Has sido alguna vez el «capricho de la semana» de Serena? —preguntó Darién.

William soltó un resoplido.

—Ojalá. No ha sido por falta de intentos por mi parte.

Darién miró a Serena para que se lo corroborara, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—No es mi tipo —explicó ella —. Nunca ha intentado matarme.

Darién le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¿Es eso lo que hace falta? —intervino Kenji —. Porque entonces...

—No vas a tocarla —le espetó Darién.

Serena parpadeó de la sorpresa. De labios de Darién habían emergido dos voces, ambas letales. ¿Acababa de oír a su demonio? Se estremeció de placer. Ya le resultaba suficientemente difícil resistir a aquel hombre cuando la amenazaba con una espada; el hecho de que actuara de manera posesiva era como un juego sexual preliminar.

Comenzaron a temblarle las piernas, por los dioses.

—Bueno, ¿y qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó Kenji.

—Kenji —dijo de repente una mujer, y captó la atención de todo el mundo.

—Estamos esperando —añadió otra.

Serena sonrió.

—¿Ahora con dos a la vez.

Él se encogió de hombros con timidez.

—No podía decidirme por una, así que me conformé con las dos.

—Qué magnánimo eres. Bueno, no les hagas esperar más.

—Estáis en vuestra casa —dijo el —. Nos vemos mañana, cariño.

—¿«Cariño»? —gruñó Darién.

Kenji alzó las manos en un gesto conciliador, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Es una broma, tranquilo.

—Necesitamos pedirte prestadas algunas cosas, por eso hemos venido —dijo ella —.

Aunque también nos gusta estar de visita.

—Me asombra que no hayas robado lo que necesitabas.

—Lo habría hecho —dijo Serena —, pero a mi amigo le desagrada el robo, por algún motivo.

—Ya no. Sé que lo necesitas —dijo Darién.

—Tendrá que acostumbrarse si va a estar contigo —dijo Kenji —. Hasta mañana.

El guerrero se dirigió a las escaleras y subió rápidamente. Las mujeres soltaron

risitas cuando se unió a ellas, y los tres desaparecieron por el pasillo.

—Bueno, ya has oído a William —dijo Serena volviéndose hacia Darién —. Ha dicho que estamos en nuestra casa. Vamos a empezar a tomar lo que necesitamos.

Darién le cortó el paso con su gran cuerpo, la miraba con tanta intensidad que a ella se le corto la respiración.

—¿Qué?

—Lo único que vamos a hacer es terminar lo que empezamos.

* * *

Mi sensual pc e internet decidieron que solo uno podria subir ya que fue el unico que se cargo T-T asi que les quedo a deber uno del dia de hoy nos leemos mañana ^^

Isis Gremory


	14. Chapter 14

13

Iba a marcarla.

En cuanto Darién había visto a Kenji el Guapo ponerle las manos encima a Serena, había sentido un impulso irrefrenable: marcarla para que todos los hombres supieran que le pertenecía a otro.

Aquella necesidad era más fuerte de lo que nunca hubiera sido su rabia. Lo que sentía por Serena era tierno, sí, pero también era tan incontrolable como una tempestad a medianoche.

Sin embargo, por muy salvaje que se sintiera Darién, su demonio nunca había estado más tranquilo. De algún modo, Serena había calmado a la bestia. Cuando oía su voz y olía su dulzura... Muerte ronroneaba por ella.

—¿Terminar? —balbuceó ella, y posó las palmas de las manos en su torso. No para empujarlo, pero tampoco para acariciarlo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos —. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya lo sabes. Me dejaste muy excitado, y ahora vas a ocuparte de ello.

—Pero... creía que ya no íbamos a hacerlo más. Te dije que no te deseo. Y creía que tú no me deseabas por... por lo que tú ya sabes.

—Te equivocaste. Podemos hacerlo aquí, o en mi dormitorio de Budapest. Tú eliges.

—Pero... pero... ¿por qué? ¿Es por Kenji?

—Elige —ladró él.

Serena se estremeció y, sin poder evitarlo, se humedeció los labios.

—Darién...

—Elige, Serena —repitió él.

Si ella no lo deseara, habría desaparecido. Además, aunque no se diera cuenta, su expresión era de deseo y excitación, y ambas cosas avivaron las emociones de Darién.

—No me importa cuáles sean tus razones para desearme. No me importa que yo no deba desearte a ti.

Ella tragó saliva.

—Pero... pero... no deberíamos hacer esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no. Ocurrirán cosas malas si lo hacemos —susurró.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Tienes razón. Éste no es el momento de hablar. ¿Aquí o en Buda?

Ella tragó saliva. «Aquí», susurró, y se lanzó a sus brazos. Los labios de ambos chocaron.

Sí. Por los dioses, sí. Por fin. Mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, mientras el sabor de Serena lo invadía, Darién se sintió ingrávido. Entonces, sus pies tocaron el suelo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una espaciosa habitación. Del techo colgaba una enorme araña que derramaba lágrimas de luz suave. Las paredes estaban decoradas con frescos de flores y viñas, y cada uno de ellos era una delicia para la vista. La cama era enorme, y estaba vestida con sabanas negras de seda.

Darién asió a Serena por las nalgas y la levanto. Inmediatamente, ella le pasó las piernas por la cintura y situó el centro de su universo contra el miembro erecto. Él se movió contra ella; era una un acto tan necesario como respirar.

Gimiendo, Serena se mordió el labio inferior, y notó que se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—Más —le pidió ella en un jadeo.

Él obedeció.

De nuevo, ella se mordió el labio y se estremeció.

Darién agarró el borde de su camiseta y se la sacó por la cabeza. Aquella increíble melena se le derramó por los hombros. Llevaba un sujetador de color azul claro, y la visión dejó hipnotizado a Darién.

Sus pechos se le aplastaban contra el torso; era maravillosa. Sin embargo, no fueron lo que más le llamó la atención. Serena llevaba cuchillos atados por todo el cuerpo. Algunos estaban en los tirantes del sujetador, y otros, adheridos a su piel, aunque Darién no supo con qué. Sólo sabía que le gustaba. Y mucho.

Tardó un poco, pero finalmente dejó caer el último de los puñales al suelo.

Entonces, la dejó en el suelo y atajó sus protestas besándola en el cuello. El placer iluminó su preciosa cara y él cayó de rodillas mientras le desabotonaba el pantalón.

Tenía que saber si llevaba las braguitas a juego con el sujetador.

En segundos, los pantalones estuvieron en sus tobillos. Darién vio cuchillos y estrellas también pegados a la piel de Serena.

—Sabía que ibas armada, pero no sabía hasta qué punto —dijo.

Ella apoyó una mano en su hombro y se salió di1 los pantalones mientras él la desarmaba.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó cuándo Darién hubo terminado.

Las braguitas eran diminutas, una escasa cinta de tela azul brillante a juego con el sujetador. Él tragó saliva.

—Me gusta —dijo con voz ronca —. Eres muy bella.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora es tu turno. Desnúdate.

Por los dioses, Darién quería estar dentro de ella; tenía que estar dentro de ella, pronto, en aquel momento. Sin embargo, se negaba a despojarla de su libertad y a obligarla a estar con él para siempre. Mientras investigaba todos los posibles modos de robarle a Serena la Llave Absoluta sin los efectos secundarios adversos, tendría que encontrar la

manera de romper su maldición, también.

—¿Y bien? —dijo ella.

Darién se retiró y se quitó la camisa. Antes de que lo hubiera hecho del todo, ella comenzó a quitarle las armas del cuerpo.

—Creo que me superas —comentó.

Dejó caer los cuchillos al suelo entre ruidos metálicos. Cuando el último desapareció, ella extendió los dedos sobre su piel y le acarició las tetillas, el tatuaje.

El sintió tensión en el vientre; tuvo una erección. Él calor se extendía a toda velocidad por su cuerpo; adoraba que lo acariciara. Hacía que se sintiera como un dios, todopoderoso, imparable. Deseado.

—Eres muy fuerte —dijo ella —. Me encanta que sufrieras y sobrevivieras. ¿Me convierte eso en una chica mala?

Él le posó las manos en las mejillas y la miró fijamente.

—No hay nada que pudiera convertirte en una chica mala.

—¿Ni siquiera esto?

Ella le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó por las caderas, deshaciéndose de las armas mientras lo hacía.

Cuando Darién estuvo completamente desnudo, Serena observó la mariposa de su torso y le pasó los dedos por el contorno. La piel se elevó y se calentó bajo sus caricias.

Ella emitió un jadeo de delicia.

—¿Está viva?

—No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Es el lugar por el que el demonio entró en mi cuerpo, como sabes, pero nunca había ocurrido esto.

—Debe de tenerme simpatía.

—Sí.

—Buen chico —susurró Serena, besando el tatuaje. De nuevo, la mariposa se levantó para encontrarse con ella.

Darién no estaba seguro del motivo por el que los dioses habían elegido mariposas como marca externa del demonio. Quizá fuera por el efecto mariposa... un recordatorio de que, con un solo aleteo, o, en el caso de un guerrero, una sola decisión estúpida, podía alterarse toda la realidad. Fuera cual fuera el razonamiento, él siempre había detestado la marca.

¿Por qué no un arma, o el cuerno de un demonio? Algo que afirmara: «Soy un hombre».

Darién tenía ya suficientes inseguridades.

Serena se puso de rodillas y le besó suavemente el ombligo. Después, le rodeó el contorno con la lengua y le provocó corrientes eléctricas que se extendieron por las venas, los órganos, los huesos.

Con murmullos de satisfacción, él dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza. Estaba acariciándole el pelo, animándola, cuando debería estar tirando de ella para que se pusiera en pie.

—¿Cuántas mujeres han adorado este cuerpo magnífico? —le preguntó Serena en un susurro.

—No muchas —admitió él.

—Voy a fingir que soy la primera —dijo ella, y alzó los ojos hacia los de Darién. Sus miradas se encontraron en un choque ardiente —. ¿De acuerdo?

—Lo eres, en el sentido que más importa.

Ella sonrió con placer.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que estuviste con una mujer por última vez, Darién ?

—Miles de años.

Ella abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Estás bromeando.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no bromeo.

—Pero... ¿por qué te negaste el sexo? Tú no estás maldito como yo. No me malinterpretes, no me estoy quejando. Creo que me gustas más todavía al saber que has sido célibe.

—A mí también me gusta.

—¿Pero por qué le negaste esa necesidad a tu cuerpo?

—Soy la Muerte, Serena. Es mejor pregunta por qué voy a permitirme hacer el amor

con una mujer cuando quizá después tenga que llevarme su alma.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué haces el amor conmigo? —preguntó ella suavemente.

Él le hundió los dedos en el pelo, disfrutando de su tacto sedoso.

—No puedo resistirme a ti.

Ella le besó la palma de la mano.

—Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a ti, y me alegro.

—Como yo —dijo él. Había merecido la pena esperar. Por Serena Ninguna mujer podía compararse a ella.

—Creo que los dos hemos terminado de esperar. Sin apartar la mirada de Darién, ella se levantó y lo condujo a la cama. Cuando sus piernas tocaron el borde del colchón, se sentó y se inclinó hacia atrás. Cuando estuvo en el centro de la cama, se detuvo se apoyó sobre los codos. Después separó las piernas y reveló su centro íntimo. A él se le aceleró el corazón mientras se bebía su belleza. Era perfecta; tenía la piel de color dorado, el vientre plano, los muslos esbeltos.

Temblando, Darién subió a la cama. Serena lo contuvo poniéndole un pie en el abdomen antes de que pudiera tenderse sobre ella.

—Creo que debemos establecer algunas reglas.

—Nada de reglas —respondió Darién. Le tomó el pie y le besó el arco.

Ella cayó hacia atrás con un jadeo.

—Si sigues así, me miraré con alegría los pies.

Él se lo lamió.

—Una. Una regla, entonces.

Él volvió a sacar la lengua y le lamió el dedo gordo. A Serena se le puso el vello de punta.

—Oh, por los dioses —gimió —. Nadie me había hecho nunca eso. ¿Quién habría

dicho que es tan placentero?

—¿Qué regla? Ya he accedido a no penetrarte.

—Eso no —dijo ella, arqueando las caderas —. Sigue lamiendo.

Él obedeció.

Ella gimió otra vez.

—¿Qué regla?

—Ah, sí. Mi regla —recordó ella. Se quitó el sujetador y lo lanzó sobre la pila de cuchillos. Tenía los pezones como bayas rojas, hechas para su lengua, pensó Darién —.

Ninguno de los dos podrá salir de esta cama hasta que los dos estemos satisfechos. Ésa es mi regla.

—De acuerdo. Si aceptas una regla mía.

—¿Cuál?

—Aquí, en la cama, no habrá peleas. Sólo placer —dijo. Después atrapó su dedo entre los labios y lo chupó.

Ella se agarró a las sábanas.

—¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

Él notó una oleada de lujuria cuando le quitó las braguitas y, por fin, se tendió sobre ella.

Tenía el miembro caliente, pero el centro femenino de Serena estaba más caliente aún cuando él se deslizó contra ella, con cuidado de no penetrar.

Ella no se retiró, sino que le permitió que se deslizara.

—Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre.

—Yo tampoco.

Serena se rió.

Él se inclinó sobre ella, silenciosamente, y la besó. Fue un beso profundo. Al principio, Serena no respondió; incluso intentó apartarse. Después, su lengua aceptó tímidamente a la de Darién, con dulzura. Ella gimió; él la agarró con delicadeza por el pelo.

Mientras saboreaba su esencia de fresa, sintió un apremio insoportable. «Márcala».

Le soltó el pelo y le tomó un pecho con la palma de la mano. «Mía».

«Márcala». Sí, sí. «Es mía».

Él posó los labios en el centro de su garganta y succionó. Succionó y succionó. Ella se retorció, se removió, lo mantuvo cautivo agarrándolo por la cabeza. Ella se deshizo en jadeos, y él sintió su pezón endureciéndose contra la mano.

Cuando, finalmente, Darién elevó la cabeza, vio que ella tenía un moretón azulado en el cuello. Sintió una gran satisfacción.

—No le dediqué suficiente tiempo a tus pechos la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

—No —susurró ella.

—Deja que le ponga remedio.

Volvió a bajar la cabeza y tomó uno de los pezones entre los labios, y después el otro.

—Darién —jadeó Serena.

—Me encanta que digas mi nombre.

—Más Darién. Por favor, más.

Mientras succionaba aquellos pezones, mientras los lamía deslizó una mano por los sensuales contornos de su cuerpo. Ella abrió las piernas todo cuanto pudo. Cuando Darién encontró su punto más sensible con los dedos, musitó:

—No… no entres, pero quizá...

—Lo sé. No voy a meterlos dentro, tan profunda como pueda. No voy a acariciarte hasta el alma. No vamos convertirnos en uno en vez de dos. No voy a sentir los espasmos del interior del cuerpo a mí alrededor.

Ella se aferró a sus hombros con todas sus fuerzas y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro como si se estuviera imaginando todo lo que él había dicho. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

—Odio mi maldición —dijo.

—Yo también la odio. Y odio la mía. Pero si esto me ha llevado hasta ti, me alegro de llevarla durante toda la eternidad.

Él la frotó, dibujó círculos a su alrededor, se detuvo cuando ella estaba cerca del clímax y volvió a acariciarla.

Solo cuando estaba enloquecida de pasión, gritando de necesidad, pronunciando su nombre y rogándole, le concedió la liberación. Su cuerpo se tensó y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Durante todo el tiempo, Darién estuvo observando su rostro. Vio como separaba los labios y cómo se le entrecortaba la respiración. Vio la expresión de placer sublime. Vio cómo abría los ojos y miraba maravillada como si hubiera estrellas frente a ella.

Cuando quedó inmóvil, él posó la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Su piel estaba resbaladiza de sudor y pasión. Él estaba a punto de explotar, pero no quería estropear aquel momento.

Ella, sin embargo, hizo que se tumbara de espaldas y le sonrió.

—Ahora te voy a demostrar lo mala que puedo ser.

Metió la mano entre sus piernas y, con sus propios fluidos, le agarró el miembro.

Comenzó a mover la mano de abajo hacia arriba suavemente, hasta que lo volvió loco. Él se agarró al cabecero de la cama, intentando mantener la calma. Se había sentido excitado tantas veces durante los últimos días que su cuerpo estaba llorando de alivio mientras ella lo acariciaba.

—Serena —jadeó.

—Mmm, me gusta oírte decir mi nombre. Repítelo —pidió ella mientras le acariciaba los testículos.

—Serena, voy a... voy a...

—Hazlo. Hazlo por mí. Quiero verlo.

Él elevó las caderas.

—No pares. No pares.

—No voy a parar. Dámelo —dijo ella.

Movió la mano hasta abajo, tanto, que él no pudo soportar el placer un momento más.

Se tensó mientras la simiente cálida brotaba de su cuerpo y se extendía por su vientre. Él rugió de gozo.

—¡Serena!

—Más —dijo ella, sin dejar de acariciarlo —. Todo. Hasta la última gota.

Finalmente, las oleadas de placer cesaron, y Darién quedó tendido en la cama. Ella lo limpió con una toalla antes de acurrucarse junto a él. Darién la abrazó.

«Pregúntale por la llave».

«No. Ahora no».

«Una vida es más importante que un solo momento».

Cierto. Abrió la boca para pedirle que le hablar de la llave, pero no consiguió pronunciar las palabras. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró de satisfacción.

«No, no hay nada más importante que este momento».

Un poco después, él se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

No había pasado ni un día y ya había caído en la cama con él, pensó Serena, acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Darién mientras éste dormía.

Había intentado resistirse, había intentado mantenerlo a distancia. Sin embargo, él era tan apasionado, tan posesivo y tan irresistible... Aquellos celos hacia William la habían excitado mucho.

Después de lo que había pasado en aquella cama, Serena ya no sabía qué podía hacer con Artemis ni cómo alejarlo de la realidad de su deseo por Darién. Ya no podía negarlo. En parte, estaba contenta. No podía hacerle daño otra vez. Durante aquella semana se había convertido en alguien muy importante para ella, en alguien a quien adoraba.

Darién se movió en sueños, gruñó y se incorporó de golpe, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

—Me llaman —dijo él, en tono somnoliento.

No esperó su respuesta. Simplemente, desapareció.

Ella sintió pánico cuando pasó media hora y él no volvía. ¿Lo habían llamado las sombras, o Artemis?¿Debería ir a buscarlo? ¿Por dónde iba a empezar?

De repente apareció Darién, sano y salvo, y se acurrucó a su lado. Su calor delicioso la rodeó mientras él cerraba los ojos y suspiraba.

—Estúpidas almas —murmuró. Ya no estaba somnoliento, estaba abatido —. ¿Por qué luchan?

Aliviada, ella se relajó contra su torso y lo acarició. Las pocas veces que lo había visto cumplir con su deber, había tardado pocos minutos. Ella quería saber por qué había tardado tanto aquella noche, y ya podía suponerlo. Había habido mucha gente muerta.

—La próxima vez avísame, e iré contigo.

Él abrió los ojos para mirarla.

—¿Y por qué quieres visitar el infierno?

«Para que no tengas que soportar esa carga tú solo», pensó ella. No obstante, se limitó a decir:

—Puede ser divertido.

—No es divertido, te lo prometo —dijo, y le acarició el brazo. Entonces Serena vio que tenía un corte en la muñeca que se cerraba rápidamente.

¿Lo había herido uno de los espíritus? De ser así, tenían suerte de estar muertos.

—Llévame, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, por favor. Quiero ir.

Él le acarició un pecho y le besó la marca que le había hecho en el cuello.

—Muy bien, lo haré. Te llevaré al placer absoluto —susurró mientras se apretaba contra ella.

Serena comenzó a gemir y abrió las piernas.

—No me refería a eso, pero me gusta de todos modos.

Él se rió y procedió a llevarla a la cima de la satisfacción. Después, Serena se dio cuenta de que él no la había contestado.


	15. Chapter 15

14

Lentamente, Jedite abrió los ojos. Sentía los párpados pesados, como si tuviera piedras sobre ellos. Tenía la boca seca y le picaba la piel. Además, notó algo frío y pesado en las muñecas y los tobillos.

¿Qué demonios le ocurría? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba que hubiera accedido a jugar a las ataduras con... fuera cual fuera su nombre.

—Bien. Por fin te has despertado.

Reconoció aquella voz inocente y dulce, pero no pudo ponerle cara. Frunció el ceño.

Veía luces blancas. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba besando a una mujer.

Recordaba sus cálidos ojos grises y su pelo. Sus pecas, su cara poco agraciada.

¿Cómo se llamaba? La estaba besando cuando se había desmayado. ¿No?

—Jedite —dijo ella, con la voz dura como el acero. De repente, estaba agachada frente a él.

Jedite tenía ante sí la cara feúcha que recordaba. Se pasó una mano temblorosa por la cara e intentó orientarse. Las cadenas resonaron. ¿Era ella la que...? No. No tendría fuerza suficiente.

Debían de haberlos atacado los Cazadores.

—¿Nos han encadenado a los dos? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

Su mente estaba invadida por una niebla espesa, y no podía atravesarla. Llevaba sin sexo un tiempo, lo cual explicaba su debilidad y la facilidad con la que lo habían vencido.

—Yo te he encadenado —dijo ella con un suspiro.

¿Cómo?

Pese a su confusión, París fijó toda su atención en ella. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño severo. Tenía las pecas cubiertas con maquillaje, y los ojos detrás de unas gruesas gafas.

Él se sintió excitado por aquella mujer al instante.

—¿Por qué has hecho algo así?

—¿No te lo imaginas?

Ella le hizo ladear la cabeza para estudiar su cuello. Pasó la yema del dedo por un punto de dolor. Jedite se dio cuenta. Era un pinchazo, y la respuesta a su pregunta quedó clara al momento.

—Eres mi enemiga —dijo él.

Aunque se le heló la sangre, todas las células de su cuerpo reaccionaron al roce, pidiendo más. Sin embargo, no parecía que ella se sintiera muy excitada por él. Estaba concentrada en su tarea.

—Sí. La herida no se cura —dijo con el ceño fruncido —. No quería pincharte tan fuerte, lo siento.

¿Lo sentía? Por favor.

—Me has engañado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? Y no me digas que eres un cebo. No eres lo suficientemente guapa — dijo él, sólo para ser cruel.

A ella se le enrojecieron las mejillas, y pasó de ser feúcha a guapa en segundos.

—No, no soy un cebo. O, mejor dicho, no lo sería para ningún guerrero más que para ti. A ti te da igual con quién te acuestas, ¿verdad, Promiscuidad?

Cada palabra estaba impregnada de disgusto.

Él le pasó la mirada por el cuerpo.

—Es evidente que no.

Ella enrojeció todavía más, y a Jedite le provocó una intensa excitación.

—¿No tienes miedo de que te haga daño?

—No —respondió la mujer, con una ceja arqueada —. No tienes fuerza. Me he asegurado de ello.

«No te enfrentes a ella, idiota. Sedúcela, recupera las fuerzas y vuela este sitio por los aires».

Jedite se obligó a suavizar la expresión y a mirarla con pasión. Tristemente, no tuvo que obligarse para lo último.

—Disfrutaste mientras estabas en mis brazos. Admítelo. Conozco a las mujeres, y conozco el deseo. Ardías por mí.

—Cállate —le espetó ella. Emoción. Excelente.

—¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo antes de que vuelvan tus amigos?

Ella apretó los dientes y se irguió para poner distancia entre ellos. Sin tenerla tan cerca, Jedite pudo estudiar la habitación. O, más bien, la prisión. suelo estaba sucio y las paredes tenían barrotes.

Soltó un resoplido de desagrado. Desagrado hacia sí mismo. Debería haber tenido más sentido común, pero había sido descuidado y estúpido. Prácticamente, se había entregado a los Cazadores. Cómo iban a reírse de él los demás guerreros cuando lo supieran.

—Entonces, eres una Cazadora, ¿no?

—Si ser Cazadora significa defender lo bueno y lo justo, sí, lo soy.

Sin mirarlo, se apartó el reloj y le enseñó el tatuaje del Infinito que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Siempre me he sentido fascinada por los demonios y sus actos de maldad, y he estudiado su comportamiento. He asistido a reuniones y seminarios. Estos hombres se me acercaron hace un año para pedirme que me uniera a ellos. Les dije que sí y nunca lo he lamentado.

El símbolo debería haberle asqueado; sin embargo, en aquella ocasión Jedite tuvo ganas de dibujar su contorno con la lengua.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo? —preguntó.

No tenía miedo. Cientos de años antes, los Cazadores lo habían atacado, pero se las había arreglado para escapar con unas cuantas heridas. En aquel momento iba a ocurrir lo mismo; él se aseguraría de que así fuera.

—Vamos a experimentar contigo, a observarte. Te usaremos como cebo para atraer a los otros demonios. Y cuando encontremos la caja de Esmeralda, te mataremos y encerraremos al demonio.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Por el momento.

—Entonces puedes matarme ya, cariño. Mis amigos no van a rendirse sólo por salvarme a mí.

«No, matarán a todo el mundo que esté en el edificio».

—Eso ya lo veremos —respondió ella, a la defensiva.

«Deja de enfrentarte a ella». Tenía que seducirla costara lo que costara. Una vez que tuviera un orgasmo en su cuerpo, recuperaría las fuerzas y podría escapar.

—Amor —dijo, con su tono más cautivador —. Perdóname si he herido tus sentimientos hace un rato. Estaba enfadado y lo he pagado contigo.

Suavizó de nuevo su expresión, entornó los párpados y relajó los labios como si se estuviera preparando para un beso.

Ella se pasó la mano por el pelo y se miró las zapatillas de deporte.

—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo. Eres un esclavo de tu naturaleza perversa.

Sólo había sido Cazadora durante un año, según había dicho. Era ingenua. Cualquier otro Cazador se habría dado cuenta de lo que él estaba intentando y lo habría dejado allí solo.

—Me pareces preciosa —dijo. Desafortunadamente, era cierto.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No. Estaba mintiendo antes, cuando dije que no eras guapa. En cuanto te vi, te deseé. Me imaginé tu cuerpo desnudo en mi cama, tu cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, tus manos... oh, tus manos buscando el calor de entre tus piernas, sin poder esperar a que yo me uniera a ti...

Mientras hablaba, proyectó las imágenes en su mente. Aquélla era la única ventaja que tenía el demonio. Podía trasladarse con su voz y penetrar en la mente humana, mostrando a quien escuchaba exactamente lo que Jedite describía.

Detestaba utilizar aquella habilidad, después si sentía culpable. Hacía que la gente deseara lo que normalmente no deseaban, lo mismo que el demonio le hacía a él. Sin embargo, aquella mujer era una Cazadora, no se merecía tantos miramientos.

—No... no me hables así —susurró, temblando.

—Cuando estés cerca del orgasmo, te lameré entre las piernas. Gritarás mi nombre.

A ella se le entrecortó la respiración. Jedite se dio cuenta de que se le endurecían los pezones bajo la camisa, una camisa blanca que no escondía del todo su sujetador de encaje.

Un detalle de inesperada feminidad, teniendo en cuenta que iba vestida como una doncella reprimida. ¿Por qué?

Llevaba unos pantalones negros muy sueltos, y zapatillas de deporte masculinas.

—Voy a hundirme en tu cuerpo, hasta el final. Después me daré la vuelta y tú cabalgarás sobre mí.

—No digas esas cosas —dijo ella, y se tiró del cuello de la camisa —. Eres malvado,

y... y...

—Un hombre que ansia tus caricias.

Era muchas cosas, pero no era malvado. No mataba indiscriminadamente, no violaba. Sus amigos y él donaban mucho dinero a la ciudad de Buda y fortalecían su economía. Le daban comida a los necesitados. Aquello debía de contar para algo, ¿no?

Los Cazadores eran los malvados. Veían el mundo en blanco y negro para justificar su búsqueda de la Utopía, y pasaban por encima de cualquier humano que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Ahora te estoy imaginando desnuda —dijo él, obligándose a continuar —. Tienes la piel sonrosada, los pezones erectos, y estás húmeda.

Jadeando, ella cerró los ojos.

—Basta... basta, por favor.

—Estás deseando las caricias de un hombre ¿verdad, cariño?

«¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?».

Jedite nunca recordaba los nombres. Solo podía acostarse una vez con la misma mujer, así que no lo necesitaba. Además, no quería pronunciar el nombre equivocado en medio de la pasión. Las mujeres tendían a sentirse ofendidas si ocurría.

—Ven aquí. Deja que te dé lo que necesitas.

—Esto no está bien -susurró ella, pero se acerco.

Las cadenas tenían una longitud limitada, así que él no podía alcanzarla.

Tenía que convencerla de que hiciera el trabajo en su lugar.

—Estoy muy excitado por ti, solo por ti.

Ella tenía el vello de punta; con el rostro suavizado por la excitación sexual, estaba casi bella. Tenía las pestañas muy largas, y arqueadas hacia arriba.

—Acaríciate los pechos por mí. Necesitan caricias.

Tímidamente, ella hizo lo que él le pedía. Se le escapó otro jadeo.

—Oh...

—Bien, así está bien.

—Yo... yo...

«No le des tiempo para pensar». Sin embargo mirarla estaba destruyendo su concentración.

—Desabotónate los pantalones y mete la mano. Bajo tus braguitas, también. Tócate

el clítoris. Extiende la humedad alrededor.

Ella empezó a obedecer, pero se detuvo con la mano sobre el vientre.

—No puedo. No debería.

—Puedes. Debes. Quieres hacerlo. Te sentirás muy bien.

—No, yo... —ella sacudió la cabeza mientras el horror se reflejaba en su mirada, como si estuviera a segundos de superar su dominación mental.

Jedite se sintió confuso. Ella no debería poder resistirse.

—Acaríciate, nena. Y si no quieres acariciarlo, ven aquí y yo te lameré. Acércate, cariño, sólo un poco más...

Justo antes de que ella llegara a su lado, sin embargo, y antes de que él pudiera seguir dirigiéndola, ella se quedó helada de nuevo.

—No dejas de llamarme cariño y nena.

—Eso es porque eres muy dulce. Desde ahí no te alcanzo —dijo él, intentando no gimotear —. Acércate un poco más —repitió —. Te necesito tanto...

—¿Cómo me llamo? —preguntó ella. Ya no tenía la voz entrecortada.

Él apretó la mandíbula y sintió pánico.

—¿Qué importa un nombre? Tú me deseas, y yo te deseo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—¿Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre y quieres acostarte conmigo?

—Bueno, no estaría acostado.

—Me dijeron que no confiara en ti. Me dijeron que no me acercara.

El pánico de Jedite se incrementó, y su esperanza comenzó a desvanecerse.

—Cariño, vamos a...

—¡Cállate! —gritó ella. Con un gesto ceñudo, comenzó a masajearse las sienes —. No sé cómo me has hecho esto, cómo me has reducido a esto, y en este momento no me importa. Pero nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, o no esperaré a encontrar la caja para matarte.

De dos zancadas, llegó a la puerta de barrotes, salió de la celda y la cerró de golpe, dejándolo solo. A debilitarse más. Maldición.

Mamoru llevaba una bandeja de comida a la celda. Detestaba tener a Nicolás aprisionado de aquella forma, pero como en el caso de los demás guerreros, a él no se le ocurría una solución alternativa. Nicolás había sido quien tenía la voluntad más fuerte de todos ellos. Era feroz, pero leal, y alternativamente, tan controlado como Darién y tan volátil como solía ser Mamoru. Cuando Mamoru perdía el control de su demonio, era Nicolás quien lo ayudaba a recuperarlo. En aquel momento, Nicolás no era más que la sombra de sí mismo. Salvaje, lleno de odio.

Si dejaban libre a Nicolás, mataría a cuatro mujeres inocentes, tal y como le habían ordenado los dioses. Y si mataba a aquellas mujeres, nunca se recuperaría de la sed de sangre. Desde el principio, Nicolás había sabido que matar a aquellas cuatro mujeres lo volvería loco.

Mamoru sabía lo que se sentía.

Él había matado a Esmeralda segundos después de que el demonio de la Violencia hubiera entrado en su cuerpo. Y había pasado muchos siglos pagando aquel pecado, muriendo cada noche de la misma forma en que él había matado a la guerrera, atravesado seis veces por una espada. Aunque, al contrario que la pobre Esmeralda, él siempre se había despertado a la mañana siguiente sabiendo que debía morir otra vez. Usagi lo había salvado en más de un sentido, y le había dado una razón para vivir. Y además, aquella preciosa mujer llevaba a su hijo en el vientre. Pensarlo le producía una gran alegría, pero también un ligero dolor de estómago. ¿Qué clase de padre sería? Ya quería al bebé, sabía que lo protegería costara lo que costara.

Quería que Nicolás consiguiera experimentar el mismo sentido de familia. Amor, absolución. Libertad. Sin embargo, su amigo estaba consumido por la sed de sangre. Los guerreros no podían confiar en él, así que mucho menos una mujer humana. Así pues, Mamoru no sabía cómo podría encontrar una mujer que lo domesticara.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras bajaba los escalones hacia su calabozo. No oía el ruido de las cadenas contra los barrotes. Por primera vez en semanas, el eco de las imprecaciones no resonaba contra las paredes. Todo estaba espectralmente silencioso. Mamoru dejó la bandeja en el suelo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegó ante la celda de Nicolás, el miedo lo invadió. Las barras estaban separadas. Nicolás se había ido.

Endimión estaba haciendo guardia en el perímetro del templo romano mientras sus amigos buscaban pistas sobre los No Mencionados. Como Darién y los demás sabían dónde debían empezar a buscar los artefactos, el grupo de Seiya se dedicaba a recabar información sobre los Titanes. Sobre sus debilidades y sus enemigos.

Aunque el templo había estado sumergido bajo el mar, sus muros todavía se hallaban manchados de sangre. Eran muros construidos con huesos humanos. Hasta el momento, los guerreros no habían encontrado nada. Ni siquiera había funcionado que se lucieran cortes y que ofrecieran sacrificios de sangre en el altar. Endimión se preguntó, por enésima vez, qué sucedía en aquel templo durante su época dorada. Algunas veces le parecía oír gritos en el viento.

Darién había aparecido un rato antes, con aspecto de estar más relajado y saciado que nunca. Incluso feliz. ¿Qué habría provocado aquel cambio? Endimión estaba celoso, fuera lo que fuera. Celoso y contento por él. Sin embargo, tampoco la sangre feliz de Darién había conseguido resultados. No habían tenido ninguna visión, ninguna pista. Y Endimión estaba cansado de tantos intentos en vano, de la impotencia, del fracaso.

Aquella mañana, los medios de comunicación habían dado la noticia de la aparición de los templos por lodo el mundo. Endimión no sabía por qué no se habían escondido. Sólo sabía que los humanos llegarían pronto, Cazadores, turistas, buscadores de tesoros e investigadores. El tiempo era más valioso que nunca.

—Maldición —gruñó.

Decidió que necesitaba dolor, o mataría a alguien. A un mortal, a un guerrero. No importaba.

—Estaré por aquí —dijo a Seiya al pasar a su lado —. Grita si me necesitáis.

Seiya no intentó detenerlo. Sabía que era lo mejor.

Endimión tenía una daga desenvainada para cuando llegó al bosquecillo que rodeaba el templo. Se apoyó contra el árbol más cercano y comenzó a hacerse cortes en el brazo.

Cuando brotó la sangre, algo de su ira se aplacó.

«Si Minako te viera ahora...».

Resopló. Ella ya lo odiaba. Verlo así sólo serviría para que lo detestara más.

El teléfono móvil que le había dado Seiya sonó en su bolsillo. A Endimión no le gustaba, porque a veces uno necesitaba estar aislado de todo, incluso del contacto con los demás.

Sin embargo, lo llevaba por si ocurría algo.

Con un gruñido, se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo abrió. -¿Qué?

—Nicolás ha escapado —dijo Mamoru sin preámbulo.

En su interior. Endimión gritó. Protestó con rabia. Sabía que aquel día iba a llegar, pero no había esperado que llegara tan pronto. «Deberías haberte tragado tu cariño hacia él y haberlo encadenado».

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—La última vez que lo vi fue hace doce horas.

Nicolás, guardián de la Ira, podía encontrar a Minako por mucho que ella se escondiera. La detectaría y se valdría de sus alas para seguirla rápidamente.

—Daré con ella —dijo Endimión.

Antes de que colgara, Mamoru dijo:

—Andrew me dijo que había puesto un tinte en la comida de Nicolás para poder seguir su pista, por si acaso. Enviará por correo electrónico las coordenadas a tu teléfono. Te llamé primero porque quería lo supieras. Por favor, trae de vuelta a nuestro amigo. Vivo.

Endimión no respondió. No podía. Si él fracasaba, Minako moriría.

Si no estaba muerta ya.


	16. Chapter 16

15

—Bonito chupón —dijo Kenji durante el desayuno, al ver el cuello de Serena.

«Yo no me ruborizo, no me ruborizo», se dijo Serena. Y, sin embargo, le ardieron las mejillas. Dichoso Darién y su maravillosa boca. Y, hablando de su maravillosa boca, la había usado aquella mañana para sonsacarle información sobre la llave.

Ella sabía que estaba buscando la manera de quitársela sin destruir a ninguno de los dos, para poder librarse del dios. Ella le había contado que la llave estaba conectada a ella en cuerpo y alma, y que formaba parte de ella como su demonio de él. Por ese motivo se debilitaba quien cedía la Llave Absoluta; estaba dando una parte de sí. Serena había visto la decepción en la mirada de Darién y había sentido ternura. Él, precisamente, entendería el peligro de perder una parte vital.

Suspiró. En aquel momento, Darién, Kenji y ella estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, desayunando huevos, beicon y tortitas. Todo estaba perfectamente preparado; después de arreglarse y vestirse, se había trasladado a su cafetería favorita de Atlanta, había encargado el desayuno y había vuelto a casa de Kenji. Y sí, había fingido que ella misma lo había preparado todo. Sin embargo, ellos ni siquiera le habían dado las gracias.

Desgraciados.

Mientras estaban charlando, Darién se puso muy rígido de repente. Sus dos ojos se volvieron azules, y Serena lo miró con atención y lo tomó del brazo, parecía que había llegado el momento de que los dos fueran a recoger almas.

—Debo irme —dijo él.

—Voy contigo.

—No. Te quedarás aquí.

—No me obligues a volverme invisible y a seguirte sin permiso.

—Como antes —dijo él con resignación —. No sé cómo has conseguido hacerlo.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Anarquía, ¿recuerdas? No obedezco a las leyes de la naturaleza, ni a ninguna otra.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —inquirió Kenji.

Ella lo ignoró. Sabía que Darién desaparecería en cuanto ella apartara la vista.

—Si me dejas aquí, me sentaré en el regazo de Kenji todo el tiempo que estés fuera.

Kenji sonrió, olvidando su curiosidad.

—Déjala, tío. La cuidaré muy bien.

Darién gruñó mientras entrelazaba los dedos con los de Serena.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Desapareció llevándola consigo. Entraron en el mundo de los espíritus, y todo se convirtió en un collage brillante de colores y luces. Darién flotó rápidamente hacia una tienda que se había quemado, en... Shangai. Serena se dio cuenta al ver los edificios rojos y blancos que había alrededor, con tejados a dos aguas. Casi podía oler la comida que se vendía en el mercado.

Había varios cuerpos carbonizados en el suelo. Sin soltar a Serena, Darién se acercó al primero, el más cercano, y hundió la mano libre en el pecho del hombre. Un espíritu emergió entre jadeos, luchando contra la Muerte.

Los tres estaban a las puertas del infierno al instante. El calor estuvo a punto de derretirle la piel a Serena. Se estremeció. Los gritos, los llantos atormentados. ¿Allí era donde terminaría ella si Artemis se salía con la suya y la asesinaba? Sólo pensarlo la puso enferma.

—Provocó el incendio intencionadamente —dijo Darién entre dientes.

«Esto no trata de ti en este momento. Trata de Darién».

Serena le soltó la mano, se colocó a su espalda y lo abrazó por la cintura para ofrecerle apoyo, para recordarle que no estaba solo. Él tenía los músculos muy tensos, pero poco a poco, se relajó.

Se abrieron dos grandes peñascos en el suelo y revelaron un profundo abismo del que emergieron brazos escamosos. Darién les arrojó el espíritu. Resonaron unas carcajadas demoníacas y gritos de sufrimiento.

Darién presenciaba aquella escena varias veces al día. Serena le besó la oreja para desviar su atención de las llamas.

—Muere mucha gente cada minuto, cada hora. ¿Por qué no tienes que acompañarlos

a todos?

—Algunos permanecen vagando por la Tierra, otros renacen con la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo, y otros, creo, son acompañados por los ángeles.

Ah. Debería haberlo imaginado. Ella se había encontrado con algunos ángeles durante su vida. Eran unas criaturas muy bellas, aunque un poco altivas.

—Las almas a las que acompañas tú son las más afortunadas. ¿Estás listo para llevar a las otras?

Darién asintió. Parecía menos atribulado.

Los otros dos humanos debían de haber sido buenos chicos, porque fueron al cielo.

Como siempre, las puertas celestiales la dejaron sin habla. Brillaban e irradiaban poder.

Más allá, un coro de querubines cantaba y deleitaba los sentidos. Vaya.

«Quiero venir aquí si muero alguna vez».

«¿Cuándo has sido buena?».

«Soy buena. A veces».

—Gracias, Serena, por venir conmigo. Por consolarme.

—Ha sido un placer.

Ambos volvieron a la cocina de Kenji. El guerrero todavía estaba sentado a la mesa, pero Serena siguió mirando a su amante. Darién también la observaba con calidez.

Con calor, con respeto y con admiración.

—¿Adónde habéis ido, chicos? —inquirió Kenji.

—A ningún sitio —respondió Serena, prestándole atención —. ¿Dónde están tus mujeres?

—Durmiendo. Las vampiras necesitan su sueño reparador.

Darién abrió unos ojos como platos. No debía de haber conocido a ningún vampiro.

—¿Vampiras de verdad? —preguntó Serena a Kenji, mirándolo de pies a cabeza. No vio ninguna marca, aunque llevaba las piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones negros largos —. No puede ser. No tienes marcas de colmillos.

—Oh, me han mordido, pero no en un sitio visible, al contrario que a ti —dijo él con una sonrisa, mirándole el cuello.

Darién estaba bebiéndose el zumo, con el que se atragantó al oír la respuesta de

Kenji. Serena le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Creo que lo has asustado.

—Gracias —dijo Darién cuando cesó la tos.

—Bueno, ¿y qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó entonces Kenji —. Sabes que me encantan tus visitas, Serena, pero ¿por qué has venido y por qué te persigue el demonio de la Muerte?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero Darién le puso una mano en el brazo. Cuando lo miró, él negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a contar ningún secreto, Flores.

—Oh, secretos —dijo Kenji —. Cuenta.

—Sólo hemos venido a pedirte prestadas unas cuantas cosas —respondió Darién.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—En realidad —intervino Serena —, nos gustaría que fueras nuestro guía por el

Ártico.

—Serena —le advirtió Darién.

—Bueno, a mí me gustaría. Él vive tan cerca que pasa mucho tiempo allí. Conoce el terreno. Y eso no es revelar nuestro secreto, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué queréis entrar en el Ártico? —preguntó Kenji con un estremecimiento —: Hace muchísimo frío.

—Estoy de vacaciones, y me gustaría caminar por los glaciares —respondió ella con ligereza.

—Tú odias el frío. Te pasas la mayor parte del tiempo en Hawái.

—Estaremos bien sin guía —dijo Darién —. Sólo necesitamos ropa, mantas y calzado para la nieve.

—No voy a acompañaros al Ártico —dijo Kenji sacudiendo la cabeza —. Acabo de volver de allí y necesito descansar.

Darién se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

—Entonces, solucionado. Serena y yo iremos solos.

—Y un cuerno —dijo Serena—. Kenji nos guiará donde queramos ir, y lo hará con una sonrisa. Nos ahorrará tiempo y él es un buen soldado, puede ayudarnos mucho si se produce una lucha con Berjerite.

—¿Queréis luchar con Berjerite? —preguntó Kenji, que había palidecido —. No voy a acercarme a esa bruja. La perdí de vista hace años, y así quiero seguir.

—Nunca pensé que conocieras a una mujer con la que no quisieras acostarte.

Hablando del tema, ¿dónde te encontraste exactamente con ella? ¿Y cómo es que escapaste con vida?

—La he visto dos veces, en dos sitios distintos, en el hielo. Y escapé con vida sólo porque ella no podía soportar estropear mi espléndido cuerpo, pero por poco —dijo

Kenji.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Darién, asintiendo.

Ella sabía que se refería a los avistamientos de Berjerite, aunque probablemente deseara que Kenji no hubiera tenido tanto éxito a la hora de escapar.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué vas allí tan a menudo, Kenji? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—Está lo suficientemente cerca de mi casa como para que los inmortales se escondan allí para atacar por sorpresa. Al principio no sabía si venían por Berjerite o por mí.

Los dos tenemos enemigos. Después de un tiempo, dejé de preocuparme. Si alguien se va allí, yo lo persigo.

—¿Quiénes son tus enemigos? —preguntó Serena.

—Yo... en... tengo un pequeño problema con mi deseo por las mujeres emparejadas,

y a sus esposos les gustaría verme muerto.

—No te acerques a Serena —gruñó Darién.

Qué hombre tan, tan dulce, pensó Serena, sonriendo.

—Es la última vez que te pido por las buenas que nos acompañes —dijo ella a

Kenji.

Él miró al cielo con resignación.

—Lo siento, pero mi respuesta es no.

—Bueno. Entonces creo que es un buen momento para decirte que tengo tu libro.

Kenji se quedó petrificado y en un instante mostró una actitud agresiva.

—No. No es posible. Lo he visto esta mañana, antes de bajar a desayunar.

—Vuelve a pensarlo —dijo ella.

—Serena, no lo tienes. Lo tengo yo. Lo he visto esta mañana.

—Has visto una falsificación.

—Mientes -dijo el guerrero, inclinándose hacia ella con las pupilas dilatadas.

Inmediatamente, Darién se puso en pie y la protegió con su cuerpo.

—Vigila ese tono de voz —advirtió a Kenji.

—Si ha desaparecido... -dijo Kenji, y salió como una furia de la cocina

—Demonios, ha salido sin destruir la habitación —dijo Serena —. Vamos, ven. No debemos perdernos esto.

Serena tomó a Darién de la mano para seguir a Kenji. El muy bobo le había pedido a una de sus brujas mucho tiempo atrás, que le echara un encantamiento a la vitrina donde lo guardaba. Encantamiento que ella había roto fácilmente con la Llave Absoluta.

—¿Qué es ese libro que has mencionado?—preguntó Darién sin moverse de su lado

—. ¿Lo has robado de verdad?

—Es un libro de profecías antiguas, y sí. Lo robé. Kenji debería haber sido listo y habérselo estudiado a lo largo de los siglos, pero no lo hizo porque temía que con eso haría más mal que bien.

Serena torció una esquina. Había unas escaleras ante ellos; aquel lugar era inmenso.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a caminar por él, normalmente se transportaba.

—Verás, una de las profecías es sobre Kenji, Se escribió más o menos cuando él entró en prisión si no me falla la memoria. Es algo acerca de una mujer, pero la profecía está codificada, es como un acertijo, y en algún lugar del libro está la clave para descodificarla y salvarse.

—¡Serena! ¿Cómo te has atrevido? —gritó Kenji. Su aullido de furia resonó por los pasillos.

—Supongo que ha encontrado la falsificación.

—¿Va a intentar atacarte?

Ella sonrió.

—No mientras tenga su preciado tesoro —respondió ella.

Luden sacudió la cabeza.

Después de torcer otra esquina, se encontraron en el despacho. Kenji tenía entre las manos la falsificación que ella le había dejado.

—La cubierta es igual, pero las páginas están en blanco —rugió él.

Ella abrió los brazos.

—Lo siento. No pude evitarlo.

—Alguien debería haberte liquidado hace mucho tiempo.

—Como si hubiera servido de algo —dijo ella.

—¿Por qué me caes bien? ¿Por qué siempre te permito que vuelvas? Tú y tu Llave

Absoluta sois una amenaza. ¡Devuélveme el libro, Serena!

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo conoce esa llave y yo no había oído hablar de ella? —

inquirió Darién.

—¿Y por qué no se la quitas? —sugirió Kenji a Darién con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡Cállate, Kenji! Él ya lo sabe.

—¿Todo?

—Sí.

Bueno, más o menos.

Kenji sonrió.

—Mentirosa —dijo, tirando el libro falso al suelo para poder aplaudir —. Bueno,

Darién, ¿sabías que si te da la llave, te estará dando sus recuerdos? Lo sabrás todo de ella.

Conocerás todos sus pecados, sus crímenes, todos los hombres a los que ha acariciado.

Mejor todavía, sabrás dónde está en todo momento. Nunca podrá esconderse de ti.

Darién la miró con recelo.

—¿Es cierto?

De mala gana, Serena asintió.

—Es parte del encanto de la Llave Absoluta.

—¿Quién te dio esa llave? —le preguntó Darién —. ¿Por qué te condenó con semejante carga?

Kenji contestó por ella.

—Su querido padre se la dio cuando los dioses decidieron por fin cuál iba a ser su castigo por matar al capitán de su guardia. Iba a convertirse en esclava sexual de los inmortales. Tártaro conocía la maldición, y sabía lo que eso significaría para ella. Así pues, fue su salvador por una vez en su negligente vida. Por eso se derrumbaron los muros de la prisión, y por eso pudieron escapar los Titanes. Sin la llave que había albergado dentro de sí, tanto el hombre como la prisión se debilitaron. Finalmente, ambos se desmoronaron juntos.

Todo aquello era cierto. Serena miró a Darién; él la estaba observando con una expresión neutra, impenetrable, que ella despreciaba. ¿Qué se le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

Kenji aplaudió de nuevo, como si estuviera satisfecho con un trabajo bien hecho.

—¿Queréis un guía? Tenéis guía. Después, me devolverás mi libro.

Ella asintió, no tan orgullosa de sí misma como debería haber estado.

—Entonces vamos. Hagamos el equipaje. Estoy impaciente por empezar, para terminar todo esto cuanto antes —dijo Kenji, y salió del despacho silbando.

Aquello era una calma engañosa, y Serena lo sabía. Con los nervios de punta, dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro a Darién.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—Por mucho que investigue, no conseguiré encontrar el modo de quitarte la llave sin hacerte daño, ¿verdad?

Ella tragó saliva.

—No.

—Y si Artemis se hace con ella, tú nunca podrás ocultarle tu paradero.

—No. ¿Cambia esto las cosas entre nosotros?¿Quieres dejarme?

—No. Estoy aquí. Soy tuyo. No voy a dejarte.

Oh, aquel hombre... Se besaron suavemente, sólo un roce, pero Serena no quedó satisfecha con eso.

—Más —pidió.

Sus lenguas se encontraron, se enroscaron, giraron, y ellos se bebieron el uno al otro. Serena sabía, más allá de toda duda, que no podría usar la llave para negociar con

Artemis, pero de todos modos, la deseaba. No podía romper su maldición, pero la deseaba.

Se sentía dichosa, aliviada, y un poco más hechizada por Darién. «Es mío».

Mientras pensaba aquellas cosas, sonó una risa atronadora.

De repente, a Serena se le encogió el corazón. Su sistema nervioso se puso en alerta.

Comenzaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. No se separó de Darién, pero interrumpió el beso y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. No. Ahora no.

Él se había puesto muy rígido. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, cubiertos por un brillo de rabia. Serena nunca lo había visto tan feroz. Parecía que era capaz, de matar a cualquiera que se acercara. Salvo a ella. A ella seguía abrazándola con suavidad por la cintura.

—Artemis —dijo.

El dios no se había mostrado; sólo había hablado.

Con la boca seca, ella asintió.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó.

El dios volvió a reírse.

—En este momento me conformo con decirte que he descubierto el mejor modo de meterte en cintura, Anarquía.

Darién tembló.

—Mi rey, ella...

—Silencio, Muerte. Una vez más has fracasado en tu tarea, y yo me he cansado de esperar. Mátala. Aquí, en este momento.

Darién miró a Serena. Tenía los músculos duros como el acero. Ya no irradiaba calor, sino una fría determinación.

—No puedo hacerle daño —dijo al dios, alzando la barbilla con orgullo. Su voz sin embargo, tenía un tono atormentado.

—Eso me parecía. Me resulta difícil creer que los Griegos te confiaran su seguridad una vez.

Hubo una pausa tensa.

—Escúchame —prosiguió Artemis —. Te debilitarás cada día que pase y yo no tenga la llave.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Serena.

—Al principio pensé que el amor del guerrero por sus amigos le impulsaría a obedecer. Ahora sé que no. Eras tú, Serena, a la que debía estimular.

Serena buscó una respuesta, apropiada mientras el terror se apoderaba de ella.

—Artemis...

—He visto cómo lo miras. No es sólo un juguete, como querías hacerme creer, sino alguien que importa. Y ahora tendrás que elegir que importa más: él o la llave.

Artemis se rió, como si ya tuviera la victoria en la mano.

—¿Oyes el tiempo pasar? Yo sí.

Después, sólo hubo silencio.

Artemis se había ido, ella lo notó, porque la sutil vibración de poder que siempre acompañaba sus visitas se había disipado. A ella comenzó a faltarle el aire; apenas podía respirar. ¿Perder a Darién? ¡No!

—No digas una palabra —gruñó Darién. Se negaba a mirarla —. Ahora es más importante que nunca encontrar esos artefactos. Son una fuente de poder, y podemos usarlos. Vamos a preparar el equipo y las provisiones y a salir en su busca.

—Pero...

El salió, dejándola sola en el despacho. Oh, por todos los dioses. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?


	17. Chapter 17

16

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Quería a Serena. Darién ya lo había admitido. Lo sabía con tal certidumbre que no podía negarlo. La quería. No había sido capaz de matarla y no podía soportar la idea de que ella se viera aprisionada por Artemis, el dios que podría encontrarla en cualquier momento.

Tampoco podía soportar la idea de que ella quedara debilitada y sin poder.

No. Para Darién, ella significaba más que su propia vida. Era su mitad, su mejor mitad. Hacía que se sintiera completo, más como un hombre que como un demonio. Como un hombre atractivo.

Ella le daba algo por lo que vivir, borraba su dolor, su pasado, y cuando lo besaba,

Sus inseguridades. Su sentido del humor lo deleitaba, sus acciones lo intrigaban. Con sólo estar en su presencia sentía placer.

Sabía que sólo había un modo de salvarla. Encontrar uno de los artefactos tan pronto como fuera posible y rogar que Artemis lo deseara más que la llave. Él cedería gustosamente el artefacto a cambio de la vida de Serena. No le importaba la caja de Esmeralda

Darién no permitiría a Serena entregar llave. Ella perdería sus poderes, los recuerdos y la libertad ¿Y la vida. Sin la capacidad de tele transportarse Serena seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Estaría indefensa. Atrapada. Si un hombre decidía vincularla a él penetrándola, ella no podría desaparecer ni luchar

Con un rugido, Darién dio un puñetazo a la pared de la habitación que habían compartido la noche anterior. Serena, bella, brillante, fiera. El muro crujió y a Darién comenzaron a sangrarle los nudillos. Con un jadeo de dolor, se miró la mano y esperó a que se le curaran las magulladuras y las heridas. Sin embargo, los cortes permanecieron.

Los hematomas eran cada vez más intensos.

«Te debilitarás», le había dicho Artemis. Darién se rió amargamente. No importaba qué camino eligiera; se debilitaría de todos modos.

—Lo encontraremos —dijo Serena suavemente.

Él se volvió. Ella estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta con un montón de ropa blanca entre los brazos.

—Ya sabías que Artemis vino a visitarme ayer. Bueno, tenías razón: me amenazó, y por eso fui tan mala contigo. No quería supieras que yo estaba...que yo... —ella tragó saliva.

—Te quiero, Serena —admitió él con la voz ronca —Te quiero y no puedo hacerte daño. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella se quedó boquiabierta, y toda la ropa se le cayó de entre los brazos.

—Darién, yo... yo...

—No tienes que decírmelo también. He llegado a conocerte, Serena. Eres salvaje y libre, y la idea de amar a un hombre te aterroriza.

Ella se miró los pies. Por primera vez, no se reprendió a sí misma por hacerlo. Él se sintió complacido. Quería que estuviera cómoda junto a él, haciendo cualquier cosa.

—Siento por ti lo que nunca he sentido por otro —dijo ella —, y soy más feliz cuando estoy contigo. ¿Por qué otra razón me aferré a ti cuando hacías todo lo posible por librarte de mí? Pero, el amor... —Serena tragó saliva de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza —. Me he pasado la vida entera intentando mantener a los hombres a distancia. De algún modo, tú te las has arreglado para meterte bajo mi piel, pero no puedo quererte —susurró ella, en tono de dolor. —Lo sé.

Si confesara que lo quería, se vería obligada a entregar su libertad. Él no iba a pedírselo. No en aquel momento.

—Llevo mucho tiempo sola —prosiguió Serena con una risa desesperada —, y tú y yo sabemos que no puedo ponerme en manos de ninguna otra persona.

—Lo sé.

—Es que... no quiero hacerte daño. Yo... necesito tiempo para pensar.

Según Artemis, Darién no tenía mucho tiempo. Buscaría a Berjerite hasta la medida de sus fuerzas. Si no la encontraba, si no hallaba el artefacto, no lucharía contra su destino. Ya lo había aceptado, para ser sincero. No podía atacar a Serena y no podía permitir que Artemis tuviera la llave. Si tenía que morir para conseguir que ella estuviera segura, moriría.

—¿Por qué me siento tan culpable? —susurró

ella con vergüenza —, ¿como si debiera darle la llave a Artemis...?

Sólo había una respuesta: en realidad, Serena sí lo amaba. Darién sintió una gran alegría, un gran orgullo. Y saber que ella lo quería fue suficiente, aunque no se lo dijera con palabras.

—No vas a dársela. Prométemelo. Prométeme que no le darás la llave.

Ella lo miró con angustia.

—Te lo prometo —dijo finalmente. Después se rió con amargura —. ¿Por qué me siento más culpable todavía?

—No debes sentirte así.

—Entonces, ¿cómo?

—Ven aquí —dijo él tirándole suavemente de un mechón de pelo.

Ella se acercó y le tomó la muñeca para besársela. Le miró la mano y frunció el ceño.

—Estás herido.

—Es un arañazo.

Serena le besó directamente la herida de los nudillos.

—Pobrecito. No me gusta verte sufrir.

Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el brazo a Darién, caliente y hambrienta.

Oh, sí. Quería a aquella mujer. Le acarició las mejillas, y sus miradas quedaron atrapadas.

—No me importaría nada estar hecho pedazos con tal de recibir semejantes mimos.

—¿Crees que puede hacerlo? ¿Crees que vas a debilitarte? —preguntó ella en un susurro, aunque los dos sabían la respuesta —. Eres tan fuerte... eres tan vital...

—Estaré perfectamente —mintió él.

—Quizá debiera... no sé, hablar con Artemis.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. Las cosas podrían empeorar. Vamos a encontrar el artefacto.

—¡Eh, chicos! ¿Bajáis? —gritó Kenji desde abajo, con una evidente irritación.

—¡Dentro de un minuto! —gritó Serena sin apartar la mirada de Darién —. Tienes que vestirte. He dejado tu ropa en el suelo.

Él se rió.

—Lo sé. He visto que se te caía todo —respondió, y la besó suavemente —. Nos vemos abajo.

—Flores, yo...

—No digas nada más, cariño. Encontraremos la forma de que esto funcione.

A ella se le derramó una lágrima.

—«Cariño». Me has llamado «cariño».

Sin darle la oportunidad de responder, ella desapareció.

Sin embargo, Darién supo que no se había marchado, porque todavía olía a fresas, y notó su mirada en el cuerpo. Después, sintió una suave caricia en el corazón, como si ella acabara de acariciarlo.

Kenji malhumoradamente, se había negado a que Darién los trasladara. En vez de eso, había contratado un helicóptero que los llevara hasta la costa de Groenlandia, donde las montañas se encontraban con el hielo y habían muerto tantos humanos, olvidados y solos. Aquella trampa voladora no podía llegar más lejos, y Darién se alegraba. Quería bajar. El aire estaba tan helado que el motor no dejaba de petardear, como si fuera a congelarse.

Cuando aterrizaron, había tres motos de nieve esperándolos, equipadas con mochilas de comida y agua. Kenji se había ocupado de todo, aunque no confiaba completamente en él. Se mantenía alerta, siempre entre Serena y el guerrero. Se montaron en las motos después de ponerse las mochilas, y Serena protestó:

—Podríamos transportarnos con todo el equipo al lugar al que tenemos que ir. No sería necesario cargar con tanto peso y soportar los golpes cada vez que encontremos un bache.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Darién.

—Bueno, pues yo no —respondió Kenji —. Y, obviamente, me necesitáis, así que lo haremos a mi manera, o no lo haré.

Ella le dio un golpe. Darién sonrió ante aquella muestra de energía. Era mucho mejor que ver a la mujer abatida que lo había dejado en su habitación.

El viento era glacial, tan cortante y frío que atravesaba el traje térmico y llegaba hasta los huesos. Él ya sentía la sangre cristalizando en las venas, como si alguien le estuviera inyectando hielo.

—Tenemos que subir al pico más alto —dijo a Kenji.

Andrew le había enviado un mensaje, diciéndole que había investigado la zona, pero que no había encontrado ninguna referencia a avistamientos de Berjerite últimamente, ni de ninguna otra bestia. Parecía que por allí pasaba muy poca gente. Andrew le había sugerido que la mejor parte para buscar era la más peligrosa de toda la zona, la menos concurrida, porque ésa sería la más atractiva para que la criatura fijara su escondite.

—Entonces es ése —dijo Kenji, señalando hacia delante —. Y no intentéis transportaros y dejarme atrás. No alcanzaréis la cima sin que os guíe porque he dejado unos cuantos regalitos para los...intrusos por el camino. De hecho, será mejor que os olvidéis de tele transportaros. Debería habéroslo dicho antes, pero yo no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que no puedes? —preguntó Darién.

—Hazme caso. Intentar transportarme a mí hace daño a todo el mundo que esté cerca. Cometí el error de tener una aventura con Hera, y Zeus se aseguró de que ninguna diosa pudiera transportarme para protegerme. Los maridos celosos son idiotas. Luego,

Hera se enteró de que yo estaba teniendo aventuras con otras diosas, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba haciéndole compañía a Serena en el calabozo. Algunas mujeres dan más problemas que satisfacciones.

Kenji se puso el casco y les hizo una señal para que siguieran su ejemplo. Los cascos tenían un sistema de intercomunicación, así que podían hablar entre ellos. Algunas veces, la tecnología humana era una bendición.

—Esto es divertido —dijo Serena.

Los tres arrancaron las motos y se pusieron en camino.

—Quizá sea el mejor momento para deciros que hace unos tres días, un grupo de hombres entró en el círculo —les advirtió Kenji por el micrófono —. Dudo que me estuvieran buscando a mí.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Son humanos. Yo no me mezclo con humanas.

—¿Pueden ser Cazadores? —preguntó Serena.

—Lo más probable es que sí —respondió Darién.

¿Cómo habían sabido que debían ir allí? Antes de morir en el templo, los Cazadores se habían quejado de su falta de éxito.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó.

—Quizá hayan muerto —dijo Kenji —. O tal vez estén en la montaña.

—Creía que tenías monitorizado este sitio en busca de los maridos celosos — intervino Serena —Tú deberías saberlo.

—Quizá hayan desconectado mis cámaras.

Quizá, quizá, quizá.

Serena se inclinó hacia delante, tomó nieve y se la arrojó a la espalda a su amigo.

—Tu actitud es nefasta. Así no vas a recuperar tu libro.

Kenji continuó su camino sin vengarse, casi como si pensara que merecía el castigo. Tenía una postura rígida, depredadora, como si esperara un ataque en cualquier momento.

Había algo que iba terriblemente mal en aquella situación. Lo único que podía hacer

Darién eran suposiciones, y por desgracia, ninguna de ellas era optimista.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente, teniendo en cuanta la ansiedad y el dolor que Serena sentía en la espalda a causa del peso de la mochila. Odiaba aquello. Odiaba no saber qué era lo mejor que podían hacer, odiaba no ser capaz de entender la situación. Sólo sabía que Darién era lo mejor que había podido ocurrirle, que Kenji estaba ocultándoles algo y que ella estaba triste.

Cuando Darién comenzara a debilitarse, no podría luchar contra Berjerite, si acaso la encontraban; eso lo pondría en peligro. Serena no podía soportar la idea de que Darién sufriera; él la quería. Lo había admitido sin vergüenza, sin titubeos. Esa confesión había llenado el alma y el cuerpo de Serena de alegría. Él la quería tal y como era.

Tenían que encontrar a Berjerite; tenían que conseguirlo. Antes, ella pensaba en atesorar aquellos artefactos para negociar por su vida; en aquel momento, sabía que sólo iba a usar los artefactos para salvar la vida de Darién.

—Hay alambre de púas un poco más adelante —les advirtió de repente Kenji —.

Seguidme y no os desviéis.

Darién y ella aminoraron la velocidad y se colocaron en fila detrás del guerrero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Serena a Kenji.

—Yo mismo lo coloqué —murmuró él —. Es para protegerme de los inmortales que siempre me están fastidiando.

Quizá los Cazadores no hubieran vuelto. Quizá hubieran sido asesinados.

—¿Hay más joyitas esperándonos?

—Oh, sí —dijo él, pero no explicó nada más.

—¿Cómo qué? —inquirió Darién.

—Bombas, fosos, bayas envenenadas —respondió Kenji —. Ya sabéis, todos los efectos especiales de una película de serie B.

—Qué agradable —murmuró Serena.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa al pensar en todas aquellas travesuras se le borró de los labios al ocurrírsele una nueva idea.

¿Y si los Cazadores les habían tendido una trampa a ellos?


	18. Chapter 18

17

Se encontraron con los Cazadores tres días después, en mitad de la montaña. Darién debería haberse alegrado por ello; no había nada que le agradara más que acabar con aquellos fanáticos. Salvo Serena, claro; ella le gustaba más que una buena pelea. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no se alegró.

Estaba débil, y se debilitaba por segundos. No sabía si tenía fuerzas suficientes como para enfrentarse a un ratón. Mucho menos a un Cazador decidido.

Sabía que aquello iba a suceder, pero no se había esperado que ocurriera tan deprisa. Si el tiempo no fuera tan frío, quizá su fortaleza hubiera resistido más. Habían tenido que abandonar las motos el día anterior, porque la colina era demasiado empinada.

Habían tenido que continuar a pie, ayudándose con picos. Avanzaban durante horas y sólo descansaban cuando era absolutamente necesario. Comían sólo una vez al día. En realidad, no necesitaban más; Serena podría haberse transportado, pero Darién sospechaba que no quería dejarlo solo.

Todas las noches, los tres montaban un campamento y se acurrucaban juntos en una tienda para conservar el calor. Darién no dormía, sino que se mantenía en guardia, disfrutando de todos los momentos que pasaba con Serena. Sentía que la mortalidad cobraba fuerza en él, y no quería perder un segundo. Le encantaba abrazarla y dejar que su olor a fresa lo envolviera.

Tanto Kenji como Serena estaban perfectamente, pero él ya no podía ni siquiera cargar con la mochila. Se estremecía constantemente e incluso se había caído varias veces.

Como en aquel momento.

De repente, Serena lo sujetó por la cintura.

—Todo irá bien cuando hayamos llegado a la cima —le dijo —. Ya lo verás.

Él se sintió mortificado. Estaba tan débil que no podía transportarse. El demonio había intentado llevarlo al mundo de los espíritus varias veces, pero no lo había conseguido y estaba gritando en su mente, clavándole las garras en los límites de la consciencia, volviéndolo loco.

La Muerte no podía abandonarlo y viajar hacia las almas solas, porque hombre y espíritu estaban conectados y no sobrevivirían separados. En realidad, la Muerte sí sobreviviría, pero no feliz y sin que hubiera consecuencias graves, tal y como Darién había intentado explicarle a Artemis.

Volvió a tropezarse y Serena volvió a agarrarlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

¡Maldición! Artemis no había exagerado. A aquel ritmo, moriría en el plazo de una semana.

—Quizá debiéramos dejarlo aquí y continuar solos —sugirió Kenji.

—¡No! —gritaron Serena y Darién al unísono. Él no quería que Serena continuara sin él.

No confiaba en Kenji.

—Nos estás retrasando, Muerte —dijo Kenji.

—Déjalo en paz —le advirtió Serena.

Se detuvo y obligó a Kenji a que se detuviera también. Con una mirada asesina, comenzó a recriminarle su actitud con una larga diatriba.

Darién sospechaba que ella había forzado la parada para darle tiempo de descanso.

Intentando recuperar el aliento, se apoyó contra uno de los muros helados de la montaña.

Lo que más odiaba era su incapacidad para proteger a su mujer. Él...

Vio huellas. Se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño.

Todo su cuerpo se puso tenso.

—Cazadores —dijo, mientras se sacaba una daga de la cintura.

Tanto Serena como Kenji se volvieron hacia él y miraron al suelo.

—Las huellas terminan en este muro —dijo Serena —. Sin embargo, no hay huellas que se alejen de él. Es muy extraño. Casi imposible.

—No deberían haber llegado hasta aquí —dijo Kenji con desconcierto.

Darién se sacó otra daga de la bota. Le pesaba tanto que estuvo a punto de caérsele.

—Tiene que haber una puerta que lleve dentro —murmuró Serena, y se inclinó para palpar la pared en busca de ranuras con las manos enguantadas.

A Darién le encantó que ella no huyera del peligro y que se enfrentara a él con valentía, pero también se asustó. Aquella mujer no debería tener que luchar por nada, ni exponerse a ningún riesgo.

—¡Lo encontré! —exclamó ella, y con una sonrisa, apretó contra una roca de cristal que había entre el hielo. Entonces, la pared se abrió y dejó a la visto un pasadizo oscuro.

—¿Cómo es posible que yo no supiera esto? —Comentó Kenji, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Sabía que había gente que venía al círculo, pero los vi morir. ¿Cómo es posible que algunos hayan conseguido establecer un campamento?

Sacó tres largos cuchillos de su abrigo, y los agarró con furia.

—No sé cuántos hay ahí dentro, pero voy a matarlos a todos. No tienen buenas intenciones. Quizá les hayan pagado para que acaben conmigo.

—Tu ferocidad llega con un poco de retraso —se burló Serena—. Tienes que admitir que venir aquí ha sido buena idea, y no lo habrías hecho si yo no te hubiera robado el libro.

Puedes darme las gracias con unas rosas.

Kenji resopló.

—Como quieras.

Ella se volvió a mirar a Darién con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no esperas aquí, Flores, para impedir que entre alguien más? Nosotros volveremos enseguida y...

Él emitió un gruñido. Se sentía avergonzado. Serena tenía muy poca confianza en su capacidad. No. Eso no era cierto. Estaba preocupada por él. Veía su debilidad, y no quería que le ocurriera nada malo.

Darién sabía que estaba débil, pero quería que se diera cuenta de que nunca iba a permitir que ella sufriera.

Tendría que demostrárselo.

—Voy a entrar —dijo con firmeza.

—Darién , estás...

—Bien. Estoy bien. Vamos a entrar. Kenji irá en cabeza, tú irás en medio y yo al final.

De ese modo, ella iría protegida. Durante un instante, pareció que Serena iba a protestar, pero después apretó los labios y asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Tienes un arma? —le preguntó él.

—Sólo unas cuantas dagas —dijo ella; sin embargo, ya había sacado tres y las tenía en las manos.

Darién se sintió orgulloso.

—Bien, muy bien.

—Vamos —urgió Kenji con impaciencia—.

Cuanto más tiempo pasemos aquí, más tiempo les damos para que se preparen.

Pasó por delante de ellos y entró al pasadizo. Serena le dio un beso a Darién y ambos siguieron al guerrero. Él notó que la vista se le ajustaba rápidamente, y vio que las paredes heladas estaban pintadas con barro para conseguir oscuridad. Allí no había agua, sólo mucho frío, y cualquier líquido se convertiría en hielo antes de llegar al suelo. Sin embargo,

Darién oyó el silbido del viento. No, no era el viento, pensó un momento después; era el sonido de unas voces.

—No hemos hallado ninguna pista y llevamos buscando durante días —dijo una voz masculina.

—El estudioso dijo que estaba aquí.

—Estamos cerca. Lo presiento —dijo otra vez. Aquélla sonaba más decidida, más fuerte.

—Moriremos si nos quedamos mucho más tiempo —dijo otra voz distinta.

Así pues, al menos había tres Cazadores.

—No podemos rendirnos —dijo un cuarto, el más enfadado de todos —. Debemos destruir a los demonios. Mira lo que le hicieron a la gente de Budapest. La plaga mató a cientos de ellos, incluidos varios de los nuestros.

—¿Saben los otros algo del prisionero?

«¿Prisionero?», se preguntó Darién. ¿A quién tenían? ¿A un Señor, o a un humano?

Las voces se acercaban. La oscuridad estaba dando paso a la luz, y él apretó las empuñaduras de las dagas.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó alguien —. ¿Y si esta Berjerite es sólo un mito? ¿Y si la estúpida reliquia no existe? ¿Y si no hay nada ahí fuera y hemos venido a este maldito sitio para nada?

—No digas eso.

Kenji se detuvo en una esquina y alzó la mano para indicarles que se detuvieran también.

—La Jaula de la Coacción está aquí —dijo otra voz —. Tiene que estar.

La Jaula de la Coacción.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Darién, seguidas por otra: esclavitud.

En las ruinas, el anciano estudioso de la mitología les había dicho que aquella jaula podía esclavizar a quien estuviera aprisionado en su interior.

Serena lo miró con nerviosismo y dijo en un susurro:

—Estamos muy cerca.

Él asintió y miró a Kenji, que tenía un gesto ceñudo.

—Si lo que dijeron esos estudiosos es cierto, no podemos conseguir la caja de

Pandora sin los cuatro artefactos —prosiguió uno de los Cazadores —. Eso significa que no nos marcharemos del Círculo hasta que tengamos esa maldita jaula.

Kenji les indicó por gestos que se prepararan para el ataque. Darién tomó aire y tuvo que contenerse para no apartar a Serena. El soldado que había en él reconocía su gran habilidad con orgullo. El amante no podía evitarlo, pero temía por su vida.

A la señal de Kenji, los tres atacaron. El guerrero emitió un grito animal, y los

Cazadores dieron un salto. En el centro, el hielo crujió. Hubo un grito de terror. Darién contó ocho humanos en total mientras atacaba.

Rápidamente. Kenji apuñaló a tres de ellos en una acción fluida, una danza letal, moviendo las cuchillas hacia delante, hacia atrás y hacia un lado con precisión. Serena liquidó a otros dos, degollándolos.

Alguien disparó y la bala rozó el hombro de Darién. El espacio era limitado, y él estaba bloqueando la única salida. Mientras dos de ellos corrían hacia él, gritándole demonio, con la clara intención de derribarlo y escapar, él giró y apuñaló, giró y apuñaló.

Ambos Cazadores cayeron al suelo y rápidamente comenzó a formarse un charco rojo a su alrededor.

Hubo otro disparo, y aquél hizo algo más que rozarle: la bala se le hundió en el estómago. Pese al dolor, no cayó. Se mantuvo en pie, por Serena.

En mitad de aquel espacio ardía un fuego que emitía un delicioso calor. Uno de los

Cazadores tomó un tronco en llamas y lo blandió contra Serena. De un salto, ella se apartó de su trayectoria, pero no pudo evitar que una llama quemara la tela de su abrigo y, probablemente, le hiciera una ampolla en la piel.

Serena gritó de furia.

Una sola palabra lleno la mente de Darién: matar. Se lanzó hacia delante, sin notar siquiera el dolor de la bala en el estómago. ¡Matar, matar! Tomó al hombre por el cuello y no se preocupó de que el Cazador estuviera golpeándolo ni de que las llamas se hubieran extendido por su ropa y su carne.

Le apretó la garganta con todas sus fuerzas.

Los huesos crujieron, y el hombre quedó inmóvil. El tronco ardiendo cayó al suelo, aunque el fuego ya estaba devorando a Darién. Él quería matar otra vez a aquel Cazador.

Tiró su cuerpo al suelo y lo apuñaló varias veces en el corazón.

—Mía —rugió —. No toques lo que es mío.

«Más. Matar más». Se volvió hacia los Cazadores que pudieran quedar en pie, pero

no había ninguno. Todos estaban muertos. Darién jadeó mientras observaba a Kenji, que estaba cubierto de sangre y agachado, registrando los cadáveres. «Matar, matar, matar».

—¡Darién, estás ardiendo!

La voz de Serena penetró en su mente, aplacó su locura de muerte, y Darién se calmó.

Ella estaba bien. Darién tomó aire, pero de repente, la debilidad hizo que cayera al suelo, y sintió un intenso frío.

—Vas a ponerte bien, cariño —le dijo ella, agachándose rápidamente a su lado —.

Vas a ponerte bien. Dímelo. Dime que vas a ponerte bien.

—Claro.

Darién sentía la quemadura hasta los huesos. Se había sentido así otra vez, cuando se quemó a causa de la pena que sentía por Mariah; entonces había llorado, pero en aquel momento estaba sonriendo. Serena estaba a su lado. Poco a poco, comenzó a ver oscuridad.

—Darién.

Serena. Su dulce Serena. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía que temer a su temperamento cuando estaba con ella Podía dejarse llevar. Estar cerca de ella siempre servía para calmar a su demonio.

—Cierra los ojos, cariño. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Él notó que los párpados se le cerraban como si tuvieran voluntad propia. «No te duermas. No dejes a Serena sola con Kenji». —Duérmete. Una vez más, él no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer.

Serena observó a Darién mientras éste dormía.

—Puede que no sobreviva al resto de la noche—dijo Kenji, encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de registrar los cadáveres de los Cazadores. Serena no sabía qué podía estar buscando.

Estuvo a punto de aparecer de repente a su lado y matarlo.

—No hables así. Se va a poner bien.

—De todos modos, ¿qué le pasa? ¿No se supone que es inmortal? Cada vez que lo miro está más débil.

—Artemis lo maldijo.

—¿Por qué?

—El rey de los dioses es un canalla. Por eso. Kenji miró a Darién y después a ella.

—Bueno, si yo fuera tú, iría a rogarle a ese canalla. De lo contrario, tu hombre va a

morir.

—Te he dicho que no hables así.

Ella volvió a mirar a Darién, recordando cómo había saltado en su defensa, y todo porque la habían quemado un poco. Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que él había explotado por ella y eso le había provocado un gran sufrimiento.

Darién tenía la respiración entrecortada y la piel quemada. «¿Qué clase de mujer soy?». Despreciable. No se merecía a aquel hombre y su precioso amor. Sin embargo, no podía vivir sin él.

Lo quería.

Finalmente, debía admitirlo. Era todo para ella, y no podía imaginarse la vida sin él.

Por eso, estaba decidida a hacer el amor con Darién, sin titubeos.

Al darse cuenta de aquella realidad, abrió los ojos como platos. Sí, eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Quizá el hecho de unirse a él, de que sus espíritus y sus cuerpos se fundieran en uno, le transmitiera algo de su fuerza.

En aquel momento, Darién estaba inconsciente, cubierto de sangre y lleno de hematomas. Uno de los. Cazadores le había hecho un corte en el brazo y le había disparado en el estómago, y ninguna de las dos heridas se estaba curando; de ambas brotaba sangre.

—Voy a llevarlo a tu casa —dijo Serena a Kenji —. La búsqueda de Berjerite tendrá que esperar hasta que Darién esté curado.

—No, demonios —contestó bruscamente el guerrero—. Ya no eres bienvenida en mi casa.

—Bueno, pues vas a tener que encontrar la forma de tele transportarte allí y prohibirme el paso porque voy a ir con o sin tu permiso.

—¡Me vengaré!

—Que no se te olvide que tengo tu libro, y que no me importaría echarlo al fuego — le advirtió ella.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo —gruñó Kenji—. Muy bien. Ve a mi casa. Las vampiras le Reharán un vistazo a las heridas de tu hombre y se lo, merendarán. O quizá encuentre a Berjerite mientras tú no estás Quizá la soborne para que te coma y escupa tus huesos.

—Sólo por eso, voy a arrancar diez páginas de tu precioso libro antes de devolvértelo.

Serena desapareció con Darién, y lo transportó hasta la cálida habitación que habían compartido pocos días atrás. Allí comenzó a cortar su ropa para quitársela del cuerpo herido.


	19. Chapter 19

18

Jedite miró la pared blanca con la vista borrosa. Sabía que lo habían desnudado y atado a otra mesa. Sabía que no había mantenido relaciones sexuales en días. Sabía que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza. Lo habían pinchado y golpeado; los Cazadores habían llegado al punto de enviarle a una rubia para ver cómo operaba el demonio, pero

Jedite no había podido tener una erección con ella.

Sólo podía pensar en la peliplata de las pecas. Viluy. Finalmente, había recordado su nombre, y lo tenía grabado en todas las células del cuerpo. Si no podía tenerla, prefería morir. Por algún motivo que no podía entender, o que quizá no quería entender, ella había embelesado al demonio.

¿Por qué? La pequeña Viluy le había mentido y lo había traicionado, lo había drogado y lo había atrapado y, sin embargo, quería acostarse con ella.

Quería que pronunciara su nombre con pasión y quería ver su rostro transfigurado por el placer.

También quería que, después, el demonio la esclavizara y que la volviera tan loca de lujuria por él que estuviera dispuesta a cumplir lodos sus deseos. Incluso que le suplicara sus caricias. Él se las negaría, por supuesto, porque sería incapaz de volver a tomarla. Así pues, ella sufriría con su deseo y él se reiría.

—¿Qué debemos hacer con él? -preguntó una voz a su lado.

Jedite cerró los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban tanto que no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Había habido un desfile de doctores por aquella habitación, pero a él ya no le importaba quién entraba y salía.

—A este ritmo, morirá en pocos días. Entonces no nos servirá de nada, y el demonio escapará de su cuerpo y aterrorizará al mundo. Ya se cometió ese error una vez, y no podemos permitir que suceda de nuevo. No quiero imaginar las catástrofes que provocaría

Promiscuidad. Violaciones, divorcios por todo el mundo y un enorme incremento de las cifras de embarazos no deseados y de los afectados por enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

—Como mínimo, deberíamos mantenerlo vivo hasta que averigüemos cómo podemos contener al demonio. Una pausa, y después un suspiro.

—Él sólo ha hablado con Viluy, y es la única persona a la que ha respondido.

Jedite vio la imagen de Viluy. El pelo plata desvaído, la cara feúcha. Piel pálida,

pecosa. Un cuerpo delgado, el pecho casi plano. Su pene reaccionó, sin embargo, y mostró el primer signo divida en días. Manos delicadas, labios suaves... por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Has visto eso? —Preguntó uno de los hombres—. Viluy.

El pene de Jedite volvió a moverse.

—Ve a buscarla.

—¿Estás seguro? Ella...

—Tráela.

De repente, unos pasos se alejaron y una puerta se abrió.

¿Iban a llevarle a Viluy? Jedite estuvo a punto de sonreír. No había tenido que pedirlo. Iban a ponerle lo que él quería en bandeja de plata. Quizá hubiera usado su don de proyección mental para alterar sus mentes y no se había dado cuenta. Quizá su deseo por ella fuera tan fuerte como para que hubiera ocurrido.

¿Estaría dispuesta a hacerlo, o iba a negarse?

No, ella no se negaría, pensó Jedite con excitación. Él no se lo permitiría. Haría lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de conseguirla.

Y después escaparía y se la llevaría. Hasta aquel momento, nunca había estado interesado en la venganza. Adoraba a las mujeres; eran el combustible de su vida. Sin embargo, con Viluy iba a hacer una excepción. Iba a... Su mente se sumió en la oscuridad y sus pensamientos se interrumpieron.

Debía de haberse quedado dormido, porque lo siguiente que sintió fue que unos dedos cálidos se estaban moviendo sobre su pecho, provocándole un suave cosquilleo eléctrico por el cuerpo.

—Hola, Jedite —oyó. Aquellas palabras le proporcionaron más placer y más fuerza de la que hubiera experimentado en días.

Él no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sólo supo que, cuando abrió los ojos, Viluy estaba sobre él, mirándolo con inseguridad. Se había quitado las gafas. La luz era tenue, no tan brillante como antes, y ambos estaban en penumbra.

Sin embargo, Jedite se dio cuenta de que iba vestida como la última vez que la había visto, y que tenía el pelo recogido en un severo moño. Irradiaba vulnerabilidad, y él quiso aprovecharla.

—Has venido a darme placer, ¿no? —le dijo con un gruñido desdeñoso, sin poder evitarlo.

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

—Si prefieres a cualquier otra, puedo marcharme.

—Tú valdrás —respondió él. Esperaba que sus palabras le hicieran daño. Esperaba que sufriera durante mucho, mucho tiempo —. Te das cuenta de que esto te convierte en su prostituta, ¿verdad? Acostarte con un hombre por tus amigos, por una causa, por dinero incluso, porque estoy seguro de que te pagan...

«¡Cállate! No la espantes».

Ella apretó los labios mientras lo miraba de nuevo; lo que vio en su rostro la hizo palidecer. Una vez más, bajó los ojos. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, comenzó a retirarse.

—No habría venido si no me sintiera atraída por ti.

—Una Cazadora atraída por un Señor. Qué triste para ti.

Hubo una pausa.

«Cállate la boca, tío. Vas a conseguir que se marche. Necesitas su cuerpo, no su ira.

Todavía no».

—Lo siento —se obligó a decir—. Viluy. Ella se sorprendió y se detuvo.

—Sabes cómo me llamo.

—Por supuesto. Como tú, también me siento atraído por ti. Pese a todo.

Por desgracia, aquello no era ninguna mentira. Estúpido demonio.

Temblando, ella se acercó nuevamente. Había deseo de verdad en sus ojos plata, como la primera vez que él la había visto. Jedite sintió una excitación cada vez más intensa, pero con cierto resentimiento, intento aplacarla. La situación era peligrosa; sin embargo, él quería que ella tuviera que esforzarse.

Viluy llegó junto a su cama, se detuvo y se humedeció los labios.

—Desencadéname —dijo él con la voz ronca.

—Me han dicho que no lo haga —respondió ella suavemente.

—¿Están vigilando?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Les pedí que apagaran las cámaras, y accedieron.

Qué ingenua era. Jedite estuvo a punto de mirar al cielo con resignación. Los

Cazadores jamás perderían la oportunidad de observar a alguien como él en acción.

Estaban observando. No le gustaba la idea de que lo vieran, pero se las arreglaría.

—Desencadéname entonces. Nunca lo sabrán.

—No... Puedo.

Bueno, lo había intentado.

—Entonces ¿a qué estás esperando, Viluy? Acabemos lo que comenzamos en la cafetería.

Endimión no había necesitado que le enviaran por correo electrónico el paradero de

Nicolás. Los cadáveres habían dejado un rastro. La muerte y la destrucción acompañaban a la Ira allá donde viajara, y eso entristeció mucho a Endimión, porque sabía que si Nicolás hubiera estado en su sano juicio, se sentiría abatido, asqueado de sí mismo. «Como yo me siento hacia mí». Durante años, había estado al borde del colapso moral, odiándose a sí mismo por las cosas que tenía que hacer para satisfacer a su demonio. Matar a inocentes, torturar, destruir ciudades enteras. Aquello era lo peor, sin embargo; tener que perseguir a su amigo, a un hombre al que quería como a un hermano, un hombre que lo había ayudado a aprender a controlar al monstruo que llevaba dentro de sí. Porque... Endimión tragó bilis. Había decidido matar al guerrero enloquecido.

«Soy más demonio que hombre si puedo contemplar este acto», pensó, pero eso no cambió su opinión. Sabía que llegaría aquel momento de elegir entre Minako y Nicolás.

Siempre había pensado que elegiría a su amigo; sin embargo, ya se había dado cuenta de que era mentira.

No podía soportar la idea de que Minako sufriera algún daño. Era la única cosa del mundo que le proporcionaba placer, aunque ella nunca lo hubiera tocado. No se la merecía. Probablemente, ella no querría ni siquiera verlo, pero de todos modos, iba a salvarla.

«Date prisa. Encuéntrala, llega hasta ella». Pero ¿cómo? Estaba en Estados Unidos, en Nueva York para ser exactos, y la señal de Nicolás estaba pitando en su teléfono como si el guerrero estuviera sobrevolando aquella zona. Sin embargo. Endimión no lo veía ni lo oía. No percibía ningún aleteo, ni un rugido animal.

Todos los días, los medios de comunicación daban noticias sobre muertes violentas, sin explicación, de cuerpos que habían sido destrozados a zarpazos y a dentelladas que no eran de un humano. Endimión, en aquel momento, estaba en una calle abarrotada, llena de gente y de tráfico.

¿La había encontrado ya Nicolás? ¿Estaba dormido, por fin, relajado y en calma, después de pasar un mes entero sediento de sangre?

De repente, cayó un cuerpo desde el cielo, y rebotó justo delante de él. Un hombre.

Humano. Ensangrentado, muerto. Varias personas gritaron. Todos se pusieron tensos.

Endimión alzó la vista hacia el cielo. Finalmente, vio a Nicolás, que estaba sonriéndole de manera desafiante, moviendo las alas furiosamente hacia un edificio en particular.

Endimión clavó los ojos en su amigo, en su objetivo, y se puso en marcha.

«¿Tengo lo necesario para matar?».

Minako Aino se miró en el espejo del baño. En el pasado se había considerado una artista, una pintora de cosas bellas, de gente, de flores, de animales. En aquel momento se consideraba una luchadora. Una superviviente.

Una... asesina.

Tenía que serlo.

Apenas un mes atrás, había sido secuestrada mientras estaba de vacaciones en

Budapest, y seis enormes gigantes la habían mantenido como rehén, con intención de matarla. Finalmente no lo habían hecho. Ni siquiera le habían hecho daño, en realidad, pero ella nunca se había sentido tan indefensa, tan desesperada. Y se negaba a sentirse así de nuevo. Nunca.

Aquellos gigantes iban tras ella otra vez. Lo sabía. Ése era el motivo por el que cambiaba de sitio cada pocos días. Sin embargo, estuviera donde estuviera, encontraba a alguien que la entrenara en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. También se entrenaba en el manejo de cuchillos, de armas, de cualquier cosa que cayera en sus manos.

Aquel día, su nuevo instructor la había derribado y le había dicho que carecía del instinto asesino requerido para sobrevivir en una situación de vida o muerte.

Se le cayeron las lágrimas y dio un puñetazo al cristal del espejo. Tembló, pero no se rompió. «¿Tan débil soy?». Quizá su instructor tuviera razón. Y él ni siquiera sabía la mitad. Todavía soñaba con uno de sus secuestradores. Endimión, un hombre moreno y sensual al que no quería hacer daño. Quería besarlo y sentirse entre sus fuertes brazos. Todas las noches soñaba con él. —Soy una enferma.

Salió hacia su diminuta habitación alquilada, se dejó caer en la cama y tomó el teléfono móvil. Toda su familia, su madre, su abuela y su hermana, estaban escondidas para que a los hombres les resultara más difícil encontrarlas, pero tenía sus números de teléfono y Minako se aseguraba de que hablaran todos los días. Su madre contestó al tercer tono con un sollozo que, al instante, hizo que Minako notara la bilis en la garganta.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Es tu abuela. Ella... oh, nena.

Estaba muerta. Su abuela estaba muerta.

—¿Asesinada?

—No lo sé. No puedo dar con ella y no he tenido noticias suyas. Parece que ha desaparecido para siempre. He estado tan preocupada por ti —dijo su madre, llorando —.

Tienes que esconderte, cariño. Por favor. No puedo perderte a ti también.

En otra habitación hubo un ruido de cristales rotos.

Minako jadeó y notó una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó su madre.

—Creo que me han encontrado —dijo ella en un susurro—. Escóndete, mamá. Te quiero.

Dejó caer el teléfono y se puso en pie. Oh, Dios. Seguramente su abuela estaba muerta, y a ella la habían encontrado sin armas. «¡Piensa, piensa!». Con las piernas temblorosas corrió hacia el baño y tomó una navaja que tenía en el lavabo.

A través de la puerta abierta vio a un hombre alto, musculoso, que se acercaba por el pasillo, mientras sus alas arañaban las paredes como unos dedos sobre una pizarra. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Nicolás. Nicolás la había encontrado. Ella lo recordaba bien. Sus tatuajes violentos, su mirada penetrante. Si Endimión poblaba sus sueños, Nicolás representaba sus pesadillas. No era humano, podía volar como un dragón mitológico y era fiero y mortífero como cualquier guerrero de leyenda.

Él se detuvo ante la puerta del baño y olisqueó el aire. Tenía sangre en la cara y en las manos. ¿La de su abuela?

«¡Haz algo!»

Con asombro, Minako se lanzó hacia él y le cortó la garganta. ¿Que no tenía instinto asesino? Le cercenó la yugular. Si no conseguía matarlo, él sería libre para matar a su madre y a su hermana, y eso no iba a permitirlo. Al instante, la sangre brotó de la herida.

Él no se desmoronó. ¡No cayó!

Se volvió hacia ella, agarrándose el cuello y gruñendo. Irradiaba un fuego rojo por los ojos, y tenía los dientes prolongados, como si le hubieran crecido.

Ella alzó la navaja.

—¿Quieres más? —le gritó —. ¡Ven por ello!

—Matar —rugió él.

La tomó por el pelo y tiró de ella hacia delante. La nariz, de Minako chocó contra su pecho, y estuvo a punto de gritar. Sin embargo, recordó que la primera regla de un combate era mantener la calma.

Dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer, de modo que él perdió el pelo del que la agarraba, aunque se quedó con varios mechones. Ella rodó por el suelo, encogió las piernas y lanzó ambos pies hacia su estómago. El se tambaleó hacia atrás y se golpeó contra la mesa. La madera y el cristal se hicieron añicos. Él se cayó.

«Ve siempre por su garganta», le había dicho el instructor. «Es la mejor manera de dejarlos indefensos». Con los ojos entrecerrados, Minako se puso de rodillas, se acercó a él y le dio un puñetazo en la garganta, justo donde le había cortado, y le abrió más la herida.

Sin embargo, él consiguió agarrarle la mano y se la apretó. Con una simple presión de Nicolás, ella sintió que se le rompían los huesos de la mano. Gritó de dolor.

Y entonces vio de reojo a Endimión, que entró por la puerta y avanzó por la habitación.

Fue como un borrón de pelo negro, piel negra y ojos negros, furiosos. Llevaba dagas y estaba jadeando, sudando.

—¡Endimión! —gritó ella, mientras Nicolás se ponía en pie sin dejar de estrujarle la mano.

Cuando Endimión la vio, se quedó helado.

—Minako —susurró con reverencia.

Ésta aprovechó la pequeña distracción de Nicolás para darle una patuda en la mandíbula. Por fin, él la soltó. Dios, el dolor. Los dedos se le quedaron flácidos. No podía moverlos y ya tenía las articulaciones hinchadas.

Nicolás le dio una temblé bofetada y la envió a un lado de la habitación, volando, con todo el cuerpo gritando de dolor. Endimión aulló y atacó. Los dos hombres cayeron enredados al suelo, junto a ella. Nicolás arañaba a Endimión con los dientes y las garras, y Endimión respondía con las dagas. Rugían, maldecían, gruñían.

Minako se puso en pie y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

—¡Corre! —le gritó Endimión.

Ella se tambaleó, pero corrió hacia el pasillo. No sabía por qué motivo la estaba ayudando Endimión. ¿Iba a morir allí?

Mientras corría, las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos.


	20. Chapter 20

19

Las partes de la piel de Darién que no se habían quemado estaban azules o rojas. Y, aunque se había quemado casi por completo, estaba temblando.

Preocupada, Serena provocó un fuego en la chimenea. Al instante, las llamas comenzaron a devorar los troncos y a crepitar. El calor se extendió por la habitación, pero los temblores de Darién se incrementaron. «No te dejes dominar por el pánico. Cálmate», se dijo ella.

Serena nunca se había sentido tan indefensa. Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la prisión.

Rápidamente, se desnudó y se tendió sobre el cuerpo magullado de Darién para darle calor. Cuando encontró la herida de bala, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella sabía que estaba allí, pero había tenido la esperanza de que ya se le hubiera cerrado. Por culpa de Artemis y por su culpa, no había sido así.

—Vamos, Flores. Entra en calor. Hazlo por mí.

Él no respondió. Era un bloque de hielo. Ella los tapó a los dos con las mantas para mantener el calor y pasó la hora siguiente habiéndole para distraerlo y reconfortarlo. Poco después, Darién comenzó a despertarse y gimió.

—Serena...

Oh, gracias a los dioses.

—Todo va a ir bien, cariño. Estoy aquí, estoy aquí —dijo, y le besó la sien.

Él abrió los ojos ligeramente.

—¿Serena?

—Estoy aquí mismo, amor mío.

Le besó la mandíbula y lo acarició suavemente; sin embargo, su propósito en aquella ocasión no sólo era conseguir que entrara en calor. Necesitaba despertar su deseo para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó él, mirando a su alrededor con los ojos vidriosos.

Ella no quería que pensara en nada. Ni en dónde estaban, ni en lo que había ocurrido en la cueva, ni en el futuro. Era demasiado recto y, si estaba lúcido, quizá la rechazara.

Querría que ella conservara su libertad antes que unirla a él para siempre, aunque eso le proporcionara la fuerza que necesitaba.

—Te quiero —le susurró al oído, acariciándolo con su respiración cálida—. Te quiero muchísimo. Y casi te pierdo..., no puedo soportarlo.

—Por los dioses, Serena. Nunca creí que te oiría decir esas palabras.

Entonces la abrazó y la besó.

—Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Te quiero, Darién, y quiero estar contigo. De todos los modos imaginables.

¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Por muy débil que él estuviera, Serena notó que se excitaba. La había entendido.

—Serena...

Ella lo besó en los labios para que no tuviera tiempo de protestar. Lo acarició con la lengua.

—Mmm—gimió. Después comenzó a acariciarle, y él gruñó.

—¿Te duele?

—No. Me siento tan bien...

La agarró por las nalgas y la colocó sobre su cuerpo. Ya notaba algo de su energía transmitiéndosele. Una embriagadora esencia de rosas se extendió por la habitación.

Entonces, de repente. Darién se detuvo. Sus dedos se convirtieron en cepos sobre las caderas de Serena.

—No, Serena. No podemos hacerlo

—Sí podemos, y vamos a hacerlo. De un modo u otro, voy a tenerte dentro de mí.

Esta noche.

—No podemos. No es bueno para ti.

—Yo decidiré lo que es bueno y malo para mí —dijo ella, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja-. No me hagas que te lo niegue. No hagas que te suplique que te deslices dentro de mí, profundamente, con fuerza, con calor. Por favor, no me…

—¡Serena! —-rugió él. Entrelazó las manos en su pelo y la besó apasionadamente—.

No me ruegues. No pares.

Sus lenguas lucharon, sus dientes se rozaron, y ella se frotó contra él, por primera vez en su vida, completamente despreocupada por la idea de la penetración. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Necesitaba a aquel hombre, y a ningún otro. Era como un hambre oscura que la roía por dentro, carnal, salvaje, casi caóticamente, deliciosamente.

—Quiero estar contigo para siempre.

—¡Sí, sí, sí! —exclamó él. Entre palabras, le mordisqueó furiosamente los labios —.

No llegaremos al final. Darién intentó sentarse, pero ella lo tumbó.

—Sí vamos a llegar al final. Y ahora, deja que yo haga el trabajo, mi amor. Tú sólo debes concentrarte en recuperar todas tus fuerzas.

—Sólo puedo pensar en ti. Te necesito.

Con los labios le tomó un pezón y se lo succionó, pasándole la lengua caliente por la punta hinchada. Mientras, pasó los dedos por entre sus piernas y sintió la humedad de su sexo, como fuego líquido. Ella se estremeció de placer.

—Darién, Darién —susurró—. Te quiero...

—¿Puedes tomarme? ¿Entero?

—Sí, por favor —jadeó, dichosamente.

—Tengo que estar dentro de ti... —dijo él con la voz ronca—. Hasta lo más profundo.

Entonces, hizo que levantara las caderas; Serena sintió pena al perder el contacto con sus dedos, hasta que notó la punta de su erección en la abertura de su cuerpo. Él la agarró y la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Eres mía —le dijo, mientras sus miradas que daban atrapadas. Le acarició la mejilla.

—Siempre.

—Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero mucho —respondió Serena. Él era magnífico; todavía herido y magullado de la batalla, y un poco débil, pero movido por el deseo. Por ella. —¿Estás segura de que quieres esto?

—Más que nada en el mundo.

Y era cierto. Le pertenecía a aquel hombre para siempre.

—Mía —dijo él de nuevo, y entró en su cuerpo.

Entre ellos estalló una luz blanca, poderosa, casi cegadora. Serena gritó mientras su maldición se desencadenaba, y el grito se entremezcló con el rugido de Darién. Ella sintió como si le hubieran arrancado una parte del alma y la hubieran reemplazado con... ¿una parte de la de Darién?

Sí, sí. Darién. Moreno, oscuro, salvaje. Maravilloso, asombroso.

Serena notó un agudo dolor entre las piernas, pero se disipó rápidamente. Y luego, él estaba enterrado en su cuerpo, profundamente, y ella cabalgaba sobre él. Al principio, lentamente, saboreando todas las sensaciones nuevas. Después, más y más aprisa...

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—¡No pares! ¡No pares!

—Nunca.

Serena entrelazó los dedos de las manos y las metió tras la cabeza de Darién, inclinándose hacia delante y capturando su respiración, convirtiéndolo aún más en una parte de ella. El sexo era mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, porque era con Darién.

«Me alegro de haber esperado. Me alegro mucho».

Entregarse a él no era una maldición, era una bendición.

—Ha merecido la pena esperar —dijo a Darién, y después hundió la lengua en su boca.

Sus cuerpos siguieron embistiéndose, deslizándose. El placer aumentaba más y más, y Serena notó que se acercaba al pedazo de cielo que nunca había podido alcanzar.

—Darién —gritó, y de repente, llegó al clímax.

Todo le estalló por dentro. Experimentó el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Se estremeció, y los músculos se le tensaron de una forma deliciosa.

Y mientras su cuerpo presionaba el miembro de Darién, él también llegó al éxtasis y dispersó semillas cálidas en su interior.

—Serena —murmuró—. Mi Serena.

Alzó las caderas y siguió acometiendo con tanta fuerza como pudo.

Ella llegó al orgasmo otra vez, dejando vacía su mente durante unos segundos, una eternidad. Darién era suyo, verdaderamente suyo, y ella era de él.

Estaban unidos, y Serena se alegraba.

A medida que los espasmos de placer se debilitaron, ella cayó sobre Darién, y sólo pensó en una cosa: su piel ya no estaba negra y azul, sino bronceada y saludable.

Estaba sonriendo cuando se quedó dormida.

Darién dormitó durante varias horas, con Serena a su lado. A él le pareció que quizá era la primera vez que la diosa podía dormir relajadamente en miles de años, porque ya no estaba preocupada por que la atacaran, capturaran o violaran, y por fin podía recuperar todo el sueño que tenía atrasado.

En aquel momento estaban abrazados en la cama, y por primera vez, él estaba completamente contento, en paz. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Abrazarla para siempre. Sin embargo, para protegerla no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Tenía planeado ponerse en contacto con los demás guerreros, contarles lo de Serena y pedirles que la cuidaran si él fracasaba en su intento de conseguir la Jaula de la Coacción a tiempo. Cómo odiaba aquella palabra: fracasar. Significaba que Artemis todavía tenía poder sobre él. Significaba que iba a morir. Significaba que estaba preparado y dispuesto para morir. Aunque no quería que Serena sufriera eternamente por él.

—Tenemos que volver a la montaña —dijo suavemente.

Serena gimió y abrió lentamente los ojos. —Todavía no —respondió, con la voz somnolienta y sexy.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. No sabemos qué puede estar haciendo Kenji allí arriba.

Tienes su libro. Quizá esté ideando una forma de hacerte daño.

—Tienes razón. No hay forma de saber qué puede estar haciendo —dijo Serena, y se estiró como un gato contra él—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor. La bala ha salido y la herida se ha cerrado —dijo él, y le acarició la mejilla—

. Gracias por los regalos de tu amor y tu cuerpo.

—Oh, cuando quieras.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—¡Demonios, no! —Exclamó ella, y lo miró con los ojos azules llenos de amor—. Me siento feliz.

Ha sido increíble, asombroso. Sin embargo, sé lo que estás pensando, y puedes dejarlo. Tu demonio nunca estará saciado de mí, y a mí me van los chicos malos. ¿No tenemos tiempo para otra ronda más? Podríamos hacer un trío. Tú, yo y el demonio.

¿Qué había hecho él para merecerla?

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

Con un mohín, ella se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

—Bueno, para que lo sepas, en el futuro deberemos hacerlo dos veces al día.

—No. En eso no estoy de acuerdo. Cuatro veces al día.

Ella se rió suavemente.

Encantado, él se incorporó.

—¿Has visto alguna vez la Jaula de la Coacción?

—No, pero sí recuerdo las lecciones de historia correctamente, Artemis le ordenó a

Hefestos, el herrero, que la hiciera para él, porque había oído rumores de una insurrección inminente y quería sonsacarles a los seres que metiera dentro los planes para la batalla.

Darién frunció el ceño.

—No parece que ese artefacto tenga mucho que ver en la búsqueda de la caja de

Esmeralda.

—Bueno, quien esté dentro se verá obligado a obedecer cualquier orden de su propietario. Supongo que debemos enjaular a alguien y ordenarle que nos cuente algo.

Quizá incluso a la propia Berjerite.

Él pensó en aquello durante un momento.

—Si tú estuvieras dentro y su propietario te ordenara que te suicidaras...

—En primer lugar, nadie puede encerrarme porque tengo mí... llave. Pero si no la tuviera, sí, me vería obligada a matarme. No podría evitar la acción.

Darién apretó los puños sobre la colcha. No le gustaba nada aquella caja, y menos la idea de que Artemis recuperara su posesión. Sin embargo, ¿con qué otra cosa podía

negociar por la vida de Serena?

Serena le sonrió con tristeza, como si percibiera su angustia. Sí. Darién se dio cuenta, un momento después, de que Serena sí percibía sus sentimientos, porque él también percibía su miedo: ella temía que él no estuviera tan sano como parecía.

El vínculo debía de haberles proporcionado la capacidad de sentir las emociones del otro. Darién pensó incluso que, si lo intentaba, podía leerle el pensamiento.

—Vamos, levántate, Flores —dijo ella con una alegría falsa, justo antes de desaparecer.

Él se puso nervioso.

—¿Serena? ¡Serena!

Justo cuando estaba a punto de seguirla, ella apareció de nuevo. Llevaba ropa en las manos, y se la entregó a Darién.

—Sé dónde guarda Kenji sus armas. ¿Quieres unas cuantas?

Darién se relajó y asintió. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿De veras? Estaríamos robando.

Él sonrió.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no me molesta tanto.

—¡Muy bien, Flores! Debo decir que tu mala educación prospera muy bien.

—Eso es porque mi maestra es una mujer fuerte y valiente, y yo haría cualquier cosa por complacerla.

Rápidamente, Darién se puso en pie.

—Ella lo es todo para mí, y su felicidad es mi felicidad —añadió.

Con una expresión repentinamente seria, Serena se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No te preocupes, mi amor. Todo va a salir bien.

Aquella afirmación de Serena lo asustó, porque se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tramando algo. Algo con lo que pensaba que iba a salvarlo. Algo tonto y temerario, como ceder la Llave Absoluta. Ella se debilitaría, como él. Perdería sus poderes, se volvería vulnerable, quedaría atrapada. Él estuvo a punto de entrar en su mente y adivinarle el pensamiento, pero se contuvo. Serena se había entregado a él voluntariamente, y él no la traicionaría. Intentaría no controlarla, tal y como había decretado la maldición.

—Serena —le dijo, tomándola por los hombros y zarandeándola con suavidad—. Me prometiste que nunca...

—Vamos a buscar esas armas —dijo ella con otra de aquellas sonrisas demasiado alegres.

Después desapareció, dejando a Darién con aire entre las manos.


	21. Chapter 21

20

Serena le mostró a Darién la habitación donde Kenji guardaba sus armas, y juntos seleccionaron un machete, un hacha y varias dagas con piedras preciosas en la empuñadura. Ella no dejaba de parlotear alegremente para que él no tuviera ocasión de volver a mencionar la Llave Absoluta. Cuando terminaron, ambos se materializaron en la cueva en la que habían dejado a Kenji.

Aunque Serena llevaba un traje térmico y un abrigo, notó un frío gélido al instante.

Demonios, se había acostumbrado al calor, y ya no estaba preparada para el frío. Se estremeció y miró a Darién. Su color era más saludable, y se mantenía en pie sin tambalearse, pero tenía unas profundas ojeras y arrugas de estrés alrededor de la boca.

Todavía no había recuperado todas sus fuerzas, y eso preocupaba a Serena. Además, él creía que iba a morir. Antes, ella había oído aquel eco en su mente. y había estado a punto de echarse a llorar como un humano patético.

—La cueva está vacía —dijo Darién, disgustado.

No sólo estaba vacía, sino también limpia, como si nunca hubiera habido nadie allí.

Como si la lucha y las muertes no hubieran sucedido. El miedo se apoderó de Serena.

—¿Dónde crees que está Kenji?

—O se ha ido a casa, o está de camino a la cima.

—Vamos a ver si ha continuado hacia la cima, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo ella.

Los dos se tele transportaron a la cresta de la montaña, y momentáneamente, quedaron asombrados por el brusco cambio de temperatura y luz. En la caverna de los

Cazadores hacía frío, pero allí... Aquello era terrible. Serena sintió que se le formaba hielo en el interior de la nariz y los pulmones; se le heló la sangre. El viento cortaba como un cuchillo, y sólo se veía un débil rayo de luna, que pintaba los picos escarpados de un matiz etéreo.

Serena miró a Darién, y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy fatigado. Materializarse debía de haberle costado un gran esfuerzo, y se sintió angustiada.

—No veo a Kenji —dijo él, para distraerla.

—¡Estoy aquí! —dijo una voz.

Serena se volvió y vio un pico plateado cuyo mango era asido por una mano enguantada. Kenji tiró de sí hacia arriba. Llevaba la cara cubierta por una máscara blanca que lo mimetizaba por completo con la nieve; salvo por los ojos. Brillaban mucho, tan azules y profundos como el mar.

—¡Un poco de ayuda! —exclamó.

Darién se agachó y lo agarró por la muñeca. Quizá estuviera mal por su parte, pero

Serena prefería que Kenji se cayera por el precipicio a que Darién corriera el riesgo de caerse. Serena se colocó detrás de su amante y lo asió por la cintura para mantenerlo en equilibrio. Entre los dos subieron a Kenji.

El guerrero se puso en pie, sacudiéndose la nieve de los hombros. Después se inclinó, intentando tomar aire.

—Hacía años que no escalaba.

—Deberías intentar tele transportarte —le dijo Serena.

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Serena se rió. Darién soltó un resoplido.

—Me asombra que no hayas vuelto a casa —dijo Serena.

—¿Y darte más razones para quemar mi libro o arrancarle las páginas? —Kenji se irguió y paseó la mirada por aquella vasta extensión de nieve. No había nada más que kilómetros de manto blanco. Después, el guerrero miró a Darién —. Tienes buen aspecto, a pesar de tus recientes heridas.

—¿Dónde puede esconderse un monstruo aquí?

—preguntó Darién, haciendo caso omiso del cumplido.

—Puede que sea un camaleón —sugirió Serena—.

Quizá sea del color de la nieve y esté aquí mismo ahora.

Los tres miraron hacia abajo. Pasaron unos minutos y no ocurrió nada; hubo un suspiro colectivo de desilusión. Kenji se concentró en ella, abrió la boca y después la cerró. Al ver el arma que llevaba a la espalda, frunció el ceño.

—Bonita espada —le dijo secamente.

—Gracias.

—Es una de mis favoritas.

—Si te portas bien, te la devolveré en uno o dos años.

—Oh, qué buena eres conmigo.

—Lo sé. Y ahora, creo que estábamos hablando sobre Berjerite.

Kenji hizo una pausa y estudió nuevamente el terreno.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde vamos ahora?

—Por allí. Manteneos alerta —dijo Dar, y los tres emprendieron el camino y avanzaron lentamente durante horas.

Al principio, Serena sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido a causa del frío. Aquello debería de haberle facilitado las cosas, pero no fue así. Mover los brazos y las piernas era como mover troncos de miles de kilos de peso. Para distraerse, preguntó a Kenji: —¿Sabes cómo es Berjerite? ¿Es buena luchadora?

—Es invencible. Cada vez que le cortas una cabeza, surge otra en su lugar —dijo

Kenji con un suspiro —. ¿De verdad crees que podrás vencer a semejante criatura,

Serena? Eres fuerte, pero no tanto.

Uno de los crampones de las botas de Darién tocó con una roca de hielo que no se rompió, y él se tambaleó hacia delante. Estaba de nuevo debilitado, y pasó un momento hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Serena no quería que Kenji pensara que Darién era un guerrero menos valioso que él, así que se obligó a no ayudarlo.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa? —inquirió Kenji.

Darién se encogió de hombros.

—Si los enemigos piensan que estoy debilitado, me subestimarán.

Kenji lo pensó durante unos segundos, y después asintió.

—Cierto, pero yo no veo a ningún enemigo por aquí.

—El tiempo lo dirá —respondió Darién.

Serena experimentó una oleada de orgullo por Darién.

Mientras continuaban, otra ráfaga de aire helado los envolvió.

—¿Qué hiciste con los cuerpos de los Cazadores?

—le preguntó Darién a Kenji.

—Me ocupé de ellos —dijo el guerrero lacónicamente—. Eso es lo importante. Si alguien los encuentra, los humanos inundarán estas montañas para investigar su asesinato.

—Muy listo —dijo Serena—. Por los dioses, ¿dónde demonios está Berjerite? No veo huellas, y estoy empezando a sentirme confusa. ¿Y si se ha ido del Ártico? Eso me convertiría en una gran idiota, y dañaría mi reputación seriamente. Darién se acercó y le dio un beso rápido. Su fragancia sensual inundó la nariz de Serena y la embriagó de pasión.

—Tú no eres idiota.

—Puaj —dijo Kenji —. Esto resulta repugnante.

Entonces la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. —Os habéis unido, ¿verdad? Te has entregado a él a pesar de tu maldición. ¿Por qué?

—El amor no es repugnante, y es todo lo que voy a decir al respecto.

Con pena, se apartó de Darién y le dio una palmada a Kenji en el brazo.

—Espera a que te llegue el turno. Espero que tu media naranja te vuelva loco y no quiera tener nada que ver contigo.

—Quizá tenga esa suerte.

—Ya veremos —dijo ella misteriosamente.

Kenji se detuvo en seco.

—¿Acaso sabes algo? ¿Has oído algo? ¿Qué sabes, Serena?

—No sé nada —admitió ella.

Una semana antes le habría mentido y le habría dicho que sabía algo. Habría hecho que le suplicara antes de darle la información, y habría disfrutado con todo ello.

Darién debía de estar teniendo un efecto negativo en ella. Seguramente incluso iba a dejar de robar. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió. Lo más probable era que estuviera demasiado ocupada con el sexo como para molestarse en robar, así que el cambio era justo.

—Apestas —dijo Kenji con un suspiro, y continuó la marcha.

Aunque estaba muy cansada, Serena se las arregló para seguir su paso. Pronto, comenzó a tropezarse con todos los obstáculos del camino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a buscar? —gimoteó—. No es que quiera dejarlo, ni

nada por el estilo. Sólo estoy preguntándome.

Darién le pasó el brazo por los hombros, ofreciéndole consuelo, calor y amor. A ella le dolían los pies y tenía un frío espantoso, pero teniendo a Lu cien tan cerca, no le importaba. Sólo le importaba encontrar aquella estúpida jaula.

De repente, Kenji se detuvo. Serena y Darién lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —preguntó Kenji con un jadeo. Había palidecido.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Serena, a quien todo el terreno le parecía igual—. Yo no veo nada.

—Allí —dijo Darién con excitación, y señaló algo.

Ella siguió la línea de su dedo y, al principio, sólo vio jirones de nieve. Después, cuando un rayo de luna se reflejó contra los copos blancos, distinguió la silueta arqueada de... ¿una puerta?

Con un grito de alegría, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos a Darién.

—Es eso. ¡Tiene que serlo! ¿Adónde creéis que conduce?

—Quizá no sea nada —dijo Darién.

Kenji dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y miró al cielo como si rezara.

—Quizá deberíamos volver atrás.

—Por nada del mundo —respondió Serena. Soltó a Darién y avanzó—. Ve primero o apártate, Kenji. Vamos a entrar por esa cosa.


	22. Chapter 22

21

Jedite se había quedado asombrado cuando Viluy se había desnudado de verdad. El pene se le había llenado de sangre y de lujuria al ver su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado delgada y tenía los pechos pequeños, pero sus pezones eran los más bonitos que él hubiera visto en la vida. Rosados, carnosos, hechos para succionar.

Se había quedado más asombrado aún cuando ella se había subido a la cama y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Asombrado cuando ella se había deslizado sobre su miembro hinchado sin preámbulos, sin juegos preliminares, y lo había tomado en su cuerpo por completo.

Y, sin embargo, nunca una mujer había estado más húmeda ni preparada para lo que él ofrecía. Mientras ella subía y bajaba por su cuerpo, Jedite había rugido y rugido y rugido.

Odiaba las cadenas porque no podía acariciarle los pechos. Odiaba las cadenas porque no podía acariciarle el clítoris.

Y sobre todo, odiaba las cadenas porque no podía tomar aquella carita feúcha y besarle los labios con la lengua y los dientes.

Sin embargo, no importaba. Pronto podría castigarla.

Ella había llegado pronto al orgasmo; había explotado con una furia que lo había sorprendido. Él también. En cuestión de minutos había experimentado un clímax que le había sacudido el alma, y también una buena dosis de humillación. Él nunca llegaba tan pronto al orgasmo. No importaba; con cada uno de los roces del cuerpo de Viluy, recobraba su fortaleza. Cada vez era más y más fuerte.

En aquel momento, ella se desplomó sobre su pecho, entre jadeos. Había quedado saciada, sudorosa, en silencio. «Hazlo. Es el momento», pensó él. Con los ojos entrecerrados, tiró de las cadenas, y éstas cayeron hechas pedazos de alrededor de sus muñecas y sus tobillos. Después de tanto luchar sin éxito, se quedó asombrado de lo fácil que era.

Al oír el ruido metálico, Viluy se sobresaltó. Antes de que pudiera escapar, sin embargo, Jedite la agarró por la cintura y bajó de la camilla, sujetándola bajo el brazo como si fuera un saco. Al instante, una alarma comenzó a sonar. Sí, los Cazadores habían estado vigilándolos. Él se inclinó y tomó la camisa de Viluy. Se la metió por la cabeza. —Vístete.

—Jedite —susurró ella, forcejeando—. No hagas esto. Por favor.

Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada mujer —dijo Jedite que no se molestó en coger su ropa y fue hacia la salida de la celda—. Te hare daño si hablas.

—Si intentas escapar, ¡quizá se olviden de tu demonio y te maten!

—A ti eso no te importa, y ellos, si quieren, pueden intentarlo.

Esperaba que lo hicieran, él no podía herir a Viluy, todavía, pero necesitaba luchar con alguien para liberar la tensión que sentía por dentro. ¿Y quién mejor que un Cazador?

Del techo comenzó a caer una especie de lluvia pulverizada que llenó la celda de neblina. A él no le afectó, tan solo hizo que le lloraran los ojos. Sin embargo, Viluy comenzó a tener náuseas.

—¿Cómo se abre la puerta?

Ella le dio un código, y él lo marcó en el teclado del dispositivo de apertura. La puerta se abrió y, sin soltarla, Jedite salió al pasillo. Se vio rodeado por cortinajes rojos de terciopelo y por estatuas de mármol rojo.

¿Una catedral? ¿En serio?

No tenía tiempo para investigar su posición. Un grupo de cazadores se dirigía hacia él, y cada uno llevaba un arma. Los disparos sonaron amortiguados, porque eran pistolas con silenciador. Ya no les preocupaba mantenerlo con vida, y probablemente les preocupaba que un ruido excesivo atrajera a una multitud. Eso significaba que estaban en una zona poblada.

El demonio comenzó a bramar de rabia dentro de él, sacándolo rápidamente de la línea de fuego.

Viluy botaba a su costado. Una vez, ella jadeó. Sin embargo, aquél fue el único ruido que emitió. Además, dejó de luchar contra él.

Lanzándose hacia delante, Jedite pateó a dos de los Cazadores en el estómago y los lanzó hacia una estatua de la virgen María. La escultura se tambaleó y a uno de los

Cazadores se le cayó el arma semiautomática. Jedite la tomó con la mano libre y comenzó a disparar sin dejar de moverse a un ritmo rápido.

Torció una esquina y se encontró a más Cazadores. Siguió disparando, y consiguió esquivar la mayoría de los impactos. Sólo tres balas lo rozaron. Cuando se le terminó la munición, tiró el arma y tomó otra. Al doblar otra esquina, los pechos de Viluy le rozaron la piel. Sintió... no, no podía ser. Acababa de tomarla. No podía haberse excitado de nuevo.

No con ella. Sin embargo, tenía el miembro endurecido. Nunca, en sus mil años de vida, había deseado dos veces a la misma mujer. Ni siquiera sabía lo que podía ocurrir si se abandonaba a aquel deseo. ¿Se volvería loco su demonio? ¿Se volvería loco él mismo?

—¿Por dónde? —preguntó a Viluy al llegar a una bifurcación de pasillos.

—Por la izquierda —jadeó ella.

—Si me estás mintiendo...

—No.

Jedite tomó el camino de la izquierda y echó a correr. Un poco más allá apareció una enorme puerta, y tres Cazadores corriendo hacia él. Jedite les disparó a la cabeza, y la sangre y los cerebros salpicaron la pared. Viluy gimoteó, pero no habló. Jedite sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por el hecho de que ella hubiera presenciado su faceta más violenta, pero rápidamente la sofocó. La opinión que Viluy tuviera de él no era importante.

Empujó las puertas y se encontró en la calle. El aire nocturno era cálido, dulce. Al mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba en Grecia y de que sí, había estado dentro de una catedral. Había humanos en la escalinata, que miraban su desnudez cubierta de sangre y murmuraban acerca del escándalo.

A lo lejos, Jedite oyó una sirena.

Rápidamente se dirigió al callejón lateral de la catedral y se alejó. Viluy gimió como si estuviera sufriendo un gran dolor. Él la miró. Estaba sin fuerzas, como una muñeca.

—Mírame.

Ella volvió la cabeza lentamente, y él vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los rasgos tensos por la angustia. Sintió que le corría un líquido caliente por la cadera y frunció el ceño. Cuando estuvo seguro de que estaban solos en una calle estrecha y oscura, la dejó en el suelo y la miró. Ella había conseguido meter los brazos por las mangas de la camisa, y la tela le llegaba hasta los muslos.

A él se le encogió el estómago. Viluy tenía una gran mancha de sangre en el estómago.

Había recibido un balazo.

—Viluy —dijo él, con una tristeza que no entendía. No debería importarle. Él quería castigarla. Quería hacerle daño.

—Jedite —jadeó ella—. Debería... haberte... matado.

Y, como si el pronunciar aquellas palabras hubiera acabado con sus últimas fuerzas, su cabeza cayó a un lado. Jedite la abrazó y, un segundo más tarde, Viluy murió.

Darién tomó a Serena del brazo y la detuvo justo antes de que atravesara la puerta arqueada. Ella lo miró con curiosidad, y él meneó la cabeza.

—Tú primero —dijo a Kenji, por si acaso estaban entrando en alguna trampa.

Al principio, el guerrero no reaccionó. Sin embargo, después entrecerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Yo iré primero.

Sin decir una palabra más, Kenji pasó por la puerta.

Desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado en aquella montaña.

Por los dioses. Era una puerta. Darién experimentó un momento de alegría. Quizá encontraran la Jaula de la Coacción después de todo. Con aquel pensamiento, su alegría se vio mitigada por la aprensión. Tal vez tuvieran que luchar contra Berjerite para poder llevarse la jaula. Se lo había esperado, pero la posibilidad nunca había sido tan real.

—Después de mí —le dijo a Serena, y se le adelantó antes de que ella pudiera protestar—. Prepárate para luchar.

Tomó una daga en cada mano y atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Después de ver un pequeño resplandor, sintió sequedad y luz. En un momento estaba envuelto en nieve y hielo, y al siguiente estaba en el paraíso.

Notó aire cálido que hizo que comenzara a sudar.

—Vaya —susurró Serena detrás de él —. Esto es asombroso. ¿Quién habría pensado que hay un lugar así en estas montañas?

Kenji, ¿dónde estaba? Darién miró a su alrededor por la isla tropical. Había árboles exuberantes de color esmeralda y flores de todos los colores. El aroma de los cocos y las pinas impregnaba el aire. Era maravilloso. Él frunció el ceño, confuso, mientras los músculos se le relajaban por voluntad propia.

Siguió buscando a Kenji con la mirada, y lo vio apoyado en un peñasco, cruzado de brazos. Tenía una expresión decidida, aunque intentaba aparentar indiferencia.

Darién se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el suelo. Serena también se liberó de la ropa de abrigo y comenzó a bailar entre las flores, riéndose.

—Aquí es donde tenemos que venir de luna de miel. No veo ni rastro del monstruo,

¿Y tú? ¿Y te importa? ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor!

—No, yo tampoco veo a Berjerite —respondió Darién, y sonrió. «Es cautivadora», pensó. «Es mía». Y si se las arreglaban para hacerse con la caja, quizá pudiera vivir y quedarse a su lado.

De repente, ella se detuvo, y señaló a lo lejos.

—Darién, ¡mira! ¡Es la Jaula de la Coacción!

Darién miró hacia el lago que se extendía ante ellos.

Al lado derecho, sobre una peña, había una jaula de aspecto muy normal. No era espectacular, como se hubiera esperado de una reliquia celestial, pero sin embargo, tenía unos barrotes pulidos que eran tan altos como para albergar un humano y tan anchos como para que el humano pudiera tumbarse y no tocar el lado contrario. ¿A quién se suponía que debían encerrar allí? Serena había creído que quizá a Berjerite.

—No es tan glamurosa como yo había pensado —comentó Serena, diciendo lo que él también pensaba.

No.

—Berjerite debería darnos las gracias por llevárnosla.

Berjerite. Darién debería estar preocupado por ella, ¿no?

—Ten cuidado —dijo a Serena —. Puede que el monstruo esté cerca.

Sin preocuparse, Kenji se acercó.

—Me prometiste que me devolverías el libro si te traía hasta aquí. Como puedes ver, te he traído.

—Sí, cierto. En cuanto volvamos, tendrás tu libro. Te doy mi palabra —respondió

Serena.

Darién se mareó de repente. Inspiró profundamente, pero eso sólo sirvió para provocarle más mareo. Cuando dejó de respirar era demasiado tarde; apenas podía mantenerse en pie. ¿Qué le ocurría?

—Lo siento —dijo Kenji, y entonces, Darién sintió que una espada le atravesaba el estómago—.

No quería que llegáramos a esto.

Si hubiera estado bien, Darién habría visto llegar el golpe y habría desaparecido. Se habría curado. Sin embargo, en aquel momento ni siquiera podía moverse. Le fallaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo.

Serena.

Oyó que ella gritaba de rabia y de furia, de odio y de miedo.

—¡Canalla!

—Artemis apareció ante mí, Serena —le dijo Kenji —. Me amenazó con matarme si no os mataba a los dos en cuanto apareciera la jaula. No quería hacer esto, pero él me ha obligado. Lo siento, de verdad. Tienes que creerme.

—¡Te voy a matar, traidor!

La espada salió de Darién y él pudo ver a Serena con el arma en la mano. Vio cómo

Kenji se preparaba para enfrentarse a ella.

Lucharían a muerte.

—¡No! —susurró. No podía dejar que aquello sucediera. No podía permitir que Serena luchara contra el guerrero —. ¡No!

—Descansa, cariño, y cúrate —dijo ella con voz entrecortada—. Yo castigaré a

Kenji.

—No quiero hacerte daño —afirmó Kenji.

—Según Artemis, debes hacerlo, ¿no es así? Pero no me preocupa. Un hombre muerto no puede hacerle daño a nadie. ¡Deberías haberme dicho lo que Artemis quería que hicieras! ¡Habríamos encontrado el modo de detenerlo!

—Si hubiera un modo de detenerlo, tú ya lo habrías hecho.

—¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? ¿Cómo, maldita sea? Lo quiero.

—Lo sé. Y lo siento mucho.

Darién intentó ponerse en pie, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo vio a Serena alzando la espada. Kenji también blandió la suya.

Entonces sonó un grito ensordecedor que provenía del lago, y Serena se volvió, distraída. Kenji se lanzó al ataque e intentó cortarle la cabeza.

Serena rechazó su embestida con la espada y ambos comenzaron una danza mortífera de acometidas y retiradas, siempre dirigiendo la hoja afilada contra el otro. Entre tanto, un monstruo de dos cabezas fue surgiendo del lago. Era mitad mujer, mitad serpiente. Tenía otras serpientes más pequeñas en la cabeza, las cuales silbaban con rabia. Todas, incluida Berjerite, tenían dientes largos y afilados que parecían pequeños puñales.

Darién se agarró el estómago con una mano y con la otra tomó dos de las dagas que llevaba pegadas al cuerpo. Después se lanzó hacia delante para combatir con la bestia.


	23. Chapter 23

22

Serena luchó contra Kenji con toda la rabia que sentía. ¡Cómo se había atrevido a atacar a Darién, el hombre a quien ella amaba! Cuando había visto caer a Darién, cuando había visto la sangre empapándole el estómago, una parte de sí misma había muerto.

«No puedo vivir sin él. No viviré sin él».

—No puedes vencernos a los dos —dijo Kenji entre jadeos.

—Ya veremos —respondió ella.

Se agachó y lanzó una estocada, y con la punta de la espada le hizo un corte a

Kenji en el muslo.

Él soltó un aullido de dolor.

En aquel momento sonó otro bramido terrorífico.

Ella quería mirar atrás, pero no podía. Kenji era un luchador experto y aprovecharía cualquier distracción. «Confía en Darién. Él también es un Guerrero»

Sí, Darién era un guerrero. Su guerrero. Era la Muerte, y podía derrotar a Berjerite, por muy débil o herido que estuviera. «Por favor, que la derrote, que la masacre».

—Serena —dijo Kenji con un jadeo, intentando quitarle la espada de la mano.

Ella lo esquivó fácilmente; los movimientos de su oponente eran mucho más lentos que antes. Bien. Se estaba cansando. Probablemente, cometería algún error en cualquier momento; él se agachó, y ella pudo pisar la hoja de la espada y darle un golpe en la mano.

Kenji abrió el puño y la espada cayó al suelo.

Serena sonrió lentamente, con la punta de su espada en la garganta de Kenji.

—No deberías haberme traicionado.

De reojo, vio a Darién aproximarse al monstruo con una daga en alto. Una de las cabezas del animal se estiró hacia abajo para morderlo, pero él se apartó de un salto y consiguió cortarla.

El monstruo silbó y, rápidamente, otra cabeza brotó de la herida de la anterior. Peor

aún, la que había en el suelo no había muerto; se arrastró hacia Darién y le mordió la pierna.

—Vayámonos tú y yo —propuso Kenji—. Antes de que nos convirtamos en su comida.

Ella se volvió y sacó una daga de su bota. La lanzó mientras movía la espada.

Kenji estaba recogiendo su arma cuando la afilada punta del cuchillo se le hundió en el hombro y lo empujó hacia atrás. Serena no se detuvo, sino que siguió volviéndose, girando... y le atravesó el estómago tal y como él había hecho con Darién.

Kenji se quedó asombrado. Miró hacia abajo y soltó un jadeo de dolor.

—Tú... ganas.

—Siempre.

Con un gruñido, Serena empujó más fuerte, sacó la espada por la espalda del guerrero

y la clavó en el peñasco que había detrás, con Kenji ensartado en ella.

—Serena —suplicó él, con la agonía reflejada en el rostro.

—Espero que te des cuenta de la suerte que tienes. No voy a cortarte la cabeza ni a sacarte el corazón. Hoy no. Te recuperarás de esta herida, y yo volveré por ti una y otra vez hasta que hayas sufrido lo suficiente. Después, te mataré.

Serena se apartó y echó a correr hacia Berjerite, para ayudar a Darién. No sintió alivio porque Kenji hubiera perdido. En realidad, lo quería. Sin embargo, Darién estaba en peligro, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Durante la carrera, Serena sacó la última daga que tenía en la bota. Vio que Darién se agarraba el estómago, la sangre seguía manando de la herida. Se las había arreglado para destruir una de las cabezas que había en el suelo y para cortar otra, que estaba arrastrándose para atacarlo. Al monstruo ya le había crecido otra y estaba intentando morderlo. Sin embargo, él resistía. Luchaba. Serena nunca había visto a nadie tan poderoso.

¿Débil? No, aquel hombre era increíblemente fuerte.

Ella se acercó y le dio una patada a la cabeza de serpiente.

—¿Cómo la matamos?

—Atraviésale el ojo —respondió Darién, mientras esquivaba un golpe de la cola de

Berjerite—. Es la única forma que he encontrado de destruir las cabezas.

Serena saltó sobre la cabeza, mientras las pequeñas serpientes del cabello de la Berjerite le mordían el muslo. Cada uno de los mordiscos producía un dolor agudo, ardiente, pero ella no se amedrentó. Hundió la daga en uno de los ojos del monstruo. Al instante, la cabeza experimentó una sacudida y las pequeñas serpientes quedaron flácidas.

Aprovechando que Serena estaba distraída, el monstruo consiguió hundirle los dientes en el brazo. Serena gritó de dolor, y se dio cuenta de que se le oscurecía la visión, y notó fuego en la sangre. ¿Veneno? ¿Veneno de serpiente?

«Mantente fuerte», se dijo. Sin embargo, le temblaban las piernas y casi no podía sostenerse en pie. Sin embargo, allí estaba Darién, junto a ella, apuñalando a la cabeza en el ojo. La criatura gritó antes de caer al suelo, muerta.

Justo como antes, otra cabeza surgió en su lugar rápidamente.

Serena intentó mantenerse en pie con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, parecía que el letargo se estaba apoderando de ella.

—Mantente despierta, cariño —dijo Darién al oído, dándole calor y fuerza—. Tengo una idea, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Necesito que le cortes la cabeza y le cauterices la herida mientras yo la distraigo. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Darién..., sí. Puedo hacerlo

«Por Darién, cualquier cosa».

Serena irguió los hombros. Su visión se fue aclarando poco a poco a cada respiración que tomaba, y vio que Darién tenía los dos ojos azules. Él la besó, y después su cuerpo se desmaterializó, brilló... volvió.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevarme mi cuerpo. Tendré que ir en espíritu.

El cuerpo de Darién cayó, inconsciente. Sin embargo. Serena advirtió que su espíritu salía de él; flotó hacia la criatura, que ya no podía verlo. Berjerite, evidentemente, decidió que su cuerpo exánime estaba muerto y que ya no constituía una amenaza, y se concentró en

Serena. Ésta se obligó a acercarse a ella.

«Este monstruo es mío».


	24. Chapter 24

23

Darién se posó sobre la espalda de la criatura. Berjerite no reparó en él, absorta como estaba en Serena. Serena tenía la piel cubierta de sangre, estaba magullada y tenía cortes, y parecía una amazona dispuesta a todo por ganar la batalla.

Él metió una mano fantasmal en el cuerpo de Berjerite y agarró su espíritu. El monstruo gritó, consiguiendo que Darién se encogiera. Si hubiera estado en forma corpórea, aquel aullido le habría estallado los oídos. Presa del pánico, Berjerite se lanzó hacia Serena, pero él tiró de nuevo de su espíritu y la mantuvo en su sitio.

Darién sabía que le estaba causando un gran dolor. El monstruo chilló de nuevo, pero permaneció inmóvil. Serena saltó, más y más alto, y rápidamente, le cortó una de las cabezas. Cuando cayó al suelo, mientras Berjerite daba alaridos, Serena provocó llamas en su mano y las aplicó en la herida antes de que pudiera formarse otra cabeza.

Las llamas de color naranja derritieron la piel, la frieron, la destruyeron y cauterizaron la herida. Berjerite sufrió espasmos y se agitó de rabia. Estaba furiosa, y usó sus últimas fuerzas para lanzarse hacia Serena. Darién la mantenía agarrada mientras Serena le cortaba la segunda cabeza. Repitió la misma operación con las llamas, aunque tuvo que soportar el mordisco de un par de serpientes. Se encogió de dolor, pero mantuvo activas las llamas. La criatura se quedó flácida y cayó al agua del lago. Su rugido final resonó durante varios minutos hasta que, por fin, se desvaneció.

Él se quedó inmóvil durante un minuto, asombrado. ¡Lo habían conseguido!

Serena cayó al suelo, jadeando, pero sonriendo también. Darién flotó hasta su cuerpo e intentó entrar en él, pero era como si hubiera un escudo entre su forma corpórea y su espíritu. Frunció el ceño. Lo intentó de nuevo. Fracasó.

¿Por qué no podía entrar?

«Estás demasiado débil». Aquel pensamiento le golpeó la mente. Estaba débil, sí, pero debería poder entrar. Si no podía... Lo intentó una última vez, pero no consiguió nada.

Sólo podía flotar allí, impotente. Miró a Serena. Ella se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo.

—Vuelve —le dijo, mirando a su espíritu, y sonrió con cansancio—. Yo te curaré las heridas.

Darién lo intentó de nuevo. Tenía que acariciarla al menos una vez más. Sin embargo, permaneció exactamente donde estaba.

—Darién —dijo ella con preocupación —. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia. ¡Vuelve a tu cuerpo inmediatamente!

—No puedo.

Pasó un momento hasta que Serena reaccionó. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, y en su rostro se reflejaron el pánico y la incredulidad.

—Serena...

Era mejor así. Él lo había sabido desde hacía días, y lo sabía en aquel momento. Su cuerpo moriría, y no habría nada con lo que Artemis pudiera amenazar a Serena. Ella sería libre y conservaría la Llave Absoluta.

—No te rindas —le dijo entre sollozos—. Por favor, sigue intentándolo.

—Serena.

—No vas a morir, ¿me oyes? No vas a morir.

—Serena, por favor.

Mientras hablaba, Muerte rugió con más furia y dolor que Berjerite. De repente, Darién se sentía como si se estuviera quemando, y también comenzó a rugir. Estaba partiéndose en dos. Hombre y demonio se estaban separando.

—Darién, ¿qué ocurre? —gritó Serena —. Vas a ponerte bien. Voy a darle a Artemis la

Llave Absoluta. Vas a ponerte bien —repitió.

Él quería responder, quería decirle que se mantuviera alejada de Artemis, pero el fuego se incrementó y las palabras se le derritieron en la garganta.

—Yo me ocuparé de todo —dijo Serena—. Dime qué te ocurre. Deja que te ayude.

Luchando contra el dolor, intentando aferrarse a la Muerte, él extendió la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Serena estaba llorando.

—Te quiero —pudo decir Darién, finalmente.

—¡Artemis! —gritó ella.

—No —dijo Darién —. No lo hagas.

—¡Artemis!

Darién abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Su último vínculo con la muerte se deshizo, y ya no supo nada más.

Serena siguió llamando al rey de los dioses incluso cuando supo que Darién había desaparecido.

—¡Artemis! —gritó —. ¡Estoy dispuesta a negociar! ¿Me oyes? ¡Estoy lista!

Como siempre, Artemis apareció con un resplandor blanco. Se deslizó hacia ella, y su túnica blanca rozó la hierba del suelo.

—Te escucho —dijo el dios.

Serena lo miró entre lágrimas.

—La llave es tuya. Te la doy por propia voluntad si prometes que resucitarás a

Darién y que nos dejarás en paz.

—También quiero la jaula. ¿Dónde la habéis escondido?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—La jaula no puedes quedártela. Es de Darién. Sólo puedo darte la llave.

—¿Quieres que tu amante sobreviva?

—Si muere, ¡nunca tendrás la llave! Una vez, tú me diste una elección: Darién o la llave. Ahora yo te estoy planteando lo mismo. Es lo justo, y no pienso ceder.

Él le clavó una mirada penetrante. Serena no supo qué estaba pensando. Sin embargo, el dios asintió.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces tenemos un trato. Darién a cambio de la llave. Si después de esto, nos arrebatas la jaula, todos los inmortales conocerán tu deshonor. Los Señores del Submundo se volverán contra ti y harán todo lo posible por liberar a los griegos. Habrá guerra. Sé que te consideras intocable, y más fuerte que los guerreros inmortales, pero recuerda que fuiste vencido una vez, y que puedes ser vencido de nuevo.

Artemis se quedó silencioso. Después alzó el brazo y, un segundo más tarde, estaban en la habitación de Darién, en Budapest. Darién estaba tendido en su cama. Ella vio que su pecho se elevaba y se relajaba rítmicamente, con la respiración. Estaba desnudo, y sus heridas estaban curadas. Tenía la piel sana, bronceada, y ella sentía a su demonio acurrucado dentro de él, a salvo.

Artemis estaba junto a la cama.

Sin decir una palabra, Serena se transportó a la isla donde vivían sus padres, muy cercana a su refugio hawaiano. Ikuko estaba frente a la Jaula de la Coacción, mirándola con cara de confusión.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero me parece que no vas a tener que cuidármela.

La bella Ikuko frunció el ceño, pero sonrió al ver que era Serena.

—Hola, cariño.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Dos visitas en el mismo día cuando te prometí que mantendría a los Titanes alejados de tu pista. Pero estáis a salvo, así que no te preocupes,

¿de acuerdo? —Serena le besó la mejilla a su madre —. Saluda a papá de mi parte y dile que vendré muy pronto. Prometido.

Después, tomó el artefacto y volvió a Budapest.

Artemis estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. Ella colocó la

Jaula de la Coacción al otro extremo de la habitación. Serena se quedó sorprendida cuando el rey de los dioses no hizo ademán de apropiársela, sino que se limitó a mirar el artefacto con una ceja arqueada.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato —anunció Artemis.

Y ella tenía que cumplir la suya. De repente, Serena se sintió nerviosa. Le dio un beso a Darién y se encerró en la jaula.

—Estoy lista —dijo a Artemis, agarrándose a los barrotes.

El dios parpadeó con desconcierto.

—¿Quieres estar encerrada? Sin la Llave Absoluta, no podrás salir, y cualquiera que entre en esta habitación podrá darte órdenes que tendrás que cumplir.

—Lo sé.

Sin embargo, de aquel modo, si perdía todos los recuerdos de Darién al entregar la llave, no podría huir de él. Él tendría tiempo para reconquistarla.

—Lo quiero.

Artemis se acarició la barba.

—Asombroso. E inesperado de alguien como tú.

—Vamos a terminar con esto —dijo ella. Tomó aire y pronunció las palabras necesarias —: Yo, Serena, conocida durante todas las eras como Anarquía, le doy libremente a Artemis, rey de los dioses, la Llave Absoluta. Hago esto por propia voluntad y sin reservas.

Artemis alargó una mano fantasma, como la que ella había visto utilizar a Darién tantas veces, y la introdujo en su pecho. Ella sintió calor... calor... y un dolor agudo.

Después, vio una luz de color ámbar brillando en la palma de la mano de Artemis. Él, con los ojos cerrados, depositó aquella llave en su corazón.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción fue lo último que vio Serena antes de que todo su mundo se sumiera en la oscuridad.

—¡Déjame salir!

Darién nunca se había sentido tan impotente. No sabía qué hacer. Serena llevaba cuatro días encerrada en la Jaula de la Coacción. Pese al vínculo que los unía, ella no tenía idea de quién era él. Sólo tenía recuerdos de su vida antes de que aceptara la llave y la guardara en su cuerpo. Constantemente, le pedía que la liberara. Sin embargo, él no lo hacía; no podía.

Ella se marcharía. Incluso quizá intentara matarlo.

Serena le había amenazado muchas veces, y él todavía podía sentir sus emociones, así que sabía que lo decía en serio. Ella también podía sentir sus emociones, y le preguntaba todos los días por qué la quería.

Siempre se lo preguntaba con confusión, como si fueran extraños y ella debiera mirarla con repugnancia. Ciertamente, parecía que lo miraba así.

Darién recorrió su habitación de un extremo a otro como un animal hambriento. Ella había cedido la Llave Absoluta por él. Detestaba que lo hubiera hecho, y tenía ganas de zarandearla y abrazarla al mismo tiempo. Serena había perdido todos sus recuerdos, pero al menos, no había perdido la fuerza. A él le gustaba pensar que era por su vínculo. Una vez, ella le había dado su fuerza, y él le estaba devolviendo el favor.

Ojalá pudiera hacer que recordara.

—¡Déjame salir de aquí! —volvió a gritar ella—.

No tienes derecho a tenerme encerrada. ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas sacado del

Tártaro sin que yo me haya dado cuenta?

—Serena —dijo él, pacientemente —. Estamos unidos. ¿Por qué no me recuerdas?

—Canalla —gritó ella, y alargó el brazo por entre los barrotes para arañarlo—.

Acércate y siente el dolor. ¿Me entiendes? El capitán era mucho más grande que tú y lo maté sin parpadear.

Él se dejó caer al suelo, frente a los barrotes, reviviendo todo lo que había ocurrido durante aquellos últimos días. Cuando se había despertado en su habitación, vivo, fundido de nuevo con la Muerte, se había sentido dichoso. Entonces, había visto a Serena durmiendo en la caja. Después ella se había despertado y lo había mirado como si fuera un extraño. Lo había maldecido. Lo odiaba.

¿Acaso nada podía salir bien?

Parecía que había caído una plaga sobre los guerreros. Darién se había enterado de que Jedite había vuelto de Grecia como una sombra de sí mismo. Se negaba a hablar de lo que le había ocurrido, así que nadie lo sabía. El guerrero se marcharía pronto a Estados Unidos para unirse a Alan, tal y como estaba planeado, pero Darién no podía sacudirse la culpabilidad por haberles dicho a los demás que no se preocuparan por Jedite. Con el retraso y su mirada de angustia, estaba claro que había sucedido algo trágico. Nicolás y Endimión también estaban en Estados Unidos, aunque nadie había hablado con ellos. Lo cual significaba que tampoco nadie sabía lo que les había ocurrido a Minako y a su familia. Darién suspiró. Los demás guerreros seguían buscando a las Berjerite y los artefactos. Hasta el momento no había habido suerte.

Debería estar ahí fuera, buscando con ellos. Como mínimo, debería estar ayudando a

Jedite a recuperarse de lo que le hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, no podía separarse de Serena. Ella era su vida.

Por desgracia, tampoco parecía que pudiera ayudarla.

—Te quiero —dijo.

—Pues yo te odio —respondió ella—. ¡Suéltame!

Los barrotes resonaron cuando Serena los golpeó.

Él se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—No vas a recordarme, haga lo que haga, ¿verdad?

—¡Déjame en paz! No voy a ser tu esclava, ¿me oyes? ¡No soy esclava de nadie!

Con el corazón encogido, él se puso en pie y abrió la puerta.

Al principio, ella se quedó inmóvil, observándolo.

—¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Y por qué me estás dejando libre?

—No puedo soportar verte prisionera.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella. Sin esperar la respuesta, salió de la jaula con los ojos fijos en él—. ¿Y qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me causa dolor la idea de irme?

A Darién se le derramaron las lágrimas por las mejillas, y se las secó con la mano.

—Soy tu compañero.

—No tengo compañero —dijo ella, furiosa, y caminó hacia él. En el trayecto, agarró una de las dagas que había en la mesilla de Darién—. ¡Vas a pagar el haberme encerrado!

Al verla así, él recordó algo. Una vez, ella había estado exactamente así mientras le hablaba de la jaula. Quien estuviera dentro debía cumplir las órdenes de su propietario.

Era muy sencillo. Ella se lanzó hacia él con ferocidad, y Darién le arrebató la daga y la agarró por sorpresa. La metió en la jaula y volvió a encerrarla antes de que Serena pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Entonces, ella se puso a gritar.

—¡Te mataré por esto! ¿Es que estás jugando a un juego sádico?

—Siéntate, Serena.

Ella cayó en el suelo y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero él dijo:

—Mantente en silencio, Serena.

Ella apretó los labios. El resentimiento se convirtió en cólera.

Si aquello fracasaba...

—Recuérdame, Serena. Recuerda el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos. Te ordeno que recuerdes.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después, jadeó. Sus facciones se contrajeron, como si estuviera soportando un intenso dolor. Cayó de espaldas y se acurrucó en el suelo.

—¡Serena! —gritó él, preocupado. Abrió la puerta de dos en dos y se agachó junto a ella.

Serena pasó unos momentos retorciéndose, gimiendo y maldiciendo. «¿Qué le he hecho?». Aquella mujer lo había dado todo por él.

—Lo siento muchísimo, cariño. Te dejaré ir, pero no esperes que te olvide. Estamos unidos. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por seducirte, por reconquistarte, así que prepárate para verme a menudo. Te quiero demasiado como para permitir que te alejes de mí.

—Como si fuera a dejarte que me dejaras. Eres mío. Yo también te quiero, Flores — dijo Serena, y abrió los ojos, que de repente brillaban de amor—.

Por los dioses, me alegro tanto de que estés vivo...

Él sintió una felicidad abrumadora y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Serena, dulce Serena.

—Te quiero tanto... —dijo ella.

—Gracias al cielo, Serena. Me moría por dentro cada vez que me mirabas como si fuera un extraño.

—Creía que te había perdido —dijo ella, acariciándole el pelo.

—Diste todo lo que tenías por mí.

—Bueno, eso es porque eres lo más importante de mi vida.

Sin soltarla, Darién los trasladó a los dos a la cama. De algún modo, encontraría la fórmula para que Serena recuperara sus poderes. Quizá volviera a meterla a la jaula y le ordenara que los recuperara por sí misma. Eso podría funcionar...

—Voy a pasarme el resto de la vida compensándote.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Serena le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

—Ese fue siempre mi plan. Ahora, ponme al día sobre lo que ha ocurrido.

Darién también sonrió. Nunca había sido tan feliz. Le contó lo que sabía de sus amigos.

—Kenji escapó de la montaña y está curado. Nos ha seguido hasta aquí, y quiere su libro. No le he permitido entrar dentro de la fortaleza, pero llama todos los días.

Ella entornó los ojos.

—Oh, le daré su libro tal y como le prometí. Más tarde. Y quizá le arranque algunas páginas.

—Se ha disculpado muchas veces, y parece que su pena es genuina. Yo sólo quiero que se vaya, y no lo hará hasta que hable contigo.

—Más tarde. Ahora vas a hacerme el amor.

Darién sonrió y comenzó a desnudarla lentamente, saboreando cada visión de sus curvas exuberantes y su piel sedosa.

—Vas a casarte conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí.

—Bien. Conozco el lugar perfecto para pasar la luna de miel.

—¿El paraíso donde estuviste a punto de morir?

—No. El paraíso está aquí mismo —respondió Darién, y deslizó dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

Ella gimió de placer y se arqueó hacia él.

—Entonces ¿dónde?

—Hay que encontrar tres artefactos más. La mayoría de los guerreros los están buscando. Salvo Endimión, que fue en busca de Nicolás y Minako.

Él movió los dedos dentro y fuera.

—¿Estás preparada para otra búsqueda del tesoro?

—Siempre.

Serena rodó sobre él y se ensartó en su miembro. Ambos gruñeron de placer.

—Sin embargo, ya he encontrado el tesoro que siempre necesité. Y, hablando de tesoros, ¿qué vamos a hacer con la jaula?

—Guardarla. Ahora que me lo recuerdas, hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacerte dentro.

—Mmm..., me gusta. Y quizá después podamos intentar ayudar a mi padre a que recobre la memoria. Mi madre y él se merecen un poco de felicidad, después de todo lo que han soportado.

—Una idea muy noble.

—Ya está bien de charla. Creo que tenías planes para mí...

Él estaba sonriendo cuando los llevó a los dos al éxtasis.

* * *

Bueno aqui les dejo toda la historia completa si tarde un poco lo se he sido mala niña a si que les pido disculpa T-T y no dare excusas como que mi sensual pc le entro un virillo y no me habria formatos word ni pdf T-T asi que no se los dire o como que sin darme cuenta no encontraba ninguna maquina libre en el ciber y cuando encontraba el sensual face me secuestraba y mi adaptacion se iba viendo mas y mas atrasada hasta ayer que por fin quedo mi pc y me puse a adaptarles chica todo el libro espero me disculpen mi tardanza hasta la próxima ^^

_**Isis Gremory**_


End file.
